


Trapped Reality

by starian_nightzz



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball, Sword Art Online
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Gender Changes, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-10-08
Updated: 2017-02-12
Packaged: 2018-02-20 09:40:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 25
Words: 134,899
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2424017
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starian_nightzz/pseuds/starian_nightzz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After the fiasco at the championship league, Kuroko Tamaki almost became addicted to gaming. Until Sword Art Online became a death game, and she then found a familiar face in the game itself – Ogiwara Shigehiro himself. Meanwhile on the other side, Seirin is going through Hell, knowing that there isn't anything that they could do to help. Ogiwara/Fem!Kuroko</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Link Start

**Author's Note:**

> I’ve been meaning to come up with a story like this for some time now, but just can’t get enough inspiration for it, thus my brainstorming for nearly an entire year! Anyway, the Sword Art Online MMPORG in this story will also have elements borrowed from Log Horizon and several other MMPORGs that I’ve played in the past—mostly the classes and techniques and maybe even locations. And while I know that the anime Sword Art Online only have sword classes, thus the name of the game, I will have a few other classes in the game in my story that aren’t wholly dependent on swords.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What should be a happy day for the opening ceremony of the much anticipated game of the year, Sword Art Online, became an absolute nightmare for Kuroko Tamaki and her friends when Kayaba Akihiko made the announcement of the 'death game'. There is no more escape for them. The only way out...is up.

Kuroko Tamaki first started getting into gaming as a child when she’d gotten to know Ogiwara Shigehiro.

The orange haired cheerful boy had been the only true friend that Tamaki and her cousin have at that age. Basketball had been the first thing that had linked them together. And as Tamaki’s parents were almost never around, and Akashi Seijuro tends to avoid going home for as long as he could due to his father, Shigehiro had often invited the pair over to his home.

Shigehiro’s parents have been college friends of their parents, and they have adored the two children. Thus, the three children often have sleepovers over at the Ogiwara residence. During the school holidays when they are not playing basketball, the three children could often be found at the Ogiwara residence playing some game on one of Shigehiro’s gaming consoles.

Even still, Tamaki isn’t what one would call a hardcore gamer. Sure, she loves gaming as much as her childhood friend did, since it actually helps to take her mind away from her lonely existence after Shigehiro had moved away and her parents have passed away during her middle school years.

Her addiction to gaming only begun during her third year at Teiko Middle School when everything started spiralling to Hell, and her friends started turning into the monsters that they are. It only got worse after the fiasco at the championship league, and when Tamaki isn’t reading or studying, she is spending nearly every single waking hour that isn’t spent on sleeping and eating on gaming.

Then she entered high school and joined the basketball club, gaining a new circle of friends that didn’t and _wouldn’t_ abandon her. Even as gruff as Kagami acts, the guy is a softy when it comes to Tamaki, always making sure to look out for her. Hell, the entire team as a whole tries to look out for her. When asked, Kagami would reply that Tamaki had that look in her eyes that reminds him of cracked glass.

The redhead didn’t like it, and did what he could to take the look away from Tamaki’s eyes.

Koganei Shinji and Izuki Shun were amongst two of the seniors that got along like a house on fire with Tamaki, due to their love for gaming. After practice, whenever the team gets together at Maji Burger’s for dinner, it is to find the three teens chatting about nearly every single game and console in existence, much to their teammates’ amusement.

After their Inter High match with Shutoku High, somehow or other, Takao Kazunari had found out about Tamaki’s love for gaming, and have exchanged contact information with the petite teal haired girl. After that, the two tend to spend several long hours having conversations about games via online chat and even text messages. 

It had also been Koganei who had told Tamaki about the NerveGear – the newest and most high tech console that there ever was to exist, and even the new VMMPORG that had just been announced. 

The cat-like senior had came to practice one day, excited, and waving about a gaming magazine that he had given to Tamaki, telling her and anyone who would listen about the announcement of the new game developed by the company that had also developed the gaming system designed to give a player the ultimate gaming experience ever.

The NerveGear was released about six months ago, and is like a giant helmet with an internal battery. It sent signals to the player’s brain so that their mind is engulfed into the virtual world—so that they are literally ‘in’ the virtual world itself.

Takao had contacted Tamaki the very same night when Koganei had told her about the new game, Sword Art Online. Apparently, the company is seeking some beta testers to test out the functions of the game, and to suggest further improvements to the game itself so that the company could improve the game to produce the ultimate game for gaming fanatics.

Tamaki found herself dragged off to the game company in central Tokyo the next day by an excited Takao who had appeared on her doorstep bright and early in the morning. And before she even knew what is going on, both teens have left the company building with a copy of Sword Art Online in their hands—being one of the one thousand beta testers privileged to play the game before it could even hit the shelves. 

Koganei was almost drooling in envy when he’d heard that Tamaki was accepted as a beta tester by the game company, and was pestering Tamaki to the point of annoyance for details after each practice every single day after that, much to the amusement of the entire team. While Kagami isn’t such a hardcore gamer like Tamaki and Koganei, he does do some gaming occasionally and couldn’t help but be excited as well when Tamaki had told them about the game.

It is after all the first virtual MMO that allows a player to perform a full virtual body dive into the world of the game itself.

Tamaki had teamed up with Takao at first during the first few weeks of the beta test—after having designed her game avatar and picked her job class. She didn’t make herself look that outrageously good looking like some of the other beta testers. All she did is merely to make her avatar have black hair instead of her teal blue hair, and with silver eyes instead of her sky blue eyes. And unlike Takao who’d picked the Swordsman class, even customising his avatar to have green hair but with silver-blue eyes (probably as a joke to Midorima), Tamaki had picked the Assassin class, having valued speed over power.

Takao had nearly laughed himself into a coma when he’d finally managed to find Tamaki in the Town of Beginnings where every player will find themselves when they’d logged into the game. Before they’ve actually started playing Sword Art Online, both have told the other their avatar names so that they could find the other in the game.

Playing Sword Art Online as one of the beta testers had given Tamaki a close circle of friends amongst the other beta testers. All of them were fun, cheerful and were more than willing to assist Tamaki and Takao. One was even particularly helpful, actually teaching the duo how to level up and battle monsters, and even where to find the best places to level up and for item collection.

A month after the beta test had been concluded marked the opening of the biggest VMMPORG gathering of the century – the opening of Sword Art Online. Takao had been messaging Tamaki all day about the game—even when they were in class, with the two making arrangements to meet up at their usual spot in Aincard for the official opening of the game

Koganei and Izuki were sad that they could not get their hands on copies of the game, as it’d sold out in stores by the time that they got there, but both cheered up after Tamaki promised to let them borrow it sometime. Hyuuga looked almost exasperated as usual at their gaming talk, but let them be. 

**XXXXXX**

“I just finished my shower. At least let me rest for a few minutes.” Tamaki said, amused, balancing her sky blue cellphone in between her cheek and her shoulder even as she refilled the bowl of her puppy with dog food and water. Aoi, the small black and white husky whom she’d taken in after the Seirin versus Shutoku match nearly a month ago barked happily before diving into his food bowl. “Honestly, my coach got annoyed with all the buzzing that my phone kept giving out throughout practice. I thought that she would double the drills that I have to do. It’s nearly a miracle that my teachers didn’t catch my phone buzzing during class. _How_ on earth did you slip past your teachers’ notice?”

 _“Sorry.”_ Takao didn’t sound very sorry at all on the other end of the line. _“So I’ll see you at Aincard in a few then?”_

Tamaki almost rolled her eyes. “Right. Maybe if we’re lucky, we can catch up with Kirito and a few of the others. Caet emailed me a few days ago, asking if we want to team up like how we did during the beta testing period. We have to level up all over again, you realise?” 

Takao’s grumbling made Tamaki laugh even as she hung up her phone.

It is true that the beta testers start out at Level 1 like any other player the moment that the beta test period is over. But as they already knew all the ins and outs of the game, and thus, also knew where the best levelling up areas are, it isn’t so much of a loss for them, since they probably could level up the fastest out of all the players in the game. And not to mention that they also know how to earn in-game money as fast as possible.

During the beta test period, several of the beta testers actually formed teams in order to conquer the bosses in each level of Aincard. After all, the floor bosses are not enemies that they could take on as solo players. All the beta testers learned that the hard way during the first week of beta testing. As a result, the beta testers that formed regular teams and plays with each other have became good friends even in reality. Though as most of them lived on opposite ends of each other in Japan, they became mail buddies or even texting buddies, often making dates to meet up in Sword Art Online over the three month beta testing period of the game. 

“Aoi, be a good boy, do you hear me?” Tamaki told her puppy who only let out a light happy bark, his tail wagging happily behind him

The teal haired girl smiled at her puppy even as she set up the NerveGear helmet as well as the Sword Art Online game before turning it on, climbing into her bed, ready to go into the virtual world.

_“Link start!”_

**XXXXXX**

The familiar sights of the Town of Beginnings greeted Tamaki’s eyes, and she smiled to herself. 

She’s back.

Sword Art Online truly did deserve the title of ‘hottest game of the year’. After all, previous MMPORGs have just been games that they played on a computer, with the player controlling their character. Until the NerveGear was developed by the same company that had developed the Sword Art Online game, no one even dreamed that it’s possible for a gamer to be able to be _in_ the game itself.

Lots of people were already milling about the in the town plaza of the Town of Beginnings—the place where all players would find themselves in when they first logged into the game. And through the double doors that led into the marketplace, there were already people mingling about and buying items, armour and even weapons. The people in the town plaza were already trying to form parties and guilds, all of them eager to start on their quest to conquer all one hundred floors of Aincard.

“Tamaki! Tamaki!”

A loud voice kept calling her name over and over, and Tamaki almost groaned as she turned around to see a grinning male just a head taller than her with messy bright green hair and silver-blue eyes waving at her. He was dressed in the starting gear that all players at Level 1 were given, with two long blades by his sides—starting weapons given to the Swordsman class. It is similar to the starting weapons of Tamaki’s chosen class, but in her case, the Assassin class uses twin short blades.

“You _don’t_ call me by my real name in front of a crowd in Aincard!” Tamaki was annoyed, turning to face Takao Kazunari. “It’s _Tsuyu!”_

“Sorry. Sorry.” Takao grinned, not apologetic at all. “Where’s Caet?” He asked, looking around in search of the player that had teamed up with them more than any other beta tester that they have befriended over the three month testing period.

“Here,” said a monotone voice, and both turned to see a tall man with black hair and yellow eyes, dressed in the starting gear for the Samurai class.

The tall man is also a fellow beta player whom Tamaki and Takao have met during the beta testing period, and have teamed up together along with a few other beta players. They are probably one of the groups that actually advanced the furthest during the testing period.

Playing MMPORG games, or literally any type of game can actually allow Tamaki to forget that she’s basically ‘invisible’ to nearly everyone in the real world, as her ‘invisibility’ doesn’t mean anything in the virtual world. And then again, she had started becoming a lot more visible towards the end of her third year in Teiko…

“Should we go?” Tamaki asked Takao. “We might want to gain a few levels before anything else.” She suggested. “We need to earn more Col to buy better gear and weapons as well.” 

“Yeah. Good idea.” Takao nodded before he led the way through the marketplace, taking a shortcut by the side alleys that the three knew led to one of the training fields that will allow them to gain some starting levels quickly before attempting to battle some other high level monsters in some of the other monster fields.

To their surprise, they ran into two players on the way there—one with slightly longish black hair and the other with slightly longish _pink_ hair with a red bandanna around his forehead. The trio of players recognised the dark haired player instantly, having teamed up with him several times throughout the beta testing period, and he had even showed them the ropes the first time that they have played Sword Art Online and didn’t even know what they’re doing. 

“Kirito?” Takao voiced out in surprise, and Kirito looked surprised to see them, but also pleased. “It’s been awhile! Who’s this?” He eyed Kirito’s pink haired companion in surprise. 

“Well, he’s a new player, and I’m about to show him the ropes for a bit.” Kirito sighed with a shrug. “Why don’t the three of you come as well? You’re about to go level up, right?” He enquired. 

Tamaki nodded before turning towards the pink haired guy who is practically staring at her with hearts in his eyes for some reason. “I’m Tsuyu. Nice to meet you. This is Kaz,” she gestured towards Takao on her right side, “And Caet,” she gestured towards the tall man on her left.

“They are also beta testers.” Kirito explained to Klein who doesn’t even seem to be listening, jerking a thumb towards Tamaki, Takao and Caet. “I met them during the beta testing period, and we’ve even teamed up several times.”

“Well, SAO isn’t a game that you can conquer by yourself, especially the floor bosses.” Caet grunted.

And then, before Tamaki even knew what is going on, the pink haired man had grasped her right hand with both of his. “Nice to meet you! I’m Klein! Twenty-two years old and currently single!” 

“Right.” Caet pried Klein’s hands from Tamaki effortlessly. “Why don’t we keep on moving? I would like to at least get to level fifteen by today. It’ll make conquering the first floor boss hell of a lot easier.”

“Aiming for the floor boss already?” Kirito joked. “You’re ambitious, Caet.”

“Right back at you.”

**XXXXXX**

Due to their familiarity of the area around Aincard up to the tenth floor since that’s the furthest that they’ve ever ventured during the beta test period, the four beta testers brought Klein straight to one of the starting battle fields – the West Field on the Floor of Beginnings to battle against a horde of hogs that can give them some rather impressive EXP, also giving Klein a quick crash course on the battle system of SAO. 

Like all MMPORGs, SAO have a variety of job classes that the players could pick, even having a sub class like a crafter, blacksmith, cook, etc. The main job classes are typically Samurai, Swordsman, Swashbuckler, Defender, Assassin and Monk – the warrior job classes. Most players new to the game typically pick either Swordsman or Monk – two of the job classes that have the highest attacking power and also have high HP. The sole difference between the two is that the Swordsman class attacks with swords, even able to equip a large variety of all bladed weapons that ranged from broadswords to rapiers and even one-handed or two-handed swords. Whereas the Monk uses fists or a short blade. On the other hand, a Defender has average attack power, but have the highest defense stats out of the six job classes in SAO, with their main role typically being to draw the attention of the enemy and to take the most damage. Hence why Defender isn’t exactly a job class that most would pick. The Swashbuckler and Assassin job classes on the other hand are typically categorised in the ‘expert job classes’. Unlike the Swordsman and the Monk classes, the Swashbuckler and Assassin job classes favour speed, and both job classes are also capable of dual wielding.

However, all job classes have several battle skills, and it really depends on each player’s preference. For example, the Swordsman class could choose to either wield a sword single-handed or even two-handed. Whereas the Swashbuckler and the Assassin job classes dual wield weapons, no matter what they do. Unlike the Swashbuckler that can only wield mid-length blades however, the Assassin class could typically handle any form of weapon available in SAO. The Assassin class is also the only job class that have Stealth and Night Vision, hence allowing them to hide from view and cloak themselves.

Much of their time are typically spent on explaining to Klein the battle systems and the job classes, with Klein paying close attention when Takao touched on the Swordsman class, since that had been the job class that Klein had picked as well. 

As the four beta testers have already fought together in battle several times during the beta test period, they have good teamwork, and could level up quickly. They tried to cover Klein as much as they could until he got used to the battle system, and had even managed to kill five hogs on his own the moment that he had grinded up to level five. After that, they could then take their eyes off Klein for a bit as they work on increasing their EXP and battle skills, also mindful of the durability of their starting weapons, and collecting item drops from monsters as they go. Most of the items, they could use to either upgrade their current equipment, or even take it to a crafter to have the crafter craft several useful items for them that would boost their stats.

All SAO players could place an unlimited number of items in their item inventory, so they could access it at any moment, even if they are in the dungeons or hunting grounds. However, the item inventory doesn’t do anything for the durability of items and the freshness of food items.

Right now, Tamaki and Takao were both staring, amused at the sight of a groaning Klein as one of the mid-level monsters in the area kicked the pink haired guy in the crotch, with Kirito staring, deadpanned, not too far away from him. Caet was making a show of cleaning his sword even as ‘CONGRATULATIONS’ windows appeared in front of each of them, showing the EXP and the amount of Col that they’ve gained after slaying a group of about twenty mid-level hogs.

“Give me a break.” Kirito sighed, walking over to Klein. “You don’t feel any pain, right?”

“Oh. Right.”

Kirito sighed, exchanging looks with his friends who only shrugged. They’ve done the explanation of SAO’s system earlier. It is Kirito’s turn to teach Klein the battle system—or more specifically, how to access his sword skills. “I’ve told you.” Kirito turned back towards Klein. “What’s important is your initial motion input.”

“Sure, I get that.” Klein grumbled. “But he keeps moving about.” He pointed at the gray hog not too far away from them, ignoring all five players as it munched on a blade of grass. 

“It brings back memories.” Takao chuckled, sitting down on the grass to watch the ‘tutoring system’, with Tamaki and Caet on either side of him. “Kirito taught us how to play the game during the beta testing period too.” He reminded Tamaki who smiled at the memory. “He teamed up with us during the first floor boss fight, remember?”

“Hey, you guys done over there?” Kirito called out to them over his shoulder. “Let’s head over to the next one!”

**XXXXXX**

It was sunset by the time that they have decided to take a break from hunting monsters for EXP and Col gain.

Tamaki still has no idea how the developers have done it, but for some reason, they have made the passage of time in SAO reflect that of real Japan time. Probably so that the players—majority of which are middle school or high school students wouldn’t lose track of time and forget to study and go to school, or something like that.

“I still can’t believe it, no matter how many times I’ve seen it.” Klein admitted as he stared at the horde of dragonlings in the sky. “That we’re in a game. Whoever made it is a genius.” 

“Well, I can share your sentiments.” Takao grinned, raising his hand in the sky, feeling the sensation of the wind blowing through his hair and even his hand. “It’s difficult to believe that just simple data and numbers could create a world like _this.”_ He gestured around them.

“But that’s what make games so fun.” Tamaki smiled to herself. “You get to live in a completely different world, and live a completely different life from the one that you have in reality.”

“Well, true. But it is only for a few hours, you realise?” Caet pointed out. “It’s too bad, but it’s back to studies, club activities and then prep exams for me after this. It’s a pain.” He sighed, rubbing the back of his neck, grumbling beneath his breath.

“Oh, you’re a student?” Klein asked, curious. “High school? Or university?”

“My final year of high school.” Caet answered, irritated. “I have university entrance exams this year. And my school is one of those who wouldn’t permit their students to score less than eighty for each paper. What a pain.” He grumbled. “All the cram classes and even prep exams are going to kill me before I could take the university entrance exams for real. So what even if I’m aiming for Todai? I know my standard. I’m currently in the top ten of my school.” Caet huffed, annoyed. “And you shouldn’t ask players about their lives in reality.” He reminded Klein. “It’s kind of a rule in MMPORG games.”

“I guess so.” Klein smiled sheepishly. “But still, this game is amazing.” He said again, looking at his surroundings in wonder. “Seriously, I’m glad I was born in this time.”

“You make a big deal out of everything.” Kirito sighed.

“It’s my first full dive!”

“Right. Right. You both can argue again another time.” Tamaki interrupted. “It’s getting late.” She gestured towards the setting sun. “Do you want to hunt some more or log out?” 

“I’d love to, but I have a ton of assignments to complete.” Caet said apologetically. “I’m sorry, but I have to log out. I’ll see you here tomorrow at the same time?” He asked Takao and Tamaki. 

“Yeah, of course.” Takao nodded. “I have to go too. My mum cooks dinner at this time every day.”

“I’m waiting for my pizza.” Klein whined. “But I’ll be back after I’ve eaten! The three of you?” He asked Tamaki, Takao and Caet. 

“Yeah, I think I’ll see you tomorrow too.” Tamaki sighed. “I have homework to complete.” 

“Oh, the wonders of being a student.” Klein grinned, hanging his arm around Tamaki’s shoulders, much to her annoyance. “But don’t fret, you’ll be free from school in a few years, then you can do what you want. In the meantime though…” He released his hold around Tamaki’s shoulders, opening up the menu interface. “I think I’ll log off too…— Huh?” The four beta testers turned towards Klein in confusion. The pink haired man is staring at his menu interface in confusion. “There’s no button to log out.”

“There shouldn’t be—” Takao who had walked over to Klein to point out the log out button for him froze as he stared over Klein’s shoulder, as the familiar ‘Exit’ button at the bottom of the main menu isn’t there anymore. He quickly turned around to face his companions. “Hey, can any of you log out?” He asked, bringing up his menu interface as well only to see that the ‘Exit’ button isn’t on his menu either. 

Tamaki, Caet and Kirito exchanged bewildered looks before they brought up their own menu interfaces only to freeze, as the ‘Exit’ button isn’t there any longer.

“See, not there.” Klein pointed out.

“Yeah.”

“Maybe it’s a glitch or something?” Caet suggested. “They’re probably looking into it right now.”

“Maybe—” 

“Shh!” Tamaki hushed them, a frown on her face, her head cocked to one side. “Do you hear that?” 

There was a low gong that echoed throughout the clearing, and then before either of them could react, a flash of blue enveloped each of their bodies and they then disappeared from the meadows. 

* * *

Each of them reappeared once more at the town plaza of the Town of Beginnings. Looking around, Tamaki realised that more and more players were being teleported into the town plaza, each of them looking worried and bewildered.

“A forced teleport?” Kirito murmured, confused.

“Hey! Kaz! Tsuyu! Caet!” A loud voice called out, and as Tamaki turned around, it is to see a dirty blonde haired teen with spiky hair and blue eyes making their way towards them, with a black haired teen slightly taller than him walking behind him. 

“Ciav! Nirali!” Takao nodded to the two who have been one of the few beta testers that they’ve teamed up frequently with in the past. They have met the duo when they were on Floor 4, and have teamed up together with them until they’ve conquered the tenth floor at the end of the beta testing period.

“What do you think is going on?” Ciav asked first of all, breathless. “I can’t contact the Game Master at all.”

“I have no idea, but I have a feeling that we’re about to find out.” Tamaki said coolly, pointing upwards.

“The sky?”

A small hexagonal shape in the colour of deep red had appeared in the sky with the word _Warning_ written on it. And then, more similar signs appeared, along with several signs that read _System Announcement,_ thus dyeing the once orange sunset sky crimson red.

Then, almost like something from a horror movie, a dark red liquid started leaking from the cracks in between the signs in the sky. Slowly, the thick liquid blended together to form an enlarged hooded figure that towered over the thousands of players who have gathered at the town plaza.

“Is that the Game Master?” Nirali asked in confusion. “Why isn’t he showing his face?” 

The murmurs from the rest of the crowd echoed Nirali’s question as well, as unlike most game magazines that featured the Game Master of a game, especially an MMPORG, the face of this particular Game Master isn’t visible from beneath the hood.

“Attention players.” Tamaki stiffened as she recognised the voice—having heard the same voice on the television and even the radio throughout the past few months when the game creator was invited by the media to talk more about Sword Art Online during the few months prior to the game’s official release. “Welcome to my world. My name is Kayaba Akihiko. As of this moment, I am the sole person who can control this world.”

Tamaki’s eyes widened. She recalled the game magazine that Koganei-sempai had brought to practice that day several months ago, waving it about, with the magazine featuring Sword Art Online, the NerveGear, the company that had created them, and even the creator behind these two items – Kayaba Akihiko himself.

“I’m sure you’ve already noticed that the logout button is missing from the main menu. But this is not a defect in the game.” Tamaki is starting to realise what is going on now, and her face paled. She exchanged looks with Kirito who looked furious—obviously, he understood what is going on as well. “I repeat, this is not a defect in the game. It is a feature of Sword Art Online. You cannot log out of SAO yourselves. And no one on the outside can shut down or remove the NerveGear. Should this be attempted, the transmitter inside the NerveGear will emit a powerful microwave, destroying your brain and thus ending your life.”

That brought forth a new wave of protests and demands for their questions to be answered. A couple even attempted to leave the town plaza, dismissing the Game Master’s claims, only to be knocked back into the town plaza by an invisible barrier of some sort.

“What’s he talking about?” Klein asked nervously, not even wanting to consider the possibility of such a thing. “Hey, is such a thing even possible?” He asked Kirito.

“Theoretically, it _is_ possible.” Caet was the one to answer, furrowing his brows with concern. “He is right that the transmitter’s signals of the NerveGear work just like microwaves. I mean, it is possible for the NerveGear to allow the user to perform a full body dive into a game, right?” He pointed out.

“And if the safety is disabled, it could fry a brain.” Kirito realised, realising the implications of such a situation.

“Then if we cut the power?” Klein questioned. 

“No, it’s not possible.” Tamaki shook her head. “The NerveGear has an internal battery, remember?” She pointed out, only making everyone more nervous. After all, everything that Kayaba Akihiko had said thus far isn’t technically false.

The voice of Kayaba Akihiko raised a few volumes due to the loud protests and murmurs of the players. “Unfortunately, several players’ friends and families have ignored this warning, and have attempted to remove the NerveGear. As a result, two hundred and thirteen players are gone forever, from both Aincard and the real world.”

“Two hundred and thirteen?” Kirito visibly paled from next to Takao.

“I don’t believe this!” Klein stubbornly protested. “This can’t be happening!”

Tamaki exchanged looks with Takao who looked worried and a tad bit terrified as well. She live alone, but if something like this is true and is probably broadcasted on news stations all over the world by now, chances are that her aunt and maybe even her teammates would be attempting to break her door down should she not take their calls or even fail to turn up at school or even work. 

There are people that would notice if she should go missing, and would sound the alarm. But what about the rest of the players in the game? Would there be anyone who would notice? 

“As you can see, news organisations across the world are reporting all of this, including the deaths.” Kayaba Akihiko continued speaking, even as multiple windows appeared in mid-air around him, with video feed from news stations appearing on it. “Thus, you can assume that the danger of a NerveGear being removed is now minimal. I hope you will relax and attempt to clear the game.” Tamaki’s eyes widened as she finally understood what this is all about, and what it means for them—the players of Sword Art Online. “But please remember this. There is no longer any method to revive someone within the game. If your HP drops to zero, your avatar will be forever lost. And simultaneously, the NerveGear will destroy your brain.”

Tamaki felt faint at this point, and could barely stand on her feet. Ciav who is next to her steadied her on her feet by grasping her arm gently. She understood where Kayaba Akihiko is going with this now. In other words, should someone die in this game from now on, they will no longer get automatically be transported to the Cathedral to get revived. From now on, if someone dies in Sword Art Online, they will also die for real in the real world. 

“There is only one means of escape.” Kayaba Akihiko’s voice sounded abnormally loud in the deadly silence that had now enveloped the entire plaza. Everyone was now too shocked to even protest. A few players have even fallen to the ground on their behinds, unable to stand any longer. “In order to complete the game, or in other words, to escape from this world. You are presently on the lowest floor of Aincard, Floor 1.” A blue-green hologram image of the floating castle of Aincard appeared in front of the robed figure of the Game Master. “If you make your way through the dungeon and defeat the Floor Boss, you may advance to the next level. Defeat the final boss on Floor 100, and you will clear the game."

“Clear the game?"

“What is he talking about?” 

“I see…” Tamaki bit on the edge of her thumb, gritting her teeth in silent fury, but the furious expression in her eyes spoke wonders for her. As one, the six boys around her took a step back from her gingerly, each having more than enough experience with furious females in their life to know just how scary a furious woman could be. “Sword Art Online had just turned into a death game. This isn’t just a simple game anymore.”

“Clear all one hundred floors?” Klein seemed to be in a state of shock as he repeated what Kayaba had just announced. “That’s impossible! Even the beta testers never made it anywhere near that high!”

The beta testers – Tamaki, Takao, Kirito, Caet, Ciav and Nirali exchanged worried looks with each other. Even throughout the three month period of beta testing for Sword Art Online prior to the official release, the furthest that they have managed is just Floor 10, and even so, they have only managed to do so by the skin of their teeth, and by cooperating with each other. 

The Floor Boss of each floor gets tougher as they advance further. Getting better equipment and weapons, and even increasing their battle skill and level doesn’t guarantee a victory against the Floor Boss either. Some Floor Bosses are just not possible to be beaten by one or two people. There are some Floor Bosses that are beatable only when at least a minimum of ten people engages in battle at the same time.

Even so, Sword Art Online isn’t Tamaki’s first MMPORG. Preparation for boss battles in other MMPORG games had led Tamaki to character deaths countless times, and Tamaki isn’t what you would call an offensive player. She tends to perform battles with tactics and strategies in mind—often succeeding with her HP barely falling into the yellow zone. Hence why so many beta testers have wanted to team up with her during the SAO beta testing period when they have discovered what she’s capable of.

And now Kayaba Akihiko is telling them that the only way to beat the game and thus get out of SAO is to clear all one hundred floors and beat the final Floor Boss?

That’s impossible.

There’s no way that they could achieve this. 

“Finally, I’ve added a present from me to your item storage. Please see for yourselves.” 

A present?

Exchanging bewildered looks with the rest of her friends, Tamaki immediately brought up her menu interface and went to her item storage menu. She still had the item drops from the monsters that she had battled several hours earlier, including the special equipment and weapons that were given to her as a gift due to her status as a beta tester. Finally, Tamaki saw the item at the bottom of the list that she doesn’t remember getting.

_Mirror._

“Mirror?” Tamaki murmured in confusion, selecting the item from the menu, with a simple hand mirror appearing in a flash of blue in mid-air and falling into her hand. 

It was a simple design of a hand mirror—almost similar to the one that she had at her home. Her chosen avatar of a black haired female with silver eyes stared back at her in confusion in the reflection of the mirror. 

And then, without warning, there were panicked screams from the other players around her, including Klein and Takao, even as flashes of bright white light engulfed them. Tamaki let out a startled scream as the same light engulfed her, shielding her eyes from the bright light.

Almost as soon as it had begun, it was over.

“Everyone! Are you all right?” Kirito’s voice echoed out, panicked.

“Y-Yeah.” Tamaki turned to face the Swordsman, only to stare in confusion. “Uh… Who are you?” She asked, staring at the almost feminine face of a black haired teen standing in front of her, looking as confused as she feels. Not too far away from him is a young man in his early twenties wearing the same bandanna that Klein had been wearing earlier.

“And who are you?” The black haired teen asked in complete confusion, looking from her to the bandanna wearing man. 

Tamaki glanced over at Takao’s direction and saw that he’s wearing his real face once more. Next to him where Caet had been standing earlier is that of a tall silver haired teen with a handsome face and dark eyes. Their faces looked confused as well.

Tamaki caught her reflection in the hand mirror that she had been holding before the white light had engulfed them, and saw her real face staring back at her. The large group of players that have chosen beautiful and handsome avatars for themselves have also reverted back to their true forms.

“You’re a _guy?”_  

“You were lying about being seventeen?”

“Which means…” Takao turned towards the now silver haired Caet in bewilderment. _“You’re_ Caet?” He hollered. “Damn it!” He clutched at his head. “How is this even possible?” 

“The NerveGear covers your entire head with a high-density signalling device. So it can see what your face looks like.” Kirito furrowed his brows, trying to come up with a reasonable explanation. “But our height and body shape…” 

“When we first used the NerveGear, it had us calibrate it, right?” Klein reminded them. “You had to touch your body all over. But…!” Klein clutched at his now spiky dark brown hair with agitation. “Ahhh! What is going on here? Why did he do this?”

“Right now, you’re probably wondering ‘Why?’ Why would Kayaba Akihiko, developer of Sword Art Online and the NerveGear, do all this?” Kayaba said smoothly once the initial shock of everyone had died down. “My goal had already been achieved. I created Sword Art Online for one reason. To create this world and intervene in it. And now, it is complete. This ends the tutorial for the official Sword Art Online launch. Good luck, players.”

The Game Master’s figure then distorted and twisted before it vanished, along with all the red signs that have once covered the skies, thus leaving a shocked silence in his wake. 

It didn’t take long for the screams of disbelief and outrage to break out.

Staring back at Takao and Caet, Tamaki could see that they are in a state of shock and disbelief too. 

“…T-Tamaki?” A shocked voice spoke from behind her tentatively, almost as if he couldn’t believe his eyes. 

Tamaki’s eyes widened, almost forgetting that Ciav and Nirali are with them too. She turned around to face them, and her eyes widened even further as she saw the two figures that were standing where Ciav and Nirali were standing earlier.

A dark orange haired teen with soft brown eyes is standing where Ciav is standing earlier, a shocked expression on his face. Next to him, a tall teen with sleek black hair and dark eyes was standing where Nirali had been standing earlier, a bewildered expression on his face.

Tamaki felt as if she had stopped breathing as she stared, dropping the mirror in her hands with shock. The mirror crashed to the ground—being pulled by gravity, and dissolved into hundreds of pale green hexagonal shards. 

“…S-Shige-kun?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My first time attempting a crossover fic between Kuroko no Basuke and Sword Art Online, and for certain reasons, this won’t be filed under the crossover section. Anyway, while Kirito had appeared in this story, and he is most definitely considered a close friend of Tamaki and Takao’s, he won’t be the main focus of this story. And on that note, I might or might not have Tamaki build a guild of her own. And if that happens, would you like Kirito to join it? Or maybe even Klein?
> 
> The game character names and job classes of the ones introduced thus far, and I will also be updating the list in future chapters:
> 
> Kuroko Tamaki: Assassin (Tsuyu)  
> Takao Kazunari: Swordsman (Kaz)  
> ????: Samurai (Caet)  
> Ogiwara Shigehiro: Swashbuckler (Ciav)  
> Mochida Kanata: Defender (Nirali)


	2. SAO Incident

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When the news that over 10,000 people were trapped in the Sword Art Online game, their families and friends freaked. Midorima Shintaro is no exception, and he soon found himself wishing that he had paid more attention to his friends, and then maybe he wouldn't have lost them to a virtual reality.

It was late in the afternoon, probably a little past three when he’d gotten the news.

And even months after that incident, he could still remember with clarity the exact time and day when he’d gotten the horrific news. And like nearly all of their friends, Midorima Shintaro blamed himself for that incident that was thus dubbed by the general populace as the SAO Incident.

He’d gotten to know Kuroko Tamaki in Teiko.

He still remembered it like it was yesterday. It was the first day of middle school, and he, like nearly every other freshman in Teiko Middle School, had gathered around outside the first gym during lunch hour to watch the ‘friendly match’ between a group of freshmen and the current regulars of the basketball team. Only that the match isn’t quite so ‘friendly’.

And apparently, a few of his fellow freshmen thought so too, as a small teal haired girl had appeared from out of nowhere to defend her schoolmate from getting punched by that arrogant senior. Then, before Midorima even knew what is happening, he found himself being roped into Akashi Seijuro’s crazy scheme to form a new varsity basketball team.

They succeeded, as in all hindsight, the current regulars of the basketball team and even the coach itself were all a bunch of assholes, and the basketball team of Teiko didn’t have the best reputation. The School Board was more than happy to replace them with a new team who actually don’t resort to violence and threats to win.

There were problems their first year, of course. After all, they were a group of freshmen, and though lots of other freshmen joined them after the rumours have spread across the school of how they’d kicked the asses of the former varsity team in a game, they still received all kinds of trouble from the seniors. Without a coach, Aomine had brought in Momoi Satsuki to help with their training until they could get a more permanent coach.

Things weren’t the best then, but Midorima was _happy._ Hell, that is probably his happiest year throughout his time in Teiko. With a group of _friends_ that accepted him despite his weird quirks and habits, though he would likely deny it if you asked him that.

They won every match that came their way, and even managed to get a coach who used to be a member of Japan’s National team. Then come second year when Kise Ryota had joined them and Haizaki Shougo had left them. They started getting stronger, with Aomine being the first amongst them to blossom in skills at an alarming rate.

Midorima saw how Aomine and Tamaki’s once close friendship started to crack as they slowly drifted apart due to Aomine’s self-centered philosophy on basketball, not even realising or probably not even caring just how much he’d hurt Tamaki with his selfishness. And as Aomine and Tamaki started to drift apart, Kise and Tamaki started to get closer as she practiced with him more. The blonde is more than happy to spend time with Tamaki, and is always as eager as a beaver as he listened to Tamaki’s advice on how to improve during club practice.

It was around that time when Midorima started seeing Tamaki armed with a game console during hours when she isn’t training, studying, sleeping or eating.

But like when things in the club had started going downhill, he said nothing.

Then when Hanamiya Makoto had injured Tamaki, though the teal haired girl was lucky enough that the guy hadn’t completely crippled her—merely injuring her enough that she will be out of commission from matches for the rest of second year. If Hanamiya Makoto _had_ actually crippled Tamaki’s left hand, no force on earth would have been able to restrain Akashi from hunting the guy down and killing him.

Third year became a complete nightmare when one after the other, they started growing tremendously in skills, thus leaving the rest of the club behind in the dust. And who knows when it had even begun, but Teiko’s play during matches started becoming more of an ‘everyone for themselves’ instead of team play.

Midorima was probably the only one amongst the regulars of the first string who’d noticed outside of Akashi, but like everything else, he remained silent. Hell, it is impossible not to notice the lack of noise coming from the Teiko bleachers at every single match, and how the number of second and third stringers has been slowly dwindling down with each match. 

As the vice captain of Teiko, Tamaki probably knew why they’d resigned, and it is probably serious enough for her to agree to let them leave the club. But like everything else, Midorima stayed silent. And even when Tamaki is spending more time on gaming than on _anything_ else, he still said nothing.

Even after the disastrous match at the championship league when Akashi and Tamaki barely said more than two words to any of the regulars, Midorima still said nothing.

The Generation of Miracles parted on pretty bad terms after their third year at Teiko. It probably wouldn’t be so much as an exaggeration to say that _none_ of them parted as friends save for perhaps Akashi and Tamaki, and maybe Momoi who had been Tamaki’s best friend. 

His first few months at high school passed pretty quickly. And though Midorima was slightly surprised to see that Kise had lost to Tamaki and her new team, he was determined not to make the same mistake that Kise did at the Inter High.

However, even though he knew perfectly well what Tamaki is capable of, and what she could do _(hell, you don’t become the second-in-command of a team like Teiko for three years running without being a monster in basketball yourself),_ Midorima still made the same mistake in underestimating Seirin, and he paid dearly for it.

Takao was the one to pull him together after his first loss, and for some reason, the guy got along like a house on fire with Tamaki after that, with the two often making plans to get together for some online gaming with a few online gaming friends of theirs.

From careful prodding at Takao after that, Midorima knew that Tamaki’s gaming addiction had stayed at a level that was reasonable—as in that she doesn’t forego sleep or school anymore like she did for a time back in Teiko, especially after the championship league. Besides, from what Takao had told Midorima, Tamaki’s new teammates wouldn’t let that happen, especially Kagami who made it his mission in life to at least make sure that Tamaki eat proper home cooked food instead of store bought bento even though the teal haired girl could cook.

And so, after the Sword Art Online incident had happened, Midorima felt all the guilt hit him all at once whenever he looked into the hospital room and saw Kuroko Tamaki lying on the bed, motionless, with the NerveGear over her head.

Maybe if he’d just tried harder back in Teiko and hadn’t just ignored everything like it is no concern of his, and had just showed Tamaki that he’d cared for her and cherished her as one of his close friends, then maybe he wouldn’t have lost her to a virtual world.

But like nearly every single one of his old teammates, Midorima knew that it is too little, and too late.

 **XXXXXX**  

He still remembered the exact time and day and even the place where he’d gotten the news, and the horror that he’d felt when he realised that it isn’t Kise’s very poor excuse for a joke. He hadn’t forgotten the dread when he realised what everyone else had—that over 10,000 people were trapped in a virtual reality with no way out, and no matter the number of medical journals that Midorima had pored over, he still found no way to help his friends.

It was a little past three in the afternoon when Midorima had received the news.

Kise had dragged him to the Rising Sun restaurant for a quick snack. It was a Friday, and thus, no basketball practices were scheduled for both their schools, as most high schools in Japan uses Friday afternoons for preparatory classes for their third years to prepare them for their university entrance exams in late October.

Yuki-san had welcomed them warmly—her once icy attitude towards them when she’d learned from her son and niece what their old team had done to their childhood friend had thawed slightly after both Kise and Midorima had a very rude wake up call after losing to Tamaki in a basketball match.

Midorima had his usual red bean soup in front of him whilst Kise had a bowl of onion gratin soup in front of him. The blonde was chattering on and on about nothing in particular whilst Midorima was trying his best to ignore the blonde’s constant chatter when Kise had suddenly choked on his soup, thus spitting it out all over Midorima, much to his disgust.

The blonde had suddenly gone pale when he had seen the news on the television in a corner of the Rising Sun restaurant. Yuki-san had turned the broadcast to the news channel that day, and an emergency report had just came in, with the broadcaster reporting solemnly that there were more than 10,000 victims of what is now dubbed as the SAO Incident, and that players of that game were now all trapped in the virtual reality with no way out. 

Kise was as pale as a ghost when he’d stared at the television before turning his gaze towards Midorima. “Midorima-cchi, _please_ tell me that Tamacchi _didn’t_ get that game…!” Kise pleaded, his eyes wide with fear, even as the broadcaster stated that there were a little over two hundred victims who have died as a result of their families and friends removing the NerveGear in the hopes that it would bring them out of the game.

The phone in Rising Sun had rung shrilly just then, and Yuki-san who had been in the kitchen had raced out to take the call. Due to how close their table had been to the counter, both Midorima and Kise could hear Akashi’s frantic voice on the other end of the line even as his mother took his call.

 _“Mom, please tell me that Tama **didn’t** get Sword Art Online!”_ Akashi sounded frightened.

Yuki-san had sounded confused, furrowing her brows, not understanding what her son had been talking about. “Sword Art _what?”_ she queried, confused. “Sei-chan, what are you talking about?" 

 _“It’s a game, Mom!”_ Akashi sounded as if he’s barely restraining himself from shouting at his mother. He might be lots of things, but the one thing that Akashi isn’t is that he isn’t filial. His mother and cousin are probably two of the only people in the world that he wouldn’t hurt, no matter what. _“Watch the news. Now. You’ll get your answers there. I can’t get in touch with Tama! I’m coming to Tokyo now!”_

“Sei-chan, what—?” Yuki-san was more confused than anything even as Akashi hung up hurriedly before turning her attention towards the television in her eatery, only to pale, as she understood what her son is so frantic about. “Good Lord, no…!”

Meanwhile, Kise was staring at Midorima with pleading eyes, fear and terror written all over his face. Midorima hadn’t even noticed it himself, but his hands were shaking as well. “Midorima-cchi, _please_ tell me that Tamacchi didn’t get that game!” he pleaded again.

Midorima didn’t know what to tell Kise, because he knew, even as he stared at the television screen even as the news feed showed video images of several of the victims who have their brains fried as a result of their families removing the NerveGear, and even of several other victims who are currently getting transported to the hospitals sanctioned by the Japan government to house victims of the SAO Incident.

Tamaki had started becoming almost addicted to gaming starting from the second half of her second year of Teiko. Her gaming addiction got especially worse during her third year, and when there aren’t school or club activities to occupy her time, Tamaki had gone straight home to play games instead.

Midorima also remembered overhearing a conversation between Takao, Miyaji-sempai and Kimura-sempai the other day in the changing room that the Hawk Eye user had dragged Tamaki out to the game company that had developed the Sword Art Online game to apply as beta testers. They’ve been one of the better beta testers throughout the three month testing period, and the game company had even given them advanced copies of the game when it was scheduled to be released on the shelves.

With just how chummy that Takao and Tamaki have been ever since they’ve first met during the Inter High, even becoming gaming buddies, if Takao had gotten a copy of Sword Art Online, chances are that Tamaki would have gotten one too, especially if she is also a beta tester for that game.

Heart almost in his mouth, Midorima turned towards Kise. “…I’m going to check on Takao.” He barely managed to get the words out of his mouth. Takao was so excited all day during class that day—along with nearly three-quarters of his school population. From what Takao had been trying to tell him all day, Sword Art Online is supposed to have their opening ceremony that day. Thus, every single player who had gotten the game is bound to be playing it today. “You head to Tamaki’s place! Call if something happens!” 

And even before Kise could reply, Midorima had grabbed his bag and hightailed it out of the Rising Sun restaurant, flagging down a cab just outside the restaurant, and ordering the cab driver to drive as fast as he could to Takao’s place.

Takao lives just a street away from where Midorima himself lives, and had often swung by in the morning to pick up the green head for school. Likewise, Midorima had often been a regular visitor to the Takao residence, with Takao’s little sister being somewhat of an admirer of Midorima.

Takao’s mother was at the door, apparently having just returned home from work when Midorima had arrived. She was surprised at Midorima’s sudden appearance, but she had paled instantly when Midorima had told her what had happened, and a quick search of the Internet browser on her phone confirmed Midorima’s claims.

Thus, it wasn’t too long before both Midorima and Takao’s mother have entered the house, rushing straight to Takao’s room by instinct alone. 

The door was slightly ajar, and due to his slightly longer legs, Midorima got to Takao’s room ahead of Takao’s mother.

And then, there he was. 

Lying on his bed like he was almost sleeping, with his game console resting on the shelf behind his bed, a NerveGear helmet on his head, with the green lights blinking as an indicator that it had been powered on. 

“No. No. No.” Takao’s mother whimpered, covering her face with her hands, almost slumping down to the floor itself. _“Kazunari…”_

Midorima paled, seeing his best friend lying on the bed, knowing that he is currently trapped in a virtual reality—just like at least 10,000 more people all across Japan who are probably currently getting transported to hospitals by now. 

The green head reached out towards the motionless Takao, hands shaking as he did so before he hesitated, remembering what he’d seen on the news, and on the news articles that he’d read on his phone on the way to Takao’s house.

Every single piece of news had said the same thing—that removing the NerveGear would kill the player instantly. A little over two hundred people have died by having their NerveGear removed after all.

Midorima stared at Takao for what seemed like hours, being at a loss of what to do for the first time in his life. Finally, he took his phone out from his pocket, dialling his father’s work phone. At this hour, he should still be in the hospital, and Midorima prayed that his father would pick up the call.

Three rings later, the call was answered by a very irate sounding Midorima Shuji who seemed to be screaming orders at his staff. It almost sounded like chaos on the other end of the line as well, with people screaming at each other—almost unheard of in a hospital, let alone the Midorima Municipal Hospital.

 _“Shintaro? What is it? I can’t talk right now!”_ Dr. Midorima sounded irritated even as someone on the other end of the line—probably a nurse or something addressed the doctor, _“Dr. Midorima, we got another call! There are two more victims coming in!”_ Midorima heard his father groan. _“Suga, open up the wing that we usually use for the CDC patients! It’s empty now, right? Use that wing for the SAO victims coming in! And call in all doctors and nurses that are off-duty right now!”_ Dr. Midorima turned his attention back to his son. _“What is it, Shintaro?”_

“Dad, is your hospital taking in the SAO victims?” Midorima asked breathlessly. From what he’d heard, it sounds like it. “Can you take in another patient?” 

_“Doctor! We got a call from the hospital in Kyoto! They can’t take in any more patients, and they are sending two victims of the SAO incident to us! Names by Mayuzumi and Ogiwara. High school age. They’ll be here in an hour. Also, we have another SAO victim from the Tokyo district being brought in. Name of Sakurai. High school freshman.”_

_“Fine! Hold on!”_ Dr. Midorima sounded extremely frazzled as he turned his attention back to his son. _“Shintaro, how many beds do you need? How many of your friends are you sending to us?”_

He spoke so quickly that Midorima could barely understand what his father is saying.

“…Two.” Midorima answered after a slight pause. “I’ll tell the ambulance to head to your hospital.”

 _“All right. I’ll tell the nurses to expect their arrivals.”_ Dr. Midorima answered briskly before going back to shouting at his staff. _“Suga, tell them that we can’t take in anymore! All heads of departments, head to the meeting room now!” Click._

Midorima hung up his phone silently even as he called for an ambulance on his phone, explaining the situation to them, also trying to ignore Takao’s mother’s silent sobbing behind him, not knowing just what to say to comfort her. 

The ten minutes that the staff on the emergency line had promised seemed to take an eternity as Midorima touched Takao’s cheek gently, not daring to touch the NerveGear on his best friend’s head. Throughout everything, Takao was as motionless as a rock.

And it just seems so _wrong._

The paramedics were in Takao’s room before he knew it, and after telling the head of the paramedic team what had happened and which hospital to take Takao to, with one of the paramedics promising Midorima that he would take care of Takao _and_ Takao’s mother, Midorima had hightailed it out of there, hailing a cab to head to Tamaki’s place next. 

Kise had phoned Midorima whilst he was halfway there, almost frantic, as Tamaki isn’t answering her door or even her phone, even though the blonde knew that she is at home. And according to Kise, her puppy seems to be almost panicking, barking madly.

Midorima couldn’t get to Tamaki’s place any faster, and barely waited to get his change back from the cab driver as he paid him, almost stumbling out of the vehicle and rushing to Tamaki’s front door where Kise was banging on the door frantically, seeming as if he is on the verge of breaking Tamaki’s front door down. The green head was almost surprised to see a frantic Kagami rushing up to Tamaki’s house with the three other freshmen in the Seirin team behind him. 

“We saw the news!” Kagami told them, breathless. “Is Tamaki not answering the door?” 

“I’ve been banging on her door for the past thirty minutes!” Kise cried out, almost throwing his hands up in frustration. “She’s not answering!”

“Tamaki! Open up!” Midorima banged on the front door, even though he knew that no one would be answering as Kise said it would. “I’m going to Yuki-san’s!” He told Kise quickly. “I’ll get Tamaki’s spare key from her—”

“Don’t bother.” Kagami interrupted, pulling out a ring of keys from his pocket, holding a silver key in between his index finger and his thumb. “I got Tamaki’s spare key. She gave it to me during the time when she got ill, and I took care of her.”

Midorima tried to ignore the stab of guilt that went through him at that. During Teiko, it had always been _them_ who would take care of Tamaki whenever she got ill. She always had a weak immune system, and often came down with chills and fevers especially when the weather started getting colder.

When was it when she started relying on other people to take care of her when she got ill?

Kagami’s hands were shaking so badly that he couldn’t even insert the key into the lock. Finally, the meek looking brunette of the Seirin trio—Furihata or something, as Midorima had never bothered to remember the names of those who had never faced him on the court, took the key from Kagami and inserted the key into the lock, unlocking the door. Behind him, one of his friends had started phoning their coach whilst the other had phoned for an ambulance. And from snippets of the conversation that Midorima had overheard, he could understand that it’ll be a while before an ambulance gets here, as there were over 10,000 victims of the SAO incident.

Furihata managed to get the door opened at last, and a small black and white husky with strangely familiar blue eyes came bounding up to them, barking madly, pawing at Kagami’s pant leg frantically.

“Aoi!” Fukuda picked up the puppy who squirmed in his hold, finally whining and pawing at Fukuda’s cheek. “Where’s Tamaki?”

Midorima ignored Tamaki’s fool of a teammate who thought that a dog could understand his queries and somehow reply as he entered the house after Kagami and Kise without even bothering to remove his shoes. He had been to Tamaki’s place a few times during their Teiko years—especially during the exam period, and he knew where everything is.

Having lived by herself after the deaths of her parents, Tamaki lives in a pretty modest one-room apartment. Her bedroom and sitting area are all in one area itself, with the kitchen and bathroom being in another area of her apartment. 

“Tamaki!”

Kagami was the first one to reach Tamaki, who like Takao, had been lying on her bed, the NerveGear helmet over her head. Her game console was beside her, and both electronic devices were powered on. 

“Oh God, no…!” Kise almost fell to the ground had Midorima had caught him by the arm. “Tamacchi…!”

Kagami reached out with a shaking hand towards Tamaki, and Furihata squeaked before grabbing Kagami’s arm from behind him. “Don’t! You can’t take off the helmet, Kagami! You’ll kill her if you do so!” Furihata reminded the pale Kagami, not looking so good himself. “Fukuda, the ambulance?” 

“They’ll be here in another ten or fifteen minutes!” Fukuda told Furihata, frantic. “They’ve been getting calls for SAO victims all over Tokyo. All the hospitals in Tokyo are full as a result! They’re already sending several victims to several of the other government sectors.”

“My father’s hospital is expecting her.” Midorima croaked, staring at Tamaki almost like he couldn’t believe what he is seeing. “Takao is currently being brought there too.” 

“I’ve just called Coach.” The bald head Seirin player—Kawahara or something, told his friends, hanging up his phone. “They’re on their way.”

“This can’t be happening…!” Kagami whispered to himself, staring at Tamaki like she would somehow magically wake up. “This can’t be happening!”

“It isn’t your fault.” Furihata tried to comfort Kagami. “The government will figure out a way to save Tamaki. I’m sure of it.”

Midorima said nothing even as he stared at Tamaki, with all five boys and one dog in the apartment waiting for the ambulance to arrive.

This has to be a nightmare. It can’t be true. He can’t have lost two of his friends to a virtual world. They have to be all right. Nothing must happen to them.

A sudden horrific thought came to him just then as he thought about the reactions of all those who have known Tamaki.

Whatever would Akashi say about this once he’d arrived in Tokyo?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> To all those who have thought that Caet is Mayuzumi, you got it right! I thought that I’ve already given more than enough hints throughout the story. Anyway, as mentioned, the chapters of this story will go ‘SAO world, real world, SAO world, real world’. Also, while I would probably follow SAO canon for the most part, as the main character in this story is Tamaki and not Kirito, the main plot will go another way.
> 
> The ‘real world’ chapters will be considerably shorter than the ‘SAO world’ chapters due to reasons. So for the next couple of ‘real world’ chapters, it will mainly be from the POVs of several other characters reacting to finding out that their friends have been trapped in a virtual reality. Tamaki isn’t the only person whom they knew to be trapped in a game after all.


	3. Player Killers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The situation in Sword Art Online is getting steadily worse, and just as Kuroko Tamaki thought that things couldn't get any worse, the news about the red players came in--the Player Killers.

Kirito had disappeared not long after Kayaba Akihiko’s announcement, intending to make his way towards the nearest town to gain supplies and better gear to tackle the first floor boss. As a beta tester, Kirito knew better than anyone else (save for perhaps the other beta testers) the layout of Aincard all the way to the tenth floor. 

During the beta testing period, all the beta testers actually knew each other and have teamed up with every beta tester at least once during the testing period. Even the guidebook that is available to every single player at the item shop at the Town of Beginnings had actually been compiled and written by the beta testers themselves after they’ve compiled all the information that they have on the floor bosses and monsters, even the map layouts of each room and the traps, and even how to bypass it.

Tamaki and Takao would actually have liked to go with Kirito, but they were worried about their friends—the other beta testers, and had chosen to remain behind. Besides, they were concerned about Klein too and his insistence to find his friends, and they have assured Kirito that they would watch over him. And by some unspoken agreement, Caet, Ciav and Nirali have decided to stay behind with them to help them.

It wasn’t too difficult for Klein to find his friends as they were all in a state of shock still in the town plaza of the Town of Beginnings after the death game announcement. Following that, the group of them have then decided to stick with each other. The situation with Tamaki and Ciav (Shigehiro) was a little tense however.

As all the inns in the Town of Beginnings were full as a result of every single player being trapped in the game itself, they have opted to camp out instead as the weather in Sword Art Online is set to be sunny throughout, no matter what, unless you headed to an area that had the climate set to snow or even a typhoon.

Issin, Harry One, Dale, Dynamm and Kunimittz were the names of Klein’s friends, as Klein had introduced when they’ve found them in the town plaza of the Town of Beginnings. They were all relatively friendly people, though they were of course terrified like every single one of them due to the death game announcement. Much like Klein, most of them have picked either the Swordsman or even the Samurai job classes. Issin is the only one amongst them who had picked the Swashbuckler job class. 

“Looks like we’re going to be in for a long night.” Caet murmured even as he placed down the armfuls of sticks that he’d found by Takao’s side, even as the two slowly tried to make a bonfire. 

“Tell me about it.” Takao sighed even as he brought up the menu interface to make a bonfire. Within moments, a large fire is burning merrily in front of them. “I seriously doubt that anyone would be sleeping at all tonight.”

The lot of them have headed to the meadows in the West Field where Kirito, Tamaki and Takao have taken Klein earlier to teach him the fundamentals and battle basics of Sword Art Online. As the enemies here wouldn’t attack them as long as they don’t attack first, they’ll be fine camping out in this zone. 

“I still can’t believe it.” Issin murmured, apparently still in a state of shock. “To think that we’re really all trapped in this game.” He looked at Klein hopefully. “Do…you think that Kayaba Akihiko is joking when he said that we’ll die for real if we die here?”

Nirali snorted from where he is messing about with his menu interface—apparently picking a sub job class before deciding on the sub job of a blacksmith. With the looks of things, they’re going to be sticking together to party for some time, and hopefully, maybe form a guild sometime in the future. And a blacksmith would be helpful to all of them, seeing as Nirali’s job class as a Defender isn’t really much good at offensive techniques, but will be invaluable to them as a tank.

“You’d better believe it.” Nirali turned tired-looking eyes towards the five new additions to their group. He had the same eyes that Tamaki had once seen nearly a month after the championship league match when Mochida Kanata aka Nirali had given Ogiwara Shigehiro’s black wristband to her and had given her Shigehiro’s last message. “That guy doesn’t sound like he’s joking. And I seriously doubt that anyone is insane enough to test out that theory—to test out if we would really die for real if we die in SAO.”

There was deadly silence around the clearing before Dale broke it, his face pale. “What should we do now? Tackle the first floor?”

“Not until the lot of you have levelled up a bit first.” Takao interrupted, a serious look in his eyes, knowing from what he’d seen from their Player Visual Interface earlier that all five of them (save for Klein) are currently at level five. “It is suicide if you try to tackle the first floor of the dungeon if you’re below level twelve.” He warned, and Klein got an understanding look in his eyes, as he understood now why Caet wanted to get to level fifteen by the end of the first day in SAO. “To be on the safe side, we need to be at least at level eighteen, especially if you want to face the first floor boss.”

“So I guess we’ll be levelling up tomorrow then.” Klein sighed. “Maybe we should form parties then?” He mused, wondering how they’re going to split into two different parties, as SAO only allows up to six players to be in the same party.

It actually used to be four players in one party during the beta testing period, but many beta testers have given feedback that it is difficult to face certain monsters and even floor bosses with just four people. Hence when the game was officially released, the game company had capped the maximum number of party members to six.

“By the way, where are Ciav and Tsuyu?” Harry One asked curiously, looking around for their two unofficial leaders. 

“Over there.” Takao jerked his thumb backwards over his shoulder. “Let’s leave them alone.” He had a small smile on his face as he exchanged looks with Nirali who smiled knowingly at him. “I have a feeling that those two have a lot to talk about.” 

Nirali chuckled. “I second that.” 

* * *

For lack of a better word, the atmosphere is almost… _tense_ between Tamaki and Shigehiro as they sat side-by-side amongst the sweet smelling grass, admiring the full moon in the sky, not looking at the other.

“So…” Shigehiro was the first one to try to break the tense silence. Honestly, he could hardly believe that he had been partying with the same person whom he badly wanted to see and apologise to, and yet had chickened out every single time whenever he brought out his phone. Just what are the odds? “Uh…” The orange haired teen looked at the petite teal haired girl next to him. “How’s Seijuro? He’s not in this game, right?” He asked tentatively.

From what Shigehiro know of Seijuro from the time when they were kids, the redhead doesn’t seem like the type to play online games. And if he isn’t with Tamaki, then chances are that he probably never even got the game. Come to think of, where did the two cousins attend high school again? The same school like they did back in middle school? Or maybe different schools this time due to their future job aspirations? 

“No, he didn’t. He never had much interest in games. You know that, Shige-kun.” Tamaki managed a small smile at him—a gesture that he returned. There was silence for several moments before Tamaki sighed. “I’m sorry.” Shigehiro looked at his childhood best friend with surprise. “The last championship league match… I should have kept a better eye on them. Or better yet, kept them under better control.” Her eyes darkened as she remembered just how downhill that the team that she and her cousin have created from scratch since first year had gone.

“It’s not your fault.” Shigehiro interrupted, and Tamaki turned to look at him only to see understanding in Shigehiro’s eyes. “I’ve heard of the problems that your team had been having from Seijuro before Teiko’s match against my school when we’ve met up for dinner after the qualifying rounds during the Nationals. He’s mentioned how the team had turned out during our third year. Just because you both are the captain and vice-captain of the team doesn’t mean you automatically have magical powers.” Shigehiro said forcefully. “You can’t dictate everything that your team does. Hell, if I tell you the number of times that a member of Meiko’s team had gotten into trouble just because they don’t think before they act, you’ll be surprised. Mochida is Meiko’s captain, and even _he_ can’t always control his team members, especially the regulars.” Shigehiro grinned as he saw a smile from Tamaki. “It’s not your fault. I’ve never blamed you.” The orange haired teen insisted. “I just…needed to get away from basketball for awhile. That’s why I left.” He admitted. “I might go back to basketball eventually. Maybe. But for now, I just want a break from basketball.”

Tamaki said nothing for several moments. “…First thing on our list to do tomorrow,” she said at last, bringing the topic back to the situation on hand: finding a way out of this game. “We have to level up a bit more, and also teach Klein’s friends the fundamentals of the game. They are most possibly new players to MMOs, as they didn’t even seem to be aware that we could pick sub job classes in this game, and that simple things like making a bonfire and all that are available to everyone in the menu interface.”

Shigehiro nodded slowly, seeing the wisdom in Tamaki’s suggestion. To clear the first floor successfully, let alone tackling the floor boss, they have to first get to a decent level and get decent gear since facing a floor boss with starter gear and equipment, no matter their level, is akin to suicide. And to earn more Col in SAO, they not only have to complete quests, but to also fight as many monsters as possible. As monsters respawn in the monster fields in SAO, they don’t have to worry about running out of enemies to fight. 

“Let’s have a strategy meeting first thing tomorrow.” Shigehiro said with a teasing smile, knowing from their beta tester days that _everyone_ always turns to Tamaki when it comes to strategy and tactics, since her strategies are damn effective. Hence why Tamaki is relatively famous in the online community, particularly amongst the beta testers.

“Yes, but I’m a little concerned about how things would turn out in the next couple of days, especially if players start getting trouble clearing the first floor or even tackling the first floor boss, maybe even resulting in deaths.” Tamaki sighed, getting to her feet. She stared at the moon for several moments before turning to face Shigehiro. “Especially how bad things would turn out for us—the beta testers.” 

Shigehiro was confused. “What do you mean?” he asked, perplexed. How would things turn out for the beta testers? 

Tamaki shook her head. “You’ll soon see what I mean,” she said mysteriously. “I hope that I’m wrong. But something tells me that I’m right.”

**XXXXXX**

A month had passed ever since the game had begun, and after Kayaba Akihiko’s shocking announcement to over 10,000 SAO players—that Sword Art Online had now became a true death game in every sense of the word, and dying here means actually dying for real in the real world.

Throughout that one month, a little over two thousand people have died, trying to clear the first floor. Whatever people that didn’t believe a single word that Kayaba Akihiko had said, choosing to live in blissful ignorance were thus forced to believe that Kayaba Akihiko had meant every word, and that if they die in this game, they _will_ die for real.

Guilds and parties were hastily formed not long after the announcement about the death game, as every single player had learned by now that trying to conquer the floors and the floor bosses solo is akin to suicide. There are great limits to what one could do as a solo player.

Tamaki, Takao, Shigehiro, Nirali _(aka Mochida),_ Klein and even his friends have all decided to stick together to party as a group, finding safety in numbers, especially in a game like Sword Art Online where it means instant death if your HP falls to zero. Klein’s friends were quick to catch onto the fundamentals of the game and trained hard to catch up to the level of the rest of the group so as to not drag them down once they decide to tackle the first floor of Aincard’s dungeon.

Within two weeks after the death game announcement, an unspoken rule had hereby been agreed on amongst all of the SAO players—that no matter what, whether in duels or fights amongst solo players or even guilds, no one is to let another person’s HP drop to zero, since doing so is as good as murder.

Shigehiro had taken responsibility over maintaining their stock of health replenishing potions and even status aliment healing potions, especially since they never know when they would need it. As not a single member of their group had taken on the sub job class of a pharmacist—someone who creates potions and status aliment healers or inflictors by combining various items—usually monster drops, they have to resort to restocking their potions’ supply from the item shops.

Tamaki’s group have concentrated on levelling out and maxing out their battle skills for a month, including earning as much Col as they possibly could via fulfilling quests and killing monsters in order to get better equipment and better gear. With beta testers amongst their group, they knew exactly what lies for them in the first floor dungeon, what monsters to expect, and even what to expect from the first floor boss.

Several groups before them have already met their ends due to under preparation for the first floor boss, and thus, all of them have agreed to at least get to level twenty three before deciding to take on the first floor boss, since their numbers aren’t exactly what one would expect from a raid party. Some might call it over preparation or even over levelling, but like what Shigehiro would argue—better over preparation than under preparation.

Illfang the Kobold Lord had been the first floor boss, and also the first monster that they’ve seen in Aincard with sword skills. But due to diligently training with each other, being at a decent level, and also having Tamaki hashing out a proper strategy for them, they’ve managed to take down the floor boss with little difficulty, also gaining a decent amount of Col at the same time. 

A few groups before them have already cleared the first floor dungeon, including a friendly man by the name of Agil that wields the sub class of a Merchant whom they’ve met in an inn when Tamaki and Shigehiro were negotiating with the inn owner for the prices of two inn rooms.

He was more than happy to fill them in on the latest happenings, including the death of a fellow beta tester Diavel who had put together a raid party the size of seven parties—made up of mainly solo players and even small guilds to tackle the first floor boss. Shigehiro and Tamaki were also surprised to hear of Kirito’s involvement in this raid party. Klein was of course relieved to hear that Kirito is still alive, but saddened and angry to hear that majority of the raid party that Kirito had joined have blamed him for the deaths of their party members just because of his status as a beta tester.

The new term of a ‘beater’ aka a beta tester who keeps important information to themselves begun spreading around all of Aincard within the next few days after Tamaki’s group’s arrival to the second floor. And with all the high tempers as well as the unjustified resentment that most players have towards the beta testers, all of them have agreed to keep quiet about their statuses as beta testers in the game. 

Klein and his friends however found it very difficult to keep their mouths shut and their tempers down, especially whenever they overheard some idiot badmouthing beta testers, and that they should all just die instead.

More than once, even as Tamaki lie in her bed at night, she wonders just what is going on in the real world. Is there anyone doing anything in the situation that they’re currently in? What of her friends? Are they frightened or panicked even? Can they even manage to clear all one hundred floors when just the first floor dungeon alone is already turning players against each other?

Honestly, the situation in Aincard is turning out for the worst, just as Tamaki had feared would happen, particularly with the deaths of a little over two thousand players in the game within the first month alone. 

**XXXXXX**

_“Anchor Howl!”_

“Now’s our chance!”

It wasn’t too long before the area was wiped clean of monsters, and the ‘Congratulations’ windows appeared in front of each of them, including the amount of Col and experience that they have earned.

Tamaki sighed, sheathing her new twin blades into the holsters attached at the back of her waist. “Let’s take a break,” she suggested, turning towards her other party members—since that is what they are.

There were sighs of relief and agreement at that, since they’ve been battling monsters since the moment they’ve woken up that morning and had Shigehiro who had the Chef profession cook them breakfast. Just like in nearly all MMORPGs, a player need to have the profession of a Chef, Crafter, Blacksmith, Pharmacist etc, in order to complete actions related to that profession itself. If someone that doesn’t have the profession of a Chef for example tries to use a cooking skill, the end result will only turn out to be a failed dish. 

“Let’s see what we’ve got today.” Caet grunted, bringing up his menu interface and looking at the list of monster drops that the rest of his party members have gained via battling monsters. 

It had been a system that they’ve set up from the first time when they’ve started partying together—Klein will be the party leader of the party made up of him and his five friends whilst Tamaki will be the party leader of the others, though depending on the situation, sometimes, Shigehiro will be the leader.

At the end of each day, they will usually pool together the monster drops that they’ve gained throughout the day, and see if Nirali (Mochida) who is the Blacksmith of their group and Caet who is the Crafter of their group could create any useful items depending on what they’ve got. On one hand, they could probably save on a couple of Col by creating items that they would most probably have to go to item shops to get, and on the other hand, it could also help Caet and Nirali to max out their profession skill faster, and enable them to create higher quality items.

“Well?” Takao asked absently, checking on the durability of his weapons and gear like all of them do after each day. It won’t be funny if their gear or equipment gives out in the middle of a fight. Hence why all of them tend to bring backup weapons with them as well.

“I think that I can make some rings to increase our hit and vitality.” Nirali said at last before telling his friends the monster drops that he wanted, and the rest of them then gave it to him via gifts. Caet did the same thing, and for several minutes, the rest of them were silent as Nirali and Caet crafted or smithed the necessary accessories and items and splitting the items equally amongst all of them.

“Damn it! How long must this go on?” Klein snapped at last, lying down on his back, facing the sky. “And I can’t stand how most of the people talks about the ‘beaters’ or the beta testers!”

“That’s not all that we have to worry about as well.” Tamaki sighed even as she brought up her menu interface to equip the new ring accessory that Nirali had just smithed for them. As an Assassin, hit, vitality and agility are amongst the stats that she had worked on improving the most. She looked at her friends. “Ciav, Kaz and myself have been around the town earlier—even back down to the first floor. The law and order of Aincard are steadily getting worse, it seems.”

“Yeah, especially amongst the guilds.” Caet said grimly. One has to be blind and deaf to _not_ see the tense atmosphere surrounding Aincard. “The larger and more powerful guilds have been recruiting aggressively, thus building their power. And the smaller and mid-sized guilds are steadily getting smaller. It’s as if everyone who isn’t a member of their guild is considered an enemy.” 

“The solo players are steadily getting hunted down, as are those who were once the beta testers for SAO.” Klein added, a worried expression on his face as he exchanged looks with his friends, wondering what it would mean for Kirito and about half of them here.

“And from the _SAO Daily,_ it seems that the number of victims to PKs has been steadily increasing.” Dynamm added, bringing up his item menu and making the daily newspaper appear in a flash of blue light in his hand—something that could be bought at the item shop for a mere 50 Col. “See?” He raised the newspaper so that everyone could see the headlines.

“PK, huh?” Shigehiro mused. He glanced at Tamaki beside him who looked worried. “Have you anticipated this as well?” He asked, knowing of Tamaki’s prowess over strategy and tactics, even in gaming. Hell, her abilities as a tactician are almost… _god-like._

“I did expect something like this to happen, yes, but I didn’t think that it would happen this soon.” Tamaki admitted. “Player Killer, huh?” A dark expression entered her eyes. “The attacking of fellow players instead of monsters, and stealing their items and money… It’s a deed of the lowest of the low.” Tamaki said grimly. She looked around at all the faces around her. Tamaki herself, Takao, Caet, Shigehiro and even Nirali (Mochida) are all regular faces (or names) at online forum boards and communities, and aren’t new to online games. But for Klein and their friends, this is probably the first time that they’ve came across a term like this, especially if they’re new to MMORPGs. “In most MMORPGs, Player Kill comes with the territory—it comes with the game. In some games, it is actually encouraged.” She explained, much to their horror. 

“Yeah, I’ve played games like this in the past—where they actually _encourage_ you to be a Player Killer.” Caet admitted. “Needless to say, the personalities of the people who’ve actually played games like this change drastically as they enjoy the thrill of hunting fellow players and killing them.” 

“Terrible…” Dale murmured, his face pale. “How can anyone enjoy playing like this?”

“This is the dark side of online games.” Nirali pointed out grimly. “As you don’t don your real face, but uses an avatar in online games, most people could commit crimes in the online community without suffering the consequences as they would in the real world. Robbery. Thievery. Assault. Bullying. Extortion. And the worst crime ever, Player Kill.”

Klein’s face turned a sickly green at that, and his friends aren’t that far behind.

“But that is…!”

“Yeah. Player Kill had always been a major problem in most MMORPGs.” Takao pointed out, a dark expression appearing in his eyes. “But in those games, no one really cared, as it doesn’t have any major penalties. But in SAO, it’s different.”

His words sent a chill down everyone’s spines, and the cold night air doesn’t make things any better. There was a long silence between them before Klein broke the uneasy silence, unable to bring himself to meet anyone’s eyes, fiddling his fingers together.

“There is an unspoken rule in this game ever since a month and a half ago—a golden rule that everyone made sure to stick to, no matter what.” Klein croaked, his face pale. “Because in SAO, if we let someone’s HP drop to zero, they will die for real. It is no different from murder!”

“Most probably from those few that refused to believe that if someone dies in this game, they die for real.” Caet grunted, narrowing his eyes dangerously, knowing that there are still a fair number of people still in denial about the situation that they’re in. “PK. Player Killing. Also known as the red players.” He murmured, referring to the fact that in SAO, if a player keeps killing a fellow player continuously, their player cursor will permanently turn red after the fifth murder.

“In other words, the murderers.” Shigehiro grunted, folding his arms across his chest. “I’ve noticed this the first week when we have arrived at the second floor, and I’ve accompanied Tsuyu and Kaz shopping for supplies.” It became a rule amongst Tamaki, Shigehiro, Mochida and Takao who knew each other’s real names to continue using their character names to address each other whilst they are still playing Sword Art Online unless they’re alone. “Everyone is panicking and falling into a state of despair. And there are players who would also take advantage of the situation to showcase their power, or maybe taste the thrill of what it is like to kill or hurt someone.” 

“And I’ve been hearing rumours of a certain guild who had been trying to make alliances with other guilds, or even recruiting aggressively. There has been talk that they are trying to form a raid party also known as the lead group—the ones responsible to clear the dungeons first.” Tamaki added. “Knights of Blood Oath, I think. The leader is a man by the name of Heathcliff.” 

A period of long silence fell amongst them, only interrupted occasionally by the monster cries of the enemies in the monster fields around them. But as they’ve retreated to a safe area within the monster field, no monster would attack them.

“If Aincard remains in this state, it will be disastrous.” Caet summarised what is on everyone’s minds. “Especially now with everyone focused on clearing all one hundred floors of Aincard, they don’t even care what they have to do in order to achieve it. And to be honest? I don’t blame them.”

“In-game crimes, huh?” Tamaki sighed. “Right now, of the various guilds that existed, most of those guilds are the small scale ones, with less than thirty members. But there are a few large guilds that are slowly but steadily gaining power. Those are the guilds that have basically taken on the roles of keeping power and order in check in Aincard.”

“Guilds like the Knights of Blood Oath who had been leading the clearing group thus far.” Shigehiro ticked off on his fingers. “The Holy Dragon Alliance and even the Aincard Liberation Force. There have also been a few mid-sized guilds that have been steadily growing in power.”

“In other words, you’re saying that it is those guilds that are now basically the ones that keep the law and order in Aincard now, due to the power and influence that they now wield?” Harry One asked, a frown on his face.

“Honestly, all of us have seen this coming. With this death game, the ugliness of human nature will be exposed sooner or later.” Caet added. “Right now, the main problem is PK. And not to mention that there are a few players who have basically become ‘hunters’ – hunting down the beta testers. And the worst thing here? The other players didn’t see it as a crime. The hatred towards the beta testers is steadily getting out of hand.”

“I’ve heard rumours of a guild going around PKing players as well.” Nirali said with a frown, exchanging looks with his fellow beta testers. “No matter what, we’ve got to be careful.” 

“Come on, we should return to the inn.” Tamaki said, getting to her feet.

There were murmurs of agreement from the others as one by one, they slowly got to their feet, dusting dust off their clothes.

A shrill scream echoed in the distance.

* * *

“No…! No! No! Isao! Isao!” A meek looking brunette wearing a dark blue and black tunic with brown leather boots and gear cried out, sprawling to the side of a dark haired teen who is glowing slightly with blue and green light surrounding his body. There were even three players dressed in black capes concealing their faces around him.

Isao smiled at him. “Live on… Kris…” he croaked before his body dissolved into hundreds of pale green hexagonal shards.

Kris turned to stare at the three black-caped players with fear in his eyes. “Why are you doing this? Why did you kill everyone?” he cried, feeling true fear for the first time in his life as the three caped players advanced on him with their weapons raised.

There was nothing but silence as the middle man raised his weapon—a knife-like dagger before bringing it down onto Kris—only to have his weapon knocked away by a short blade with a simple guard – a weapon often favoured by those of the Assassin class.

Tamaki’s eyes narrowed dangerously even as she yanked Kris to his feet and hid him behind her even as the rest of her friends turned up, huffing and puffing. Truly, Tamaki as an Assassin is the fastest in the speed stat amongst them.

“Player Killer.” Shigehiro snarled. He glanced at the shaking brunette behind Tamaki, with the teal haired girl still having a firm grip on his arm. “Hey. You. What happened here?” 

“They killed my guild!” Kris cried out, tears welling in his eyes. “They killed them! Isao, Mavis and Eikas! They killed them!”

The eyes of the others widened in shock and horror.

“Usually, I would stay out of the affairs of other guilds and parties.” Tamaki narrowed her eyes dangerously. “But unfortunately, I can’t just pretend that I didn’t see this. You do know what it means if someone’s HP falls to zero in this game, don’t you? What you’re doing is nothing less than murder!”

Dark chuckling came from the three PK players. “There is no actual proof that proves that killing someone here would mean that they actually die in real life.” The middle man spoke with a dark undertone.

Shigehiro closed his eyes momentarily. The situation is worse than they’d expected. “Tsuyu, can you allow me to handle this?” he murmured, stepping forward and drawing out his two blades by his sides. “I’d rather not do anything too gory, but I got a feeling that if we don’t do something here, more people are going to fall victim to you.” 

“You know who we are then?” The second robed person raised his head, and a pair of glowing red eyes were visible beneath his black cape.

“The red guild, the Player Killing guild.” Shigehiro stated, almost in monotone. _“Laughing Coffin.”_

**XXXXXX**

“Thank you very much.” The brunette whispered, raising his eyes from the cup of tea clutched in between his hands.

Not too far away, Shigehiro is seated on one of the beds in the inn room that Tamaki, Shigehiro, Takao, Nirali and Caet shared amongst themselves; examining the damage done to his weapons when he’d clashed blades with the leader of the trio earlier before those three have decided to cut their losses and leave.

“So that’s the infamous red guild, huh?” Klein mused, currently standing by the door with his arms crossed over his chest, a frown on his face. “The Killer Guild.” He glanced at Tamaki who is seated beside Shigehiro who nodded grimly. “What are we going to do about him?” He asked, glancing at the brunette. “We can’t leave him like this. Not with the situation in Aincard now.”

There was a long silence as no one spoke for a long time. Finally, the teal haired girl stood up and took a seat next to the brunette whom they’d rescued from being PKed earlier. “What is your name?” she asked. 

“…Kris.”

“Kris, huh?” Tamaki glanced at Shigehiro and the rest of her friends who nodded—knowing what Tamaki had in mind. “We’re not exactly a guild—but merely a group of…friends who partied together. I won’t force you, but it’s not safe for you to go about alone. Do…you want to come with us?”

Kris looked up at Tamaki hopefully, with hope shining in those large chocolate brown eyes that almost made the usually expressionless girl cringe. Honestly, doing something bad towards this kid almost made one feel as if they are kicking a downed puppy.

“Yes! If you’ll have me!” Kris croaked, tears welling up in his eyes. “Isao, Mavis and Eikas… They are my buddies from middle school, and we’ve formed a guild together. I’m weak, and not much good as a Swordsman or even a Pharmacist. I’ve only made it this far only because of my friends… So if you’ll still have me after this…!”

Tamaki exchanged looks and slight smiles with the rest of her friends who nodded, though all of them are still angry with the three PK players from earlier. _Laughing Coffin…_ There had only been vague rumours about them thus far, with it only being a month and a half since they’ve been trapped in the game—nearly two months now.

Tamaki herself had ran into a leader of a small guild just a week ago at the marketplace when she’d been stocking up on restorative potions, and the guild leader had told her that his guild had been ambushed and robbed by several orange players—all whom wore black capes with this weird symbol that looks somewhat like a creepy smiling face on the backs of their left gloves.

“But it seems like what we’ve spoken about earlier is now turning out to be a major problem.” Klein spoke up, a frown on his face. “Player Killing… We can’t leave this be, can we? I mean, enough people are going to get killed just by trying to clear the dungeons. But if we add in the Player Killers in the midst…”

There was silence for a long time.

“Tsuyu.” Shigehiro was the first to speak up, and as one, everyone turned towards him. The orange haired teen’s eyes were thoughtful and he had a contemplative look on his face. “Let’s create a guild.” He suggested. “A guild to stop the Player Killers.” 

Takao smirked. “Exactly what I was thinking,” he crowed. 

Tamaki was silent for a long time. Honestly, with just how many beta testers there are amongst their midst, it is only going to be a matter of time before the ‘hunters’ start realising who they are. 

Lots of players in SAO have been regular visitors to a forum board created not long after the announcement of Sword Art Online, and the beta testers who have tested the game—Tamaki and Takao included, have been regular visitors to that forum, along with most of the other beta testers in the game. Those visitors knew who the beta testers are, along with their character names. And with how… _popular_ Tamaki had been amongst the beta testers, it is only a matter of time before other regular players start realising who she is. On the other hand, the Player Killers are a major problem, without a doubt. One that they can’t ignore. 

Finally, Tamaki sighed. “…We need a name at least,” she said, giving in at last, and making the rest of her friends grin at each other triumphantly.

“I already have one in mind.” Shigehiro grinned. “Phantom Blue.”

Klein who is about to open his mouth to suggest a guild name closed his mouth again, looking really thoughtful. For some reason, that name kind of fits…albeit in a strange odd way. 

“It kind of suits you, Tsuyu.” Takao grinned, looking at Shigehiro and Tamaki, and wondering if Shigehiro is even aware of Tamaki’s nickname around the basketball circuit—both high school and middle school. 

Meanwhile, Caet who had been really quiet is looking at Tsuyu curiously with a raised brow, wondering if she is that ‘Mirage’ that he had been hearing rumours about ever since a certain group of basketball geniuses had started taking the basketball world by storm. Kris on the other hand stared at Tamaki curiously, unknowingly thinking along the same lines as Caet.

Tamaki’s right eye twitched with annoyance as she glared at a grinning Shigehiro. “Is that a jibe at me?” she huffed.

“Now. Now. Let’s just create a guild first of all before you start lecturing Ciav, shall we, ‘Guild Leader’?” Nirali interrupted, with amusement in his voice.

Tamaki groaned, wondering when was it when _she_ had been appointed as the leader. Regardless, she brought up the menu interface, knowing that Shigehiro will just keep badgering her until she does, clicking on the Create Guild button before typing in the desired name—Phantom Blue, sending out guild invites to the rest of them, including Kris. She however, added Shigehiro and Takao as deputy leaders—with the two holding the same privileges that she does over the guild as a whole.

“Here’s to our new guild, Phantom Blue!” Takao pumped a fist into the air. “Banzai!” 

**XXXXXX**

The real problems are however just beginning, especially when rumours started going around Aincard—about the beta testers that have withheld information to themselves, aka the ‘beaters’. And it wasn’t long before the Phantom Blue guild became known as a guild of ‘beaters’, despite being one of the guilds in the lead group—the Clearers.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And done! As the main character is Tamaki and not Kirito, I won’t be exactly following the anime, though I generally will still be following the canon storyline. Next chapter will have Akashi’s appearance, and possibly the reactions of the Seirin team.
> 
> Kuroko Tamaki: Assassin (Tsuyu)  
> Takao Kazunari: Swordsman (Kaz)  
> Mayuzumi Chihiro: Samurai, Crafter (Caet)  
> Ogiwara Shigehiro: Swashbuckler, Chef (Ciav)  
> Mochida Kanata: Defender, Blacksmith (Nirali)  
> Sakurai Ryou: Kris, Pharmacist (Swordsman)
> 
> Anyway, I hope that you like this chapter, and please read and review! Reviews give me inspiration to update!


	4. Reactions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When the news of the Sword Art Online incident came out, it hit Kagami Taiga hard, along with every single one of his teammates when they realised that his best friend and teammate was one of the 10,000 players trapped in the game.

For Kagami Taiga, he learned about the SAO Incident—like what the general populace have been calling it in the streets of Shibuya when he had tagged along with Furihata, Fukuda and Kawahara for some shopping.

With their victory against Shutoku just a mere week ago, and not to mention the crazy moves that he’d done during that game to etch out a win for his team, his basketball shoes were worn down by the time the game is over, much to Kagami’s annoyance, as he had just bought the shoes about two months ago. And the model of his basketball shoes isn’t easy to get in Japan.

As Furihata, Fukuda and Kawahara wanted to go shopping to get some decent basketball gear as well, Kagami had offered to go with them, as he knew the best places and shops to get the best basketball gear. Fukuda had actually invited Tamaki to go with them that afternoon, but the teal haired girl had declined, saying that she had a gaming session scheduled with Takao and a few other online gaming buddies that day, much to their amusement.

To be honest, Kagami doesn’t see the hype and all the fuss over the NerveGear and the new _Sword Art Online_ game that was also developed by the same company that had produced the NerveGear. But when he listened to Furihata, Fukuda and Kawahara rave about it, he admitted to himself that it does sound great.

Nearly half the team have made Tamaki promise to loan them her copy of Sword Art Online once she’s done with it, unless they could get further copies of the game. Izuki and Koganei in particular were excited about the game, and could barely shut up for days after the official announcement of the game launch was released. They were probably the most upset about failing to get a copy of the game because they got to the store too late. 

It took the four Seirin freshmen nearly four hours just to get all their shopping done, with how _picky_ that they were over their basketball gear, especially Kagami who is especially particular about his shoe model and the specs, and not to mention that the model that he usually buys rarely have his shoe size in Japan. During his middle school years, he usually got his parents to airmail it to him from America.

It wasn’t until they saw an emergency news report broadcasted on the large electronic bulletin board in the streets of Shibuya when all four were alerted to the Sword Art Online incident, and just what it meant for more than 10,000 players all over Japan.

Kagami’s eyes went wide as he, along with virtually every single person in the streets of Shibuya craned their necks to look up at the video feed of the news announcer on the screen, a solemn look on her face. 

The words spoken by the news announcer almost flew over his head, and for several moments, he found himself unable to believe what it is that he’s hearing. At least until the video feed on the board showed that of several people who have died when their families and friends have tried to remove their NerveGear in the hopes of waking them up. 

“…Kagami…” Furihata sounded oddly spooked, his face pale.

Kagami nodded dumbly, feeling his heart sinking down to his boots. He had hoped that Tamaki _hadn’t_ played that game yet. But he is no fool. That game is all that Izuki and Koganei could talk about during lunch time, and with the number of times that her phone kept buzzing repeatedly throughout class that day _(it is almost a marvel that the teachers never caught her),_ Kagami knew that the chances of Tamaki playing the game that day is high.

“…Let’s go to Tamaki’s house.” Fukuda said urgently. “Kagami, do you know where she lives?”

“Yes, this way!” Kagami took the lead, heading towards the Shibuya train station first of all, all the while trying to get through to Tamaki’s phone. However, no one picked up the phone.

A train was already pulling into the station when they’ve stepped through the tolling machines, and rushed to board the train. The train ride towards the nearest station near Tamaki’s home isn’t too long. But to the four Seirin freshmen, it seems to take an eternity.

Even as the train pulled in at the station, and Kagami led his teammates towards the direction of Tamaki’s house, he kept dialling her number, getting steadily frustrated and panicked with each call. The redhead knew where his partner’s house is, having taken her home once when she’d gotten ill about a month back, and had almost fainted in class.

Their homeroom teacher who seems to be about the only teacher in all of Seirin High who _doesn’t_ overlook her or think of her as ‘the quiet girl who doesn’t talk’ seems to be the only teacher who even noticed that his student is ill, despite the fact that he doesn’t have a class with them on the day that Tamaki is ill. He had even told Kagami to take Tamaki home and make sure that she actually gets home—with the homeroom teacher having files on all his students, and he knew that Tamaki is actually an orphan who lives alone.

“Kagami, can you get through?” Fukuda asked urgently even as they struggled to keep up with Kagami’s longer legs even as they raced through the streets.

“No one’s answering!” Kagami replied, frustrated.

“Keep trying!”

The four Seirin freshmen—Kagami especially, have never ran as fast as they ever had in their entire lives even as they sped down the streets, easily breaking their own speed record during afternoon drills for basketball practice. Kagami who is at the lead of the group was faintly surprised to see Midorima and Kise standing at Tamaki’s front door, banging on it loudly.

Tamaki’s next door neighbour—a kind hearted elderly lady who is a retired nurse even stepped out of her house, wondering what is going on. Kagami had been acquainted with Hitomi-san when Tamaki had been ill, with the elderly lady advising him on what to do, and what medication to get at the local pharmacy after Tamaki had told Kagami where to find her health card whilst in a delirious state. 

Apparently, Hitomi-san had always made sure to look out for the young girl ever since she had moved next door, and after hearing from Yuki-san that Tamaki’s parents are both dead. She sometimes even brought over home cooked food or soup for Tamaki when she had cooked a little extra. Privately however, Kagami is fairly sure that Hitomi cooked a little too much ‘on accident’.

Kise had an almost frantic look on his face as he looked on the verge of breaking the front door down, all the while banging on the door loudly.

“Tamaki! Open up!” Midorima banged on the door as well. It was then when the green head noticed the presences of Kagami and his teammates, and the almost frantic looks on their faces.

“We saw the news!” Kagami almost stumbled over his words, trying to speak as fast as he could. “Is Tamaki not answering the door?”

“I’ve been banging on her door for the past thirty minutes!” Kise cried out, almost throwing his hands up in frustration. “She’s not answering!”

The blonde actually looked to be on the verge of tears, and his face reflected the fear and terror that Kagami is sure is on his face too. The redhead then caught the sound of light panicked barking from behind the door, and realised with a sinking heart that Aoi is inside. And if the mutt is in there, then chances are that Tamaki is home too.

She never leaves her puppy alone at home. Hell, she even brought Aoi to school with her, though the puppy is usually left in the basketball club’s changing room when she is in class, with a few of his dog toys and his basket to keep him occupied.

“Tamaki! Open up!” Midorima banged on the front door again, a panicked look on his face. Finally, he seems to realise that it is pointless, as he turned towards his former teammate. “I’m going to Yuki-san’s!” He told Kise quickly. “I’ll get Tamaki’s spare key from her—”

“Don’t bother.” Kagami interrupted, already in the process of digging through his pockets for his key ring. Finally, he found it and pulled it out, holding Tamaki’s house key in between his index finger and his thumb. Tamaki had made a duplicate of her key and had given one to him and one to their coach during the time when she got ill. “I got Tamaki’s spare key. She gave it to me during the time when she got ill, and I took care of her.”

Midorima looks like someone had just hit him in the head, but Kagami ignored it, trying to insert the key into the lock. But with how much that his hands have been shaking, he could barely steady it enough to unlock the door. Finally, Furihata took the key from Kagami and unlocked the door.

The events that followed after that were a blur to Kagami, but he definitely remember seeing Tamaki on her bed with the NerveGear over her head, and that Furihata had been the one to stop him from touching her, saying something about the helmet.

It was nearly thirty minutes before an ambulance had arrived—as all the hospitals in Japan were swamped with calls due to the SAO Incident. Thankfully, Midorima had phoned ahead to his father who is the director of a hospital, and thus, that particular hospital is already expecting Tamaki.

“It’s not your fault.” Fukuda told Kagami softly even as they watched the ambulance sped away towards the direction of the Midorima Municipal Hospital.

The arrival of the ambulance had attracted a lot of attention, and Hitomi-san looked ready to collapse when she’d seen the paramedics pushing Tamaki out on a stretcher, with Kawahara packing up the power plugs of the NerveGear and the game console and handing it to the paramedics so that they could reconnect the consoles to a power plug at the hospital. As only one person is allowed to ride with Tamaki in the ambulance to the hospital, they have voted for Midorima, as he is the only one that seems to be able to keep his cool about him. 

“He’s right, Kagami.” Furihata tried to comfort the distressed redhead even as they tried to flag down a cab to take them to the hospital. “We’ll figure this out. Besides, the computer geniuses in Japan will figure out a way to shut the NerveGear down safely. They’ll fix this. Tamaki _will_ be fine.” Furihata sounded almost as if he’s trying to convince himself rather than his friends.

Kagami didn’t know what to say. _What_ could they do in this situation? What _can_ they do anyway?

He’s her partner. She had always been there to make sure that he doesn’t get an inflated head or ego—like the time when she had slapped him in the face when he had started getting a little too full of himself during the Shutoku versus Seirin match. She had always been his anchor. His best friend. His _sister._

She had always been there to bail him out of trouble—especially with the way he handed in assignments full of wrong answers or even when he ended up sleeping in class. Hell, she had even put him through the Coaching Regime from Hell during the time when they have mock tests just before the match against Seiho and Shutoku. So why couldn’t he do anything for her _now?_  

Kagami had never felt so useless before in his entire life. 

* * *

It was a little past seven in the evening when the Seirin seniors have finally arrived at the hospital—all of them panicking over Fukuda’s panicked call to Riko just hours earlier. Dr. Midorima had even dropped by after the arrivals of the Seirin seniors to tell them what he was just informed by the authorities, and what is going to happen from now on. 

The Midorima Municipal Hospital itself had taken in a little over 200 victims of the SAO incident, as that is all that they could take in. The government is now using several unused and abandoned buildings and refurbishing them to make those buildings appropriate as a hospital, due to how swamped the other hospitals in Japan are. The computer geniuses in Japan are also all currently trying to figure out a way to either safely shut down the NerveGear or even rescue all the players within the game, but there is no luck so far.

Kayaba Akihiko knew what he had been doing when he had locked the servers of the game—thus preventing anyone from logging in or logging out. Even the man himself had been found with a NerveGear over his head. He is currently in the police hospital, kept under strict guard around the clock.

At any rate, until they could come up with something, all the players in the game would thus be trapped in there.

“How could this happen?” Izuki murmured. “We were just talking this morning during break too.”

“Has Yuki-san been informed?” Riko asked Furihata.

“We were in her restaurant when her cousin called.” Midorima interrupted before Furihata could answer. “I called Yuki-san just before you came, informing her of the situation. She’s meeting with a government official now, with her being the closest blood relation to Tamaki, and her guardian furthermore.” 

There was silence for several moments as the seriousness of the situation caved in. What is going on in the virtual reality right now? What is happening? Does the players even know that they are currently trapped in the game?

“I don’t even want to know what Akashi-cchi would say once he gets here.” Kise murmured, still ashen-faced. “Why is this happening?”


	5. On the Other Side

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It had been five months since they were trapped in Sword Art Online, and the situation with the Red Players are getting worse.

Nearly five months had passed since they have gotten trapped in the game, and things for the beta testers have improved—because some of the more sensible and level headed players have argued that fighting amongst themselves won’t help any matters. And if the beta testers have been keeping info to themselves just to get out of this death game, who could blame them? Honestly, if it had been any of them, they would probably have done the same thing too.

Phantom Blue had gotten really well known within weeks after their creation—as they’ve conquered the fifth and sixth floor bosses with just two parties – twelve people in total when usually, a normal raid party consisted of least five to seven parties. Tamaki is pretty sure however as the further they go up Aincard; the more difficult it is going to be to fight the floor bosses. 

During the early days of Phantom Blue’s creation, several of the beta testers haters and even the hunters have actually gone after them and a few had even ambushed them in towns. One time, an idiot had actually ambushed Tamaki, Takao, Shigehiro and Kris in the middle of the town when they were in the midst of restocking their supplies. Shigehiro had made short work of the guy after accepting his request for a duel, but had made sure not to kill him, with Tamaki actually knocking the guy’s blade out of his hand when he had tried to attack Shigehiro when his back was turned, actually giving him a cold warning—that even though they aren’t Player Killers, she won’t just stand back and watch her friend get killed.

Every single SAO player had gotten the message then—that even though Phantom Blue is mainly a guild mostly comprised of beta testers aka beaters, they will leave them alone as long as they are left alone. And it isn’t like Tamaki wouldn’t give them info either—it is only that she mainly gives the important info that she got her hands on to Egil, the friendly Merchant whom they have befriended early on the game, and whom Tamaki and Klein later learned had been a friend of Kirito’s as well. 

Heaven knows where Tamaki even got her info from, as her information tends to be more accurate than most information brokers—much to their annoyance. Hence, Tamaki had become a kind of information broker as well. She however only parts with her information on her own terms, and if the people that requires the information wouldn’t use it to hurt fellow players. Some of the beta testers that Tamaki had been acquainted with during the testing period have actually approached her a few times for her help with a strategy in taking down a particular monster.

By now, every single member of Phantom Blue had mostly gotten their level up to the thirties—with a few like Tamaki, Takao and Shigehiro actually managing to get their levels up to the early forties.

It was about three months into the game when a beta tester who was tinkering about with the menu interface had somehow found out by complete accident that they could still access the Sword Art Online forum. It had been a function that had also been available even during the testing period where players could actually take photos or even videos when in the game itself and post it onto the forum board. Nearly every single person that had ordered a copy of the game or had intended to get the game had signed up to be a member of the forum months before the game was even released.

As what the players have found out however—much like the game itself, the forum’s servers have been blocked so that no new memberships could be created at this time. However, the current players that are still trapped within the game could still make contact with the real world by posting messages or even photos and videos by using their accounts.

“I wonder how long this is going to go on though.” Klein sighed one evening as he walked with Tamaki by the riverbank, hands behind his head—Tamaki had gone on another of her ‘scouting missions’, and Klein had offered to go with her as her usual partners – Takao and Shigehiro aren’t around as they’ve gone to the nearest town to replenish their supplies together with Mochida and Kris. “I mean, sure, things are improving and all that. But it’s taken us this long just to get up twenty-eight levels! How long will it take before we can clear all one hundred floors? Can we even really manage to clear them all?”

Tamaki was silent. Klein wasn’t the only one with concerns like this. All of them were worried too—even Tamaki. From what she’d heard from Egil, apparently, there have been several more deaths—caused by attempting to take on the floor bosses or even battling tougher monsters than expected. More than one player had even started questioning if they could even clear all one hundred floors.

As Phantom Blue had been one of the guilds in the lead party, they were well aware of the difficulties that many players have faced in trying to face the floor bosses. As of now, there is a temporary lull in raid parties to take on the floor bosses, as the guild leaders of the guilds that are amongst the lead party have been communicating frequently with each other via group chat on their plans and even get a proper understanding of each guild’s strength and numbers. Tamaki could get along with the other guild leaders easily enough. It is just the guild leader of the Knights of Blood Oath that rubs her up the wrong way.

Something about that guy just seems out of place to Tamaki…

Tamaki then stopped in her tracks as she could see a lone figure by the side of the riverbank, watching the rays of the sun reflecting on the surface of the water. Klein then got a nervous look on his face. “Sorry, I don’t mean to complain,” he apologised.

“It’s not that.” Tamaki turned her attention back towards Klein. “Go back without me. I’ll catch up soon enough. And tell the others to get ready for another level grinding mission later tonight. We’ll be going to the Wolf Plains—so get some cold resistant armour.”

Klein nodded before shooting Tamaki a curious look and parting ways with her. Tamaki waited until Klein was out of sight before heading down the slope carefully, heading towards the riverbank where she saw the lone figure sitting by the side.

“Hey. You’re not going to jump, are you?” Tamaki called out to the player that she could see.

There have already been very vague rumours going around—hence, not many people knew of it yet—but apparently, there had already been quite a few suicides in the game. Whether it be players whose minds were taken by despair and terror at dying in this game, or those who have chosen to end their lives when all their friends have ended up killed. There have already been quite a few deaths like that—but as those were just vague rumours, not many people knew of it yet.

The player took a moment before he turned his head back over his shoulder to look at Tamaki wearily. The player is a male maybe around her age, or maybe a year or two older. He is extremely handsome with chin-length black hair and gray eyes—and he is wearing some advanced leather armour for the Swordsman class. Similar to how Takao and Kris wore their weapons, he wore a sword without a guard by his side.

Tamaki’s eyes drifted towards the Swordsman’s Player Visual Interface above his head just then—a habit that she had somehow developed ever since getting trapped in the game. She raised a brow as she saw the avatar name ‘Ryusei’ just below the Swordsman’s green health bar, with the name of the guild that he is with – _Pandemonium._ And judging by that diamond symbol next to the guild name, Ryusei is the guild leader.

Tamaki blinked in confusion momentarily as her eyes shot back towards the player’s name before going towards his face, the Swordsman opposite her looking just as confused and startled as she is as he stared at Tamaki’s own Player Visual Interface (PVI) like he’d just seen a ghost.

“…Ryusei?” Tamaki echoed, surprised to meet one of the beta testers in a place like this.

Ryusei was equally surprised. “Tsuyu?” 

Ryusei had been one of the beta testers that had frequently partied together with Tamaki, Takao, Caet, Shigehiro and Mochida back when Sword Art Online had still been a game during the testing period. He had been one of the better players, with some high skill when it comes to swords, even for the Swordsman class. When they’ve gotten trapped in the game, Tamaki had been concerned about all her friends—her fellow beta testers, Ryusei included, but she had trusted in their ability to handle themselves.

“So you’re indeed still alive.” Ryusei said with a weak smile after several long minutes of silence as the two sat side-by-side by the riverbank, watching the sunset, with the rays of the sun shimmering over the lake’s surface. “I’m glad. And I see that you’re the head of a guild as well.” His eyes flickered towards Tamaki’s PVI, eyes resting on the guild name and the diamond symbol next to it.

Tamaki was silent for a long time. “…How have things been for you?” she asked at last. “I met some of the others over the past few months. Things haven’t been so great for them. I’m not surprised that most of the beta testers have chosen to be solo players like Kirito. Ciav, Nirali, Caet and Kaz are with me though. We’ve formed a guild together with some friends.”

Ryusei smiled weakly at her. “Yeah, I figured that Kaz, Caet, Ciav and Nirali would be with you,” he responded. “You five have always been great friends—even back during the testing period. As for Kirito…” He hesitated. “I met him awhile back and we talked a bit.” He added. “He doesn’t look so good as well. And well, compared to the starting months when SAO had became a death game, things have became better for us – the beta testers.” He sighed. “There are great limits to what one could do as a solo player. Kirito told me that. And a few months ago, I experienced that for myself. I ran into a few of my friends from school about two months back. I saved them from that infamous red guild that everyone has been talking about lately.”

“Laughing Coffin.” Tamaki murmured, and Ryusei nodded grimly. “The guild leaders of the lead group have been talking about it. If they continue attacking players and killing them, we might have to launch an attack on them soon to prevent more loss of life—even if it means we might end up becoming Player Killers ourselves.”

That is one reason why the guild leaders of the lead group have been so hesitant to issue that order—as most of them are still squeamish about taking another player’s life since if your HP drops to zero in Sword Art Online, it means actually dying for real.

“Yeah. I heard.” Ryusei managed a small smile. “I saw your guild’s name amongst the list of guilds that made up the lead group. I guess I really shouldn’t be surprised—seeing as how you’ve always been a tremendous help to us even back during the testing days when you’ve came up with various strategies that almost always worked.”

Tamaki was silent. “What happened?” she asked bluntly. While she had never known Ryusei as well as she had known Takao, Shige-kun and the others, she is still excellent at reading body language and human emotions. It is why she is as skilled as a strategist as she is now. “Something happened, right?”

Ryusei was startled for a moment, and he then smiled weakly. “I really can’t hide anything from you, can I?” he said sadly. He fell silent for several moments before he spoke again. “Your friends’ list…” He trailed off slowly, looking at Tamaki. “Our data as beta testers from the beta test period carried over to the game when SAO was first launched, right? Even the friends whom we’ve added during the testing period?”

Tamaki nodded, bringing up the menu interface and bringing up her friends’ list. As beta testers, there are quite a few advantages that they have over the rest of the players—their knowledge and experience over the monsters and dungeon floors notwithstanding. The friends whom they’ve added to their list during the testing period is carried over as well.

It is why Tamaki, Takao, Shige-kun, Mochida and Caet know that Kirito is still alive _(much to Klein’s relief),_ as his name is still on their friends’ list. If a player is already dead, their name will disappear from their friends’ list. Hence why Tamaki usually made it a point to check on Kirito’s well being every single night before they’ve turned in for the night. It will not only put her mind at ease, but also stop Klein from panicking. 

Ryusei’s face looked pained before he brought up his menu interface as well, along with his friends’ list and pointed to an area near the bottom of his list. “…Shinya is dead,” he croaked, and Tamaki’s eyes went wide at the mention of one of their fellow beta testers. She took a quick look at her friends’ list and saw that Shinya’s name isn’t on her list any longer. “…He killed himself about a week ago.” 

Tamaki’s eyes went wide as her head snapped up, turning to look at Ryusei’s face. “I don’t fully know the entire story.” Ryusei admitted, his head in his hands before he looked at Tamaki once more. “I met Shinya about two weeks ago—him and his guild on level 25. His guild members are some of his high school friends—three of them. Much like most of the beta testers, Shinya had been getting lots of fire from the hunters and even the beta tester haters as well. But he had ignored them, and his friends didn’t really take it lying down either. Then about a week ago, I received a distress signal from Shinya when I was out level grinding with my guild. I got to his location too late. Apart from Shinya, all his guild members were killed—by members of Laughing Coffin.” Tamaki’s eyes widened. “…Shinya killed himself barely two days later.” Ryusei’s lips trembled. 

Tamaki didn’t know what to say. Saying ‘my condolences’ doesn’t seem to be the right thing to say right now. Instead…

“It’s getting late,” she said at last. “I have to go before my guild starts hunting me down.” She looked at Ryusei. “We’re going to go level grinding on floor 28—Wolf Plains tonight. Why don’t you and your guild join us?” She offered. “I know that Kaz, Ciav and the other two would want to meet you again.”

Ryusei looked startled for a moment before he smiled, nodding. “Yeah, I would like that.”

* * *

_~May 16, 2023; Floor 28: Wolf Plains~_

Phantom Blue met Pandemonium at the entrance of Floor 28 later that night after both guild leaders have arranged on a time and place to meet before parting ways, with Tamaki reminding Ryusei to get his guild to stock up on cold resistant armour due to the cold climate there.

Pandemonium had been a small guild – even smaller than Phantom Blue that is already one of the smaller guilds in SAO, and yet, had been also one of the most powerful. Including Ryusei _(whom Shige-kun, Mochida, Caet and Takao have been pleased to find that Ryusei is still alive and in one piece),_ Pandemonium only had four members. The members of the two guilds got along like a house on fire, and Shige-kun, Takao, Mochida and Caet were upset to hear about Shinya’s death. Kris had became a really excellent Swordsman ever since joining Phantom Blue, and though he would probably never match Tamaki or even Shige-kun’s skill level as a Player, he is at least now considered competent enough to be more of a match for any Player.

“Let’s clear up here.” Shige-kun called out to the others after scanning the area, seeing the monsters’ bodies already starting to disappear, leaving behind the item drops. “We should call it a night.”

“Yeah, sounds great to me.” Klein nodded. 

Tamaki stiffened as a presence entered her senses just then, and she turned around, one hand on her blade at the back of her waist. She then paused as she caught sight of a lone figure standing at the top of the hill behind them with the full moon illuminating his form.

“Kirito?”

Klein who isn’t too far away from her turned around sharply at the mere mention of that name. Ryusei looked up, startled, as Tamaki spoke their friend’s name. And there he is, standing at the top of the hill in black clothing and a sombre look on his face even as he gazed upon them sadly.

He looked and carried himself differently now—much like most of their fellow beta testers that Tamaki had came across ever since Sword Art Online had stopped being a simple game. Hell, Tamaki herself probably had the same look on her face as well—all of them looking older than they really are.

“Hey, it’s Kirito!” Klein said excitedly, happy to see his friend after he’d gone missing after the announcement months back. 

“We’ll clean up here.” Kris spoke up, eyes flickering between Kirito and Tamaki. “Go.”

Tamaki nodded her head to him gratefully before she headed towards Kirito with Klein and Ryusei behind her. Thankfully, Kirito didn’t run the moment that he’d seen them, but he did look a little surprised to see Ryusei with them.

“You’re out levelling this late?” Klein asked the moment they’ve reached where Kirito is standing. He then blinked when he saw a familiar mark on Kirito’s PVI. “Did you join a guild?” He asked with genuine interest. 

“Yeah, I guess.” Kirito smiled weakly. “I see that you met Ryusei as well.” His eyes flickered towards Ryusei. 

“Shinya is dead.” Ryusei blurted out before Klein could say a little more than how-do-you-do. Kirito’s eyes widened a slight fraction. “Just thought that you should know. Things for the beta testers have been getting a little rough. I see that you decided to join a guild. That’s good.” He smiled.

“Hey, we should move on!” Shige-kun called from below.

Kirito managed a small smile. “They’re calling for you,” he said before moving past them. “See you.”

“That guy…” Klein scratched the back of his head, exchanging looks with Tamaki. “Is he still bothered by it? Idiot.”

**XXXXXX**

Pandemonium and Phantom Blue started partying together a little more after that. Gaming had started becoming a little more fun, and the beta testers in the group started gaining a little more life to their eyes—much to the relief of their friends. They could even take on the floor bosses a little sooner than they’ve anticipated due to the increase of the party members.

It was nearly four months after Pandemonium and Phantom Blue have started partying together when Tamaki had been called for a meeting with the guild leader of the Liberation Army, Thinker and his second-in-command regarding a recent incident with Laughing Coffin and some area monsters. As the rest of her guild needs to stock up on their items and potions, and Kris as well as Caet needs some replacement gear, Pandemonium had decided to go level grinding by themselves that day, meeting back at the inn that night. 

The meeting that Thinker had called Tamaki for had lasted well into the night, as they’ve spent most of that meeting mapping out the places where solo players or even guilds and parties have gotten hit by the red guild. The pattern with the infamous red guild, Laughing Coffin had been that they never get attacked by more than three members from that guild at one time. But as most of the players in the game were hesitant over fighting another player for real, it usually ends up disastrous for them.

If things continue on this way, they might not have a choice in the matter when it comes to Laughing Coffin, as majority of the guild leaders are fast losing patience when it comes to the red guild. And it isn’t just them however. Not too long after Laughing Coffin had become famous or infamous in a way, more orange or red guilds have started appearing. One such guild that had became rather well known—though not as famous as Laughing Coffin goes by the name of Titan’s Hand. The only reason why that particular guild isn’t as well known as Laughing Coffin is because they mainly robbed players blind, rarely killing them.

“How is it?” Shige-kun and Takao who have waited for her outside the Liberation Army’s headquarters asked as Tamaki exited, with Thinker and Yulia promising to keep her updated, as they have issues even within the guild themselves. The woes of having a large guild…

“We might be entering the worse case scenario if this keeps up.” Tamaki sighed as the two boys fell in step beside her, with the three walking back towards the inn. There was a light beep just then—the sound always made whenever someone is trying to ‘call’ her or even send her a message, and she paused, bringing up her menu interface. 

“What is it, Tsuyu?” Shige-kun asked with a frown, seeing a concerned look on Tamaki’s face.

“Uh… It’s from Ryusei,” said Tamaki slowly even as a diagram of a map appeared next to Ryusei’s message. “It’s an SOS. He’s calling for help.”

“Where is he?” Takao asked quickly, peering over Tamaki’s shoulder to look at the message.

“Outer Plains. Floor 29.” Shigehiro read the message before exchanging looks with his friends. “I’ll send a message to the others—telling them to meet us there. Let’s go.” 

* * *

_~October 23, 2023; Floor 29: Outer Plains~_

“What could have happened?” Klein shouted over the roaring winds as the lot of them made haste over the grounds, flying towards where Ryusei’s position is marked on the map that Tamaki had opened on her menu interface. “What could have given Pandemonium such trouble that Ryusei would send an SOS? That guy’s damn skilled, and a beta tester to boot! I can’t see anything giving _him_ trouble.” 

“We’re getting close!” Shigehiro shouted back, keeping in pace with Tamaki who is at the fore of the group, keeping her eyes on the map. “I see them. There—” His eyes widened when he appeared at the scene, and his voice was caught in his throat. 

Behind him, the rest of the guild skidded to a stop when they saw the sight that greeted them, and their eyes widened with horror.

It is the very scene of a battlefield. 

The bodies of the guild members of Pandemonium lay scattered on the ground motionless, with broken weapons amongst them. And then, one by one, their bodies shattered into thousands of pale green hexagonal shards.

And with his throat caught by one of the assailants, Ryusei dangled almost a foot off from the ground.

_Laughing Coffin._

“Release him!” Klein roared, bursting into action as he dashed onto the scene whilst drawing his sword at the same time. The rest of the guild followed not even a moment later whilst Tamaki activated her Shadow Walk, appearing before the Laughing Coffin member and Ryusei with her blade drawn before anyone else.

“T-Tsuyu…” Ryusei smiled weakly at Tamaki, still being held in mid-air. The Laughing Coffin member made a sound that sounded like a laugh before thrusting his blade into Ryusei’s mid-section. And then, to Tamaki’s horror, the little bit of HP that Ryusei had left dwindled down to nothing. “Become a splendid Assassin—a Player, and change this rotten world… _Save everyone.”_

Ryusei then disappeared into hundreds of pale green hexagonal shards.

_“Ryusei!”_

“Damn you!” Kris shouted at the Laughing Coffin members present on the scene, tears leaking from the sides of his eyes as he is reminded of how _his_ own guild had died before Tamaki had saved him. 

One of the Laughing Coffin members with a dark cloak covering his body from head to toe whom Tamaki knew as PoH from painstakingly collecting information on the infamous red guild for _months_ made a sound that sounded like laughter, and made a weird gesture with his hand, revealing the Laughing Coffin mark on the back of his glove. 

_“It’s…showtime.”_

* * *

“So that’s Laughing Coffin.” Kris mused hours later, nursing a cup of hot tea in his hands in the inn room. Everyone was in shock, having watched the brutal murder and annihilation of Pandemonium at the hands of the infamous red guild.

“What are we going to do?” Klein asked at last. “We can’t let them go just like this.”

“And what do you want us to do?” Caet asked tiredly. “Technically, there are no official laws about Player Killing in SAO, much like most MMORPGs. Like we’ve said before, Player Killing comes with the territory—it happens in every virtual MMO. It’s just that the price is a little higher when it comes to SAO.”

Klein opened his mouth to argue, but shut it again, knowing that Caet is right. All of them knew that Laughing Coffin had been a problem for a long time. This is just the first time that all of them have see how brutal they can be. The incident with Kris when they’ve first met him notwithstanding.

“…First thing tomorrow, I’ll ask for a meeting with Thinker and Yulia, and a few of the other guild leaders. I’ll ask the guild leaders of Black Blade and ICE as well.” Tamaki spoke for the first time ever since Ryusei had…died in front of her, her legs drawn up to her chest in a corner of the room. She raised her head, her eyes cold, and Klein felt a chill. It might be difficult to remember, but this girl is still the guild leader of Phantom Blue—one of the most powerful guilds in SAO. “I can’t leave it alone now. I’ll destroy Laughing Coffin—if it’s the last thing I do!” 

** XXXXXX **

_~December 24, 2023; Floor 49: Myugen~_

“I heard about Ryusei and Pandemonium, as well as about Shinya,” was the first thing out of Egil’s mouth the moment that Tamaki and Shigehiro walked into his merchant shop in the town of Myugen. The axe wielder looked solemn as he looked at Tamaki. “That friend of yours—one of the beta testers, Seiyo came by to tell me about it about two months ago. He said that Shinya and Ryusei’s names just vanished from his friends’ list one day. He then ran into Kaz, who then told him.”

Tamaki smiled a small smile. “…I see.”

“I saw Kirito awhile back as well.” Egil said solemnly. “He doesn’t look too good. I heard that his entire guild got killed off a few months ago as well. He’s the only survivor. The guild leader survived too, but threw himself off the cliff in despair.”

Shigehiro’s eyes widened. “What is with all the deaths lately?” he murmured. “Is it Laughing Coffin?” He asked carefully, as a great number of deaths lately had something to do with that red guild.

“No. A trap in a treasure room apparently.” Egil shook his head. He sighed. “I’m worried about him.” He admitted. “He’s been taking some big risks with his level raising lately. It is almost as if he didn’t even care if he dies.” He sighed.

With it being Christmas Eve, everyone is in the mood for celebrations lately. Everyone but Phantom Blue that is, and maybe a few others as well. Tamaki’s meeting with Thinker and a few of the other guild leaders that she’s on good terms with had gone well, though everyone admits that they can’t take on Laughing Coffin on their own if they are indeed that dangerous.

The door to Egil’s shop swung opened once more, and a certain swordsman walked in just then, a blank look on his face and eyes that it almost made Shigehiro cringe to see it. Kirito’s eyes fell on Tamaki the instant he entered—and it is obvious that he is here to find her.

“Kirito—”

“I need some information.” Kirito said immediately, approaching Tamaki with dead eyes. “I heard about a revival item—the first in the game. How do I get it?” He sounded almost desperate. 

Tamaki winced. Right. Why is she not surprised? Even since they’ve entered the month of December, she had been getting frequent visits from the information brokers. Even Tamaki herself can’t confirm the news about a certain revival item that she’d heard—the first in the game, and though she is rather tempted to get the item, the risks to get said item isn’t worth it.

“…It’s just a rumour that I’ve heard. I can’t confirm it—”

 _“Tell me!”_ Kirito demanded, grabbing Tamaki’s hand by the wrist, an almost crazed and desperate look in his eyes.

“Hey Kirito!” Egil called to him with concern, but it is almost like Kirito didn’t hear anything. He couldn’t even hear or see anything but Tamaki right now. 

Tamaki sighed, exchanging looks with Shigehiro—warning him with her eyes to stand down. “…First things first, let go of me,” she said at last, and after a long moment, Kirito released his grip on her arm. 

“Tell me.” Kirito insisted. _“Please.’_  

Tamaki sighed, exchanging looks with Shigehiro who merely shrugged. Finally, she gave in, turning to face Kirito. “As beta testers, all of us know the events and monsters that will appear in the game. But the rumoured revival item is linked to a one time event. In other words, it wasn’t in the beta test.”

Shigehiro along with the rest of the Phantom Blue guild had already heard Tamaki tell this to a few of her friends—the beta testers and even the few information brokers that she’d bothered to entertain, but Egil hadn’t heard this before, and had listened intently. As for Kirito, it seemed almost like he’s hanging onto her every word.

Tamaki looked at Kirito hesitantly. “I know why you’re after this item, and I can only tell you to forget about it. It’s too risky, Kirito!”

“Tell me!” Kirito insisted.

Tamaki sighed. “…I can’t confirm this info,” she warned, and Kirito nodded. “On Christmas Eve—in other words, late tonight. The Christmas event boss, ‘Nicholas the Renegade’ will appear. Beneath a certain fir tree. It is rumoured that the item drop of this Christmas event boss is a revival item. Because of this, all the big guilds are searching for it.” She added. “I have a general suspicion where he is—if it even existed in the first place, but it’s not worth the risk. I can’t risk my guild’s lives—”

“Where is it?”

“Kirito, don’t be insane.” Shigehiro cut in. “We don’t even know if it existed in the first place, and if it _did_ exist, it’s a _boss!_ You can’t possibly solo it alone!”

_“Where is it?”_

Tamaki hesitated, wondering if she should tell Kirito the information before she finally relented. “…Floor 35, Forest Maze.”

“…Thank you.” 

“Kirito, you can’t possibly be considering taking it on alone?” Egil protested before Kirito could leave his shop. “Don’t! No matter how good you are, taking on a boss as a solo player is too dangerous! If you die in this game, you die for real!” 

“Don’t be insane!” Shigehiro tried to persuade their friend. “Let us go with you! You’ll die—” 

“…I don’t care.”

The door swung shut behind him once more.

“…Tsuyu…” Egil spoke after a long moment, looking worried. “Kirito is…”

Tamaki nodded. “I know,” she said, turning to face the merchant. “I understand what he’s feeling and thinking. He’s not in the right state of mind now.” She sighed. “Besides, Klein had been worried for a while ever since rumours about the deaths of the Moonlit Black Cats had gone around, since that’s the name of the guild that we know Kirito had joined. And honestly, I’m worried about him too.” She admitted.

“…Let’s regroup with the others.” Shigehiro suggested. “I know for one that Klein would insist on going to help Kirito.” 

“Let me know how it goes.” Egil said hurriedly. “And come back alive!”

* * *

_~December 24, 2023; Floor 35: Forest Maze~_

Kirito was on the floor of the dungeon, as Tamaki had said that he would. Those eyes of his in Egil’s shop—those are the eyes of someone who had already lost everything. 

“You followed me?” Kirito stated in an emotionless voice, semi-glaring at Tamaki, Takao, Shigehiro, Mochida, Caet and Klein who have been the party that Tamaki had brought with her, leaving the rest behind to level grind a bit more or even to earn more Col. 

“Of course we did.” Shigehiro said with a frown. “Do you honestly think we would just let you go and seek your death?” 

“Tsuyu told us about it.” Klein said hurriedly. “Are you after the revival item?” He didn’t even wait for Kirito’s reply. “Don’t risk your life on a stupid rumour.” He warned, having heard from Tamaki and Shigehiro just what Kirito had become and how he had been acting ever since the deaths of his guild members. “If you die in the game, you die for real!” 

“Leave me alone.”

“Fighting as a solo player is crazy! Cut it out! I can’t let you die here!” Klein argued, not willing to watch Kirito—his first friend in the game go and seek his death. “Kirito!”

Tamaki who had been extremely silent, merely watching the events pan out in front of her stepped forward, throwing out an arm to stop her guild members. She then looked at Kirito carefully. “You’re really going, no matter what we said?” she questioned, and Kirito nodded. “Do you want to die?” She asked, and Kirito looked startled and even surprised—the first flicker of emotion that she had seen from him in months ever since running into him at Wolf Plains.

“Kirito, Ryusei is dead.” Caet spoke for the first time, and Kirito’s eyes widened a slight fraction. “It’s Laughing Coffin. And Shinya’s death months ago… It’s suicide.”

“…Suicide?”

“It’s not uncommon.” Takao said. “I heard that there has been a bunch of them of late. Despair is contagious, you know? It only takes one, and then more people will follow the same route.”

Tamaki stiffened just then. “Save the arguments for later, guys,” she said, drawing out her sword at the back of her waist, and Shigehiro followed her example. “We got company.” 

And then, teleportation lights started appearing around them, revealing the sudden arrivals of several players wearing the trademark gray and blue armour of the Holy Dragon Alliance whom Phantom Blue had ended in clashes with more than once during their dungeon clearing missions.

“Seems like you were followed too, Tsuyu.” Kirito responded, one hand on the sword on his back.

“Seems to be.” Tamaki mused, eyes flickering from left to right, reading the situation. It will be in their benefit as well if the Holy Dragon Alliance failed to get the revival item if it even exists. Furthermore, she knows that Kirito needs this as well. He needs closure. “Go.” She told Kirito. “We’ll handle things here. Go.”

Kirito frowned. “Sorry,” he apologised before running off towards the direction of the giant fir tree.

“Sorry guys, looks like your guild leader had decided to sign you up for another meaningless fight.” Tamaki said a small smirk.

“Isn’t that always? We’re used to it by now.” Takao grinned. “Let’s make this our Christmas event of the year then.”

“They’re coming!”

* * *

Phantom Blue were all still recovering from the fight against the Holy Dragon Alliance after they’ve retreated when they’ve sent that treasure hunting guild packing when Kirito appeared from a portal, clutching a jewel in his hand. Klein brightened up at the sight of him.

“Kirito!" 

Without a word, Kirito threw the jewel in his hand towards Tamaki who caught it. “In the end, it is just false hope.” Kirito said in a dead voice. “It can only work in the ten seconds before someone dies for real in the game. Use it on the next person whom you see die.”

Tamaki grabbed Kirito’s arm before he could leave. “I don’t know what had happened exactly, but do you think that _anyone_ would be happy if you die or if you continue blaming yourself?” she asked harshly. “You told me before that you had a mother and a sister out there. Just like our families, they’re waiting for you to go back. Do you want the news of your death to reach them instead? How do you think that will make them feel?” Kirito said nothing, but his eyes have cleared up—evidence that Tamaki had gotten through to him. “I can’t leave you like this! Come with us, Kirito.” Tamaki pleaded.

“Come with us. Join us, Kirito.” Klein agreed. “Please.”

“I…” 

Tamaki snapped. “I don’t want to see you end up like Ryusei or Shinya or anyone else!” she snapped. “I don’t want to see anymore of my friends dead to suicide or even to Red Players! I want to go home! I want to see my cousin! Just like all of us! There are people waiting for us on the other side! Let’s not disappoint them.” Tamaki looked at Kirito. “Please… I don’t want to see more of my friends dead.” She almost whispered.

Kirito was silent for a long time, with only the sounds of the winds that could be heard as everyone waited for Kirito’s answer. “…Do you really think that she will forgive me? Do you think that Sachi had ever hated me?” he asked desperately. 

“…What is there to hate?” Caet questioned. “All of us know the risks when we continued becoming players. We could have done the same as several others—becoming civilians in all but everything and leaving the work to others. When you become a Player, you accept the fact that you might die one day. I don’t know who this ‘Sachi’ is, but I’m sure that she wouldn’t hate you. She knows what she’s getting herself into.”

“I…” Kirito managed a small smile at Tamaki. “Tsuyu, is there room in your guild for one more?”

** XXXXXX **

_That’s how we’ve spent our first Christmas in Sword Art Online—in the dungeons of a death game. Just how long had it been ever since we’ve been trapped in the game? I’ve long stopped counting. Sei, how are you? Four days ago, it had been your birthday. We used to celebrate it together every year for as long as we’ve remembered. How is everyone getting along? I’m afraid. I want to go home. But… I don’t know how! Sei… Please watch over me._


	6. Silent Night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It had been months since the SAO incident, and the people on the outside--the families and friends of the SAO victims aren't taking the situation well.

Akashi said quite a lot when he’d arrived at the hospital, with it being close to midnight when he’d finally arrived at Tokyo.

All of Seirin were still at the hospital when they’d met Tamaki’s elusive cousin for the first time in their lives—having heard Yuki-san mention her son to them more than once whenever they held their usual after training meals at the Rising Sun restaurant. Midorima had left for about an hour earlier when the rest of the Shutoku regulars have arrived at the hospital, having receiving Midorima’s text about Takao. Miyaji looks mad enough to hurl something at someone—preferably a pineapple or even a _durian_ at the face of the idiot insane enough to start all this.

It had taken Midorima _and_ Yuki-san both to calm Akashi down enough to stop him hurling threats at everyone within distance—Seirin and the doctor included. Much to Akashi and Yuki-san’s surprise however, Shigehiro of all people was admitted into the Midorima Municipal Hospital too as all the hospitals at Kyoto that have admitted the SAO victims were full. And from a frantic call from Hayama earlier, Akashi knew that a member of his basketball team, Mayuzumi Chihiro had also been an SAO victim. 

Akashi had taken leave from his school for a week, handing over the reins of leadership over to Mibuchi Reo in the meantime. Momoi Satsuki had came to the hospital the very next day, ashen-faced and looked to be on the verge of collapsing with Kise close behind her—obviously, the blonde had told their former manager about Tamaki. Aomine however never showed up, and when Akashi had questioned Satsuki about it, the pink haired girl looked furious for a moment before telling the redhead that Aomine had declared it ‘not my problem’ and had gone back to sleep.

If it wasn’t for the fact that Akashi is exhausted beyond a doubt with everything that had happened, he likely would have gone to Touou and murdered his former ace. The redhead still hadn’t forgiven Aomine for what he had pulled throughout all of third year and how much he had hurt his cousin, and even what he had done to his best friend and his team during the championship league match.

Even Murasakibara had turned up during the weekend, looking extremely pissed—a first for the childish purple haired giant. He had a companion with him—a rather effeminate teen with black hair that covered one side of his face.

Five days after more than 10,000 players were trapped in Sword Art Online, bits and pieces of news of what the government was trying to do were slowly getting released to the public. The nation’s top computer experts were all trying to fix this, and to also find a way to safely remove the NerveGear, but there had been no breakthrough as of yet. A new division had even been created by the government – a Sword Art Online task force to tackle this problem.

One day turned into two days. Two days turned into a week. And throughout it all, all that Akashi could do was wait—alternating his visits between Tamaki and Shigehiro. The basketball regulars of Touou (minus Aomine) turned up on day three, visiting their teammate, Sakurai Ryou who had also been an SAO victim. Rakuzan have also been regular visitors on the weekends. So is Shutoku. 

Due to the chaos that is the SAO incident, all schools have suspended lessons for a week so that the students and families could cope with the shock and the situation. Akashi had even heard from his coach at Rakuzan that the Basketball Association had also postponed the Inter High tournament by a month. Though with the state that nearly all schools are in lately, Akashi highly doubt that any of the teams will be feeling very motivated in matches even if they do hold them.

Midorima came by every single day to visit, alternating his visits between Tamaki and Shigehiro (if Akashi is there). So did Kise, even though he lives in Kanagawa now. Seirin came every single day to visit. That tall redhead whom Akashi later learned had been Tamaki’s chosen partner and best friend spent every single bit of free time that he had in her hospital room, talking about several mundane things, and even how lost that he is now in class without Tamaki there to help him. 

Akashi has to return to Kyoto after two weeks, though he came back to Tokyo every Friday night and return to Kyoto on Sunday night. After three weeks, a representative from the company that had created Sword Art Online came to speak to Akashi and his mother while they were both visiting Tamaki as usual.

Akashi can’t really remember his name—Sugou or something like that. He only knew that the man had used a really condescending tone when talking about his cousin’s life like it is some business transaction, and Akashi had actually resorted to violence for the first time in his life ever since witnessing his mother suffering from the physical abuse from his father during his first year in middle school before they have divorced.

Akashi had actually broken the man’s nose, and his mother was actually mad enough to hit the man across his face with enough force that it actually caused him to lose a tooth. A second representative from the company had arrived the very next day, apologising for his colleague’s actions, and had assured them that they would do everything that they could do to amend this ‘mistake’.

It however didn’t make Akashi feel any better since how many empty promises have he heard from the various government officials that have came before him?

One week become two weeks. Two weeks turned into three weeks. Then before Akashi even knew it, nearly three months have passed since Tamaki had been trapped in the game, along with over 10,000 players.

Akashi had even gotten to know his cousin’s chosen team really well, and he is happy to learn that she had started smiling again ever since joining Seirin—a smile that had been taken away by Teiko and Aomine. Akashi’s life started alternating between school, practice, and the hospital, and he would have gladly placed his life on hold if it hadn’t been for his mother. 

His mother had refused to allow him to drop out of school, stating that Tamaki wouldn’t want him to do that for her—as Akashi had worked really hard to gain the scholarship for him to be able to enter Rakuzan. Mibuchi Reo had made sure that Akashi went to classes and basketball practice, and often tagged along with him to Tokyo to make sure that he returned to Kyoto on Sundays.

Akashi had often talked to his cousin whilst sitting by her side, despite knowing that there is no way that she could hear him. This isn’t like talking to a patient in a coma where they could still somehow hear everything going on around them. The NerveGear is specially designed so that it blocks all the nerve and brain signals—transporting the user into the game world. 

As each day ticked past, Akashi grew more and more frantic and more bad tempered as the authorities are no closer to finding a cure than when they’ve first started months ago after Kayaba Akihiko had launched his crazy plan. After the third Rakuzan player found themselves booted out of the basketball club by just triggering Akashi’s temper, everyone knew better than to stand in his way. Even the regulars and the coach are treading on eggshells around Akashi.

Nearly three months after the SAO incident, with a little over two hundred SAO victims suddenly dying in their hospital beds due to their brains frying, and Akashi growing steadily more panicked and worried with each day, Kise approached him one day, saying something about the Sword Art Online forum.

Apparently, it had been a function that had already been available during the early days of the testing period of the game. It actually allows the players within the game to take pictures and videos in the game itself and post it onto the forum using their accounts. Months before Sword Art Online’s official release, there have already been hundreds, if not thousands of people who have signed up as members. And apparently, one of the computer experts assigned to the SAO task force had found out that while the forum’s servers have also been locked down like the game, the players trapped within the game are still able to post messages and all that on the forum.

This piece of information had given new hope to all the waiting families and friends who were worried about their loved ones. There are visitors nearly every single day to the forum, and it is almost heartbreaking to read the messages on the forum that appeared nearly every single day. Messages like ‘I love you’ or ‘I promise I’ll listen to you from now on, Mom’ appeared on a daily basis—sometimes even hourly.

It hurts Akashi—making him feel almost guilty that he hadn’t spent as much time as he should have with his cousin ever since her parents’ passing and then the fiasco at Teiko. And that bastard Aomine hadn’t shown his face even now. But as he is simply too exhausted to even be angry at that idiot, he just left his fate to Momoi who is no doubt angrier than even himself as Tamaki is her best friend after all.

“This ‘Tsuyu’ is Tamaki?” Midorima furrowed his brows as he peered at the screen of Kise’s laptop that he’d brought to the hospital—with the blonde being here on another one of his visits. 

The trio have started browsing through the users’ list of all the members of the forum, going through avatar name after avatar name. As the users tend to keep information about themselves confidential, it is really difficult to tell which one is Tamaki’s or even Shigehiro. All of them knew that they are still alive however—as there are still health signs from them. 

Akashi nodded solemnly, looking at the name on his screen. There were a few postings on her wall from other players—saying that she’s the guild leader of Phantom Blue, and had been the leading strategist for the ‘lead group’—whatever that is. If the name ‘Tsuyu’ isn’t a dead giveaway, then the guild name is.

“It’s the name that I used to call Tama when we were kids.” Akashi explained to Kise and Midorima. “I could never pronounce her name properly when we were really little, and I started to call her Tsuyu, as back then, the colour of her hair and eyes reminds me of the moon. When we entered elementary school, I then started calling her ‘Tama’.”

“…I saw Seirin the other day.” Midorima removed his glasses momentarily, rubbing at his eyes. “They look horrible. I don’t even know if they should even be participating in the Inter High, with their mental states.”

“All the teams are in the same situation.” Kise sighed. “There is talk that they’re thinking about suspending all the school tournaments this year – sports or otherwise. The performances this year are just horrible, even from the supposedly top schools. From what I heard from Kasamatsu-sempai, nearly every single prominent team had lost at least a regular or two to Sword Art Online.”

Akashi remained silent, not knowing what to say. He just wished that they could all wake up from this nightmare. And to think, it all started because of a game.

Isn’t it ironic?

**XXXXXX**

There is nearly always someone in Tamaki’s hospital room—whether it be Akashi, Yuki-san, or even one of her teammates. Shigehiro’s parents were also constant visitors—alternating their visits between Tamaki and their son. They have told Akashi that Shigehiro had became addicted to gaming not long after the end of the championship league match in middle school. Once more, when he heard that, Akashi felt a stab of guilt—it is as much the same reason as Tamaki’s gaming addiction. In her case however, it had already been going on throughout all of third year when they were struggling just to keep the club afloat with all the problems that they are having.

Akashi, along with the rest of Tamaki’s teammates, and even his former teammates were regular visitors to the SAO forum, reading all the messages posted there. Some of the messages were downright depressing, as some of the players reported the deaths that they’ve witnessed. ‘Tsuyu’ however never posted anything at all. Even still, Akashi kept visiting her member page every single day—even setting his phone alerts so that he would be alerted should there be a new message from her.

But the most heartbreaking part of this entire nightmare is watching as Tamaki’s health and body started to deteriorate and waste away.

After all, going for weeks and months without proper solids and fluids and with no exposure to sunlight and exercise won’t be good for anyone. After nearly a month ever since being trapped in the game, Akashi started to notice the first few signs of her deteriorating health as the lean muscles that Tamaki had gained from playing basketball started to deteriorate. Her already thin limbs started to look even skinnier, and her face—or what that they could see of it anyway beneath the NerveGear started to look sunken and hollow. And from what Akashi had seen of Shigehiro and even Mayuzumi who had also been brought to the same hospital, the same thing is also happening to them and nearly every single SAO victim.

Even Tamaki’s once shoulder length ice blue hair had started to grow longer—reaching way past her waist by the time that a month had come and gone. Akashi’s mother, Akashi or even a nurse often had to cut her hair once it reaches past her waist. Once a day, if Akashi’s mother couldn’t come to the hospital, a nurse would have to help to wipe down Tamaki’s body. And with the lack of exposure to the sun, Tamaki’s already pale skin tone started to look even paler that she looked almost ill.

Seirin always looked almost ready to cry whenever they visited Tamaki and saw the state that she is in—as it is almost visible proof that they could do _nothing_ at all.

If the computer experts in the nation couldn’t do anything at all, then the only hope that the SAO players have by escaping the game is to beat it. Each day, news reports on updates of the SAO incident were broadcasted all over the world. And every month, the list of SAO victims who have ended up dying grew longer and longer.

When three months had come and gone, Akashi is almost shocked to realise that hearing about the deaths just seems so natural to him now. On the brighter side however, the number of deaths seems to have minimised after three months, which must mean that the players trapped in SAO have gotten stronger, and knew what to do to prevent themselves from dying.

It however didn’t change the fact about the situation that they’ve found themselves in. Kayaba Akihiko is a freaking computer genius—the brains behind the creation of the NerveGear and the Sword Art Online game. No one else in this nation or the world even could match his skills. It also meant that no one else could figure out what to do to undo everything that he had done.

The Sword Art Online forum became the only source of information that the public could turn to in order to get information on whatever is happening from inside of the game. The moment that the players inside have figured out that they could at least stay connected to the real world, they have posted messages nearly every single day—telling their families and friends that they’re fine. Pictures became a constant thing even.

Akashi’s phone rarely left his side after that, with the redhead constantly browsing through the SAO forum on the web browser on his phone. Kayaba Akihiko’s announcement had apparently reached the players within the game too, and after snapping out of their shock, the players as a whole have started to fight back—aiming to clear all one hundred floors in Aincard and to free themselves.

Guilds and parties were formed—all of them working together just to make it out alive, as the higher up they go, the harder that the boss fights are going to be. It had soon came to a point when the players could no longer take on a floor boss with just six people, but usually, nearly four or five times the number. 

It had taken the players nearly an entire month just to locate the first floor boss and to clear the dungeon. But after they’ve figured out the tricks and tips to it, the other players soon caught on fast. The beta testers however kind of became outcasts in the game due to their knowledge on the game and the monsters.

Akashi actually felt like stabbing something when he read a message that spoke of several players becoming ‘hunters’ and hunting down the beta testers for something that is way out of their control. It isn’t like the beta testers actually asked for this to happen either!

Akashi only hoped that Shigehiro and Tamaki have somehow managed to find each other in the game so that they could look out for each other. According to a magazine that Hayama had shown him one day—according to statements from some of the workers at Kayaba Akihiko’s company, it is stated that Kayaba had designed the game in such a way that while a player might be able to handle fighting solo for the first few floors, they will find it more difficult to do that the higher up they go. Sword Art Online is designed to be a game where the players can only clear it if they partnered with other players.

And just as Akashi and the rest of the world thought that they might rest easy, knowing that the players within the game are fine and working together to get out of the death game, a piece of horrifying news reached them, making Akashi want to murder someone.

The post is from a player who had barely survived an attack on him and his guild mates from fellow players – the Red Players—the Player Killers. In other words, the murderers in the game. And in a game like SAO where the instant your HP drops to zero, you die, it means absolute bad news for the players. 

Akashi had heard about the terminologies used in Virtual MMOs from Tamaki several times during their middle school days when she had been in her gaming phase. Player Killing had always come with the territory—it comes with every virtual reality game. After all, the players wouldn’t have to answer for their actions by committing crimes in an online virtual reality game—different from how it is in the real world. It is partly the reason why so many people who became red or orange players in virtual MMOs changed drastically after committing online crimes over and over again, as what Tamaki had told him once. But unlike the real world, at least in the virtual world, they could at least fight back.

Months passed. 

Akashi soon lost count of just how much time had passed since his cousin and his best friend have been trapped in a game. Life went on just as normal. He went to school, did his homework, return to Tokyo during the weekends, helped his mother with her restaurant on Saturday mornings, and then spent the rest of his weekend in the hospital with his cousin. It soon became routine for him. 

In the end, the authorities never suspended the sports tournaments, though they might as well have as this year had to be the worst showing that they ever had—with so many teams out there losing most of their prominent and key players. At least every seeded team had lost at least one regular player from their lineup.

Seirin got themselves kicked out of the Inter High after losing to both Seiho and Shutoku, but as what Kagami had told Tamaki when he’d came to visit—they would be paying them back for it next year, with Kiyoshi-sempai returning to the team after his surgery on his knee.

In the end, Rakuzan became the reigning champion for both the Inter High and Winter Cup tournaments once again, though Akashi wasn’t really happy at all. He simply is in no mood to participate in tournaments if Mibuchi hadn’t made sure that he at least kept a healthy work-life balance.

They’ve entered December by the time that the Winter Cup is over, and before Akashi even realises it, it is already his birthday. And thinking about it only made him depressed. Before his parents have divorced, his father had never shown him love, and any presents that he got from his mother or even friends were usually destroyed or thrown out by the man that is supposed to love and protect him. 

It soon became routine for Akashi to celebrate his birthday every single year with his cousin. When they were extremely young, neither child could afford a cake. However, as they grew older, Tamaki started to bake a cake for him every single year, as Akashi had once mentioned that he only saw Christmas cakes for sale during his birthday month, and not birthday cakes. Likewise, Akashi usually cooked Tamaki’s favourite dish for her for _her_ birthday, and their birthdays were usually celebrated in Rising Sun after the divorce of Akashi’s parents—with it being just a family thing.

 **XXXXXX**  

Akashi rested his head on the table as he stared at the flickering flame on the candle on the store bought chocolate cake that his mother had bought for his birthday. Outside in the streets, he could already hear the preparations for Christmas getting underway.

“What’s wrong, Sei-chan?” Yuki asked her son, threading her fingers through the red hair of her son. “It’s your birthday. At least smile a little.” 

Akashi gave a small smile at his mother. “…Every year, Tama always used to celebrate with me,” he whispered, staring at the cake that seems a little too Christmassy for a birthday cake. “She always baked a cake for me—with it being in our favourite flavours – chocolate and vanilla. She promised to add almonds to my birthday cake this year after she couldn’t get any last year. It just…feels wrong, that’s all.” He admitted. “Celebrating it without her.”

Yuki didn’t know what to say even as she sat down beside her son, placing one plate each in front of herself and her son, and another plate opposite them in front of the empty seat. Her son stared up at her in confusion. 

“She’ll be fine.” Yuki forced a smile on her face as she ruffled her son’s hair. “She’ll wake up one day. We’ll get to celebrate it with her again.” 

Akashi gave a small genial smile at his mother.

**XXXXXX**

_~December 24, 2023; Midorima Municipal Hospital~_  

Akashi pushed opened the gaps between the curtains covering the windows of his cousin’s ward room, seeing the white flakes of snow already falling from the skies, and the Christmas light and decorations that covered the streets, with Christmas carols being sung by the carollers and even the church children that usually go about singing at this time of the year.

The only sounds that could be heard in the room are just the light beeping sounds from the heart monitor monitoring Tamaki’s condition. Akashi turned around to walk back to his seat in the chair by Tamaki’s bedside.

“Tama, it’s Christmas Eve.” Akashi spoke, talking to Tamaki like how he’d always done every single time that he came to visit his cousin, taking her hand into his, almost cringing at how cold it is even with the heater that the nurses have placed in the room, careful to avoid the IV line attached to Tamaki’s left wrist that is giving her body the nutrients that she needs. “Can you hear it? Everyone is celebrating out there.” He smiled sadly at the slumbering form of his cousin. How are they spending Christmas over there? “Is it snowing there too? Are you spending Christmas with Shige? Have you made other friends in the game?”

Akashi could just hear the muffled voices of the carollers in the streets singing Silent Night, and a muscle in his cheek twitched as a distant memory came to the surface of his mind. 

_“Sei, I haven’t heard you sing since that day.”_

_“…Sing for me again one day? I like listening to you sing.”_

Akashi was silent for a long time. His mother loved singing, and often sung to him before he went to bed as a really young child. He loved to sing with her, but as he grew older, his father forbid it, and used to beat him really badly whenever he heard Akashi singing. It came to such a point when Akashi had all but stopped singing, much to his mother and Tamaki’s disappointment, as Tamaki had said once that he could probably make a career as a singer if he wants to. 

_‘_ _♪_ _Silent night, holy night. All is calm, all is bright. Round yon virgin, mother and child. Holy infant, tender and mild_ _♪_ _’_

_‘_ _♪_ _Sleep in heavenly peace. Sleep in heavenly peace._ _♪_ _’_

_‘_ _♪_ _Silent night, Holy night. Son of God, love’s pure light_ _♪_ _’_

_‘_ _♪_ _Radiant beams from thy holy face. With the dawn of redeeming grace. Jesus, Lord at thy birth. Jesus, Lord at thy birth_ _♪_ _’_

_‘_ _♪_ _Silent night, Holy night. Shepherds quake, at the sight. Glories stream from heaven above. Heavenly hosts sing Hallelujah. Christ the Saviour is born. Christ the Saviour is born._ _♪_ _’_

Akashi almost felt tears brimming around his eyes, but he quickly blinked it away. Resting his head by the side of Tamaki’s hospital bed, he took her hand into his, trying to pretend that this nightmare is never real—pretending that they’re kids once more and having sleepovers at Tamaki’s house. 

“…Tama… Tsuyu… Merry Christmas.” Akashi whispered. 

He never noticed the LCD screen of his phone lighting up momentarily, with the notification that he had a new message alert from the SAO forum, or even that said message soon appeared on the screen of his phone. 

_That’s how we’ve spent our first Christmas in Sword Art Online—in the dungeons of a death game. Just how long had it been ever since we’ve been trapped in the game? I’ve long stopped counting. Sei, how are you? Four days ago, it had been your birthday. We used to celebrate it every year for as long as we’ve remembered. How is everyone getting along? I’m afraid. I want to go home. But… I don’t know how! Sei… Please watch over me._

_It is snowing here too. Is it snowing over there too? There are even Christmas celebrations happening where we are now—just to allow us to forget that we’re trapped in a game for a few hours. So many people have died up to the point when I’m wondering just what it is that we’re fighting for. Ryusei and Shinya… I couldn’t save them. I don’t want to see anymore of my friends dead. We’re still fighting, Sei. We haven’t given up yet. How long has it been, I wonder? What is going on in the real world? Is everyone all right?_

_Before I forget, Sei… Happy belated birthday. And Merry Christmas._

_Posted on 24 December 2023 | 11:59PM | Poster: Tsuyu_


	7. Illusion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Phantom Blue had became known as a guild of Red and Orange Players hunters, and had some fame to their name. While cracking down on some rumours about an orange guild one day, Tamaki, Kirito and Shigehiro came across a girl, Silica, and soon realised that the situation with the red and orange players are slowly getting out of hand.

_~February 18, 2024; Floor 50: Algade~_  

Tamaki was sorting through all her items in her inventory whilst sitting on a bench in the town plaza of the town of Algade one night when she realised that it had nearly been a year since they’ve gotten trapped in Sword Art Online.

The clearing guilds—the lead group had managed to reach up to Floor 56 thus far, suffering minimal casualties due to careful planning and by following the strategies that Tamaki had came up with. For now, there is a lull in conquering the floor dungeons as the various guild leaders have decided to earn more Col to get better equipment and gear so as to prevent more deaths.

 _‘It’s been nearly a year, huh?’_ Tamaki mused almost sadly as she eyed the internal clock on her menu interface that showed the date and time. _‘I wonder what is going on outside now?’_

After all, while the players trapped in the game could still connect with the real world by posting status updates and even pictures of their status to put the minds of their loved ones and friends at ease, they have no way of knowing what’s happening in the real world.

It’s been nearly two months since Kirito had officially joined the Phantom Blue guild, and it had caused quite a ruckus in the beginning—that the Black Swordsman, the famed beater that solo the front lines had finally joined a guild. And not just any guild, but the Phantom Blue guild. But as it isn’t like the members of Phantom Blue haven’t heard it before, not a single member of that guild had cared about it.

After all, they’re relatively well known for being a guild of beta testers _(even though nearly half of their members aren’t beta testers),_ and they have their fair share of gossipers when the guild was first founded, especially with the high skill and level of the members of the guild. And it didn’t help matters that Phantom Blue is easily one of the top guilds in Sword Art Online, despite being a small guild with less than twenty members.

It was almost awkward for Phantom Blue in the beginning when Kirito had first joined them, as the Black Swordsman isn’t exactly what you would call a social person. Klein is usually the one dragging Kirito into conversations and all that, though Kirito do talk to his fellow beta testers, and after nearly two weeks of awkward conversation, have managed to struck up a kind of tentative friendship with the rest of the guild. 

Two weeks after Kirito had joined the Phantom Blue guild found the entire guild as a whole heading back down to Floor 22—Coral, to purchase their guild house, as Tamaki and the entire guild as a whole is getting tired of having to rent inn rooms or even camping outdoors for _months._  

Floor 22, Coral, had been one of the floors that the Clearers—the lead group had cleared the fastest—clearing it and defeating the Floor Boss in just a mere three days after unlocking the floor. The difficulty level is relatively low, with no relatively important quests. As such, not many players frequent this floor. The only ones that do are mainly those that have Fishing and Woodcrafting as their sub classes.

Phantom Blue had fallen in love with the place when they’ve first arrived at Floor 22 along with the rest of the lead group during the early days of the formation of Phantom Blue and the lead group, and they were almost reluctant to leave when the Floor Boss had been defeated.

Floor 22, Coral, is a place particularly reminiscent of the countryside in the real world—with several deep coniferous forests, grass plains and even numerous lakes that dot the landscape. The forests and lakes in Coral alone occupy most of the floor’s area, along with a humongous lake. 

As there are no houses for sale by the lakeside or even the forest area—much to Tamaki’s disappointment, Kris had actually suggested purchasing part of the land in the area and building a house from scratch. That idea had merit for the entire guild, as Floor 22 is extremely peaceful—and they could just forget that they’re trapped in the middle of a death game and have to fight their way out just for a few hours. 

In Sword Art Online, players _are_ allowed to purchase land or even buildings—making it their private property provided if they have enough Col. And with the amount of Col that Phantom Blue had earned since day one since they’ve been diligently fighting monsters and completing quests since their guild’s formation, they have more than enough Col to purchase a 500 acre land in the surrounding areas of the forest and lake. It isn’t cheap, as it had taken more than half of the Col in their guild bank, but all of the guild had willingly paid the price for it, as they honestly wanted a home to call their own instead of camping all over the place.

It is only after they’ve made the purchase of the land when Kirito and Klein have accidentally stumbled upon a log cabin tucked away in the forest that is already part of Phantom Blue’s private property—part of the reward for a quest available only for this floor alone that no player had ever attempted as the rewards are too low for the difficulty level. 

Nirali _(Mochida)_ had actually jokingly stated to Ciav _(Shigehiro)_ whilst out of the earshot of most of their guild members that with the amount of land that they have purchased on this floor, should Shigehiro and Tamaki actually decided to get married in-game one day, they will have enough land to build a private house just for the two of them.

Most of the guild members had actually wondered at the reason behind the loud howl of pain that Mochida had given out that had actually startled several birds into flight from the trees. And also why the entire guild had came across Shigehiro moments after that disgruntling making a health potion appear from his inventory into his hand and handing it to Mochida who had half his health bar down in a supposedly safe area.

As none of the members of Phantom Blue had chosen Woodcrafting as part of their sub job classes, Tamaki and Shigehiro have to search for a player with a high enough skill in Woodcrafting to build their guild house.

Thankfully, there are plenty of players with the Woodcrafting skill lounging about in Floor 22. And not to mention that after things within the game had stabilised, there have been players that are creating merchant guilds or even crafting guilds—preferring to focus on that part instead of being a frontline player due to the fear of actually dying in the game. As those guilds actually made life easier for the more combat oriented players, no one had complained.

Thankfully, Tamaki’s reputation as the head of Phantom Blue and as the leading strategist for the lead group had actually helped Phantom Blue in their search for a high level Woodcrafter, as Michitaka, the head of the largest crafting guild in the game had actually responded to Tamaki’s request. His guild, Oceanic Systems actually consisted of players with every single crafting sub class ever known in the game—and all are high-level players.

Michitaka himself is a pretty high level Blacksmith, and after listening to what Tamaki and Phantom Blue wants for their guild house, he along with ten of his guild members have came to Coral with the various building supplies that they need to build a house. It had taken them nearly a week, but the end result had pleased all of Phantom Blue—as they now have a house that they can call their own. It is more of a log cabin that had two levels—with the second level mainly being their bedrooms. Now each guild member can have their own room. The first level is mainly the sitting area—with a fireplace and everything. The guild members of Phantom Blue had actually done quite a lot of shopping to furnish their guild house after that—as Michitaka had refused to accept payment from Tamaki, saying that he owed her several large favours anyway—and for her to consider this being one of the favours returned.

Sighing, Tamaki opened up her menu interface, selecting the cheese sandwich that Shigehiro had made earlier that morning for all of them. The rest of the guild have gone about completing quests or even level grinding that day whilst Tamaki and Shigehiro have opted to gather some intel due to an alarming increase of rumours regarding red and orange guilds lately.

The other clearing guilds have also been concerned—but thus far, all that the major guilds could do is to increase security around their various territories to decrease the chances of the players within their territories to get attacked by red or orange players.

The soft sounds of footsteps reaches her ears just then, and Tamaki looked up only to see Shigehiro approaching her with a solemn look on his face, and with a copy of the _SAO Daily_ in his hands. He sat down on the bench next to her, handing the paper in his hands to Tamaki who took it without a word. The headline news is that of another guild getting attacked by some orange guild on one of the lower floors. 

“…It’s getting way out of hand.” Shigehiro said with a sigh. “We’re going to have to do something.” 

“Honestly, we should already have seen this coming ever since Laughing Coffin had came into existence.” Tamaki mused even as Shigehiro brought up his menu interface and making a beef sandwich appear in his hand from his inventory. “There has been an increase of red and orange players of late—even quite a few orange guilds. You know that—half the cells in the prison were full because of us.”

And it is true. 

After all, during the time when they got off from being on the front lines with the rest of the lead group—they spent it cracking down on orange or red players. Tamaki, Kirito and Shigehiro were particularly aggressive when it comes to hunting down the red and orange players—most probably due to what had happened to Ryusei and Pandemonium, and even Shinya. 

Caet had even managed to max out his crafting skill just a mere week ago so that they no longer have to buy the expensive customised teleport crystals to bring those red and orange players to the prison cell. But instead, Caet could make the teleport crystals with materials. Those materials aren’t cheap either—and they often have to get it from the various high level merchant guilds or even those high level merchants that have shops. Sometimes, when their usual routes couldn’t secure those materials, they have to source for those materials by approaching the item hunters. But compared to continuously buying the customised teleport crystals, buying the materials for Caet to make those teleport crystals makes more sense.

Tamaki and Takao have also nearly maxed out their sub classes—having picked their sub jobs about a week after Kris had joined them. Takao had chosen to be a Brewer—much to their confusion. But no one had complained—especially not Klein and his friends who have missed the taste of alcoholic beverages. Takao’s starting drinks had tasted horrible however, and it had taken lots of prompting and several test tastes from Caet and a cautious Kris before they were brave enough to try drinking Takao’s drinks once more. 

Tamaki on the other hand had chosen to be a Tailor after seeing the alarming number of pelts, leather and even cloth that they have gathered from all their level grinding—and after realising that being a Tailor meant that she could create high level armour and gear for her guild that wouldn’t be available in shops—something that her guild needs if they want to survive long enough to reach the final floor.

Shigehiro said nothing—it is true after all.

“It’s been nearly a year.” Tamaki said suddenly, and Shigehiro turned towards her with a quirked brow. “It’s been nearly a year since we’ve been trapped in Sword Art Online.” Tamaki managed a small sad smile. “I wonder… What is going on in the real world?” 

“If I know Seijuro at all, he will no doubt be in a pretty bad temper ever since we’ve gotten trapped in here.” Shigehiro tried to joke to take Tamaki’s mind off the more serious things. “He always is whenever it comes to you.” 

Tamaki smiled, and Shigehiro let out an internal whoop at seeing Tamaki smile—he hadn’t seen her smile ever since their first year at middle school when he’d came over to Tokyo for the end of year holidays, spending nearly a month with both Seijuro and Tamaki. And with everything that had happened at Teiko during her final two years, Shigehiro isn’t surprised in the least.

Tamaki then leaned her head backwards, looking up at the night sky full of glittering and shining stars—all sparkling like diamonds on black velvet. “…The night sky is beautiful tonight,” she said at last. “You could never see a sight like this back in the real world. Sometimes, it makes me forget that we’re in a game.” Tamaki gave a small smile. “Ciav, have you looked at the night sky like this in the real world?”

“No, I haven’t.”

“I have. Countless times. More than I care to remember.” Tamaki whispered. “My parents are never around when they were still alive—caring more about their jobs than anything else. They aren’t the best parents in the world, but still…” She trailed off slowly, and Shigehiro looked sad. He of course knew about Tamaki’s family situation from Seijuro before he’d moved away. It is mainly the reason why Tamaki and Seijuro have spent so much time together with each other when they were children—they are all that the other had. Tamaki because she is always alone, and Seijuro because of his father. “Whenever I feel lonely, I used to climb to the top of the roof and watch the stars from there—or at least, whatever stars that I could see anyway. It makes me feel less lonely. Whenever I feel sad or even upset, I do the same thing.” Tamaki gave a weak smile. “But I guess, it’s no good after all…”

Shigehiro was then taken aback as he felt Tamaki leaning against his shoulder.

“Tam—Tsuyu?”

“Sorry. Just let me stay like this… For just a little while.” Tamaki murmured, her eyes closed.

Shigehiro smiled before wrapping an arm around her shoulders. “Yeah. Stay as long as you like,” he whispered, listening to Tamaki’s breathing even out as she drifted off to sleep.

With just how stressed that Tamaki had been lately—both with the issue with the red and orange players and then with the lead group, it is a wonder that Tamaki had been able to get any rest at all. In fact, the off days that the lead group had gotten had been mainly due to the various guild leaders in the lead group noticing just how hard Tamaki had been pushing herself as their leading strategist and also as one of their frontline fighters, and all of them have petitioned to let all their guilds and the solo players in the lead group to have two weeks of vacation to recharge themselves.

Shigehiro leaned in close to Tamaki before he hesitated, and drew back again. He stared at his clenched fist—the one not holding Tamaki in place. “It’s not good, is it, Seijuro?” he whispered, looking upwards at the night sky. “We might be childhood friends, but…” He trailed off slowly before closing his eyes briefly. “…Just let me stay by her side. It’s enough for me.”

**XXXXXX**

_~February 20, 2024; Floor 30: Lisan~_

“Are we missing anything else?” Kirito asked Tamaki and Shigehiro who were both looking through the shopping list that Tamaki had with her, crossing out the items that they’ve gotten, and had placed away in their inventories.

The trio have gone on shopping duty that day, since the others either want to go level grind some more, or gather some intel on any new quests that they could take to earn more Col. With just how much that the land that they’ve built their guild house on had cost, let alone the furniture and items that they’ve bought to furnish it, each and every single member of Phantom Blue is running a little low on Col right now—both the guild bank and their own private funds. It is just fortunate that they have a Pharmacist _(Kris),_ thus, they do not have to worry about running low on health potions.

“Uh…” Shigehiro peered over Tamaki’s right shoulder, with Kirito peering over her left shoulder. The two could easily do that since they both towered over Tamaki by a head at least. Even Kris who is by far the smallest in the entire guild is taller by Tamaki by a few inches, much to her annoyance. “I think we’ve gotten everything. We just have to remember to drop by Michitaka’s guild to collect the items that Caet had requested for his teleport crystals. We’re running low on that, apparently.”

“We need more food ingredients as well.” Tamaki stated, shoving the shopping list into her pocket and turning to face the two boys with her. “We’re running low on that as well—and we need energy to function.” 

“Let’s drop by the merchant’s then.” Kirito suggested. “Or even the item shop—”

“Please! Avenge them, I beg you!” 

“What’s going on over there?” Tamaki wondered, looking towards the source of the disturbance only to see a crowd forming in the middle of the marketplace.

“Let’s go check it out.” Shigehiro suggested, and his two companions nodded before they moved towards the crowd.

The three teens pushed their way through the forming crowd until they are somewhere at the front only to see a man with dark brown hair dressed in Swordsman gear with a frantic look on his face, with tears forming around his eyes, clutching at the cloak of a nearby Swashbuckler who looked bewildered.

“Please! My guild! Avenge them, I beg you!”

“What’s going on here?” Kirito wondered in complete confusion as they watched the man approaching player after player.

“Poor thing.” A Swordsman not too far away from the trio whispered to his companion. “I heard that his entire guild got wiped out by one of the orange guilds. He was the only one that managed to escape the massacre—and that is only because he’s got a Teleport Crystal with him.” 

Tamaki, Shigehiro and Kirito exchanged quick looks with each other the moment they heard the words ‘orange guild’ and they nodded. Tamaki approached the distraught Swordsman with Shigehiro and Kirito close behind her, dropping a hand down onto his shoulder. The man turned around in surprise, desperation all over his face.

“Please!” He pleaded again. “Please help me! Avenge my guild, I beg you!”

Tamaki exchanged looks with the other two boys again before she sighed, turning towards the Swordsman. “…We’ll listen to what you have to say,” she said at last.

* * *

Half an hour later, the three members of Phantom Blue along with the Swordsman are all in the restaurant on the first level of the Laughing Cats Inn—the inn of this particular floor, all nursing a cup of warm tea in their hands.

“My name is Haz.” The Swordsman introduced himself the moment that he’d managed to calm himself down, sitting across the three members of Phantom Blue. “I’m the guild leader of Silver Flags.”

“It’s a relatively new guild if I’m not mistaken.” Tamaki frowned, trying to remember what she knew of that guild. “It’s one of the combat guilds, but also one of the smaller ones.” 

“Yes. That’s right.” 

“What happened?” Kirito asked bluntly. “You keep asking for someone to avenge your guild.”

Haz’s hands started to shake. “…It happened in one of the field dungeons on level 29,” he said at last, raising his eyes to meet the eyes of the three in front of him. “Silver Flags is a relatively new guild, you see—having just five members—including myself. And we neither have the funds or even the skills like some of the top guilds in this game. We’ve been spending every single day just level grinding to improve our skills and level—hoping to at least make it out alive of this game.” He placed his head into his hands. “…It happened six days ago. My guild and I were level grinding in one of the field dungeons on level 29. We met this woman who claimed that she had gotten separated from her party, and asked for us to escort her to the town in level 30—saying that she’ll pay us a handsome amount of Col if we agree. As we are all running low on Col and potions after the last monster quest that we were on, we didn’t really have a choice. And some of our weapons and gear need replacing too. That woman is a green player, so we didn’t find anything off about it—since there are players from time to time who require a party escort to a safe area. We agreed to her request.” 

The three members of Phantom Blue exchanged looks. They had a pretty good idea where this is leading now. Because this is almost exactly like the modus operandi of one of the orange guilds that they’ve been on the lookout for some time now.

“But we ended up running into a trap.” Haz clutched at his hair with his fingers. “That woman lead us to some field dungeon before an entire group of orange and red players cornered us. They killed my entire guild! I barely got out of there alive—and that is only because I have a Teleport Crystal with me. Please!” Haz clutched at Tamaki’s wrists. “Avenge my guild! I beg you!”

Tamaki sighed, trying to ignore the curious looks from several of the other players also in the restaurant. Shigehiro glared at the curious bystanders before they flinched and pretended to busy themselves with whatever that is in their hands.

“First things first. Let go of me.” Tamaki requested politely, before Haz blushed and released his hold on Tamaki. “And let me ask you this now: when you ask us to avenge your guild, do you mean that you want us to kill them in retaliation for what had happened to your guild?” Tamaki’s voice had turned extremely low and frightening. 

“Heavens, no!” Haz protested immediately, eyes wide with shock. “I will _never_ ask you to be a Player Killer!” He said. “No.” He shook his head. “I would never ask you to do that. I would never ask you to kill them. It’s not what my guild would want.” He paused before looking into their eyes once more. “I just… I just want you arrest them and jail them.” He said at last, much to the surprise of the three members of Phantom Blue. “I don’t want anyone to kill them. I want them in prison—until we all get out of this game—whenever that is. Please.” He pleaded again. “I’ll give you every single bit of Col that I have if I have to! Avenge my guild. Arrest them. Please.”

The three members of Phantom Blue exchanged looks before nodding. If this is really an orange guild, they can’t leave it alone. The guilds in the lead group have all been unusually concerned about it of late, due to the number of murders and crimes that have been taking place lately.

“Tsuyu.” Kirito sighed, looking at the guild leader of Phantom Blue.

“I know. We can’t leave this be.” Tamaki murmured before she looked back at Haz who is looking at them hopefully. “We’ll take your request. We don’t need you to pay us for this—keep your money. You’ll need it.” 

Haz hesitated and nodded. “…At the very least, let me buy the teleportation crystal for you to jail those guys once you find them,” he said. “It’s the least I can do.”

* * *

“I’ll send word out to the others—telling them to keep a lookout.” Tamaki said the moment that Haz had said goodbye to them after buying a teleportation crystal that had basically taken him all his money to get. The guy wouldn’t take no for an answer even though Kirito and Shigehiro have both tried to explain that a member of their guild could create a Teleport Crystal. Haz had even stated that if they’re doing this for free as it is, then the least that he could do is to secure the teleportation crystal for the jail for them. “And I think I got a pretty good idea which orange guild it is. Their modus operandi… It is pretty similar to that guild.”

“Titan’s Hand.” Shigehiro added, and the other two nodded. “Funny that they would appear on level 29 when our info stated that they’re somewhere between floor 33 to floor 36.” 

“They’re probably searching for potential victims since most of the territories belonging to the major guilds like the Knights of Blood Oath, the Liberation Army along with a few other guilds have seen an increase of security of late thanks to Laughing Coffin.” Tamaki sighed. “The guild leaders of ICE and Black Blade are saying the same thing too, since there has been a spate of crimes happening around their individual areas as well. And not to mention that we have that meeting amongst all members of the lead group on floor 50 in a month, and the floor dungeon battles before that.” She murmured.

“I’ll poke around myself for information on Titan’s Hand.” Kirito volunteered. “The both of you get back to the others and tell them about it. We’ll meet up in a few days. We have at most a week to get this settled since we have to get back to the frontlines by then.” 

“All right. Sounds like a plan.” 

* * *

_~February 23, 2024; Floor 35: Mishe~_

It was nearly three days before both Shigehiro and Tamaki received a message from Kirito, telling them that he had a new lead after stumbling upon a girl—a Beast Tamer in one of the forests on floor 35. Her beast—a blue dragon was unfortunately killed in a scuffle with several of the forest’s monsters before Kirito had showed up, and he had offered to assist the girl to revive her tamed beast at the Hill of Memories—a place where the tamed beasts in SAO could be revived as long as they do it within three days, and if they still have the pet’s heart. And of course, the pet’s owner must be present too.

Kirito had also stated that he had word from some of the information brokers that members of Titan’s Hand had been seen around Mishe, and for the both of them to head there immediately.

The rest of Phantom Blue had understood the situation, and though more than one of them wanted to go with both Shigehiro and Tamaki to assist Kirito _(Klein and Kaz),_ they would be attracting unnecessary attention if too many of them appear on Mishe. Hence, it was decided that the rest of the guild would head back to the front lines to assist with the battles until they get back.

Tamaki had opened up her menu interface and her friends’ menu the moment that Shigehiro and herself have arrived in Mishe that night via the Teleport Gate. Mishe actually used to be one of the main adventuring areas for the mid-level players. But as more of the upper floors were unlocked with the Floor Boss of each area defeated, Mishe soon became less populated.

“He’s in the town.” Shigehiro murmured as he saw the icon representing Kirito flashing on Tamaki’s map interface. “Let’s go.”

As Mishe isn’t a very large town to begin with, and not to mention that all of Phantom Blue had been here before as part of the lead group, both Tamaki and Shigehiro knew their way about the town. 

Thus, it wasn’t too long before they found Kirito standing next to a girl maybe about thirteen or fourteen with hazel coloured hair tied in two pigtails with orange ribbons, wearing a yellow and brown tunic. The two seemed to be arguing with a trio of players—the leader whom seemed to be a redhead woman that gives off a nasty vibe.

“—But at your level, will you be able to clear it?” The woman openly mocked the younger girl.

Kirito said nothing, but a muscle in his cheek twitched, and it is at this point when both Tamaki and Shigehiro decided to announce their presences.

“What’s going on over here?” Shigehiro asked, even as they approached the group.

Kirito turned towards them in relief. “You’re late!” he reprimanded, though he had a small smile on his face as he said so, thus, the two knew that he isn’t entirely serious. “The others?"

“They’ve gone on ahead. We’re on our own for this.” Tamaki said, eyes flickering between the girl by Kirito’s side, and then to the three players in front of them. “What is going on here?” 

“Nothing much. I can handle this.” Kirito assured them before he stepped in front of the girl with him, semi-glaring at the trio of players before them. “Silica will be all right. She can clear the level. It isn’t that hard anyway.” 

The redhead looked annoyed as she sneered at Kirito. “You’re another one she’s seduced?” she sneered. “You don’t look particularly strong to me.”

Tamaki sighed. “Let’s go,” she told the three who nodded, and as one, they moved down the street, with Shigehiro actually stamping on the foot of the redhead as he passed. The girl with Kirito—Silica actually laughed as the redhead let out a series of curses as she nursed her foot, with her two sidekicks flailing beside her.

* * *

Tamaki booked an inn room large enough for all four of them in the local inn before Kirito started trying to calm Silica down in the inn’s tavern, since she was actually on the verge of crying earlier before Tamaki and Shigehiro have arrived. 

“Why is she so mean?” Silica sounded upset. 

The three older players exchanged looks, not knowing what to say. They’ve seen several players who have became really nasty in recent months—probably due to the situation and everything. 

“Is SAO your first MMO?” Tamaki asked at last, glancing at the younger girl sitting beside her who nodded. “In any online game, a lot of people’s personalities change. Some enjoy playing as outright villains.” She murmured. “In every virtual MMO, online crimes come with the territory—it happens in every MMO. For example, in SAO…” She trailed off slowly before pointing upwards—towards her player cursor. “Our players’ cursors are green, right?” Silica nodded slowly.

“In Sword Art Online however, there are rules that players have to follow—even though there are no really serious consequences for committing crimes.” Kirito added, stirring his tea. “If you commit a crime in SAO, the player indicator will turn orange.” He gestured towards the player indicator above his head. “The worst criminals, the Player Killer—in other words, those who’ve killed someone, are also known as Red Players.” 

Silica gasped. “You mean the murderers?” she whispered.

“In most MMOs, lots of players have ‘fun’ that way—by hunting down fellow players and hurting or killing them.” Shigehiro said darkly. “I’ve played a few virtual games in the past that actually encourages the players to kill fellow players. In any other game, they could’ve had fun while role playing as the bad guy.” He exchanged looks with Tamaki and Kirito who both have grim looks of understanding on their faces. “However, Sword Art Online is different.”

Silica’s lips trembled as she remembered what Kayaba Akihiko had told all of them on the day of the official opening of Sword Art Online nearly a year ago—when he had announced that Sword Art Online had became a death game.

It is no longer just a simple game any longer.

“This game is not just a game any longer.” Kirito growled, his hands tightening around his cup as his eyes darkened over—recalling what had happened with his former guild, and what he had almost became had Asuna and Tamaki not pulled him out of his inner darkness, and if Egil, Klein, Shigehiro and all the other boys in Phantom Blue had not been there for him. Ryusei and Shinya… They are the proof that this game is no longer just a simple game any longer. 

“Kirito.” Shigehiro sighed, giving an obvious gesture with his eyes towards a scared looking Silica, and Kirito snapped out of the dark mood that he is in.

“Oh… Sorry.” Kirito murmured.

Tamaki exchanged looks with Shigehiro before turning towards Silica. “We haven’t introduced ourselves yet, have we?” she enquired. “I’m Tsuyu. Nice to meet you.”

“Silica.” Silica said timidly, grasping Tamaki’s hand in a handshake. “Nice to meet you.” 

“I’m Ciav.” Shigehiro added. “We’re Kirito’s guildmates. He told us about your situation, and we came to help.” He glanced at Kirito. “Well, we have some business on the way anyway, so it is no problem for us." 

“So how are we going to get to the Hill of Memories?” Shigehiro questioned before Kirito brought up his menu interface, and in a flash of light, a map appeared on the table in front of them. “Normally, we can usually warp ourselves over there as we’ve been there before, but Silica hasn’t been there before, right?” 

In Sword Art Online, once a player has been to an area once—be it a floor dungeon or even a town, they can immediately warp themselves over to the location by usage of the Teleport Gate that could be found in every town. 

“We have to walk there, I guess.” Tamaki murmured, finger tapping on the table as she glanced at the area map of Floor 47: Floria. “Let’s go by this route, and—”

As one, the three older players stiffened before they turned towards the same direction at the same time, one hand on their weapons only to see a dark shadow fleeing out of the inn at the same moment when a couple of Swordsmen entered, laughing about something.

“Who was that?” Silica asked nervously, tugging at Tamaki’s sleeve. “Are they spying on us?” 

“Tsuyu. They heard us.” Kirito said grimly, and his two guildmates nodded.

“B-But whoever they are—they are sitting quite far away, aren’t they? They couldn’t have heard us—”

“It’s different if your listening skill is high enough.” Kirito cut in, exchanging looks with Tamaki, since both of them have maxed out their skills in Searching, Hiding and Sprint, though Tamaki had chosen Listening as one of her skills too. It is what makes her so effective and deadly as an Assassin. “But few people invest the time to raise it.” 

“But why would anyone want to listen in on us?” Silica wondered. 

“I wonder?” Tamaki murmured, exchanging knowing looks with the other two. 

** XXXXXX **

_~February 24, 2024; Floor 47: Florida~_  

Floria on Floor 47 is one of the most beautiful places in Sword Art Online—though as what Kaz and Kris would argue—Coral is much more beautiful as it has lakes and forests as compared to the endless fields of flowers that Floria has. Due to its blooming flower fields, it is a popular place for dates amongst the players, with few single players wandering on this floor. 

Silica was delighted when they’ve first arrived at the famous Flower Garden—the gate plaza of Floria. There is a bout of awkwardness however when Silica had apparently realised that this place is full of players on dates. Thankfully, Kirito is too oblivious to realise Silica’s already developing crush on him.

Honestly, Tamaki has no idea whether Kirito even realises that half the girls whom he’d met had crushes the size of Aincard on him, or if he _did_ realise but pretended that he didn’t see anything. Honestly, the teal head pitied poor Asuna…

The pathway towards where the flower of revival is located is beautiful—with fields of different coloured flowers blooming, but there are also lots of powerful monsters around to hinder their progress—the same with any other field dungeon. But due to their high levels and skills, Tamaki, Shigehiro and Kirito could deal with any monster threat with their HP bar barely falling into the yellow zone, while also keeping an eye on Silica to make sure that she doesn’t fall into danger. 

It was nearly noon by the time that they’ve reached where the flower of revival is located, and Silica was delighted when she could finally hold it and place it into her item inventory. And while she wanted to revive her faithful tamed beast as soon as possible, Kirito had suggested that they revive the beast once they’re back in town due to the field dungeon crawling with powerful monsters.

“Someone’s here.” Shigehiro murmured in Tamaki’s ear even as he slowed down his walk, hand dropping to his blade by his side. Beside him, Tamaki nodded, having sensed several presences with her Seeking skill.

Silica was humming to herself happily as she almost skipped along—a fair contrast to how she had been for the past day when Tamaki and Shigehiro who were both bringing up the fore of the party stopped in their tracks, and Tamaki held out an arm.

“Tsuyu-san?” Silica squeaked, and Kirito who is beside her held her back by her shoulder, a frown on his face. “Kirito-san?”

“Whoever’s behind those trees, come out.” Tamaki commanded in a dangerous voice. She had a pretty good idea who those players that she can sense are, especially if that redhead woman whom they’ve met in Mishe is who Tamaki suspects to be.

For a moment, nothing happened before a lone figure emerged from the trees.

“R-Rosalia-san?” Silica squeaked as she recognised the redhead woman. The three other players with the Beast Tamer recognised the redhead as well—it is the same woman who had been awfully mean to Silica in Mishe the day before.

“If you can see through my hiding skill, your detection skill must be quite high, Assassin.” Rosalia said with a fake smile plastered on her lips, a tri-pronged spear grasped in one hand. “And it seems you’ve managed to get the flower of revival.” All traces of pleasantry fell off her face just then. “Now hand it over.”

“W-What are you talking about?” Silica squeaked, confused beyond anything else right now, but was determined to protect the flower of revival that she had gone through so much for.

“That isn’t going to happen, Rosalia-san.” Kirito said with narrowed eyes even as he took half a step forwards, gesturing with his eyes towards Silica that both Tamaki and Shigehiro understood—and the two took up positions by Silica’s sides immediately—if anything happens, the two would protect the lower levelled player. “No.” Kirito shook his head. “Or should I say, leader of the orange guild, Titan’s Hand. We’ve been looking for you.” He added, his lips curling and his eyes flashing dangerously.

Unlike some the members of his guild, Kirito had never held such severe _dislike_ towards the red or orange players of Sword Art Online. However, it is true that he held them in contempt. And after hearing from Kaz what the entire guild had witnessed when Pandemonium had met their end at the hands of Laughing Coffin, Kirito isn’t surprised that Tamaki, Shigehiro, Kaz, Nirali and even Caet have disliked them so much. Hell, even Kris and Klein detested the red and orange players.

“O-Orange guild?” Silica echoed in confusion, looking from Rosalia to the other three players with her. “But her player indicator is green!”

“It’s a pretty simple trick.” Tamaki said, eyes narrowed at Rosalia. “The green members find targets, and lead them to where the orange players are waiting. That had been the modus operandi of Titan’s Hand.” She glanced at Rosalia. “Last night in the inn’s tavern, that had been one of your guild members that had been listening in on us, right?”

“T-Then the reason we were in the same party for two weeks…” Silica looks about to faint at this point.

“That’s right.” Rosalia said with a cruel smirk upon her lips. “I was assessing their strength while waiting for them to earn money from adventurers. And then you said that you were going after a rare item.” Her eyes went towards the three players with Silica. “However, you knew all that, but went with her anyway? Are all three of you idiots?”

“Nothing like that.” Tamaki said, eyes narrowed. “If it’s one thing I hate, it is orange and red players.” She said, her voice going dangerously low, and next to her, Silica gulped. If this is Tsuyu-san getting angry, then the Beast Tamer knew that she never wanted to have Tsuyu-san honestly pissed at her. “We’ve also been searching for you and your guild, Rosalia-san.” Sharp blue eyes flickered around the surroundings, carefully pinpointing the hiding spots of the various players whom she could sense. 

“What are you talking about?” 

Kirito narrowed his eyes, recalling how desperate Haz had been, and how he had spent days begging every player that he had seen to avenge his fallen guild members until they’d stumbled upon him in Lisan.

“Ten days ago, you attacked a guild called the Silver Flags.” Kirito stated, the light undertones of anger lacing his tone. “Four people, all but the leader, died.” 

“Oh, the ones with no money.” Rosalia said uncaringly, twirling a lock of her hair in between her fingers.

Kirito narrowed his eyes at Rosalia. “Their leader went from the warp point to the front lines, from morning until night, begging someone to avenge them. But he didn’t want you killed. He wanted someone to jail you. Can you understand how he felt?” 

“Nope.” Rosalia said uncaringly. “What kind of idiot would take this seriously? There’s no proof that killing someone here means they die in real life.”

Tamaki narrowed her eyes. It is one point in common with the orange and red players—they either refused to believe or did not believe Kayaba Akihiko when he had stated that Sword Art Online had became a death game. The ideals and beliefs of Laughing Coffin especially had spread, and that is why more and more orange and red guilds had started forming.

“Anyway, shouldn’t you be more concerned for yourselves?” Rosalia questioned with a smirk on her lips as she snapped her fingers. And then, from the trees surrounding her, several players with orange and red indicators above their heads emerged.

Silica took a step backwards in fear, and only a hand on her shoulder from Tamaki stopped her from actually fleeing or falling to the ground. “T-There are too many!” she squeaked in fear. 

“Calm down.” Shigehiro told her. “It’ll be all right. We can handle it.” He glanced at Kirito’s back, seeing that his stance is tense—indicating that he is ready to move. Honestly, with how low levelled that these guys are, as compared to them, there is no way that any of them could kill them even on their best day. “Do you want to handle it, or should we?”

“No, I’ll handle it.” Kirito called back over his shoulder. “You both keep Silica safe.” 

“Will do.”

“There are too many of them, Kirito-san!” Silica said, worried. She then turned towards the only other female in their current party, and who had also become a sort of older sister to the Beast Tamer. “Tsuyu-san!”

The members of Titan’s Hand save for Rosalia paused in their steps as they heard two of the more well known names of the players that are known to be on the front lines of the lead group. “Kirito? Tsuyu?” One of them echoed slowly, studying Kirito’s form from top to bottom as he approached them with a sword in hand. “Black clothes. A one handed no-shield style…” He then glanced at Tamaki only to see the guild leader symbol next to her name, with the name of the guild below it, and his eyes widened. “It can’t be…! Rosalia-san, they are members from the Phantom Blue guild, one of the top guilds that are on the front lines. They’re in the lead group!” 

“The lead group?” Silica echoed in confusion, looking from Kirito to Tamaki and Shigehiro and back again.

“Someone from the lead group wouldn’t be down here!” Rosalia said, not believing that she had members from one of the top guilds in front of her. “Go get them! And take everything they own!”

Silica gasped in horror even though neither one of the other three players with her were concerned in the least even as the members of Titan’s Hand slashed at Kirito with their blades at every part of him that they could reach. And yet, Kirito did nothing to defend himself but just stand there. And neither Tamaki nor Shigehiro were concerned in the least. 

“Kirito-san…!” Silica trembled even as she reached for her blade only to pause in her actions when Tamaki drop a hand onto her shoulder.

“Calm down, Silica. They won’t be able to so much as harm Kirito.” Tamaki told the younger girl. “They’re way below our levels. And not to mention that Kirito had Battle Healing as one of his skills. He can stand there all day, and they won’t be able to so much as whittle his HP down five percent.” 

“What?” 

Now that Silica looked closer, she could see that Kirito’s HP bar kept regenerating back to full, no matter how many attacks was launched on him.

“About 400 in 10 seconds.” Kirito murmured, glancing around him at the exhausted players. “That’s the total damage that you seven can do to me. I’m level 78. I have 14,500 HP. My battle healing skill auto-regenerates 600 points every 10 seconds. We could stand here all day, and you’d never beat me.” Kirito stated, and some of the players glared. A few even turned their eyes towards where Tamaki and Shigehiro were standing with Silica. “And if you intend to target either Tsuyu or Ciav, I’ll advise you to drop the idea—not unless you want a first hand experience in testing out just how fast and deadly a level 78 Assassin or Swashbuckler could be.” 

“But if you want to try, then by all means, go on ahead.” Tamaki stated, stepping in front of Silica and drawing out one of her blades. “I’ve said before that I hate orange and red players. It is people like you that people like Shinya and Ryusei who did nothing wrong but just be in the wrong place at the wrong time wouldn’t be going home. It is people like you that Ryusei’s sister wouldn’t be having her brother back. It is people like _you_ that over 200 people are already dead! We’ve searched for you for nearly six months.” Tamaki brought out her menu interface to make the teleport crystal that Haz had given them appear in a flash of light in her hand. “Haz, the leader of Silver Flags spent his entire fortune to buy this warp crystal. It’s set to take you to the prison where all of you would stay until we get out of this game—whenever that is.” Tamaki took another step forwards, and the players surrounding Kirito took a step back in fear. “You would all be going there—you would be accompanying the several red and orange players that we’ve already sent there!”

Kirito smirked to himself before his eyes snapped towards Rosalia who tasted fear for the first time in her life—realising that she’s totally outclassed as compared to the three high level players in front of her. Is this what a member from the lead group is?

“I’m green, so if you hurt me, you’ll go orange—”

Whatever that Rosalia said was cut off as Kirito vanished in a flash of light, and placed the sharp edge of his sword against Rosalia’s neck. “Just so we’re clear, I couldn’t care less if I go orange for a few days—just like how the rest of my guild wouldn’t care if they are permanent orange players due to what they have undertaken just to protect the rest of the players in SAO.” Kirito hissed. “All of us in Phantom Blue made that resolve long ago—to stop the red and orange guilds. You wouldn’t be hurting anyone ever again.” 

**XXXXXX**

_~February 24, 2024; Floor 35: Mishe~_  

“Sorry Silica. We ended up using you as bait.” Kirito apologised hours later after Rosalia and the rest of Titan’s Hand were forcibly transported to the prison via the warp crystal that Haz had bought for that purpose. Silica had also witnessed a teary eyed Haz as he thanked Tsuyu, Kirito and Ciav over and over again for helping to avenge his guild. “Phantom Blue is famous—and sometimes, not in a good way. It isn’t like we thought that we couldn’t trust you. It is just that we’d learned early on not to tell anyone that we’re from Phantom Blue.” Kirito exchanged a wry smile with Shigehiro and Tamaki who were both leaning against the wall on opposite sides of the door in the inn room that they’re in. 

“I understand.” Silica said, all smiles now that she had her Tamed Beast with her once more. Said Tamed Beast is now snoozing in a corner atop one of the pillows in the room. “Kirito-san, Tsuyu-san and Ciav-san are all good people. I believe that.”

Kirito smiled slightly as he glanced at Tamaki and Shigehiro. “…I wasn’t always with Phantom Blue,” he said out of the blue, much to Silica’s surprise. “I was with another guild before I’d joined them. But something happened with my guild—all of them died.” He admitted, and Silica’s eyes widened in horror. “I was in a pretty rough place after that—I just don’t care whether I live or die. But it had been Klein, Tsuyu and Ciav that have dragged me out of that dark place. Asuna had helped me to heal after that.” He admitted. “I…just don’t want someone to become like me in the past.”

“Kirito-san…” Silica said sadly. “So you’re all leaving then?”

“Yeah. We’ve been away for long enough. We need to get back.” Tamaki sighed.

Right on cue, there was a light beep from Tamaki’s menu interface just then, and she brought it up only to see that it is a message from Kaz—asking for them to get back to the front lines at once.

“Is it from Kaz?” Kirito asked, and Tamaki nodded. 

“We’re needed back on the front lines.” Tamaki sighed. “Kirito, we should go.”

“I know.”

“The lead group is amazing.” Silica said, with envy in her tone. “I could never be one, no matter how hard I tried.”

Tamaki had a small smile on her lips. “Levels are just numbers in the end—especially for a battle level system like SAO,” she said. “Besides, no matter how real things seem to be in here, none of it is real. In this world, strength is just an illusion.”

Kirito smiled before getting to his feet. Shigehiro had opened the door—with all three members of Phantom Blue ready to leave. “Silica, get stronger.” Kirito told the girl. “Let’s meet in the real world the next time—all of us.” His eyes flickered towards Tamaki and Shigehiro. “We can introduce you to the rest of our friends at the same time as well.” He promised. “Because while strength in this world is an illusion, the bonds and friendships that we’ve formed are real.”

**XXXXXX**

_Strength in this world is an illusion, but the bonds and friendships that we’ve formed here are real. Kirito said something like this today to this Beast Tamer that we’ve befriended when we’re fulfilling a request for someone._

_I wonder, if our first year at Teiko is an illusion too? We were so happy back then. What had changed, Sei? It’s been nearly a year since then. In a few more months, it would be what should be our second year of high school. How is everyone?_

_We haven’t given up yet, Sei. We’re coming home. All of us._

_I promise._

_Posted on 24 February 2024 | 06:00PM | Poster: Tsuyu_


	8. Waiting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Months had passed since the players have gotten trapped in the game. Seirin and Kagami however isn't taking it too well.

Kagami Taiga's life had alternated between school, basketball practice and the hospital. And before he knew it, nearly an entire year had passed since the SAO incident—and he is already waiting for the results of his year end examinations.

All of Seirin had nearly collapsed when they'd first heard about Tamaki via a panicked phone call from Kawahara, and had seen the news about the SAO incident on the television and even on the radio. But until every single one of them have actually seen Tamaki lying on a hospital bed with the NerveGear over her head, it just didn't seem  _real_  at all.

For several weeks after the SAO incident, Kagami kept turning towards the empty seat in front of his—asking Tamaki to help him with questions that he didn't understand like how he'd always done since day one only to remember that Tamaki can't do that anymore—and she isn't sitting in front of him any longer.

After all schools have reopened after the one week break because of the SAO incident, there was a school assembly held by their principal to address the recent nation wide crisis. For it isn't just Tamaki alone in Seirin High who had been an SAO victim. Including the teal head, there were six other victims in Seirin who were also SAO victims—coming from all years. The principal had encouraged the students who were classmates or even club mates of the SAO victims to seek out the school counsellor to talk if they feel distressed.

For several days, not a single member of the basketball club had gone to seek out the school counsellor even though they were well aware that their other schoolmates did. In fact, the teachers of Seirin High had to actually make the entire basketball club go for counselling after their individual homeroom teachers have reported how distressed that they have been—and how badly that their grades have fallen—especially Furihata, Riko and Izuki who have been excellent students.

Furihata had later confided in his teammates at lunchtime one day that the counselling sessions had actually helped. Privately however, Kagami is sure that every single one of his teammates have blamed themselves for Tamaki—even though they knew that they wouldn't have been able to do anything. Izuki and Koganei especially were in terrible states, as it could have easily been them lying in that hospital bed now, and not Tamaki.

Every single day, Seirin went to the hospital to visit their teammate—and every single day, they received the same damn news from Dr. Midorima. No changes so far.

And every month, the list of casualties of the SAO incident grew longer and longer. So much so that Kagami almost feared watching the news or even listening to the radio—fearful that he might one day see or hear Tamaki's name amongst the list of casualties.

Furihata, Fukuda and Kawahara have paid close attention to the news and even the forum boards about the SAO incident—along with nearly half of their team. And so far, what the authorities knew isn't exactly comforting.

Whatever that SAO's bastard of a creator had done, he knew what he was doing. Not one of the computer experts assigned to the SAO task force could figure out what Kayaba Akihiko had done, as he had locked down all of SAO's servers so that no one could even log in at this point, even if they had a NerveGear and a copy of the game.

Tamaki's elusive cousin was in a horrible temper for months after the SAO incident, and every single time that he saw Seirin or anyone who isn't his mother or one of his teammates (former or otherwise), the first thing that he did is to snap at them for the littlest of reasons. While Seirin would usually defend one of their own, they didn't this time—as probably, every single one of them had blamed themselves for what had befallen their youngest member. Akashi's temper had let up after nearly six months, but even still, Kagami is still uneasy whenever he ran into that scary redhead at the hospital. The redhead had been awfully bad tempered with a sharp tongue to boot whenever he ran into any member of Seirin—and honestly, Kagami can't really blame him either.

The redhead just wants someone to blame. And seeing as how Kayaba Akihiko is currently under strict police supervision in the police hospital—also trapped within the game, the only people whom Akashi could blame is just Seirin, though at the same time, he is also thankful to them for bringing his cousin's smile back.

Aoi, Tamaki's adorable little husky that she had taken in sometime after the Seirin versus Shutoku match is extremely upset as well. But as pets aren't allowed in the hospital, Tamaki's aunt had taken the little mutt in. Every single time that Seirin had gone to Rising Sun to have their usual after training meals that happens at least three to four times a week, they usually saw Aoi lying in a corner next to the kitchen's entrance, looking really upset—eyes always fixated on the entrance as if hoping that the next person to walk through the doors of the restaurant is his beloved owner.

Kagami visited Tamaki every single day—rain or shine, weekday or weekend. And no matter how tired he is, or how late it is, the redhead went every single day to the hospital to visit his teammate and his best friend—his anchor… His  _sister._

He is probably the only member of the team that Akashi Seijuro slowly start to warm up to, the other being Kiyoshi-sempai who had returned to the team barely a month after the SAO incident.

Kagami is surprised to learn later from Hyuuga and Riko that Kiyoshi-sempai actually knew Tamaki even before she'd entered Seirin High—the two have gone against each other in basketball matches during their middle school years, and have mutual respect for each other. The brunette Center had even looked forward to meeting Tamaki once he is cleared to return to the team after Riko and Hyuuga have told him about the new members of the team.

He just didn't expect for  _this_  to happen even before he'd returned to the team.

The most nerve wrenching thing of this entire thing is that Kagami and all of Seirin knew that there isn't  _anything_  that they could have done to help at this point. The only thing that they could do is to wait, hoping for some kind of miracle or for some kind of breakthrough from the computer experts.

It was nearly six months after the SAO incident when Furihata had suddenly came to practice one day, waving about a magazine, and saying something about the SAO forum. Kagami knew from Tamaki that the SAO forum is a function that had already been available even during the beta test period that actually allows the players of the game to post status updates, pictures or even videos that they've taken in the game itself on the forum. Much like the game servers of SAO, the forum's servers were actually locked down as well—thus no new memberships could be created at this time, but the players currently trapped within the game could still post status updates and messages.

It is like a beacon of hope to all the waiting families and friends of the SAO victims. It had actually been Kise who had told Seirin the avatar name that Tamaki had been using—having heard of it from Akashi. Seirin kept checking Tamaki's member page every single day after that—hoping for some kind of message from her to tell them that she's all right.

And throughout it all, Seirin is going to pieces.

The showing at the basketball tournaments this year is beyond horrendous, with every single team having lost at least one member or two to the SAO incident. And with how distracted and worried that Seirin had been—worried that when they wake up the next morning, it is to receive news that their teammate is dead—it isn't really surprising to any of the teams that had known them that they've gotten kicked out of the Inter High after losing to both Shutoku and Seiho.

When they've played Seiho after that one month break that the authorities had declared due to the SAO incident, that loudmouth freshman of Seiho even had the audacity to mock them for being weak. Hyuuga whose nerves had already been stretched thin due to everything that had happened had almost blown his top. But before he could punch that loudmouth brat—Tsugawa or something, Seiho's captain beat him to it by slapping Tsugawa across the cheek so hard that the entire court could actually hear the slap.

Seiho's vice captain had actually tried to do damage control—trying to apologise to an extremely pissed off Seirin. Obviously, they must have heard that Seirin had lost Tamaki to the SAO incident as well—most probably from Kiyoshi who had been an old friend of the Seiho seniors.

Iwamura, the captain of Seiho had actually turned up the next day at Seirin with Kasuga and Tsugawa in tow, actually making the Seiho freshman apologise to all of Seirin for his careless and cruel words. For even if he didn't know that a member of Seirin's team had been a victim of the SAO incident, any idiot with eyes and a brain to go with it could see that Seirin looked horrible, and doesn't look to be in a good enough mental state to compete in the tournament.

One week turned into two weeks. Two weeks turned into three weeks. Three weeks then turned into four weeks, five weeks, six weeks, until it became almost difficult to keep track of the days that simply flown by.

Seirin were regular visitors to the hospital, with Kagami turning up every single day until the nurse in charge of Tamaki even asked Kagami once if he is Tamaki's boyfriend which he had immediately denied—stating that Tamaki is more like his sister. Surprisingly, Shutoku had been regular visitors as well, though most of the time, they were there to visit Takao who was in an adjacent room to Tamaki's. Yuki-san came every night after she'd closed her restaurant for the day.

The members of the Generation of Miracles were frequent visitors as well.

But apart from Akashi who lives in Kyoto, and Murasakibara who lived in Akita—the others—Midorima, Kise and even Touou's manager, Momoi Satsuki came to visit every few days. Akashi turned up like clockwork every weekend, staying as late as he could until he had to depart for Kyoto on Sunday nights on the last train, often with a member of his team in tow—with it often being Mibuchi Reo.

Even Seiho often came to visit on the weekends after their match with Seirin when Iwamura had actually smacked Tsugawa across the face for his tactless words. Kagami had asked them once when he was visiting only for the vice-captain—Kasuga or something, stating that while they've never known Kuroko Tamaki personally, she is the only decent member out of that monster team that basketball players everywhere respected.

Then before Kagami even knew it, nearly eight months had passed since the SAO incident—with it nearly being an entire year ever since over 10,000 players were trapped in Sword Art Online.

The end of year examinations had stressed all of the Seirin basketball club out—Kagami especially as he isn't exactly gifted when it comes to the academics.

Tamaki had always been the one to help Kagami with his schoolwork—with the teal head being one of the more intelligent students of their year. Thus, seeing how much Kagami had struggled to prepare for his exams, the other freshmen had chipped in to help. The redhead honestly has no idea how he'd done, but he'd already done his best, and he had no regrets.

Much to Kagami's relief as the results were released, he had just managed to scrape through. Not something to be proud of, but at least he could move onto second year next year.

Two days before school had let out for the end of year holidays, Riko and Hyuuga have called for a basketball club meeting. Basketball practice in Seirin after the SAO incident have became so silent and dead. It isn't like Seirin didn't take it seriously. They did. It is just that none of them have the heart in it. Losing Tamaki seems almost like losing a part of their soul. It is almost strange now that they stop to think about it.

Tamaki is a first year—having just entered the club alongside Kagami and all the other freshmen earlier that year. And yet, when the usually quiet freshman had suddenly disappeared, the gym suddenly feels so silent. Even basketball practice seem so out of place all of a sudden.

What is the saying again? You never know what you've gotten until you've lost it.

" _As long as we play nice together, you don't care if we lose?" Kagami demanded. "There's no point if we don't win."_

" _There's no point if you win by yourself!" Tamaki told him sharply, and Kagami's eyes widened in shock. The rest of the team looked on with shock as well, as this is probably the first time that they have seen Tamaki getting angry with Kagami. And if this is her starting to get angry, then they have no wish to see her when she is truly pissed. "You make me sick. You said you wanted to beat the Generation of Miracles, yet the way that you are thinking is no different from them."_

"Kagami!"

Kagami gave a start as someone called his name, and he turned only to see his fellow freshmen in the basketball club making their way towards him in the hallway of the freshmen classrooms—neatly bypassing the other freshmen in the hallway.

"Hey."

"How did you do?" Furihata asked Kagami as the four then slowly start to make their way towards the gym where Riko and Hyuuga have called for a meeting after school that day. "The exams."

"Well, I passed." Kagami managed a weak smile. "I just barely scrapped through, but…" He gave a one shoulder shrug. "You know, now that Tamaki isn't here, it really sinks through just how much I rely on her. She is my anchor—there to rein me in and to make sure that I don't get too full of myself in basketball matches. She is always there to help with my training as well as to make sure that I don't train too hard. She is always there to help me with homework as well." He admitted. "Now that she isn't here, it's just…" He struggled with his words. "It just…feels so  _lonely_  for some reason." He admitted.

The other three boys exchanged sad looks. "Yeah, you aren't the only one." Kawahara said at last. "Are you going to visit Tamaki again later?" He stated more than questioned, as every single person in the basketball club knew that as a fact for now. Rain or shine, no matter how tired Kagami is, he will always visit Tamaki every single day without fail. Hell, he had often helped Yuki-san out at her restaurant whenever she needed an extra pair of hands—especially since Tamaki could no longer help her.

"Yeah." Kagami nodded his head. He then glanced at his friends. "Do you want to come with me?" He asked.

Fukuda shook his head. "Sorry, I have to head to Yokohama after the meeting," he said apologetically, much to the surprise of his friends. "My mom got a call from my cousin's attending doctor last night. Yuuki's condition had worsened—and Dr. Kurahashi wants to talk to us about a possible piece of equipment that might help improve her condition."

The four freshmen fell silent. The SAO incident might be a horrible event that had struck all of Japan, and even Seirin. But in a way, that disaster had also brought the Seirin basketball club closer as a result—with all the members learning things about each other that they wouldn't have known before.

Fukuda had even revealed that he had a younger cousin on his mother's side of the family that had been terminally ill since early childhood due to a virus in her bloodstream—younger than them by about two years. And it is only recently when Yuuki's condition had worsened until she could no longer walk on her own. And to make matters worse, his cousin's parents and her twin had passed away just a few years prior, thus making Fukuda's family his cousin's only relatives. If it wasn't for the fact that Yuuki isn't up to making the journey to Tokyo, they would have arranged for Yuuki to be hospitalised in one of the Tokyo hospitals than in one of the hospitals right on the other side of Japan.

"I can't either. My mom wants me home after the meeting." Furihata said apologetically. "I got a childhood friend coming to stay. Both our families went way back, and she is coming to Tokyo to attend high school come next spring. Her mother wants to know if we can put Shino up—as she had to go into a hospital permanently soon due to poor health."

By this point in time, all four freshmen have arrived at the entrance of the gym, and they soon fell silent. Kagami who is at the fore of the group pushed the doors of the gym opened, and they entered only to see that they're the last arrivals, as all their seniors were already present, and sitting in a circle on the floor—leaving some room for the freshmen.

"You're late, freshmen!" Hyuuga barked, arms crossed over his chest. "Hurry up and take your places."

"You're in clutch mode again, Hyuuga." Izuki sighed even as the four freshmen took their places silently, sensing that this is going to be a serious meeting and not an end of the year club meeting like what some of the other clubs are holding.

For several moments, there is nothing but silence as Riko busy herself with arranging the papers and files in her hands—probably just an action to keep her hands busy. Finally, the coach looked up and looked from face to face. Hyuuga who is next to her patted her on her hand gently, giving her some support.

"This won't take very long, as I know some of you have important things to do after this." Riko said at last, looking from face to face, her gaze landing longer on Kagami as she said so. "And all of you probably know what this is about." She paused. "It has been a very rough year for all of us. What with the SAO incident and everything."

"All of us have been made to go to regular counselling sessions by the school when Sword Art Online had first became a death game." Hyuuga spoke up from next to her. "And I don't know about the rest of you, but well… It did help me." He admitted. "When we first got the phone call from Kawahara months ago, it…didn't seem real to me. At least not until we got to the hospital ourselves and saw Tamaki. And then what we'd heard from Dr. Midorima…" He trailed off slowly.

"I was angry at first." Izuki admitted, not looking at any of his teammates. "You know, when the game was first announced, and we found out that Tamaki had became a beta tester for that game, both Koganei and myself were so excited. We were probably the biggest gamers out of the entire team, and we loved hearing about Sword Art Online. Then when the game was first announced to be released on the shelves, and we couldn't get a copy but Tamaki could, we were so happy that she actually promised to loan us her copy. It…could have easily been us who are trapped in the game now, and not her."

"Izuki, you know that it's not your fault. Nor is it Koga's." Tsuchida interrupted. "None of us knew that this would happen in the first place. Before SAO had been announced to be a death game, none of us even imagined that a game could kill anyone. It is supposed to be harmless—a means for people to relax and unwind from a long day from school or work. No one imagined that this could happen."

"I don't want any of you blaming each other. We've already been through that." Riko cut in firmly, not wanting a repeat of the early days of the SAO incident when Seirin had nearly fallen apart, all of them blaming each other for their teammate's plight.

Akashi's harsh words had only added to that guilt. And even though Yuki-san had later told them that her son don't really mean any of it—only wanting to find someone to vent his anger and terror on, it didn't make that guilt any less. It isn't until all of them have gone for 'forced' counselling sessions sanctioned by the school that they are made to see by the school counsellor that none of it is their fault. The fault lies with the creator of SAO, and also the crazy bastard who had turned SAO into a death game.

"The performances at the basketball tournaments this year had been just terrible." Furihata said at last, fiddling with his fingers. "Some of the players from Shutoku, Seiho and even Touou have mentioned that even some of the major teams have made quite a poor showing this year at the tournaments. The SAO incident have affected them worse than we think."

"Honestly, if we hadn't gotten kicked out of the Inter High, we would probably have fared the same as well." Izuki admitted. "It isn't until we've lost Tamaki when I realised that…the team actually relied on her more than we think."

Kagami was silent for several moments before he spoke up for the first time since the meeting had begun. "…We still have next year," he said at last, looking from face to face, the familiar fire burning in his eyes that none of his teammates have seen ever since Tamaki was hospitalised. "If Tamaki couldn't do it, then I want to." He clenched his hands into fists on his knees. "I want to help her fulfil what she couldn't. I want to bring down the Generation of Miracles."

There were smiles exchanged between the rest of the team. Kiyoshi then laughed, slapping his knee. "Well said!" he said cheerfully. "By then, I'll be as good as new, since my surgery for my knee had been scheduled for next month. I'll be heading to Kyushu for it."

"The first years too. Your training regimes will be increased next year." Riko told them, much to the horror of Furihata, Fukuda and Kawahara. "We're going to be training you to take over for us once we graduate."

"Next year is our chance." Izuki grinned. "Let's win the championship trophy—both Inter High and the Winter Cup, and bring it to Tamaki!"

**XXXXXX**

"I'm home." Furihata called out the moment he'd arrived home, removing his shoes and placing it into the shoe rack. He smiled as he caught sight of an unfamiliar pair of blue and white sneakers. "Is Shino here?" He asked excitedly even as he ran into the kitchen where his mother is preparing some snacks.

A girl maybe a year or so younger than Furihata is sitting at the kitchen table, dressed in a simple long sleeved black and white striped shirt and black shorts with black leggings. She has thin black hair tied in small ribbons by the side of her face, with the back cut short. A pair of half-rimmed glasses with oval shaped lenses rested on the bridge of her nose.

Asada Shino smiled and stood up, bowing slightly to Furihata. "Kouki," she greeted, a smile on her face. "It's been awhile."

"Don't be so formal." Furihata reprimanded before grinning. He then grew serious. "How's your mom?"

"Kouki, take Shino up to the room that we've prepared for her." Furihata's mother told her son, turning around from where she is preparing some croquettes. "You can help her unpack. She's going to be staying with us as she attends high school."

"Right." Furihata nodded before he took hold of Shino's hand—holding her by the wrist gently and tugging her after him, and out of the kitchen before heading up the stairs that would take them to the second level of the Furihata residence where the bedrooms are. "I heard from my mother last night that you would be coming today." He told Shino even as they arrived at the door of the room next to Furihata. "Which high school will you be attending, Shino?"

"Well, I was thinking of applying to Seirin actually." Shino murmured, a light blush on her face even as she followed Furihata into what is going to be her room from now on.

The room had already been fully furnished, and it is obvious that both Furihata and his mother had made it to make Shino feel more welcomed as there is a bright atmosphere in the room—with light blue curtains at the windows. There is even a study desk at the window, with several of Shino's favourite books in the bookshelf next to it. The bed was pressed against the side of the wall, with cream and beige coverings. There is even a dark brown and red carpet on the floor—beneath the low coffee table in the middle of the room.

For several moments, Shino smiled as she looked around the room. It is obvious that Furihata had a major hand in decorating the room, as most of the things in the room are of her taste, and what she would get for herself as well.

"Do you like it?" Furihata asked her nervously. "I went out with Mom to get the things for your room yesterday when we got the call from Aunt Yumi. Mom told me that Aunt Yumi said that she can no longer ignore her own health, and have to go into the hospital on a more permanent basis."

"That's right." Shino nodded. "She will be fine." She said bravely. "It's been a long time coming. Mom has always been in poor health. Now that she know that I'll be with you and your family, she won't be that worried about me, and can seek out the treatment that she needs for years."

Furihata smiled to himself as he studied his childhood friend. Shino had always been quiet and meek, preferring to read more than anything else. That is why they've always gotten along so well, especially after her father had passed away when she was young. After that bank robbery incident when Shino was in elementary school, having killed the robber with his own gun by mistake, Shino was completely traumatised by it, and Aunt Yumi had even sent her daughter to the Furihatas to stay for a month, hoping that Kouki could help her to heal.

"I heard from Auntie about it." Shino said suddenly, turning towards Furihata, looking serious. "She told me that one of your friends from school is an SAO victim?"

The smile on Furihata's face slipped off, and he nodded. "Honestly, it still didn't really seem real to me," he admitted, making a show of arranging the books on Shino's desk even as the younger girl unpacked her luggage, handing Furihata the books that would go on the desk. "My basketball team nearly went to pieces after Sword Art Online was first announced to be a death game. To be honest however, I think that it affects Kagami even more. Tamaki and Kagami  _are_  best friends." He admitted, staring out of the window even as Shino unpacked her clothes into the wardrobe. "But I can understand his feelings. The feelings of anxiety… Not knowing if Tamaki's name will be the next to appear on the list of casualties…"

Shino didn't know what to say. She knew from Kouki's mother that he isn't exactly taking it too well that one of his teammates had been an SAO victim. Hell, the  _entire team_  was affected to the point that their performances—both academic and sports have dropped drastically.

"She'll be fine, I'm sure of it." Shino said, placing a hand on Furihata's shoulder even as he continued looking out of the window.

Furihata turned around, managing a weak smile at Shino. "All that we can do is to believe," he said at last in a croaked voice. "Waiting…is really the hardest thing to do—the hardest time in one's life."

**XXXXXX**

"School will be letting out in two days for the end of year holidays, Tamaki." Kagami said softly, talking to the motionless body on the hospital bed the way that he always does whenever he came to visit his best friend—just telling her about mundane things and how his day had gone. "The results for our examinations were released today. I managed to scrape through—I just managed to get into second year."

Kagami smiled weakly at the motionless Tamaki, trying not to cringe as he saw how thin and pale and how sickly that she looks lying on the bed, her head beneath the NerveGear. "We would be trying once more next year," he promised. "We'll bring down the Generation of Miracles for you." He fingered the ends of Tamaki's ice blue hair—her hair had reached to her hips by now. "You're fighting over there too, right?" He asked, knowing that he would never get an answer. "I know you. You're not one to give up. Not like this." Kagami's voice shook. "…Come back to us, Tamaki." He almost pleaded. "Everyone's waiting for you. We need you back. More than ever."

* * *

Months soon turned into a year even as the snow melted, and spring had came once more—bringing the cherry blossoms with it, and also the start of a new school year. And then one day, Kagami was stricken to realise that he had gotten used to Tamaki not being around.


	9. Sleep Player Killing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nearly a year had passed since Sword Art Online had became a death game. Shigehiro and Tamaki talked about their concerns about the Knights of Blood Oath and also the problems with Laughing Coffin.

**Chapter Nine: Sleep Player Killing**

_~April 12, 2024; Floor 50: Algade~_

Tamaki was looking through the world map of Aincard—the latest updated version, that is—when she heard the sound of light footsteps approaching her and looked up only to see Shigehiro approaching her, two white disposal cups being held in each hand.

"Here." Shigehiro held one of the cups out to her even as he took a seat beside Tamaki on the wooden bench that she had been occupying. Ironically, the bench had been the same one that they've occupied every single time they came to Algade which is pretty often—seeing as how Egil had his shop here, and Kirito had his own house here—though not that he goes back to it all that often.

"Thank you." Tamaki murmured absent-mindedly even as she took the cup from Shigehiro, sipping from the straw—flicking through the blue-green hologram image of the world map of Aincard as she did so. Next to her, Shigehiro watched as she flicked through the details of floor after floor.

"Floor 56, huh?" Shigehiro murmured to himself even as the detail window popped up next to the hologram image. "We've come a long way since." He mused. "It's been nearly an entire year, hasn't it? Since we've been trapped in the game."

Tamaki closed all the windows of her menu interface and leaned backwards into the bench, staring up at the stars in the night skies above her. Like Klein had said so long ago—during their first day playing the game before any of them have even realised that Sword Art Online had became a death game—it is almost difficult to believe that they're currently in the middle of a game.

They could still feel the wind blowing into their faces and even the heat of the sun on their skins or even the coldness of the night—particularly in areas where there are cold climates. They could still taste food made by those who have Chef professions or even the NPCs who are designed to run inns or restaurants. They could still feel pain—though due to the pain receptors sent to minimal in Sword Art Online, even the slash of a blade on their body won't hurt as much as it would in the real world.

"It's the start of the new school year last week." Tamaki murmured, realising that it's already mid-April. "In just a few more months, it'll be the one year anniversary since we've been trapped in this game."

Shigehiro said nothing for several moments before he let out a sigh, looking at Tamaki. "Hey, are you sure that this is a good idea? We're part of the Clearers after all. Just sending Kirito, Klein and Kris as our guild representatives to the Clearers' meeting for that strategy meeting against the field boss…" He trailed off slowly.

Tamaki had never made it a secret that she had never liked the Knights of Blood Oath—thus far the top guild in the game. And honestly, Tamaki isn't the only one. There are loads of players—even the guild leaders who didn't like the Knights of Blood Oath, though arguably, no one could deny that they would need to work together with the guild members of that particular guild in order to clear the game.

When the Knights of Blood Oath was just created—they've started out like any other guild, slowly climbing to the top in terms of power—though arguably, some of the other guilds like the Liberation Army, ICE, Black Blades and even Phantom Blue are their match in terms of ability and power. Though as the guild grew more and more powerful, they grew in size as well, with the members of that guild growing more and more arrogant.

Tamaki had already lost count of the number of times when the few guild leaders that she is on relatively good terms with that they could almost be considered friends—Thinker, Yulier, and even the guild leaders of ICE, Black Blades and a few other guilds that while are not part of the Clearers, are responsible for the security and safety for the towns and players within the game—have approached her with some complaint or the other when they were hanging out as friends and not as the status of a guild leader.

Several of the Knights of Blood Oath members have apparently been abusing the fear and awe that the guild's name had to intimidate and even blackmail or extort several of the lower levelled players. Any complaints that the guild leaders have brought to the Knights of Blood Oath apparently isn't of any use either.

"…If I go, I'll likely spring at whoever Heathcliff had sent for his representative to that strategy meeting—as it is highly unlikely that he'll go in person." Tamaki scowled at the mere mention of that guild. "Honestly, I never thought that I'd dislike a green guild as much as I did the Knights of Blood Oath. Just the mere sight of one of their members—regardless of who it is—is enough to make my blood boil." She was silent for several moments. "And you saw what they did during the last field dungeon that we'd cleared." Tamaki said, a dark look on her face.

Shigehiro scowled as well. Yeah, he remembered it as clear as day.

While everyone in the Clearers understood the risks by being part of the lead group, no one expected for the Knights of Blood Oath to basically sacrifice the NPCs in order to achieve victory. While NPCs in this game would respawn and come back to life, unlike the players themselves—it doesn't mean that it doesn't hurt for them to die. And NPCs aren't just some computer-automated characters for SAO. They live, interact, and behave like the players.

Tamaki had been the first one to see it—that the NPCs in the game are slowly losing their trust for the players. Quests issued by NPCs have been slowly dwindling in number for the past six months—concrete proof that the NPCs are slowly losing their trust in the players.

"The rest of the guilds have started to understand by now—since nearly every single guild leader had been to talk to me on some occasion—or even when we ran into each other in the marketplace." Tamaki murmured, glancing at Shigehiro. "It's just Heathcliff and his crazy guild, along with the orange and red guilds that doesn't understand and doesn't  _care_ to understand! NPCs or not—they aren't just some computer automated characters in SAO—created just for the sake of creating itself in this game. They have feelings like the players do—they desire good food, having fun and even making friends in this game itself! How many times have the players been saved by the NPCs? Countless times! And is  _this_  how we repay them? By using them as shields and throwing them to the field monsters? Sure, they'll respawn and come back to life each time they die, but it doesn't mean they don't feel pain and feel fear when they die!" Shigehiro had never seen his childhood friend so angry before. "You've seen it happen. I've seen it. Nearly half the guilds in this game have seen it by now and understood the consequences of that fucking guild's actions."

Shigehiro flinched. Uh oh, Tamaki is cussing—not a good thing.

" _We_  need the NPCs in order to survive in this game long enough to reach the top, but  _they_  don't need us. They can function quite well without us. The Knights of Blood Oath—they refuse to see sense, and refuse to believe that. Surely the number of NPC issued quests that we tend to get monthly that had been dwindling in number is proof of that? How long has it been since we've last gotten a quest? When is the last time when we've seen an NPC in a town?"

Shigehiro didn't know what to say.

Kirito, Klein and Kris have been the ones to volunteer to attend that strategy meeting when it was brought up during dinner amongst the members of Phantom Blue at their guild house on Floor 22, Coral nearly two months ago.

Everyone in Phantom Blue knew by now that it is a bad idea to have a member of the Knights of Blood Oath to be in the same room with Tamaki at the same time—especially if it is one of the higher ranked members. Not since the incident barely a few months ago when Tamaki had caught a member of that guild harassing a member of a minor guild.

It had been a problem during Clearers' meetings and even missions, as  _everyone_  could see the tension whenever Phantom Blue and the Knights of Blood Oath are in the same room together with each other. But thus far, the higher ranked members of these two guilds have enough professionalism to put whatever problems that they have with each other away and focus on getting out of the game.

Even so, everyone in Sword Art Online knew about the bad blood that both guilds have with each other. It hasn't been that bad as to break out in a guild war  _yet,_  only because both guild leaders are cool headed and calm. But most are already anticipating it on happening sooner or later, if only because Heathcliff seems to have no qualms in provoking Tamaki—a very stupid thing to do, as most of the Clearers have been whispering to each other of late.

Phantom Blue might not be as big as the Knights of Blood Oath or even the Liberation Army, but make no mistake, they  _are_  powerful. Every single member of that guild has high levels, with the guild leader herself and her two deputies being in the level 80s by now. Even the weakest member of the guild is at least at level 75 at this point of time. It will be a terrible mistake to underestimate them.

They might not possess any guild territories like the Knights of Blood Oath, the Liberation Army or even the Holy Dragon Alliance—save for the only territories that they own on Floor 22, Coral—but they make up for it with the alliances that they have with the other guilds—and even their work in going after the red and orange players.

Everyone in the game knew of their work in going after the red and orange players by now, and are thankful to them. Besides, targeting one of Phantom Blue's members is a mistake that most wouldn't make twice—thanks to the headline news months ago regarding one of the Knights of Blood Oath's brasher and newer members going after Kris for some reason.

Unfortunately, Caet happened to be with Kris at that time—both males being out on shopping duty, and between the two of them, they have made short work of the guy. Kris had come a long way since he'd first been rescued by Tamaki and the others—way before Phantom Blue was even created. No longer is he a stuttering mess with zero confidence in himself. The countless battles that he'd been involved in as part of Phantom Blue had helped to hone his confidence, allowing him to walk with his head upright—especially since he'd basically been put in charge of the healing potions that the guild as a whole uses, being their Pharmacist. Before his arrival, it had been Shigehiro (Ciav) who is in charge of it—but mainly because he's usually the one buying it. The trust that the entire guild had placed in Kris had helped to hone his confidence, with Tamaki, Shigehiro and even Klein teaching him the battle basics, and helping him to get stronger. Thus, the Knights of Blood Oath member never stood a chance right from the beginning.

Tamaki and Shigehiro weren't amused when Caet had informed them of what had happened, and rather than handing the guy to Heathcliff that is standard procedure when a 'criminal' is a member of a guild, Phantom Blue had handed the guy to Thinker instead, the guild leader of the Liberation Army who is in charge of the security of the jail cells in Sword Art Online, and who also had Tamaki and several guild leaders' complete trust.

That had only been one incident amongst several that had sowed discord and bad blood between the two guilds and several of Phantom Blue's long time allies and friends—and only the excellent diplomacy skills executed by Tamaki had managed to calm them down enough to prevent a full-out guild war from breaking out.

She had argued that they have enough problems as it is—what with the red and orange guilds, with the most prominent being Laughing Coffin, and also that it had taken them nearly an entire year just to get up to Floor 56. They don't need a guild war atop of everything else, since the teal head knew quite well whom the other guilds would side with. The Knights of Blood Oath definitely didn't make themselves any friends with their holier than thou attitude for the past several months.

If Heathcliff had pissed Tamaki off enough, and if she gets mad enough, she'll likely just walk out of the Clearers' group that unofficially, the Knights of Blood Oath lead, and probably form another clearing group of her own. And if that happens, half the guilds that made up the current lead group will follow her. And let's not forget that Tamaki is the clearing group's tactician—she makes the strategies and tactics for them to clear each field dungeon and field boss. The lead group had only made it this far with minimal casualties because of Tamaki.

Even the recent strategy meeting that Kirito, Klein and Kris have gone in Tamaki's place had the three going with a complete plan from Tamaki to deal with the field boss that had been blocking the entrance of the next dungeon.

Heathcliff might be the strongest player in the game, but Tsuyu of Phantom Blue commands the most respect from the other players.

"The mission to take out the field monster seems to be on hold though, from what Kirito told me in a message." Shigehiro said at last. "He's said something about assisting Asuna in some incident that had occurred in Pani earlier this afternoon." He opened his menu interface, opening the message sent by Kirito just an hour earlier. "There seems to be a murder in a safe zone apparently."

Tamaki paused in her action of consuming her drink, turning to look at Shigehiro, perplexed. "A murder? In a safe zone?" she echoed, incredulous. "That's not possible."

In Sword Art Online, safe zones refer to places like towns—places where both players and NPCs set up shop to sell their wares or even offer services like blacksmithing, crafting and even cooking for players who doesn't possess that particular profession. Several of the guilds even have guild houses in populated towns. It is just a few guilds like Phantom Blue that prefers to have their guild houses or even their guild headquarters in less populated areas to give them some privacy.

It is one of the rules of the game—there is no possible way for a player's HP to drop to zero in a supposedly safe area  _unless_  someone had initiated a duel. Even so, even during duels, no player would ever go as far as making their opponent's HP drop to zero. It is an unwritten rule in Sword Art Online—but one that everyone had steadfastly obeyed. Because in Sword Art Online, if a player's HP drops to zero, they will die for real.

"Yeah, it isn't supposed to be possible." Shigehiro agreed, a worried frown on his face. "That's why Kirito is concerned. He witnessed it—along with Kris and Klein who are both still in Pani along with him. We  _did_  tell them to stay there as our representatives. Also…" Shigehiro hesitated as he glanced at Tamaki. "Asuna of the Knights of Blood Oath is there as well."

A flash of some indescribable emotion flashed across Tamaki's eyes so quickly that Shigehiro could only wonder if it's a trick of the light.

"They said that they would be staying to investigate. Kris is concerned that it might have something to do with Laughing Coffin."

"No, I don't think so." Tamaki disagreed, a frown on her face. "I have no objections with them staying to investigate as long as they looked out for each other. But I don't think that it's Laughing Coffin." She finished the last of her drink and looked at Shigehiro. "This isn't their style. With every single one of Laughing Coffin's attacks, they always made sure that whatever survivors or witnesses there are saw them—like they're trying to tell everyone within the game—'We are Laughing Coffin. Fear us'. If Kirito and the others have to investigate a murder, it means that whoever is responsible hasn't been found." Tamaki explained, and Shigehiro nodded slowly, since it made sense. "But…" She frowned, a concerned look on her face. "…Is it really a murder though?" She murmured.

"Tsuyu?"

Tamaki got to her feet. "Let's go and visit Egil," she said at last, turning to face Shigehiro. "Let's see what he thinks about it. Also, we need to get some replacement weapons for the others too as well, don't we?"

"Yeah." Shigehiro nodded before getting to his feet.

The past two months have been pretty much 'free time' for the members of Phantom Blue—allowing them to spend time as they wish. Aside from Kirito, Klein and Kris who were tied up in Pani with the rest of the members of the lead group called there for the meeting, the others are no doubt trying to raise some Col or even raising their levels. Due to all the fighting that they've been doing as training however, the weapons of several of their members were starting to wear down. As Shigehiro and Tamaki would both be in Algade for some time, the two have volunteered to look at some weapons for their guild, as Egil's shop is in Algade anyway.

"Hey." The friendly merchant greeted as both Tamaki and Shigehiro entered his shop. The tall man was currently polishing a rather large sword behind his shop counter. "Now that's a rare sight for sore eyes. Where is the rest of your guild?"

"Either training or trying to raise Col. Or in the case of Kirito, Klein and Kris—they're currently in Pani as our representatives for that meeting that the lead group had called for sometime back." Shigehiro answered for Tamaki even as the door closed behind them. The teal head on the other hand is more interested in looking at the several short blades on display in the display cases or even the walls.

Egil had a smile on his face. "Looks like Kirito's settling down well," he commented. "Saw anything you like? You came for some weapons, I'm assuming?"

"This  _is_  a weapons' shop, Egil." Tamaki rolled her eyes, and Shigehiro chuckled. Egil gave a loud boisterous laugh at that sarcastic comment.

The two guild leaders (or rather, one guild leader and one deputy leader) then went off to different parts of the shop, examining the weapons mounted on the walls or even in the display cases, occasionally pulling up the detail window for each weapon. It took the two nearly an hour before they could decide on the weapons that they would be getting for each member of their guild, placing it in front of Egil.

Tamaki and Shigehiro, and sometimes Takao are usually the ones responsible to get new weapons for their guild members—or rather, the backup ones. The main weapons that each member uses are usually bought by the users themselves. The only one who prefers to get his weapons himself is Kirito. And though the teen doesn't look it, he is pretty particular when it comes to his weapons.

"That's a lot of weapons." Egil whistled as he eyed the mountain of weapons in front of him. Tamaki and Shigehiro usually have a pretty sharp eye for weapons, since these weapons are some of the best that he had crafted.

"Don't rip us off, Egil." Shigehiro complained, leaning against the counter even as Egil started marking up the weapons for purchase. "We're running low on Col as it is—especially after our last monster hunt."

"Uh…" Egil started calculating the prices for the weapons and glanced at Tamaki. "180,000 Col." He said briskly, and Tamaki nodded before transferring the Col over on the purchase window. "Thank you for your patronage. So what are you both doing here anyway?" Egil asked even as Tamaki placed the weapons in her inventory. "You surely couldn't be here just to buy some weapons."

Shigehiro and Tamaki exchanged looks with each other before turning towards Egil. "…Kirito sent a message to me a few hours ago." Shigehiro said at last. "Klein and Kris are both with him, so I'm not too worried. But he told me about a murder within a safe zone that he had witnessed earlier this afternoon—in Pani."

The sword that Egil is polishing fell out of his hands with a clatter. "That's not possible," he said at last. "It's virtually impossible for there to be a murder within a safe zone."

"Yeah, we thought so too." Tamaki said, exchanging glances with Shigehiro who shrugged. "Kirito is a little concerned. That's why the three of them would be remaining in Pani for awhile to investigate. Just…" She frowned before looking at Egil. "Do you have any idea how it would happen—a death in a safe zone? It's not supposed to be possible. Even if Sword Art Online has became a death game, there are still rules and restrictions here that the players have to follow. And even though I hate to admit it, the rules in this game have always been fair." She added.

Egil frowned before he sighed. "Go upstairs," he said at last, gesturing towards the back room that leads to the bedrooms upstairs. "You both might as well spend the night here today. I'll close up shop and will be up soon."

The two teens nodded and headed towards the back of Egil's shop, walking up the stairs to the bedrooms above his shop. It definitely seems like Egil hasn't really gotten around to packing or cleaning up, as the place is pretty much in a mess—with weapons of all kinds all over the floor. The two teens then sat down at the table in the middle of the room and waited for Egil. They didn't have long to wait however, as Egil entered the room soon enough, removing his shop apron and hanging it over the door handle.

The merchant then sat down at the table. "You both know as well as I do," Egil begun, "that it is not possible for there to be a death within a safe zone. The towns are safe areas, so no one can attack or even PK another player. It is different however when it is a duel. But when a duel happens within a safe zone, with people around—the audience normally interferes before a player's HP can drop to zero." Egil stated, and the two teens nodded.

Before Laughing Coffin had actually started making their debut as the infamous red players, there are quite a few instances of that happening, but players within the audience always interfered before one of those participating in the duel could die. Probably, it is part of the reason why Laughing Coffin had suddenly became so aggressive in their attacks.

"Yeah, we'd thought of that as well." Shigehiro said, exchanging looks with Tamaki. "But if it is a duel, the players within the town would know of it, as there should be a 'Winner' window. It wouldn't be known as a 'murder' then but rather a death duel." He frowned. "But Kirito and the others didn't see anything like that."

Egil sighed, curling his fingers together with each other. "There is one other way to PK someone within a safe zone," he said at last, and the two teens looked at the older man. "It is true—towns are safe zones, and thus, it isn't supposed to be possible to kill someone in there. But it is different when you are sleeping."

Tamaki said nothing for several moments. "Yeah. Sleep-PKs," she said grimly. "Dirty tricks that uses the duel system. Back before Laughing Coffin had made their debut, sleep-PKs are just one of the many tricks that they've used to murder other players."

"Normally, duels are just tests of strength." Shigehiro mused absently, remembering one of the many duels that he was challenged to during the early days of Phantom Blue, and he had kicked the asses of every single one of his challengers. "But during a duel, HP can go down, even in a safe zone. Thus, it is possible to duel a sleeping person, using their own finger to accept the challenge for a duel. They can then just keep attacking until the person dies." He tightened his fingers together. "It's happened before—back before Laughing Coffin became famous. It had been one of the methods that they've used to kill others."

"Things are getting more problematic." Tamaki admitted at last.

**XXXXXX**

_~April 16, 2024; Floor 20: Sunshine Forest~_

_The case has been wrapped up. It's a bit of a long story, so we'll tell you about it in detail once we return to Coral. Kirito and Asuna however said that they ran into three members of Laughing Coffin. They were lucky to avoid a fight, but chances are that the members of Laughing Coffin might still be somewhere near Floor 19, since that is the last place where Kirito had seen them. Be careful when you go after them, and at least bring Ciav or Kaz with you._

It is currently mid afternoon in the Sunshine Forest, with Tamaki leaning against a tree in said forest, reading and rereading the message that Klein had sent to her late last night when Kirito and Asuna have wrapped up their investigation for the murder happening in the supposedly safe zone.

Kirito had actually sent messages to both Tamaki and Shigehiro after everything, further confusing them. Shigehiro had finally made a short call to the teen to make sure that all three of them are still alive and breathing, and already on their way back to Coral.

Apparently, the 'murder' isn't really a murder at all, but part of a clever plan by the surviving members of the former guild Golden Apple that had disbanded after the death of their guild leader months ago. Kirito had promised the two to tell them everything in detail once they're back in Coral. However, he  _had_  told them that he'd ran into members of Laughing Coffin somewhere on Floor 19, and that they might still be nearby.

Tamaki and Shigehiro have decided to split up to search for the members of Laughing Coffin, with both making the other promise to sound the alarm once they'd found the members of that infamous guild. It is practically suicide to confront members of that guild alone.

Though judging from the coordinates that Kirito had sent her of the location where he'd seen the Laughing Coffin members and from Tamaki's own investigations, chances are that they might be somewhere around Sunshine Forest.

Ever since the upper floors have been opened, the lower floors have mostly been left vacant—thus making it the perfect hiding place for wanted criminals. The dressing of Laughing Coffin members are easily recognisable, thus, there is no way that they would enter populated places—not when nearly every single player in SAO is out for their blood. The larger guilds in particular have been performing manhunts for them in recent months.

Finally, as a presence entered her senses, Tamaki's ears pricked up as she heard the low crack of a twig breaking. The teal head pushed herself off the tree that she's leaning against, standing in the middle of the pathway of trees as she waited.

She didn't have long to wait, as from within the forest emerged a Laughing Coffin member dressed in the usual black garbs that the members of that guild were known for wearing, along with dark cloaks that concealed their faces. This particular member however had unusual red eyes—and Tamaki honestly wondered if he really had red eyes, or if it's something he wore to make himself look more frightening.

_Red Eyed Xaxa._

With how long that Phantom Blue had been after Laughing Coffin, by now, they knew most of the names of the members, their characteristics, and even what they're capable of. It is just the top members of that guild that had evaded capture thus far. Most of the lower ranked members of Laughing Coffin are just peons at best. They don't really know anything about their leaders or even where the headquarters is.

"Phantom…Blue…" Xaxa croaked out as he laid eyes on Tamaki. "The guild leader, huh? We finally meet. You've sure given my guild some trouble for the past few months."

Tamaki narrowed her eyes, letting her hand fall to the short blade at the back of her waist. "Isn't it the other way around?" she countered, trying to control her temper as she remembered how Ryusei and Pandemonium, and so many countless others have died at the hands of Laughing Coffin by this point of time. How many hundreds if not thousands of lives have been lost due to the actions of this guild? "Personally, I don't particularly care what reason you have for committing murder. I'm just here to warn you. Stop your violent acts of murder or the guilds  _will_  act. The other guild leaders are fast losing patience."

Xaxa chuckled darkly. "…And I guess…that those fools think that they could best us?" he said in a smug voice. "We…are Laughing Coffin. We are the ones that would change this world!"

Tamaki narrowed her eyes, fighting the urge to take him down, but she knew of the dangers in facing a Laughing Coffin member one-on-one. "…This will be your last warning. Tell this to your guild and even to your guild leader. Stop your violent acts of killing or we  _will_  act," she warned.

Xaxa chuckled darkly. "You don't think that I'll let you leave alive, do you?" he stated, and Tamaki narrowed her eyes, hand tightening over the hilt of her blade. "You who had been the leader of the guild responsible for the imprisonment of so many of my comrades." He drew out an estoc from within the folds of his cloak and dashed towards Tamaki so quickly that she barely had enough time to draw out her blade and parried the estoc.

Both players leapt backwards from each other, and Tamaki narrowed her eyes. Looks like Xaxa really had no intention on letting her leave.

"Tsuyu of Phantom Blue… Die!" Xaxa hissed as he dashed at Tamaki once more.

This time however, she is ready, and dodged his swipe easily, drawing out her second blade and smashing down the estoc onto the forest ground. The blade in her other hand, she turned it around and smashed it straight into Xaxa's chest with enough force to send him spiralling backwards. Two presences entered her senses just then, and she took her eyes off Xaxa only to see two Laughing Coffin members coming towards her from different directions—both with weapons in their hands.

' _Shit!'_  Tamaki's eyes widened a slight fraction, holding up her weapons to parry the attacks, though she knew that she wouldn't dodge it enough to escape unscathed. A thin red line ran down her arm as she backflipped, managing to avoid getting more damage. Suddenly, her vision started to go hazy, and she dropped to one knee, even as she saw her HP bar dwindling down slowly. A symbol of three purple circles appeared next to her name just then on her PVI, and she gritted her teeth.  _'Poison! Of all the damn luck!'_

The weapons of the Laughing Coffin members must be imbued with the ability to inflict the poison status ailment. And as luck would have it, Tamaki didn't bring any antidotes with her, as for the past month, Tamaki and Shigehiro are merely on a recon mission and also to do some shopping for their guild.

"Damn it!" Tamaki huffed as another symbol of a yellow lightning bolt appeared next to her name on the PVI—Paralyse.

"You won't be able to move for awhile." The middle Laughing Coffin member whom Tamaki is fairly certain is the guild leader—PoH approached her slowly with his two deputies flanking him on either side. "With you and Phantom Blue gone, Laughing Coffin will once more be able to dominate this world!"

He raised his weapon into the air, ready to bring it down onto Tamaki, and she closed her eyes, cussing to herself for the thousandth time why she didn't focus her skill points on status ailment resistances.

' _Damn it. Is this the end? I'm sorry, Sei, I wouldn't be going home after all. Shige-kun… I'm sorry. I never even manage to tell you how I feel…'_

Just then…

" _Tsuyu!"_

A loud familiar voice roared across the clearing just then, stopping the three Laughing Coffin members in their tracks, and a loud whistling sound reaches Tamaki's ears. She opened her eyes just in time only to see a familiar silver and blue sword struck the ground in front of her—Shigehiro's favoured sword, and one that Nirali had created for him months ago when they've gotten the drops after defeating the Holy Dragon via a quest. As it had been Shigehiro who had dealt the finishing blow, the rest of the guild have agreed to let Shigehiro have the item drops.

Loud running footsteps reach Tamaki's ears just then, and through her hazy vision, she saw three figures running towards her.

Kirito. Klein. And…

_Shigehiro._

Shigehiro looked frightened, worried and furious all at once as he ran towards Tamaki.  _"Tamaki!"_  he roared, using her real name for the first time since they've gotten themselves trapped in the game.

"Klein!" Kirito shouted to his self-proclaimed best friend who nodded, and the two then activated Sprint, allowing them to reach the Laughing Coffin members before they could deal any further damage to Tamaki.

"Are you all right?" Shigehiro asked urgently, dropping down by Tamaki's side, and making an antidote and a potion that would remove all status ailments to appear in a flash of blue in his hand. "Take this!"

Still under the effects of Paralyse, Shigehiro had to pour the contents of the two potions into Tamaki's mouth, before the orange haired teen then made a green health potion appear into his hand from his inventory to allow Tamaki to recover her health points.

"Kirito! Klein! Don't kill them!" Tamaki called out to her guild members after Shigehiro helped her to her feet. "Let them go!"

Kirito and Klein breathed heavily even as they leapt backwards, weapons in their hands. Both of them knew as well as Tamaki do that if they should engage the members of Laughing Coffin in battle any further, all of them might die here today.

And clearly, the members of Laughing Coffin were of the same opinion as well, as they were starting to retreat back into the forest. PoH however turned over his shoulder to face the four glaring Phantom Blue members, making a strange hand gesture with his right hand.

" _It's…show time…"_

**XXXXXX**

_~April 16, 2024; Floor 22: Coral~_

It was close to 10PM when Tamaki, Shigehiro, Kirito and Klein have arrived back at their guild house in Coral, having a pretty close shave with the top three members of Laughing Coffin. All four of them were pretty shaken up, as while they have encounters with Laughing Coffin before, this is still the first time that they have faced the top three.

The rest of the guild was filled in pretty quickly about the attack on Tamaki, and if the teal head knew the rest of the guild leaders, she is pretty certain that word of this attack will soon reach their ears. News about Laughing Coffin and Phantom Blue always does.

"Damn it, fat's in the fire now." Kaz murmured after listening to what Kirito and Klein have to tell them.

The entire guild are having a meeting in the sitting room of the guild house, having a fire going on in the fireplace. The only ones not around are just Tamaki and Shigehiro who are by the lake outside the guild house, but still considered within the 'safe zone' as it is part of their guild's territory.

"Tell me about it." Kirito sighed, looking up at his guild mates, both his hands wrapped around a hot mug of coffee—courtesy of Shigehiro before he'd left with Tamaki earlier. "Honestly, if Ciav hadn't ran into us as we're on our way back to Coral—with Kris leaving ahead of us, I don't even know what will happen."

"I don't think that the other guild leaders will just let this go now." Caet murmured, a concerned look on his face. He glanced at his guild mates. "And make no mistake, the other guilds  _will_  learn of this. News and rumours about Laughing Coffin and Phantom Blue always makes the news."

"Yeah, I think so too." Nirali looked concerned and worried. "The fact here is that Laughing Coffin actually had the audacity to attack a guild leader—and not just any guild leader, but the  _guild leader of Phantom Blue,_  one of the leading guilds! And judging from what you both said earlier, those Laughing Coffin guys  _knew_  who Tsuyu is, and they did it anyway." He looked at Kirito and Klein who both nodded. "There is going to be an uproar, let me tell you this now." He shook his head, grimacing. "Particularly from the guilds involved in the lead group. The guilds are going to be  _pissed,_  make no mistake. The lead group is going to need Tsuyu's expertise as a strategist to head to the top, and they know it. Thus far, they've managed with minimal casualties  _because_  of her. This attack on Tsuyu by the top three of Laughing Coffin might just be what will send the guild leaders over the edge to declare an all-out war against Laughing Coffin." He added grimly.

No one else knows just what to say, and the rest of the night was thus spent in silence.

* * *

"Fat's going to be in the fire pretty soon." Shigehiro was telling Tamaki as they both sat by the pier, dangling their feet over the surface of the lake. It is a full moon that night, and the night scenery made a lovely picture—with the reflection of the full moon and the stars being reflected on the surface of the water. "I won't be surprised if Thinker-san approaches you within the next few days, or even some of the other guild leaders."

Tamaki was silent for a long time before she sighed. "Gods… I am  _so_  stupid." She ran her fingers through her hair. "I should have known better than to confront a Laughing Coffin member alone, especially one of the top three. If the three of you hadn't arrived just in time, I would have been dead."

Shigehiro managed a weak grin, not wanting to think just how close a call that they had earlier. It made him shiver—if he hadn't acted on his instincts—the ones that he always had since he was a kid when he knew just when Tamaki needs him, she might not still be alive now.

"Yeah well, but we did, didn't we?" Shigehiro said quickly. "So just drop it."

Silence fell between the two for several moments once more—an almost peaceful silence. Just like how it had been for them as kids, and before everything had happened during the championship league. It is almost difficult to believe that it had happened more than a year ago. It had felt longer than that.

"…You called me 'Tamaki'." Tamaki said at last, and she turned to face Shigehiro who looked momentarily confused. "Earlier at the Sunshine Forest, you called me 'Tamaki'." She reminded her childhood friend.

Shigehiro blushed faintly. He had never slipped up once—always addressing Tamaki as her avatar name in the game. "…Sorry," he apologised. "I just…panicked." He admitted. "When I saw PoH with his sword above his head, about to kill you, I just…lost it." His voice trembled, remembering just how it'd looked to them earlier. He thought for sure that his heart is about to stop. "I thought for sure that I was going to lose you!"

Tamaki was taken aback as Shigehiro wrapped both his arms around her in a hug and pulled her to his chest. And even though this is a game, she could still hear how fast his heartbeat is.

"I thought for sure that they're going to kill you!" Shigehiro admitted, his voice trembling. "And during that instant, so many things went through my mind. I regretted not talking to you after the championship league. It isn't your fault. I knew that. But some part of me… Some part of me wanted to blame you and even Seijuro even though I  _know_  that it isn't your fault. Then I met you once more in this game. It is like the universe is trying to tell me something. And even though I wanted to walk away the moment I realised that 'Tsuyu' is you, I just…couldn't." He admitted, his voice trembling. "I don't want to walk away from you again. I don't want to lose you. I don't understand what is going on—I don't understand what I'm feeling. But after seeing PoH try to kill you, I understand why now." He placed a finger beneath Tamaki's chin and raised her head so that he could look into her eyes and vice versa. Those blue eyes are now wide with surprise. "I love you, Tamaki." Shigehiro said at last, and Tamaki's eyes widened in surprise. "I must be the biggest idiot on the planet—taking me this long to realise just what it is I feel for you. Why I feel so pissed off when you called me during second year, telling me what that Aomine bastard had done. And why I feel like killing Aomine when  _Seijuro_  called me during the start of our third year, telling me what had happened. Or even why I couldn't just walk away from you when we were trapped in this game. Or even why I totally lost it when PoH tried to kill you." He admitted. "I love you, Tamaki. Even if you don't feel the same for me, I want to at least tell you. I…"

Shigehiro found his mouth covered by Tamaki's hand. The smile that he hadn't seen since second year tugged at the ends of Tamaki's lips just then. "You know something, Shige-kun?" Tamaki said, using his real name for the first time in nearly a year since they were both trapped in the game. "Do you remember what Sei had said when we've first met you during grade school? You talk  _too_  much, never letting us get a word in. You never change." She shook her head slightly before smiling at Shigehiro. "You never even let me answer your question." Shigehiro's eyes widened a slight fraction. "…I like you too. I like you as more than a friend.  _I love you._  It's just that with everything that is happening recently, I didn't think that it's advisable for me to act on it. But…" Tamaki's eyes closed slightly, and she released her hold on Shigehiro's mouth. "I…don't really care anymore." She admitted. "Just this once, I want to be selfish."

Shigehiro grinned happily, feeling his heart about to burst when he heard Tamaki's small confession. He then tilted Tamaki's head upwards before pressing his lips against hers. It was a soft subtle kiss—but one that is enough for them for now.

The two then drew away, but Shigehiro didn't release his hold on Tamaki's hand. He looked at her with gentle eyes.

"…Tamaki, marry me."


	10. Vice Captain

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It is the start of the new school year, with new freshmen entering the Seirin Basketball Team. Kagami and the rest of the team were surprised however when they realised that a Teiko alumni had joined them--the vice captain of the Teiko Basketball Club after Tamaki.

" _Make it to the finals this time." - Akashi Seijuro_

**XXXXXX**

It feels almost awkward for Kagami nearly two weeks into the new school year—having returned to Seirin as a second year. And as luck would have it, he shared the same class with Fukuda that year, with Furihata and Kawahara sharing the same class like they did during freshman year—only without Fukuda. Asada Shino whom Furihata had introduced as his childhood friend to the basketball team during one of their practice sessions during the school holidays had entered Seirin as a freshman that year as well. The girl was really shy though, and spent most of her time sticking to Furihata's side.

Recruitment drives for the various clubs in Seirin were set up once more—just like how it had been for them the previous year when Kagami and the others were freshmen. But just like how it had been before, the Seirin basketball team is a relatively new team with not much reputation to their name. Thus, the only new members that they could get that year are just three freshmen.

The second week of the new school year could however find Kagami one Saturday in Tamaki's now vacant house—using the spare key that she had given him so long ago when she had taken ill to let himself in, bringing some cleaning supplies with him the way he always do weekly to clean his best friend's house.

Kagami gave a small smile as he eyed the photo of the Seirin basketball club resting on the surface of Tamaki's desk. This particular photo was taken nearly a month after Tamaki, Kagami, Furihata, Fukuda and Kawahara have joined the basketball club, and all of them were dressed in their basketball uniforms, smiling at the camera.

"You're really here, Kagami." A vaguely familiar voice reaches Kagami's ears just then, and the redhead jumped slightly and turned around only to see a shorter redhead entering the house after removing his shoes, a solemn look on his face. A familiar black and white husky followed at his heels, yapping happily—going to a corner of the house where a dog basket is, nesting in it happily.

"Akashi." Kagami greeted his best friend's cousin with a polite nod of the head. Though he considerably gets along better with the famed captain of the Generation of Miracles better than the rest of his teammates, they aren't exactly  _friends_  per se. Maybe more like rivals in a way.

Akashi said nothing for several moments as his eyes raved over the condition of the house, impressed that Kagami could do some decent housework. Honestly, as the redhead lives by himself, he isn't all that surprised. After all, Kagami has to learn some skills in cooking and cleaning in order to survive long.

"…I heard from my mom that you come to clean Tama's house once a week." Akashi said at last after peeling his eyes from the photo of the Seirin basketball club on the surface of the desk. Akashi managed a small smile at Kagami. "Thank you for that. Neither my mother nor myself could really find the time to do that. My mother is always busy at the restaurant, and she could barely find the time to visit Tama even. And I attend school in Kyoto, with the only time I'm able to return being the weekends. So thank you for this."

Kagami didn't know what to say in response to that. He had seen how stressed and distressed that Yuki-san had been during the early days of the SAO incident, and even the days after that. Tamaki usually helps her at the restaurant during the days when she doesn't have work at the florist's. But when she had became an SAO victim, she couldn't really do that anymore, and thus, Kagami had pitched in at the restaurant whenever he could. When the rest of Seirin had heard about it, they have pitched in to help whenever they could as well.

Yuki-san had been appreciative of their efforts, and had often talked about Tamaki with them—including what she's like as a child.

"Well… I couldn't exactly let Tamaki come home to a dirty house, could I?" Kagami said at last awkwardly, scratching the back of his neck.

There were several moments of silence between the two for several moments before Akashi broke the silence once more, looking at Kagami. "So how's the new school year faring for Seirin?" he asked curiously.

Kagami shrugged. "All right so far," he said. "We got a few freshmen in the club. I don't know much about them, as I hadn't interacted with them much. Furihata and Fukuda are mainly the ones in charge of them for now. But I heard from Coach that they got some serious potential. As things stand, we might just stand a chance at going to the championship league this year."

Akashi made a non-committal noise in his throat. "I heard about it from one of the new freshmen that had joined Rakuzan this year," he said, turning towards Kagami. "I doubt that you're aware of it yet, but no doubt that your coach is. One of the new freshmen that had joined Seirin this year is a former Teiko alumni." Kagami's head snapped towards Akashi at that comment. "He had been the vice-captain of the team after we have graduated. Yamada Kotaro." Akashi added wearily.

"The vice-captain?" Kagami echoed, his eyes wide. "Then that means…?" He trailed off slowly, and Akashi nodded.

"He's Tama's protégé—her successor to the title of vice-captain of the Teiko Basketball Club." Akashi answered, raking his hand through his hair. "She trained him in basketball ever since he had been a freshman. The kid has some serious potential." He admitted.

"Is he good?" Kagami asked with interest.

He knew what Tamaki is capable of—having seen her back Kise into a corner during the Kaijo versus Seirin practice match last year. Her title as the Number Two Player of the middle school basketball circuit as well as the vice-captain of the Generation of Miracles isn't just for show after all. And from what Kise had announced to the world at least a hundred times each day, Tamaki had trained him for nearly a month when he'd first joined Teiko. If Kise is  _this_  good in basketball after being trained by Tamaki, then how good will this Yamada Kotaro be?

"Tama trained him after all—he's bound to be good." Akashi said simply, and Kagami sweat dropped. He knew that already without Akashi needing to say it! "She trained Ryota too, and you saw how good he is." Akashi then looked at Kagami. "Yamada-kun plays the position of Point Guard, but he can play the position of Small Forward too. He's pretty much an all-rounder—Tama made sure of that. Before we became the Generation of Miracles, all of us are pretty much all-rounders too. At least until we started dominating the basketball circuit when we started blooming into our abilities."

Akashi sighed, remembering how stressed that both he and his cousin have been during their final two years, with the number of problems in the club that they have to handle. He was silent for several moments, recalling Tamaki's pride in her newest protégé, and how jealous Kise had been for several months when he'd learned that Tamaki had taken in a new student, with the childish blonde not liking the fact that he isn't Tamaki's only student. He had actually sulked for months after that, much to the regulars' amusement.

"Yamada-kun is a powerful player. If he had kept up with his training regimes, and even the way that he had trained like a madman even after we'd graduated, no doubt that he'll be on par with the level of the Generation of Miracles by now." Akashi said at last, much to Kagami's surprise. "He's your complete opposite." He told Kagami. "Your value power on the court. But Yamada-kun is more like Tama. She trained him herself—teaching him everything that he ever knew about basketball. He is bound to take on some of her traits—even incorporating some parts of her style into the way that he plays basketball." Akashi's lips quirked, remembering how the once shy and timid freshman had idolised Tamaki. "Much like Tama, his main weapon is his mind." He tapped the side of his head. "Like Tama, he is a tactician—a strategist. He incorporates tactics into his basketball style. Not as good and complex as Tama could definitely, but he is still pretty decent as a strategist. Probably on par with Satsuki's skill."

Kagami's eyes widened. Tamaki's protégé joining Seirin the year that he started high school? Just what are the odds? And why would a Teiko alumni—a student from the top middle school in Japan join a new school like Seirin who had been barely around for three years?

And then again, if this Yamada Kotaro did indeed join the Seirin Basketball Team, and if he indeed is Tamaki's protégé—having learned everything about basketball from the teal head, he might just be one of Seirin's main players in the future. Seirin will have a powerful trump card this way. They might just stand a chance at fulfilling their promise to Tamaki—the one that all of Seirin had swore last year, swearing to bring back the championship trophy to the teal head.

Kagami was silent for a long time. "Akashi," he spoke at last, and the shorter redhead looked at him with a raised brow. "We'll win this time." He promised, a determined look in his eyes. "Seirin  _will_  go to the championship league this time! We'll make it to the finals and win the championship cup for Tamaki! I swore it to her last year!"

Akashi's lips quirked slightly. "…Yeah, I'm looking forward to it," he said. "Make it to the finals this time, Kagami. You and Seirin. Show me what Tama had seen in Seirin that she is willing to bet everything that she had on them."

**XXXXXX**

"Yamada Kotaro, huh?" Aida Riko mused in the basketball clubroom, looking over the registration forms of the new basketball players that had joined them that year.

There are only three freshmen who had joined them that year—or at least, those that have passed Riko's final test aka shouting from the top of the rooftop—much to the amusement and semi embarrassment of the current second and third years—recalling the occasion when  _they_  have done it as freshmen.

One of the new freshmen had zero experience in basketball—having originally been a member of the kendo club when he was in middle school; the second had been a decent player in the second string of a middle tier basketball club. The last had been a shocker when Riko had first seen what he had put in his registration form:  _regular and vice-captain of Teiko._

Riko had probably stared at his form for nearly ten minutes without saying anything when Izuki had first handed the new registration forms of the new members to her—as if hoping she is reading wrong. Hyuuga, as the Seirin basketball club's captain had been with Riko when they were looking over the registration forms of the new players was gobsmacked as well. As Seirin is a pretty new team, they weren't expecting for any famous players to join them.

Seirin had gotten lucky when Tamaki had joined them. Now they got another Teiko alumni joining them? Just what are the odds?

"Teiko's vice-captain after Tamaki, huh?" Hyuuga murmured, feeling rather downcast upon the mention of their only female teammate who is currently still in the hospital due to the SAO incident. Everyone is slowly losing hope of the SAO victims ever waking from their 'comas', especially with the number of casualties occurring for the past year. Hyuuga looked at Riko. "Do you think…?" He trailed off slowly.

Riko nodded, having came to the same conclusion when she'd first seen Yamada Kotaro's registration form. While Yamada doesn't have as great a reputation as the Generation of Miracles, or Tamaki even, he  _does_  have some reputation amongst the middle school basketball circuit for the past year along with the next captain of Teiko after Akashi Seijuro when the Generation of Miracles have entered high school.

"He's Tamaki-chan's successor to the title of the vice-captain of the Teiko Basketball Club." Riko concluded. "Most likely, he's her protégé—her student."

"Riko…" Hyuuga murmured.

"Let's have a chat with him, shall we?" Riko asked with a small smile on her face. "I'm kind of interested to hear about what Tamaki-chan is like during her Teiko years. She is so tight lipped about her Teiko days when she'd first entered Seirin." She stacked the stack of documents together neatly as she said so. "I got a pretty good idea what had happened however." Riko added.

**XXXXXX**

Yamada Kotaro isn't too tall for a basketball player—probably reaching to Furihata's height at most, who at present, is the shortest player in the Seirin basketball club, excluding Tamaki who had been out of commission for a little more than a year. He is handsome in a way of speaking, with sleek black hair that falls by the sides of his face perfectly, with unique silver-blue eyes.

Riko and Hyuuga have both called for a club meeting the following Monday after the first week of the new school year when classes were let out for the day. All the members of the club were present—both current and new. Just like the previous year, this meeting is like an ice breaker kind of thing—to let the new members of the team know their seniors and vice-versa.

The other two new freshmen to the team—Fujisaki Sora and Nase Ichiro were both Yamada's classmates as well, and were naturally curious about their classmate and new teammate. While Ichiro isn't exactly familiar with the basketball circuit—having formerly been in his middle school's kendo club, Fujisaki  _is_  familiar with the basketball circuit, and had heard of Yamada. And even if he hadn't, who in Japan  _hadn't_  heard of Teiko Middle School?

"Well, I'm sure that everyone is curious about this…" Riko said after all the introductions were made all around. As one, every single pair of eyes in the gym turned towards Yamada, who much to his credit didn't so much as flinch. Not for the first time, the seniors of the team were reminded of Tamaki, and how she normally wouldn't react to anything. "Yamada-kun, you stated in your registration form that you were from Teiko Middle School, and had been the vice-captain of the basketball team?" Yamada nodded solemnly, meeting Riko's eyes. The brunette coach sighed. "I think you know what I'm going to ask you next," she said at last. "Did you come here…joining Seirin…because of Tamaki-chan? Kuroko Tamaki." She added, sounding really sad when their female teammate's name passed her lips.

The seniors of the basketball team looked upset at this point whilst Fujisaki recognised the name immediately—with the teal head having been the source of rumours and all ever since the Generation of Miracles have debuted during their second year when Kise Ryota had joined their team.

Yamada nodded solemnly, meeting Riko's eyes without any hesitance and fear in them. "I've heard of what had happened to the Vice-Cap—no, to Kuroko-sempai last year," he said, changing his form of address for his former vice-captain. "The SAO incident…" He trailed off slowly, and looks of realisation soon dawned on the looks of his fellow freshmen—the two realising now why their seniors looked as if a bucket of ice cold water had just been dumped on them.

"It was all over the news. The list of SAO victims was released to the public—and Kuroko-sempai's name had been amongst the list of the 10,000 victims trapped in the game. Everyone in Teiko learnt about it the moment that the government had released that bit of information—Kuroko-sempai, along with the rest of the Generation of Miracles and Momoi-sempai have been relatively famous and popular amongst the Teiko students." Yamada fell silent for several moments before opening his mouth once more. "You're right. You've probably deduced it by now, Coach. I'm the vice-captain of the Teiko basketball club after the Generation of Miracles have graduated and moved onto high school." He met Riko's eyes fearlessly, and the brunette coach then decided that she liked what she saw there. He reminds her of Tamaki—of her fearless and stubborn attitude, and that strong will. "I had been Kuroko-sempai's successor to the vice-captain position of the Teiko Basketball Club. I  _was_  her protégé—after Kise-sempai."

Kagami looked at Yamada.

When he'd first heard from Akashi that Yamada Kotaro had been his best friend's second student after Kise, he had been curious about the freshman definitely. The kid had reminded him of the teal head. His mannerisms were vaguely similar to Tamaki's—including the way that he always added a suffix after someone's name, and is  _so_  overly polite that it sometimes makes them uneasy. Only difference is that Yamada is more expressive, and he doesn't have that haunted look in his eyes that Tamaki had when she'd first entered Seirin—of a look that reminds Kagami sometimes of cracked glass. And unlike Tamaki, Yamada Kotaro doesn't have all that emotional baggage locked up inside him.

Emotional baggage that goes by the name of the Generation of Miracles.

"Why did you come to Seirin then?" Kagami asked gruffly, and his teammates looked at him with surprise. The redhead had been really silent during all past basketball club meetings and practices. The second years and third years knew why however. It had been nearly an entire year since the SAO incident, and everyone is slowly losing hope of ever rescuing the SAO victims, what with the list of casualties growing longer each day. "You're like Tamaki—a Teiko alumni, having hailed from the top middle school in Japan. You could have your pick of any top high school in Japan. I've heard of you before. You're not as well known as your seniors, but you still had some reputation to your name, being the vice captain of the Teiko Basketball Club after Tamaki. 'Magician' Yamada Kotaro. Any basketball team that had some reputation and fame to their name will be fighting tooth and nail to get you. Why did you choose Seirin, a new team and school that had been barely around for three years? And I seriously doubt that you had the same reasons that Tamaki did when she'd first joined Seirin."

Yamada was quiet for several moments as he surveyed Kagami.  _'So this must be Kuroko-sempai's best friend,'_  he thought to himself, having noticed from the start that this redhead seems to be the most affected by Kuroko-sempai's condition than any of the others in Seirin.  _'He reminds me a bit of how Aomine-sempai used to be like before he started growing tremendously in skill.'_

Yamada was a little upset at remembering how upset his mentor and senior had been when Aomine-sempai had started growing  _so_  arrogant during the later half of their second year and the entirety of their third year, and didn't even care how much he had hurt his teammates in the process—particularly Tamaki and Momoi.

"…Momoi-sempai came to Teiko with Kise-sempai for a visit nearly two months after the SAO incident last year." Yamada answered at last. "She told the basketball team and Coach Kashitori what had happened to Kuroko-sempai. Kise-sempai even mentioned that Kuroko-sempai had attended Seirin High when Akira-kun—the captain after Akashi-buchou had asked." Yamada stared down at his clenched fists. "That's why I came here. My best friend—Nishi Akira had been Akashi-buchou's successor to the title of captain. He attends Rakuzan now—having won the only scholarship offered last year. I…just wanted to attend the same school that Kuroko-sempai did. That's all."

* * *

"It's your first time visiting Tamaki in the hospital then?" Kagami asked nearly an hour later after the team have decided to make their usual visit to their teammate. The remaining two freshmen have decided to tag along as well after hearing about the entire story from their seniors.

Kagami and Yamada have taken the rear of the team as the Seirin team as a whole took the bus that would take them to the Midorima Municipal Hospital where Tamaki is currently hospitalised, along with nearly two hundred SAO victims.

That had been the maximum number of SAO victims that the hospital could take in, as they have to worry about other patients too. Hence, the Japan government had to use several abandoned buildings that used to be hospitals or even schools and give it a full makeover to open it as rehabilitation centres and even hospitals for the SAO victims.

Hence, medical personnel and even computer experts have been pretty much in demand in Japan for the past year due to the SAO incident. Game creators have also been roped in to help the Japan government to figure out how to rescue the SAO victims or even shut down the NerveGear safely, but there hasn't been much luck as of yet.

Yamada nodded his head. "I didn't know where she is hospitalised," he admitted. "Furthermore, at that time, myself and Akira-kun were a little tied up with cleansing the basketball club. There was a huge mess left behind when the Generation of Miracles have graduated—and both Akira-kun and myself have decided to make good on our promise to Kuroko-sempai and Akashi-buchou to cleanse the club. Kuroko-sempai and Akashi-buchou did the best they could when they were still in Teiko—especially after the fiasco that had happened at the championship league, but there are way too many problems for them to handle." He admitted. "Honestly, I have no idea how they've done it. And I have no idea how we've even managed to iron out all the problems within the club in a year."

Kagami was quiet. He didn't know the full details of what had happened back in Teiko, and why the Generation of Miracles have fallen apart the way they did, but he had a pretty good idea what had happened from what little he'd heard from Akashi, Kise, Midorima and even Momoi who have also been regular visitors to Tamaki's ward.

"Tamaki trained you?" Kagami asked curiously, not noticing that the rest of his teammates in front of them have slowed down their pace in an effort to eavesdrop from the first moment when his best friend's name had passed from his lips. "What was she like in Teiko? She was never really all that forthcoming about her days in Teiko and as part of the Generation of Miracles." He added, sad, reminded once again of the fact that he really didn't know much about his best friend at all.

Yamada's lips quirked slightly. "…I entered the basketball club during my freshman year," he begun. "To start with, I only joined because of my best friend—Nishi Akira-kun. We were childhood friends, and I decided to follow him in joining the basketball club when he'd expressed an interest to join, especially after the news about Teiko emerging as champion of the three major basketball tournaments the previous year came out. But as I have no experience whatsoever in basketball, I was relegated to the third string whilst Akira-kun was placed in the first string. I was never really all that athletic and strong to begin with, and thus, I have difficulties trying to keep up with the harsh training regimes that Teiko had for their sports clubs, particularly the basketball team."

"Sounds a little like Tamaki." Koganei whispered to his teammates, all of them hanging onto every single word that Yamada had said, and the rest of Seirin nodded.

All of them were straining their ears in an effort to learn more about their teammate's past. It isn't just Tamaki who isn't all that forthcoming about her Teiko days—all the Generation of Miracles were suspiciously tight lipped about their middle school days—or at least, the members of the Generation of Miracles whom they have met thus far.

The ace of that monster team—Aomine Daiki hadn't shown his face even once all year. Seirin knew that Akashi had been really angry about that, and if he didn't have enough to worry about—what with Tamaki in the hospital and all, the redhead would likely go to Touou Academy and hunt down his former ace.

"Anyway, at some point, I was just ready to quit the basketball team and go back to being a violinist." Yamada smiled albeit sadly. "Akira-kun had been trying to persuade me for months. But during one of our discussions after a late training session, the Vice-Cap—Kuroko-sempai chanced upon us using the fourth gym." Seeing Kagami's puzzled expression, Yamada explained, "Teiko had four gyms alone for the basketball club. The first through third strings generally uses the first three gyms. The fourth gym is usually left vacant—save for the few occasions when the regulars use it for their own private training sessions. Anyway…" Yamada brought the topic back at hand, "It was about a week into the start of the Inter High when Kuroko-sempai chanced upon me in the fourth gym with Akira-kun. As the vice-captain, she had the responsibility to lock up all the gyms and the clubroom and make sure that no one is left behind. It is probably part of those duties that had led her to chancing upon me in the fourth gym when I was just about ready to quit the team." Yamada paused. "I don't know what she saw in me—a lowly third stringer who barely knew the differences between a dribble and a pass, but she took me on as her student and trained me—teaching me everything that I ever knew about basketball. I was…her protégé." He admitted, a small smile tugging at the ends of his lips. "I had been her student after Kise-sempai."

"Is this after Kise had completed his training under her?" Kagami asked with interest, recalling a few of Kise's numerous comments about how Tamaki had been his personal instructor before he had become a regular.

Yamada nodded. "It was around a week or so after the Inter High had begun," he said. "And as the vice-captain as well as the trainer for the non-regulars, Kuroko-sempai is bound to be busy with helping with the training regimes as well as her own training regimes with the rest of the regulars. I don't know where and how Kuroko-sempai found the time to train me, but she did—despite the hundreds of things that she is busy with. She's…a great teacher, and the best mentor that I could ever ask for—despite the harsh training regimes that she made me undergo. I can understand why Kise-sempai is so obsessed with her when I'd first started training under Kuroko-sempai."

"Yeah, along with his super obvious crush on Tamaki." Izuki whispered to Tsuchida who snickered.

"Under Kuroko-sempai's tutelage, I got promoted to the first string in just two months." Yamada said with a proud smile. "She helped me to find my own style, and to also hone it. Due to the fact that she'd actually taught me everything that I ever knew about basketball, some parts of my style is actually a tad bit similar to the 'Mirage' style that Kuroko-sempai uses. I had been…a tactical player—a strategist."

"Like Tamaki." Kagami realised.

Yamada nodded. "Due to the Generation of Miracles' overwhelming power, no one else had the chance to stand on the same court as them for the three years when they were in school," he said. "Kuroko-sempai and Akashi-buchou realises this. That…is probably the reason why they've started training certain first and second stringers that they saw with potential, hoping to prepare us to take over for the team once they've graduated—to keep up Teiko's winning streak. But…" He hesitated. "Things started going wrong during the second half of the year when the Generation of Miracles started growing  _too_  powerful."

"Yeah, I heard about it from Tamaki." Kagami admitted, recalling the little that Tamaki had actually told him. "She said that it's because of  _them_  that Teiko started becoming as feared as they are now."

Yamada nodded his head solemnly. "Even after Kuroko-sempai and the others have graduated, that fear had never diminished in the least," he said. "Honestly, the events that had occurred at the championship league match when both Akashi-buchou and Kuroko-sempai have sat out of that game due to a head concussion that Kuroko-sempai had suffered from during the semi-finals game is the last straw. I feel that if the club and the team haven't needed Kuroko-sempai as much as we did, she would likely have walked right out of the club after the championship league."

By this time, the bus had arrived at their destination, and all of Seirin alighted, heading straight to the pure white building that is the Midorima Municipal Hospital. All of Seirin—save for the three freshmen—knew just where to go, having visited their teammate so many times throughout the past year. The CDC wing of the hospital had now been renamed as the SAO wing, currently housing nearly two hundred SAO victims—all currently linked up to a life support system to keep their bodies alive by inserting the necessary nutrients into their bodies.

Only the certified doctors and nurses were allowed to care for the victims, trying to keep them alive as long as possible until the players could somehow beat the game or the Japan government's SAO Task Force figured out a way to rescue the trapped players—whichever comes first.

The nurse in change of the visitor check-in counter knew all of Seirin by now, particularly Kagami who had been a frequent visitor—coming to visit his teammate and best friend every single day—rain or shine, and she smiled at them as Riko wrote in their names on the visitors' log, including the ward room number and the patient whom they would be visiting.

The route towards Tamaki's ward room was then filled with silence until they stopped in front of a room with the name plaque 'Kuroko Tamaki' hanging on the wall beside the door. Kagami paused before sliding the door opened and entering, being followed by the rest of his teammates—with the three freshmen right behind the rest of them.

"Tamaki, I've brought the rest of the team with me today." Kagami approached the lithe figure lying on the bed—his tall figure preventing the three freshmen in the team from seeing their senior for now. "It's the start of the new school year. The basketball season is beginning soon."

"Well freshmen…" Hyuuga sighed heavily, even as he slid the door shut behind him—with the thirteen basketball players trying to take up as little space as possible in order to fit everyone in the room. "This is your senior—the only one whom you hadn't met yet. If things have been different, she would have been the one training you freshmen—the way that she did for the team last year."

Kagami turned his head over his shoulder to face the rest of the team, a small sad smile tugging at the ends of his lips before he then stepped away, allowing the rest of the team—including the freshmen to see their senior.

Yamada's eyes widened a slight fraction in shock, along with his two fellow freshmen.

There, lying on the bed is Kuroko Tamaki, but there is a vast difference from the teal head that they've seen in the team picture of the Seirin basketball team taken last year, as compared to the person lying in the bed now. Kuroko Tamaki had always been petite and small in size, but right now, the person lying on the bed looks so frail and almost unhealthy.

The nutrients that were fed to Tamaki via the IV tube in her arm helps to keep her body alive. But going for nearly an entire year without sunlight and solid food, and even without the necessary exercise had caused the muscles that she had developed from basketball training to deteriorate. Whatever that they could see of her face beneath the NerveGear was pale, with her cheekbones almost hollow. Her once shoulder length teal hair had also reached down to her hips by now. The bones of her fingers could almost be seen. In fact, the teal head looks almost like a skeleton masquerading as a human being.

Yamada gasped, not really prepared to see his mentor and idol in this state. Sure, he had heard of how bad that things have been for the SAO victims from the news and even from articles on the Net, but this is still the first time that he is seeing the state that the SAO victims are in for real.

"Kuroko-sempai…" Yamada murmured, shocked.

"This is horrible…" Fujisaki whispered, staring with wide eyes at what would have been their senior and mentor in the Seirin Basketball Club if only the SAO incident hadn't occurred.

The second and third years said nothing, exchanging upset looks with each other before turning their eyes back towards the bed where their teammate is lying in. Just how long had it been now? Has it really been an entire year since Tamaki and the other 10,000 players have been trapped in the game? Just when was it? When was it when they'd started to get used to Tamaki not being around?

Furihata felt a pang in his heart at that, seeing the forlorn look in Kagami's eyes. Anyone could have easily mistaken Kagami for being in love with Tamaki, but all of Seirin knew better. The two were best friends—despite only having known each other for a few short months. But it's like there is this chemistry between them. The two just understood each other so well. Hence when Tamaki was trapped in the game, Kagami had looked as if the world had just come to an end—hearing that his best friend and sister was trapped in a death game.

Heavens knows how many times that Kagami had cussed out Kayaba Akihiko every single time that the SAO incident was mentioned on the news or even in some magazine and newspaper. But after several months, that boiling rage and anger had turned to desperation, sadness and even loneliness.

Losing their matches and then getting themselves kicked out of the Inter High last year didn't help either. It wasn't until near the end of last year when all of Seirin had swore to avenge their loss at the Inter High this time, vowing to bring back the championship cup to Tamaki, and to help her fulfil her promise to beat the Generation of Miracles when Seirin had seen that fierce fire in Kagami's eyes once more.

Then the news about the SAO forum reaches their ears, and all of Seirin had eagerly checked Tamaki's member page every single day. She doesn't often post anything—but the few times when she did post something, Kagami had treasured it, and had read each word carefully—almost savouring each word that the teal head had written.

"We'll fulfil our promise to you. Definitely." Kagami swore, his eyes burning with that familiar fire even as he dropped down into the visitor chair by the bed, taking Tamaki's thin and frail hand with his own large ones, careful not to tug on the IV line. "We'll bring back the championship cup this year. We'll beat the Generation of Miracles for you."

"Tamaki-chan, these are the new freshmen that had joined the team this year." Riko stepped up next, a sad smile on her face.

All of them knew that there is no way for Tamaki to hear them—this isn't like a patient in a coma when they are still aware of the world around them, like what Dr. Midorima had said once. The NerveGear over their head blocks out all the signals, transporting their mind and soul into the world of the game itself. Whilst they're within the game, they're literally dead to the world. Oh sure, their bodies are still functioning, but that is as far as it goes.

"We only got three new freshmen this year, but they got some serious potential." Riko continued. When had it begun? When have they started talking to Tamaki whenever they came for their visits like how Kagami did? The redhead had stubbornly continued his one-sided conversations with Tamaki, stating once that he won't pretend that Tamaki isn't here. "You should know one of them as well." She smiled at Yamada. "We were shocked too when we heard that a Teiko alumni had decided to join Seirin too. And here we thought that you're the only one crazy enough to do that."

"Fujisaki Sora." Fujisaki murmured, feeling rather awkward at introducing himself to a supposedly comatose patient. "Nice to meet you, sempai."

"Nase Ichiro." Nase murmured from next to him.

Yamada stepped up next, his eyes fixated on Tamaki's prone form, looking as if he is about to break down at any moment. "…Kuroko-sempai, I've joined Seirin," he begun, feeling a lump form in his throat. "I…really want to attend the same school and team as you—just like back in middle school. I…" His lips trembled before a fierce determination entered his eyes once more. "I'll make another promise to you—as myself and Akira-kun have both fulfilled our promise to you and Akashi-buchou to cleanse the Teiko Basketball Club. I'll help Seirin to the best of my ability. I'll bring Seirin to be Number One in Japan."

The eyes of the second and third years widened when they heard that strangely familiar statement.

" _I'll bring Seirin to be the Number One in Japan!"_

Yamada smiled sadly. "I only wish…that you could have seen me grow as a basketball player, sempai," he murmured. "To see how much I've grown from that time when I was a freshman, and you had taken on a freshman with zero knowledge and experience in basketball, training me to take a place in the first string in just two months—even naming me as your successor to the vice-captain position—trusting me to lead the club in your place. The team that you and Akashi-buchou have built up with your own hands. I… I'm not as skilled as you as a tactician, Kuroko-sempai. But I swear to you. I'll do my best. I'll bring Seirin to the top in Japan, if it's the last thing I do."

**XXXXXX**

Kise Ryota came to visit that very Saturday, bringing with him a bouquet of  _Siberian squill—_ short April bloomers with cobalt blue hanging flowers. Nestled amongst those pretty blue flowers are various  _iris cristata, blue phlox_  and even several white forget-me-nots nestled in the center of the bouquet.

The blonde had gone to visit the florist's where Tamaki used to work. Upon hearing whom the bouquet is for, the shop owner had immediately made up a bouquet consisting of various blue and white flowers, selling it to Kise at a discounted rate.

Visiting hours had just begun for the day, though Kise knew that he would likely find either Kagami or Akashi already in Tamaki's room. His former captain would all but camp in his cousin's room whenever he returns to Tokyo for the weekends. It had been way worse last year during the early months of the SAO incident however. And if not for Mibuchi Reo and Yuki-san, Akashi would likely work himself until he collapses.

The blonde raised an eyebrow as he spotted two vaguely familiar teens in the waiting area just outside of Tamaki's room, talking in low tones with each other. The blonde then blinked as he neared them, and the two obviously younger teens looked up.

"Yamada-kun? And…Nishi-kun?" Kise asked unsurely, recognising the two as Akashi and Tamaki's successors as the leaders of the Teiko Basketball Club when they've graduated.

Nishi Akira, a handsome male with sleek black hair that looks almost midnight blue and gray eyes nodded to Kise politely. "It's been a long time, Kise-sempai," he greeted politely. "We've just visited Kuroko-sempai ourselves. We'll leave you and Akashi-buchou to it." He then bowed to Kise politely before leaving the hallway with Yamada following his best friend.

Kise stared at the departing backs of his once juniors before sliding the door to Tamaki's room opened and entering. As expected, Akashi is already present, sitting in the visitor chair beside his cousin's bed, telling her about how his week had went, and what is going on in the real world now.

"Akashi-cchi." Kise nodded to Akashi politely before placing the bouquet that he had bought with him into the flower vase on the nightstand next to Tamaki's hospital bed. "I've just met Yamada-kun and Nishi-kun outside. Never thought that I'll see them here." He admitted, sitting into the chair beside Akashi and gazing forlornly at Tamaki's prone form. What is going on in the game now?

"Akira is a new player in my team this year." Akashi said. "He won the only scholarship offered by Rakuzan. And from what I know, Yamada had joined Seirin this year. I'm not really all that surprised." He chuckled. "He had idolised Tama so much—even back when he was a freshman in Teiko."

Kise fell silent. He didn't know what to say for several moments before something came to the fore of his mind just then—of a message that he'd seen posted by one of the SAO victims trapped in the game in the SAO forum.

"I've seen something posted on the SAO forum last night." Kise begun, pulling out his tablet from his bag, and Akashi turned his attention towards the blonde with that comment. The blonde was busy with his tablet for several moments, bringing up the page from his bookmarks and passed the tablet to Akashi who took it curiously. "It was posted about two days ago. Several others have made mention of the same incident. Seems like one of those 'red players'—Laughing Coffin or something had made an attack on a guild leader." Kise read the words posted. The blonde then eyed Akashi carefully as his face darkened considerably. "The guild leader of Phantom Blue, Tsuyu. It's Tamacchi. But she is still alive clearly."

"…Says here that some of the other guilds are talking about their leaders getting furious because of this attack on Tama." Akashi said after a long pause, trying to get his anger under control, reading some of the comments, and even some of the other posts by the SAO players. "There is talk about going after the Laughing Coffin guild." He frowned. "Let's hope it doesn't backfire in their faces." He murmured before flicking through the various posts in the SAO forum absently, going to Shigehiro's member page.

Akashi's eyes then widened when he saw a few photos posted by Shigehiro since the last time that he'd visited his page. One is a photo probably of their entire guild, as apart from Tamaki and Shigehiro, he doesn't recognise the rest of their faces. His eye then twitched as he noticed that Tamaki seems to be the only girl there. And then, he saw the latest photo—just posted several hours earlier. It is a photo of Tamaki and Shigehiro—both were smiling at the camera—identical silver rings gleaming on their fingers.

Akashi read the rather long post by Ciav— _Shigehiro,_  and he then managed a small smile. "About damn time, Shige," he murmured. "Can't say that I never saw this coming." His smile then turned extremely frightening, causing Kise who is beside him to let out a squeak of fright. "But you have a  _lot_  of explaining to do once you're out of the game."

**XXXXXX**

_At least I can say that I'm the only teenager in Japan who had probably fulfilled his childhood dream of marrying his childhood sweetheart—at the age of sixteen—in a game. Seijuro, before you kill me, I do have plans of asking for your permission when I asked Tsuyu out, but it really isn't really possible right now._

_But you know me, and you know that I would never hurt her. I'll sooner cut off my own arms before I do that. Once we get out of the game, I'll ask your permission for real. You've probably heard already from several of the other posts on the forum, but there had been talks of a raid group being formed to hunt down Laughing Coffin to prevent any further deaths in the game._

_I'll protect Tsuyu, I swear. I won't let anything happen to her. I don't think you have anything to worry about anyway, as Tsuyu isn't that weak. She is perfectly capable of taking care of herself. She isn't our guild leader for nothing._

_We haven't given up yet, Seijuro. We're still searching for a way out. All of us are aiming for the top. We're coming home. All of us._

_I promise._

_Posted on 21 April 2024 | 03:23AM | Poster: Ciav_


	11. To Call For a Stand

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The guild leaders all ready their preparations for a crusade against Laughing Coffin, the notorious red guild. Meanwhile, Tamaki had been getting suspicious getting Heathcliff, and his actions.

_~April 24, 2024; Floor 22: Coral~_

The news about Tsuyu of Phantom Blue getting attacked by the top three players of Laughing Coffin, and had almost gotten killed by the red guild had travelled remarkably fast—even by Aincard's standards.

Within a week after her close encounter with Laughing Coffin, Tamaki had already received a stream of messages from her friends—most of them fellow guild leaders, enquiring about her state of health. Honestly, the fact that she is still on their friends' list should be enough to assure them that she's all right. Even still, Tamaki had sent a short reply back to them, stating that she's 'fine'.

"Damn, you're bad at this, Klein."

"Shut up, Nirali."

"How long have you been at this already?"

"You shut up too, Dale! I'd like to see  _you_  do any better!"

Kaz and Shigehiro chuckled as they stood at the entrance of their guild house, watching Klein and the rest of their guild mates messing around at the lake not too far away from their guild house—where a frustrated Klein had been trying for nearly two hours to fish a decent catch, but to no avail.

"Maybe we should have told him that the lakes around this part of Coral are mainly for those who have maxed out their skill in Fishing." Shigehiro grinned. As none of them are really expecting for any monsters to attack them, and neither are they planning to go level grinding that day, all the members of Phantom Blue were in casual clothes, and not their battle wear.

"Where's the fun in that?" Kaz grinned. He then fell silent as he spotted two figures approaching their guild house—two figures whom he recognised. "Tsuyu, you have visitors."

Tsuyu who is seated in one of the couches at the fireplace raised a brow, sipping from a mug of hot chocolate—courtesy of Ciav (Shigehiro). She then got to her feet and walked towards the entrance of the guild house only to see two vaguely familiar figures walking towards her, solemn expressions on their faces.

_Thinker and Yulier from the Liberation Army._

"Took them long enough." Tamaki sighed. "And I think I know what they're here for," she murmured. "Kaz."

Kaz nodded—knowing what Tamaki had in mind. "All right. I'll stay away from the guild house for an hour or two with the others," he said, knowing that both Thinker and Yulier are here for an unofficial guild leader meeting. And judging from the grim expressions on their faces, he had a hunch that it is due to the attack on Tamaki by Laughing Coffin approximately a week ago.

The third-in-command of Phantom Blue then stepped out of the guild house, nodding politely to Thinker and Yulier on his way out, even as he walked towards the rest of his guild mates who were all having some fun teasing Klein and his 'hopelessness' at fishing, much to his annoyance. Kirito was chuckling to himself whilst seated at the bank of the lake, dipping his feet into the water. Kris was seated next to the Black Swordsman, sweat dropping, whether if he should stop his guild mates before Klein snaps.

"Hey Klein, need some help?"

"Not you too, Kaz!"

The good-natured teasing from their guild mates, and Klein's annoyed voice faded away as Thinker and Yulier entered the guild house, closing the door behind them. "Well, can't say that this isn't an expected visit." Tamaki smiled at two of her good friends. "What brings you here?"

"Don't play dumb, Tsuyu." Thinker frowned, annoyed.

The guild leader of the Liberation Army is normally quite pleasant and easy going—one reason why he is so popular with his guild members and his fellow guild leaders. But Thinker can be quite vicious to those who meant harm to his friends or his guild members. Unlike Heathcliff and a few of the other guild leaders however, despite the Liberation Army being as big as it is, Thinker isn't ambitious. It is one of the reasons why Tamaki had taken a liking to Thinker, and is quite friendly with him and his second-in-command—along with Ciav and Kaz who are her second and third-in-commands respectively.

"We heard about the attack on you." Yulier added, bringing up her menu interface, and making a copy of the  _SAO Daily_  to appear in her hand in a flash of blue. By the looks of things, it is several days old—and the headlines seem to be that of Laughing Coffin attacking Tsuyu of Phantom Blue. "The guilds are all in an uproar. Zehar-san and Calerd-san have both been by to visit our guild headquarters three days ago. They are both  _pissed._  And I have never seen Zehar-san that angry before."

"The guild leaders of Black Blades and ICE, huh?" Shigehiro mused, recalling the two guild leaders of the two guilds that while are not one of the clearing guilds, are still pretty influential and powerful in their own right. Hell, they are one of the guilds responsible for deflecting many of the attacks from red and orange players. Due to what Phantom Blue had been doing ever since their founding, Black Blades and ICE have been on relatively friendly terms with them as well.

Tamaki sighed. "I did tell you guys that I'm fine, didn't I?" she asked, annoyed.

Thinker almost threw his arms up in frustration. "Just a reply of 'I'm fine' didn't answer anything!" he retorted, annoyed. "Zehar and Calerd have to attend to some emergency within their guilds, and thus, they couldn't come. They sent me instead. We at least want to make sure that you're fine with our own eyes. Seeing that you're still active on our friends' list didn't answer anything, Tsuyu." Thinker added. "It didn't answer any of our questions except for the fact that you're obviously still alive."

"What happened, Tsuyu?" Yulier asked with concern. "Everyone knew that your guild had been hunting down the red and orange players. Half the prison cells in the Black Iron Palace are full due to your guild's work. And we are of course aware that Laughing Coffin had been posing a major threat to the Clearers for some time now."

"Well, it's a bit of a long story." Tamaki sighed, exchanging looks with Shigehiro who shrugged. "How bad is it in the towns?"

"The guilds are all in an uproar." Thinker replied. "Especially the guild leaders from the Clearers. I'm surprised that none from the Clearers have been by to visit you yet."

"Well, we didn't exactly make it public knowledge that our guild house is on Coral." Shigehiro shrugged.

He neglected to mention the fact that several members from the Clearers have been ringing them up non-stop if they don't have Tamaki on their friends' list. Egil especially was particularly concerned. That had been one of the reasons why none from Phantom Blue have shown their faces in town for nearly a week now. They'll get bombarded or even ambushed by their friends.

"Anyway, what brings you both here?" Tamaki turned towards Thinker. "You can't just be here to check on my health." She narrowed her eyes. "What did Zehar and Calerd send you here for?"

Thinker smiled wryly. "…I can understand now why you're the Clearers' leading tactician," he said. "I really wonder how your mind works at times." He added, and Shigehiro grinned at Tamaki. Apparently, her skill as the top tactician in the middle school and high school basketball circuits works in Sword Art Online as well. Thinker paused for several moments. "…It's not just them. I agree with their opinions as well. As did Lind from the Holy Dragon Alliance, and several of the other guild leaders—even the guild leaders of the crafting and merchant guilds." Thinker looked at Tamaki carefully. "We intend to declare an all-out war against the red guild, Laughing Coffin. Nearly all of us have lost friends and comrades to the members of that red guild. Tsuyu, even  _you_ had lost friends to them—before the founding of Phantom Blue."

Tamaki closed her eyes briefly. She is honestly wondering when it would come to this. She is just surprised that it had taken them this soon to make a decision like this. "…Are all the guild leaders in on this?" she asked at last.

"Well, no…" Yulier said hesitantly. "Apparently, it isn't just us. Zehar-san and Calerd-san—along with some of the other guild leaders have problems trying to get the Knights of Blood Oath to agree to this. And no matter how many guilds agree to assist us in taking out Laughing Coffin, we are going to need the strength of the Knights of Blood Oath if we want to succeed in taking out the red guild."

Tamaki exchanged looks with Shigehiro. The Knights of Blood Oath again?

"And?" Shigehiro frowned. "Why are you approaching  _us_  about it? If you hadn't noticed, we aren't on very good terms with the Knights of Blood Oath."

"Well… Yes, we know that." Yulier said hesitantly. "It's just that we thought if the guild leaders of some of the top guilds approach Heathcliff together, he wouldn't be able to turn us down. Laughing Coffin isn't a guild that we could approach lightly. Thousands of players have died at their hands by now. We can't let this continue."

Tamaki and Shigehiro exchanged glances before the teal head let out a huff of breath. "All right. I understand," she said at last. "We will have to talk to our guild about this, but I think they will agree. Laughing Coffin has been giving us some major problems of late."

"We should get going. We can't leave our guild for too long." Thinker sighed, getting to his feet. "I've been having some problems with some of my guild members of late."

"We'll contact you once we can decide on a day to visit Heathcliff." Tamaki promised as they walked the two to the door. In the distance, they can hear the laughter of their guild members.

Yulier nodded. "We'll arrange things with some of the other guilds on our side," she said.

"By the way, I almost forgot, but…" Thinker paused in his step and turned to face Tamaki and Shigehiro. He smiled as he eyed their hands and the silver wedding bands on their fingers. "Both of you, congratulations on your marriage."

**XXXXXX**

_~April 31, 2024; Floor 55: Granzam~_

It was nearly a week later before the guild leaders of Phantom Blue, the Liberation Army, Black Blades, ICE, and even the Holy Dragon Alliance could arrange on a day when all of them were available, and could go for a 'visit' to the headquarters of the Knights of Blood Oath. As Asuna is also on Tamaki's friends' list, she had arranged for a meeting with Heathcliff through Asuna—though she didn't specify the reason behind the meeting.

The guild leaders have arranged to meet at the Teleport Gate of Granzam, though Thinker had brought Yulier with him, and Tamaki had brought Shigehiro with her. The remaining three guild leaders have came on their own, with them stating that their deputy need to look after things at their guild in their absence.

Lind, the guild leader of the Holy Dragon Alliance—while not exactly 'friends' with Tamaki, Thinker, Zehar and Calerd, had respected them as a fellow guild leader, and even had a kind of rivalry going on with Tamaki and Thinker. As for Zehar and Calerd—the guild leaders of Black Blades and ICE respectively plain disliked the Knights of Blood Oath for obvious reasons. Their guilds were never part of the Clearers to begin with—unlike Phantom Blue, the Holy Dragon Alliance and even the Knights of Blood Oath.

Similar to the Liberation Army, they took on the role to ensure that the players were kept safe from the red and orange players, and thus, kept crime rates in Sword Art Online to a minimum. It is part of the reason why Tamaki had been on good terms with them, due to what Phantom Blue does when they're not busy with clearing dungeons.

The headquarters of the Knights of Blood Oath is nearly equivalent to a castle or even a fortress. Similar to all the other buildings in Granzam, the headquarters was mostly made out of black steel, with red flags with the symbol of the Knights of Blood Oath on it. Two lower ranked members of the Knights of Blood Oath were guarding the entrance when the seven of them approaches. Obviously, these two must have been tipped off about their arrivals, as they didn't stop the seven of them from entering the headquarters.

Asuna was waiting for them just beyond the entrance, and she nodded to them politely. "I don't know what this meeting is about, but the Commander is waiting for you," she said. "This way."

"Thanks." Shigehiro nodded to Asuna politely before they then fell in step behind Asuna as she then led them down the massive hallway towards the meeting room of the Knights of Blood Oath.

The headquarters felt almost cold—not warm and friendly like how the guild house of Phantom Blue had felt like. And not welcoming like how the headquarters of Black Blades and even ICE have felt like when Tamaki had visited Zehar and Calerd once months ago. It felt almost sad, Tamaki had thought to herself even as Asuna led them down the silent carpeted hallway—with not a sound to be heard save for the sounds of training from the guild members of the Knights of Blood Oath outside. This isn't what a guild should be like.

A guild should be like a family—a place where you know you can always return to, and where they would always welcome you back. This is how Phantom Blue is like. And how Black Blades and ICE are. Thinker had admitted that in the beginning, before his guild had grown to be as big as they are now, his guild had been like that originally. But as the guild grew larger, and hierarchy started to seep amongst the ranks, it became almost equivalent to a military organisation. Even Thinker had admitted at some point that he had envied Tamaki and Phantom Blue at times. As even though Tamaki is the guild leader, her guild members have never once bowed to her or even treated her differently. They respected her, yes, but Phantom Blue is a guild of friends—maybe even family.

"Commander, I've brought them." Asuna opened the door leading to the meeting room at the end of the hallway.

The meeting room is abnormally large—with high ceilings and walls, and even high windows reaching from ceiling to floor. A long table was placed at the back of the room where there are five chairs behind it. And seated in the middle chair was Heathcliff.

Tamaki felt a muscle in her cheek twitch at the mere sight of this man, but she controlled her emotions even as Asuna leaned against the wall towards the side—obviously here to be a witness to whatever this meeting is all about.

"Well, what is this meeting about?" Heathcliff asked pleasantly, eyeing the group of guild leaders standing before him. "I see a few guild leaders that are not part of the Clearers, so I assume that this isn't about the next dungeon clearing mission."

"No. It's not." Thinker was the first to speak, knowing of Tamaki's feelings towards the Knights of Blood Oath and Heathcliff. "I assume that you've heard of Laughing Coffin's attack on Tsuyu of Phantom Blue?" Heathcliff nodded, eyes flickering towards Tamaki who stared stonily ahead—like there's something fascinating there. "That makes things easier then." He exchanged looks with his fellow guild leaders. "We can no longer leave Laughing Coffin alone. How many lives have already been lost at their hands? All the other guild leaders agree with me—we're their representatives here to ask the Knights of Blood Oath to participate with us in this operation."

There was silence for several moments. At the side, Asuna's eyes widened a slight fraction.

Nearly  _everyone_  in the game was aware of just how  _pissed_  that all the other guilds were when news of Laughing Coffin's attack on Tsuyu of Phantom Blue had started to go around. Particularly the guilds that were also part of the lead group. Up to now, while Laughing Coffin had been dangerous, and they attacked players and guilds alike, they never had the audacity to actually attack a guild leader.

For when a guild leader gets attacked, the members of that particular guild  _will_  fight back. And if the attacker is also a member of a guild, the members of said guild would also somehow be dragged into it. And then, it'll only be a matter of time before it ends up in a guild war. Thus, there is some unwritten rule in Sword Art Online to  _never_  attack a guild leader unless they are issued a challenge to a duel.

Thus, when Laughing Coffin had attacked Tamaki, everyone knew that it is only going to be a matter of time before the other guilds would launch an attack on the red guild. For whether they like it or not, the lead group is going to need Tamaki's expertise as a strategist to reach the top safely.

Heathcliff was silent for a long time before he looked at the group of guild leaders before him. "…Very well," he said.

To the side, Asuna let out a breath that she hadn't noticed that she was holding. She had to be blind and deaf to not notice the tension between Phantom Blue and the Knights of Blood Oath for nearly a year now. Even during her last run-in with Kirito, Kris and Klein at Pani months ago, those three didn't seem to outright trust the members from her guild, excluding herself.

And if Asuna is honest with herself, she can't really blame them either. Even she had noticed how some of the members of her guild had been acting in recent months, and how Heathcliff had ignored the complaints from the other guild leaders. Just when had it even begun, she wondered, when the Knights of Blood Oath had became a guild like this?

"Of course, we're not going to force anyone to partake in this." Tamaki said coolly. The opponents are members of a red guild—Player Killers. The teal head had a pretty good idea how this operation might turn out, and just how dangerous it is going to be. They might even be forced to kill someone. "All participations will be voluntary."

"Commander, with your permission, I'll lead the team that would partake in this operation." Asuna cut in from the side, volunteering herself.

At the very least, if she is the leader of the team of representatives sent from the Knights of Blood Oath, there would be less chance of an internal fight. For despite the distrust and dislike for Phantom Blue in the beginning due to half of their members being beta testers, that guild had now became one of the most influential and most powerful. Tsuyu for instance carries even more influence than Heathcliff now.

"Very well." Heathcliff nodded. "Asuna, I'll allow you to chose the members that would participate in this." His eyes then snapped towards Tamaki and Shigehiro, and both frowned, narrowing their eyes. "Am I safe to assume that you would be one of the leaders leading this operation, Tsuyu?"

"All the guild leaders would be the leaders in a sense, Heathcliff." Zehar interrupted, narrowing his eyes in distrust. "But yes, Tsuyu would most likely be leading the operation, since she is the leading tactician. We're going to need her strategising skills in this, and she  _is_  one of the top players in SAO."

"Let me pose a question to all of you here then." Heathcliff said, looking from face to face. "It is true that Laughing Coffin had been posing a major threat to all of us in recent months. What do you think they are after?"

"I wonder…" Tamaki didn't betray anything on her face—not giving away any signs of discomfort or distrust. "And then again, do they really need a reason to kill anyone anyway?" She took one step backwards, eyes on Heathcliff's face. "…I'll contact Asuna directly with details for a meeting in regards to this operation. There is going to be a lot to do, so I'll appreciate it if you can hold off on a Clearers' mission for the time being. There is no way in Hell that the members of my guild would agree to not partake in this."

Heathcliff dipped his head. "Very well."

Tamaki gave a very small frown before she turned to leave, with the rest of her companions following her. Honestly, she had thought of this since the very first time she had met Heathcliff. The way he speaks as well as his speech patterns…

He reminds her vaguely of someone…

He reminds her of  _that_  person.

_Kayaba Akihiko._

* * *

_~April 31, 2024; Floor 22: Coral~_

"Reminds you of someone, you say?" Kirito frowned later that night at the banks of the lake not too far away from Phantom Blue's guild house.

Tamaki and Shigehiro have separated from the rest of the guild leaders after their short and tense meeting with Heathcliff, promising to keep regular updates with each other on this 'operation', as there is a lot to do. One thing that all guild leaders have agreed on however is to keep details of this operation strictly confidential—and only telling the barest details to those who have chosen to partake in this. The  _full details_  of the operation wouldn't be disclosed to any who isn't a guild leader until the meeting itself.

They're facing Laughing Coffin after all. The most dangerous red guild that had already been responsible for hundreds if not thousands of deaths. They can't be too careless with this.

It was late afternoon by the time that both Tamaki and Shigehiro have returned to their guild house. After having their dinner with the rest of the guild and telling them what had happened with Heathcliff earlier, Tamaki and Shigehiro have then grabbed Kirito and Kaz, and have then gone to the banks of the lake nearly on their front doorstep.

The rest of their guild—recognising that they have a serious discussion going on, have respected their need for privacy, and have stayed in the guild house. Kris, Nirali and Caet however have decided to use the free time that they have to create some potions (Kris), craft some decent gear or weapons (Nirali), or even craft some useful accessories (Caet). Klein on the other hand had some good old gossiping session with his old friends over mugs of ale courtesy of Kaz.

Tamaki nodded in response to Kirito's words, dipping her feet into the waters of the lake. It is cold, but not that cold that she couldn't stand having it on her skin. And as the waters of the lake didn't have any monsters that they have to be wary of, Tamaki didn't have to fear some monster dragging her into the lake.

Kaz frowned, throwing a stone, and watching it skip over the surface of the lake before it sunk, causing several ripples to appear. "Who does he remind you of, Tsuyu?" he asked, curious.

Tamaki hesitated, wondering if she should tell them just whom Heathcliff reminds her of—that the guild leader of the Knights of Blood Oath reminds her of the man who is responsible for trapping all of them in this death game for a little more than a year now.

She wasn't kidding when she had thought that Heathcliff's speech patterns and even the way that he spoke—those clipped tones are vaguely similar to the way that Kayaba Akihiko talks. During the months before Sword Art Online's official release, Tamaki had seen several of the press conferences on television, and even the radio talk shows when Kayaba Akihiko was interviewed about the game, and she definitely remembers how he had responded to the questions.

Even still, maybe it might be best if she keeps it to herself. She can't be one hundred percent certain after all, even though Heathcliff  _did_  give her a bad vibe right from the very beginning.

"Tsuyu?" Shigehiro questioned after Tamaki stayed silent for a long time.

"It's…nothing." Tamaki shook her head. She then looked from face to face. "Just…" She hesitated. "Be careful of Heathcliff." She warned them, much to their surprise. "I've never trusted him right from the very beginning, and I probably never will. He gives me a bad feeling. And after having been trapped in this game for as long as we did, and had survived this long, we get this sixth sense—knowing just whom to trust, and whom not to trust. We hadn't gone after red and orange players for as long as we did without developing some battle instincts about people."

The remaining three boys exchanged looks with each other.

It is true in a way, what Tamaki had said. With how long that they've gone after red and orange players, it is true that they get this sixth sense about them—knowing just whom could be trusted, and whom couldn't be trusted. It is why Kirito had his guard up back then when he had first met Silica and Rosalia, as the redhead woman gives off this 'vibe'—a vibe that nearly all the red and orange players have—the vibe that states that they simply don't care about the lives of the players in this game, and that killing is just a game to them, or just a way to pass time.

And in a way, Heathcliff gives off a similar vibe—the vibe that warns Kirito not to trust the man.

"Whatever the case, just…be careful." Tamaki warned again. "Don't trust Heathcliff. Be careful around him. It is highly unlikely that he would get himself involved in the operation against Laughing Coffin, but the further up Aincard we go, the tougher the floor boss is going to get."

"And chances are that he would be leading the raid against the floor boss himself instead of sending Asuna or someone else in the Knights of Blood Oath to be his representative." Shigehiro frowned, skipping some stones as well and watching them sink beneath the surface of the water. "I mean, he  _is_  the strongest player in the game, much as I hate to admit it." He scowled.

"Back to Laughing Coffin." Kaz frowned, bringing the topic back to the red guild. "I know that we've been after them for some time now, and thus, we know the members of that guild and their modus operandi better than anyone else. But… What do you think they are really after?"

"Who knows?" Tamaki sighed. "I don't try to understand the way the minds of the red players works. Besides, they might be thinking along the same lines of most of the red and orange players in the game. And to start with, that ridiculous line of thinking is spread by PoH in the first place." She growled out the last part. Honestly, they wouldn't have this much trouble with the rising number of red and orange players in the game if the leader of the infamous red guild hadn't seen it fit to spread his 'beliefs'.

Kirito frowned. "You mean the one about Laughing Coffin stating that as the game system of Sword Art Online doesn't prohibit killing, doing so is okay'?" he questioned, and Tamaki nodded. Kirito fell silent for several moments. "Hey Tsuyu, what do you think?" He asked at last. "About Laughing Coffin. And PoH. Do you seriously think that they believe in those words?"

Tamaki was silent for several moments as the other three boys watched her. "Honestly, I believe that  _most_  of the guild members believed in their leader's words—along with most of the orange and red players in this game," she said at last. "We have encounters with PoH in the past, and I clashed blades with him myself too." She admitted, her face darkening over as she recalled her close shave with death when PoH had poisoned and even paralysed her. "You start to understand a person's true nature just by clashing blades with them." Tamaki fell silent for several moments. "I think that PoH himself believed in Kayaba Akihiko's words. He knows that the death game rule is real right from the very beginning. That if a player's HP drops to zero in SAO, they  _will_  die for real."

Kaz's face paled. "Then you mean that PoH…and Laughing Coffin…" He gulped. "They know that what they're doing is essentially murder…and they did it anyway?" His eyes narrowed dangerously. "What are they thinking?" He hissed with unbridled fury.

"Who knows?" Kirito sighed. "That's why this upcoming operation against Laughing Coffin… We have to take them out. Some of us might end up becoming murderers ourselves though."

"I'm more interested in finding out what PoH's end game is, and what Heathcliff himself is even thinking." Shigehiro said grimly even as he skipped a stone over the surface of the lake. He was surprised when his stone skipped seven times before sinking.

**XXXXXX**

_~August 18, 2024; Floor 56: Pani~_

It had taken the various guild leaders and their respective guilds—along with the several players who have volunteered to participate in the operation against Laughing Coffin when they'd heard—nearly four months just to be ready for the operation.

Tamaki and Shigehiro, along with Kirito, were gone for most of the time during the past four months, thus leaving Kaz in charge of the guild—investigating Laughing Coffin, and tracking down their hideout. The Liberation Army as well as the Holy Dragon Alliance were a big help in this area, along with Black Blades and ICE. The latter two guilds after all were also red and orange player hunter guilds, and between the guild leaders of the five guilds, they were able to narrow down to a few locations where Laughing Coffin might have made their hideout.

For even though Laughing Coffin was widely recognised as a red guild amongst the players of the game, due to their severe criminal activity within the game, the SAO system itself do not recognise Laughing Coffin as a guild. Thus, unlike the other guilds within SAO, they were not given guild benefits—with none of their members being recognised as being part of an actual guild.

It is also what makes tracking them so difficult. In SAO, every official guild in the game was recognised by the system, and thus, registered in the Guild Listing that is updated every week in the  _SAO Daily._  Due to Laughing Coffin not being an official guild however, trying to actually find them is no easy task.

It had taken Tamaki, Shigehiro and Kirito close to three months just to pinpoint the exact location of their hideout. During the time when they were tracking down the red guild, the other guild leaders and the players who have volunteered for this operation have been working on various plans of action to talk over with Tamaki who is essentially the tactician.

Hence, on August 18—nearly four months since the various guild leaders involved in the lead group decided that they had enough and wanted to take Laughing Coffin out, all the players involved in the operation gathered on Floor 56, Pani—in the headquarters of the Holy Dragon Alliance to have their strategy meeting that Lind had graciously loaned them the usage of.

"All right." Zehar of Black Blades cleared his throat. Five of the guild leaders were standing in front of the room—all around the board that is covered by a large piece of paper. "Everyone that is standing here today have all chosen to partake in the operation against Laughing Coffin on their own free will. You all agree that you would be risking your own lives in this operation, and that you might die, yes?" Zehar fixed the entire room with a steely stare, and was greeted with grim nods. "Very well." He glanced at Tsuyu. "Tsuyu, it's your stage."

Tamaki nodded, and exchanging looks with Thinker, they both then peeled off the large piece of paper on the board that revealed mug shots of the top three players of Laughing Coffin—PoH, Red Eyed Xaxa and even Johnny Black. There is also a map layout of the hideout of the notorious red guild—god only knows how in the world Tamaki managed to get it.

"Their hideout is located on Floor 60, Feithien. Or to be exact, in the Silver Labyrinth." Tamaki smacked her hand against the layout of Laughing Coffin's hideout that is also pinned on the board beneath the mug shots of the top three members.

Several whispers and mutterings broke out across the room like hissing fires with that bit of info.

"Feithien?"

"The Silver Labyrinth? No wonder no one has been able to find them! You'll easily get lost in there if you don't know where you're going!"

"How the heck did Tsuyu even get this info?"

That last part was spoken in a particularly loud voice by Klein. Even the members of Tamaki's own guild wasn't aware of all the details of the operation. It had been something decided on by the guild leaders themselves—including Asuna who is partaking in this operation as Heathcliff's representative. By keeping the details of this operation to themselves, they are decreasing the chances of the details of their operation getting leaked.

Lind cleared his throat loudly, and the babbles of voices died away almost immediately. The guild leader of the Holy Dragon Alliance then glanced at Tsuyu—an action to ask her to continue with her explanation.

"For those that aren't aware, the Silver Labyrinth on Floor 60, Feithien is essentially a giant maze." Asuna took over the explanation. The guild leaders were all present when Tamaki had presented them with her plan, and even the info that she had painstakingly gathered for the past four months. "You'll essentially get lost if you don't know where you're going. And for some reason, our map sensors don't work in the Silver Labyrinth. For those who knew about the place, you will also know that several players often go there for training purposes as it is also home to several highly ranked monsters—essentially mini-bosses. But even they never venture further than the first floor. Any further, and you'll never get out of there. For some reason, Teleport Crystals don't work in the Silver Labyrinth."

"Essentially, a death trap." Some player commented. "Am I right in assuming that Laughing Coffin's hideout is deep in the Silver Labyrinth?"

Tsuyu nodded. "That's right. In the deepest part." She tapped onto the map layout. "I've explored the area enough times—using manual mapping to know my way around, so I'll be the one leading you to their hideout. Be warned though—not even I've entered the exact area where Laughing Coffin had made their hideout. So be ready for the unexpected."

"Next, the Laughing Coffin members." Lind took over the explanation. He smacked his hand against the nearest portrait he is standing to. "PoH, leader of Laughing Coffin. He is a knife user, and is insanely fast and strong. His two deputies – Johnny Black and Red Eyed Xaxa." He pointed to each portrait as he spoke. "Not much is really known about them. But all of us know for a fact that Laughing Coffin is widely known for torturing and killing their victims."

There were grim looks from all around. Everyone standing in this room now had lost at least a friend or two to the members from that notorious red guild. Everyone in this game knew by now that most of the members in the guild are extremely skilled in potion mixing. It had been one of the basic skills for every player in the game, even if they didn't sign up for the sub class as a Pharmacist. Mixing potions that induce paralysis and even poison are readily available for the general potion skills that are available to all.

"These are the top three members of Laughing Coffin." Calerd took over the explanation. "From what Tsuyu and Phantom Blue had been able to find out, there are nearly thirty members in Laughing Coffin. The most dangerous ones would no doubt be PoH, Red Eyed Xaxa and Johnny Black. Even so, we can't underestimate the rest of their members. It would mean our death if we don't."

There were nods from all around.

"The crusade against Laughing Coffin would begin at dawn tomorrow. We will all assemble at the Teleport Gate of Feithien at 5AM tomorrow morning." Thinker announced. "Dismissed."

The players in the room then started filing out slowly, leaving behind the guild leaders. Shigehiro did meet Tamaki's eyes who nodded to him—telling him non-verbally that she'll meet up with him and the rest of the guild back at the inn in town.

"So it's finally time then." Lind murmured even as he glanced at the board, and at the labyrinth map even as Tamaki took it down, placing it back within her inventory. "Laughing Coffin…" He trailed off slowly before sighing. "We're going to be in for a tough fight. There might even be lives lost in this operation."

"To be honest, if possible, I would like to bring them in alive." Thinker admitted. "There have already been too many lives lost. I don't want to see any more deaths in this game. But even I know that it might not be possible to bring them in alive."

Tamaki sighed, turning to face her fellow guild leaders. "I'll see you guys tomorrow at dawn then. I have to check on my guild, and also to run performance checks on my weapons and gear," she said.

"Yeah. See you tomorrow." Lind nodded to her, and the rest of the guild leaders murmured their farewells.

Tamaki then walked towards the entrance of the headquarters of the Holy Dragon Alliance, and was mildly surprised to find that Asuna had fallen in step with her. Asuna smiled at her. "We're walking the same way," she explained. "The members of my guild that are involved in this, along with myself, are all staying at the same inn that you are." Tamaki nodded in acceptance. "I was wondering… What do you have against the Commander anyway?" Asuna asked hesitantly. "I mean, it's not like I don't understand why you don't like my guild, with the number of complaints that the various guild leaders have put forth. But the Commander…" She trailed off slowly.

"I don't know." Tamaki said, not going to tell Asuna what she had told her guild months ago. "I just don't trust him." She glanced at Asuna. "What about you? Are you really happy in a guild like that? A guild that tries to control everything in the game? A guild that doesn't care about the happiness of their own members?" Asuna flinches, and Tamaki knew that her vague guess about Heathcliff trying to control Asuna in a way is spot on. "If you're really unhappy staying with them, then don't." She said simply, and Asuna looked surprised. "Why don't you join us? Join Phantom Blue."

Asuna looked surprised for several moments, but she then smiled weakly at Tamaki. "I'm honoured that you would ask me, but I do owe the Commander lots," she admitted. "I can't just…abandon them like that."

Tamaki shrugged. At this point, they have arrived at the inn where they were staying. "It's your choice," she said. "To be honest, if I am you, I would have left them by now." Tamaki frowned. "I don't deal well with people who tries to control me. Anyway, the offer will be open." She exchanged looks with Asuna. "I'll see you tomorrow morning."

Asuna smiled and nodded. "Yeah. See you in the morning," she echoed. "The crusade against Laughing Coffin… Let's make it a success. Let's prevent any more lives being lost to them."

"Yeah…" Tamaki shielded her eyes from the sun as she looked into the skies.  _'Ryusei… Are you watching this? We'll stop them. I promise.'_

**XXXXXX**

_August 19, 2024._

_That will be the day when we will stop Laughing Coffin for good, and prevent any more lives from being lost to them. Sei, I know what you will say to me should you see this message. I'll be fine. I have Ciav and all my friends with me. We'll guard each other's backs._

_It is already August. That means the Inter High tournament should be almost over, right? Kagami-kun, how's the team? Do we have any new members? I'm sorry. I promised to make you and Seirin the Number One in Japan. But it looks like I wouldn't get to fulfil our promise. If you're reading this, Kagami-kun, promise me this. Bring Seirin to the top. But no matter what, please remember this. It is the players that make up a team. Never abandon them._

_Never Give Up._

_We're fighting over here too. We're going to stop Laughing Coffin, the infamous red guild. I've lost enough friends and comrades to them. I won't let them kill any more people. Even if I end up becoming a murderer myself…_

_You might have seen a picture of my guild before seeing this message. Sei. Kagami-kun. If you know anyone who might know the members of my guild, tell them that we're all right. We're still fighting. We haven't given up yet._

_Sei, take care of Aunt Yuki. And take care of yourself as well. Take care of Aoi too._

_Kagami-kun, take care of yourself too. Now that I'm not there, seek help from Furihata-kun and the others if you ever need assistance in your schoolwork. Basketball might be important for both of us, and the team too, but in the end, we're still students first and foremost. Our duties as students come first._

_Take care of the team for me, would you? Take care of any new first years for me if you could._

_This will be my last message for awhile. We're all still searching for a way out. We're not giving up yet._

_Sei, we're coming home. All of us._

_Posted on 18 August 2024 | 10:59PM | Poster: Tsuyu_


	12. Broken Bonds

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Momoi finally drags Aomine to the hospital where they had a run-in with Akashi. Meanwhile, some of the other basketball players saw the post and saw a picture of Phantom Blue.

The atmosphere at Touou Academy had been really depressing and stifling for the past week.

The SAO Incident had happened a little over a year ago now, and slowly, people are slowly resuming their lives as normal. Apart from the regular reports on the media and the net about the SAO victims and what the Japanese government had been doing, there have been no changes thus far unless one counts the death toll that had been steadily growing in number.

And it just so happens that a Touou student who had also been an SAO victim had ended up dead in his bed just a week ago—having his brain fried. The entire school was extremely subdued when the principal had announced it three days ago at an emergency school assembly, with the students getting a free day off from school as a result to attend the funeral.

Wakamatsu, the new captain of the basketball team of Touou had been particularly short tempered and stressed out ever since the entire school was given a day off to attend the funeral of their schoolmate. If only because the student who had passed away had been his classmate.

The blonde isn't as close to the guy as he is to his teammates in the basketball team and such, but his classmate is still one of his friends, and Wakamatsu had known him since he is a freshman, and had even been in the same class for two years until the SAO incident.

Wakamatsu rubbed at his eyes tiredly even as he opened the gym door. "Morning—"

"YOU ARE GOING TO COME WITH ME TO THE HOSPITAL EVEN IF I HAVE TO DRAG YOU THERE!"

Momoi's scream echoed throughout the gym, and every single person in the gym turned towards their upset manager as one, and their ace.

Honestly, even after a year, no one in the Touou team had gotten used to Aomine yet. If anything, he had gotten  _worse_  ever since the SAO incident. Wakamatsu did learn from a member of the basketball team however that Momoi's best friend—the vice captain of the Generation of Miracles is an SAO victim as well—that really explains their manager's bad mood during the first couple of months after the SAO incident.

In fact, when Imayoshi had graduated with Susa and all the other third years, he had handed captainship of Touou over to Wakamatsu and had told him good luck.

And ever since the new school year had begun, along with the basketball season, Wakamatsu had often cussed Imayoshi under his breath, wishing him death with being impaled on a thousand spikes and several other more creative death methods—all because the crafty former Touou captain had seen it fit to make Aomine  _Wakamatsu's_  responsibility now.

"I said I'm not going, Satsuki!" Aomine scowled as the entire court is now staring at their red-faced and clearly upset manager who is glaring at her childhood friend. "It's not my problem anymore!"

"You—" Momoi looked as if she is about to have a stroke—she looked that pissed. Finally, she then latched out with her hand and grabbed Aomine by the tie looped around his neck—he is still in his school uniform—almost choking him. "Even if I have to tie you up and drag you there with me, you're going to come with me!"

The entire gym then could only watched in stunned disbelief as their manager dragged her childhood friend out of the gym by his tie.

Wakamatsu was the first one to break the stunned silence, clearing his throat loudly. "What are you waiting for? Hurry up and begin practice!" he barked. He then sighed, running his fingers through his hair. "Well, I guess that Aomine and Momoi wouldn't be attending practice today." He sighed even further, recalling a certain message and picture that he'd seen in the SAO forum earlier that morning, and he was rendered speechless for several moments when he'd seen Sakurai in it, and had heard from a classmate who some of the others in the picture are. "Hey Imayoshi-san, how did you ever handle him? How were you even able to run the team as well as you've done last year?" Wakamatsu murmured miserably.

**XXXXXX**

"No! I refuse to believe it!"

"Just calm down, okay?"

"He's not dead! He's not dead! I refuse to believe it!"

That was the scene that Momoi and Aomine came across when they've finally arrived at the SAO wing of the Midorima Municipal Hospital—in the hospital hallway where Tamaki's hospital room is.

"Huh? What's with all the shouting?" Aomine drawled, a scowl on his lips—having given up on fighting against Momoi halfway to the hospital. Having grown up together with the girl, he knew that it is fruitless trying to fight her—Momoi will always get what she wants in the end.

Momoi looked really upset. She knew what the shouting is all about. After all, how many times had she seen it happen now? Once too many. And each time, whenever she heard shouting in the hospital coming from the SAO wing, she prayed that it isn't her best friend who is the victim.

"Come with me." Momoi said at last, grabbing Aomine by his tie once more, and heading straight to Tamaki's hospital room. She slid the door opened only to be surprised at the sight of Akashi who is sitting in the visitor chair by the side, with a tablet in his hands.

The redhead looked up as the two childhood friends entered, and an angry scowl appeared on his face when he caught sight of Aomine. Akashi stood up immediately. "Satsuki, what is  _he_  doing here?" Akashi demanded.

"Akashi-kun?" Momoi was surprised. Today is Thursday, right? What is Akashi doing here then? He only returns to Tokyo on Friday nights for the weekends.

"I got permission from my school." Akashi answered Momoi's unasked question. "I got worried when I heard from Reo that the number of SAO casualties had been increasing for the past week, and I received permission from my school to go back home." He added. "Satsuki, what is  _he_  doing here?" Akashi scowled at Aomine.

"He has to see the truth with his own eyes." Momoi answered curtly.

"See what truth?"

Akashi's eye twitched. "You dare to stand there and say that with a straight face when it is  _you_  who is the reason why my cousin and my best friend are both lying in the hospital right now?" he almost exploded. Akashi's rage is a cold thing. Much like Tamaki's temper, he only  _looks_  harmless when he is angry.

"What?"

Momoi almost squeaked in fright when Akashi grabbed the front of Aomine's uniform, his red eyes flashing dangerously. There is a reason after all why Momoi had kept Aomine away from Akashi—it is for Aomine's general health purposes.

Akashi had been  _really_  pissed with Aomine for more than a year after all when Momoi had tried countless times to get him to come to the hospital with her to visit Tamaki—like all the former Teiko alumni did during the weekends and during the few rare occasions during the week for those that stayed close enough to the hospital—like Kise and Midorima.

Momoi actually knew that Akashi had actually blamed Aomine for Tamaki and Shigehiro being trapped in Sword Art Online right now. After all, if Aomine had never started straying and becoming  _so_  arrogant during their Teiko days, hurting Tamaki like how he did during their second year, she would never have started on her gaming addiction that actually led her to purchasing and playing Sword Art Online, and she would never had became one of the 10,000 victims trapped in the game.

Lord only knows how many times Akashi had comforted his cousin as she cried her eyes out because of what Aomine had done to hurt her ever since basketball had became too easy for him, and he had became too strong. And if it hadn't been for Tamaki, Akashi would likely have started using Aomine as target practice for his scissors or even kicked him out of the basketball team.

And as for Shigehiro, while logically, Akashi knew that it is the  _entire_  team that is at fault (excluding Tamaki and Akashi) for what had transpired at the championship league match—that Akashi and Tamaki have both sat out of due to a nasty head concussion that Tamaki had suffered from thanks to those fucking twins from Kamata West when Teiko had faced them during the quarter finals—the redhead can't help but blame Aomine for the final straw that had hit the camel's back that had actually caused the last threads holding the team together to fall apart and had caused the Generation of Miracles to have a really nasty falling out that had been the topic of rumours for months after that.

That idiot ganguro might be dissatisfied with how his opponents had been giving up halfway in a match due to how he had been  _too_  powerful, but that is no excuse for him and the rest of those idiots to fix the score during their match against Meiko Middle! Honestly, that had also been the first time that Akashi had seen his cousin being so angry that she had basically ignored everyone but Akashi, the coach and a few of the younger players whom would be taking their positions as regulars, and even as the new captain and vice-captain of the team once they'd graduated—for  _months_  until they'd graduated.

And when Shigehiro was taken to the Midorima Municipal Hospital as an SAO patient, Ogiwara Haru and Ogiwara Aya have actually told Akashi the full story—that Shigehiro became a totally changed person after the championship league match. Before, you can never get the orange haired boy to shut up. But after the Teiko versus Meiko match, you will be lucky to even get more than a sentence out of him. His parents started to worry about their only son when he had thrown out all his basketball gear and books and started his gaming addiction—easily spending more than ten hours per day on gaming alone.

And honestly, Momoi can't help but side with Akashi for this. Her own relationship with her childhood friend had been getting quite strained ever since the SAO incident, and she had quite given up on getting him to practice or even matches, and even classes. She had her own life to worry about, rather than worry about Aomine and his tendency to want to destroy his  _own_  life.

"If it wasn't for you and those bunch of idiots, do you think that Tama would even have started her gaming addiction and started playing Sword Art Online even?!" Akashi exploded, gripping the front of Aomine's uniform so tightly that he almost choked the blue haired teen. And despite the fact that Aomine is nearly a foot taller than the redhead, it didn't make the redhead any less intimidating and scary. "And do you even think that she would have gotten trapped in that stupid game if it wasn't for you and the stunts that you pulled throughout all of third year?! And if you hadn't came up with the idea to fix the score during the championship league match, you wouldn't have ruined my best friend's life, and our friendship with him!" Like magic, a pair of scissors appeared in Akashi's hand, and he rested the sharp edge of the blade against Aomine's throat.

"Akashi-kun!" Momoi squeaked, her eyes wide.

"I didn't do anything!" Aomine protested, his heart thumping in his chest, trying to fight down the stab of guilt that went through him with Akashi's harsh words. "It wasn't  _my_  fault!"

"Yes, you didn't  _do_  anything." Akashi snarled. "You're always so self centered and arrogant—only thinking of yourself and nothing else. How else do you think you were even able to stay on in the basketball club and Teiko even when you've continued failing all your classes and started cutting practice even, even picking fights with some random street thug every other day? Tama pulled some strings for you to prevent the headmaster and the coach from kicking you out! If you want to ruin your life, go on ahead. But stop ruining hers." Akashi released his hold on Aomine's uniform and took a step backwards. Aomine's eyes went towards the lithe figure lying on the bed for the first time, and his eyes widened a slight fraction in horror when he saw the state that Tamaki is in.

" _You_  did this to her." Akashi accused, his eyes boring like gimlets into the terrified Aomine. "Haven't you done enough damage? Do you want Tama dead before you're satisfied? Do you even know the extent of the damage that you've done to my family after you started pushing Tama into a corner?" Akashi's voice was cold, trembling with barely restrained rage. "She was just  _this_  close to dropping basketball and dropping out of school entirely due to the stunt that you pulled on  _my_  best friend! If she hadn't met Seirin during our third year and saw how they'd played, she would have! Mom had been working herself to death just to pay for the medical fees and for the diving system to keep Tama alive even though Dr. Midorima is kind enough to charge us waived fees. Life support systems don't come cheap. And the technology that the government is using to make sure that the NerveGear doesn't short circuit on us cost even more! If it weren't for the support that the government had been giving us in terms of financial support, Mom would have dropped dead from overwork! And Seirin… The team that you looked down on for being inferior to yourself is worth a hundred of you!"

Akashi tore straight into Aomine—all his pent up frustration and rage for the past year had come boiling out like an erupting volcano as he tore into Aomine, showing no mercy. "They supported each other like how a team would, and had even helped Tama to heal from the damage that you and Teiko did to her. Then when she became an SAO victim, and when they heard that Mom could barely handle all the extra work that she's taking on, they came to help without asking for any payment. Mom and myself could rest our minds during the week when we couldn't come to care for and visit Tama because we  _know_  that a member of the team would always be here with Tama! Even the school itself… The moment that they heard that Mom could barely pay for the bills, they started running fundraising drives to raise money for us even though they didn't even have to! They even started bringing their catering business to Mom just so that we can earn a little more to pay for the hospital bills."

Akashi blinked the tears away quickly, knowing that he owes Kagami and Seirin more than he could ever ask for, and even the school itself. In a way, Seirin had helped him to get over his guilt for not being able to protect his cousin, and had helped to heal the scars that he had attained during his Teiko years.

"And Kagami… I owe him more than I could ever ask for. He worked for free for Mom at the restaurant when she is shorthanded on staff when she didn't even ask him to, and he didn't even have to. He stood in as the cook during the week when Mom was ill and couldn't run her restaurant even though she couldn't afford to miss even a single day of business. He came to visit Tama every single day and care for her even though he didn't even have to. He sent me periodic updates on my family's well being when I was away in Kyoto even though he didn't have to. He is more of a brother and a best friend to Tama than you ever were!" Akashi raged. "He has never hurt her. Not once. Not like how you did." Aomine flinched at the reminder. By the side, Momoi was staring at Akashi, stunned. She is of course aware of just how much assistance and help that Akashi and his mother have been receiving from Seirin, the basketball team and even Kagami himself, but she never expected for it to be this much. "Just get out of here." Akashi hissed. "Never come here again. You've done enough to Tama and my family. Now leave us be. And pray that you never meet Rakuzan on the court. I'll  _destroy_  you." He hissed in unbridled fury. "I made you into what you are. I can make you into  _nothing_  just as easily." He shook his head from side-to-side before taking a step backwards from Aomine. "Get out of here."

"Dai-chan. Come." Momoi was the first to make a move even as Akashi turned his back on the two, turning his attention back to his cousin, with the only sounds to be heard for several moments being the steady beeping sounds of the machines monitoring Tamaki's life signs and vitals.

Aomine seemed to have gone into shock, and he looked pale even under his tan skin. Momoi had to take hold of his arm and led him out into the corridor, sliding the door shut behind them.

"I… I never meant to…!" Aomine looked at Momoi with frightened eyes like that of a child. "I didn't mean to…!"

"I know." Momoi said softly.

"I…" Aomine looked to be on the verge of breaking down. "Is it too late to say that 'I'm sorry'?"

"…I think so, Dai-chan." Momoi said sadly.

It isn't just Akashi. Kise. Midorima. And even Murasakibara. Even though none of them have said it, it is clear that all three of them have blamed themselves and especially Aomine for what had befallen Tamaki. If only they hadn't done what they did at the championship league match, she would never have let her gaming addiction grow worse, and she would never had become an SAO victim. Much of the blame might have lain with Aomine for pushing Tamaki as far as he did and making her turn to gaming to forget her pain and grief, but all of them were as equally responsible for it.

Momoi bit onto her lower lip before staring at Aomine with suspiciously bright eyes. "…I'm afraid that it's too late."

_The last strands of friendship that had once tied the Generation of Miracles together…is gone._

**XXXXXX**

"Sorry that I'm late." Miyaji Kiyoshi apologised as he slipped into his seat beside Kimura Shinsuke at the college's eatery. "My kid brother gave me a call when I was about to leave the dorms—he was telling me what had happened earlier with the team."

By some strange twist of fate, most of the third years who have been on their high school basketball teams have ended up attending Tokyo University, only that they are in different courses. Even so, they have all hung out together during their free time, and it is only a few of them—like Imayoshi and Kasamatsu who have joined their university's basketball team.

"What happened?" Otsubo asked, curious.

Before they have graduated last year, Otsubo had nearly given himself a migraine trying to decide who the next captain will be. He couldn't even imagine the horrors that will befall the team should he name the last remaining regular—Midorima—as captain. And even though it had nearly never happened before in Shutoku's history, Otsubo had selected Miyaji Yuya—Miyaji's kid brother who is a current third year as Shutoku's captain, with the brash teen having been a first string reserve when they were still with the team.

As far as Otsubo knew from Miyaji, Yuya had done a pretty decent job as captain, and had somehow even managed to make Midorima toe the line even though it isn't exactly that difficult anymore ever since the SAO incident. And from how Shutoku had performed during the Inter High, Otsubo could gladly say that he didn't make a mistake in selecting Yuya as captain.

Miyaji hesitated, seeing all the enquiring gazes on him from his former teammates and former rivals—Imayoshi, Kasamatsu, Kobori, Moriyama, Susa and even Iwamura and Kasuga of Seiho. Finally, he sighed. "You are aware that Takao's little sister joined the Shutoku basketball team as their manager?" he asked at last, and the former Shutoku regulars nodded.

They have actually met Takao Kazuha when Takao was first admitted into the hospital. The girl looked a great deal like her brother, though she is much more serious. And being a girl, she is petite and small in size, with raven black hair like Takao's that actually reaches to mid-back. Yuya had actually told his brother when he had came home for the weekend when he had first started university that Kazuha had chosen to attend Shutoku that year, and he had actually asked her to be their manager. As far as Miyaji is aware, both captain and manager seemed to be getting along swimmingly…

"Kazuha-chan saw this post on the SAO forum this morning, and she showed it to Yuya who sent the link to me." Miyaji pulled out his tablet from his bag and brought up the page on his browser, showing it to his friends.

Much like nearly every single person in Japan who had lost a friend or a relative to Sword Art Online, all of them have been checking the SAO forum religiously for news on their friends. Only the fact that all of them are still breathing is enough to assure them that they are still alive.

It is only the recent posts from the players that had them worried, as there are constant posts about the Laughing Coffin guild—a guild of red players that are essentially the murderers in the game. And from what Kasamatsu had told them, Kise and the other members of the Generation of Miracles—with Seirin included, have nearly thrown a fit when they have heard that. Not to mention that there are more SAO casualties. And with what some of the players have been posting in the forum, those casualties are obviously players who were set upon and killed by Laughing Coffin members, with the rare few being killed in a boss battle that they aren't ready for.

The member page that Miyaji had shown them is of some person using the handler name of 'Tsuyu'. There is a rather long message posted on her wall—with the player stating that they're going to take care of Laughing Coffin once and for all, even though all the SAO players knew the dangers in doing so. And along with the post is a picture of twelve people—with only one girl amongst their midst. All of them present recognised about half the people in the picture immediately.

"Sakurai?!" Imayoshi lost his composure for once in his life, almost grabbing the tablet from Miyaji's hands.

"Kuroko Tamaki?" Kasuga spluttered at the same moment, and next to him, Iwamura was rendered speechless, with the former Seiho captain wondering if Seirin had even seen this post and picture yet.

"Takao?" Otsubo blinked in surprise. Next to him, Kimura stared with his mouth opened.

"So they really did find each other in the game after all." Kasamatsu murmured. Upon seeing stares from his friends, the former Kaijo captain grew defensive. "When Kise told me about it, and how nearly every single basketball team had lost at least a regular to the SAO incident, I was wondering if they would at least meet each other in the game."

"Takao is understandable though." Otsubo said thoughtfully. "I mean, he had been rather close with Kuroko after our match with Seirin. He's a pretty big gamer himself, and when he heard from Midorima that Kuroko is a gamer as well, the two could carry on a conversation for hours about all the games that they've played. And from what Kazuha-chan told us, Takao is the one that got Kuroko in as a beta tester for SAO in the first place."

"Besides, from the pieces of information released by the government, they're losing hope of ever releasing the victims from SAO." Susa added. "The only chance now is for the players to defeat the game themselves. But it's been over a year. How many people have died by now?" He stabbed his chopsticks into his bowl of rice, wishing that it is Kayaba Akihiko's face that he is stabbing at.

"I don't know. Countless, I think." Moriyama sighed. "I met Kise for lunch the other day, and he didn't look too good. During the first couple of months after the SAO incident, how many people have died? And just as we thought that the victims could at least stay alive until the government gets them out of the game or one of the players beat the game—whichever comes first, the deaths started happening again. How many people have died? I don't even dare to watch the news or even listen to the radio these days. I'm almost afraid of what I will hear."

"I wonder how Seirin is taking this?" Kobori murmured thoughtfully. "They took it quite hard when Kuroko was first admitted into the hospital. From what I heard from Kise, the team nearly fell into pieces—all of them were trying to find someone to blame and ended up blaming each other. It's all sorted out now though. However, I can't imagine that it will be easy for them—particularly Kagami."

"…What is going on inside the game now?" Kasuga murmured.

"Damn it!" Miyaji stabbed his bowl of rice with his chopsticks viciously, a look of pure fury on his face. "Why must this happen in the first place? What the fuck is Kayaba Akihiko even thinking when he had trapped them in the stupid game?"


	13. Laughing Coffin

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The raid against Laughing Coffin ended up in disaster, with a little over thirty people dead. Heathcliff's actions had also roused Tamaki's suspicions.

_~August 19, 2024; Floor 60, Feithien~_

The light echoing sounds of footsteps were the only sounds that could be heard in the Silver Labyrinth as the fifty or so players traipsed through the maze-like passageways of the legendary dungeon—where no sane player would venture further than the first level of the dungeon unless they want to get hopelessly lost.

It is still a mystery to everyone how Laughing Coffin could make the depths of this legendary dungeon their home base and not get themselves lost. The Silver Labyrinth is avoided by all players not only because of the fact that Teleport Crystals and even their map interface don't work at all within it, but also because it is also the home to several high level monsters—essentially mini bosses.

Thus, it was nearly two o'clock in the afternoon when the raid group have finally arrived at the highest level of the Silver Labyrinth—not too far away from where they have assumed Laughing Coffin had made their base.

There were grim and even nervous expressions on the faces of everyone present as they traipsed through the passageway—finally arriving at a wide and open area with countless steps heading upwards.

"I think we're close." Tamaki who is at the fore of the group murmured to her fellow guild leaders—seeing as how  _she_  had been the one to create the man-made map for the Silver Labyrinth—she had been leading the raid party.

The other guild leaders that are also involved in the raid have trusted her insight and leadership—though like what Tamaki had said from the very beginning, she didn't dare to get too near the final level of the Silver Labyrinth that she had deduced had been where Laughing Coffin had made their headquarters, and thus, not even she knew what they will find there.

Lind, the guild leader of the Holy Dragon Alliance nodded solemnly and turned to face the rest of the raid party, fingers closing tightly around his lance. "We're almost to the Laughing Coffin headquarters," he announced. "I'll go over this once more before we attack. They are red players! Once the battle starts, they will think nothing of killing us. So we can't hesitate either. If we do, they'll kill us." Lind then glanced at Tamaki and nodded to her—handing over the chain of command over to her once more.

"Like what was mentioned yesterday, the Silver Labyrinth had the reputation that it had amongst the players because it is essentially a giant maze—with Teleport Crystals and our mapping interface unable to work for us here." Tamaki stated, making the map in her hands disappear with a blue flash—being placed back in her item inventory. "Not even I've entered the topmost level where Laughing Coffin had made their base, so be careful." She warned.

"Well, we outnumber and have higher levels as compared to them, so they might just surrender to us without fighting." Some random player joked to try to ease the tension. There were nervous chuckles from all around.

Tamaki exchanged looks with her guild members as well as Zehar and Calerd who both have frowns on their faces. Honestly, she seriously doubts that. Laughing Coffin had a nasty habit of choosing to commit suicide rather than get themselves caught.

With just how long that Phantom Blue had been going after red and orange players who've repeatedly committed in-game crimes like stealing, robbing, and repeated offences of Player Kill, each and every single member of Phantom Blue are experts in subduing red and orange players by now. There were a few occasions in the past when they've actually gone after Laughing Coffin members, but those members always chose to destroy themselves rather than get themselves caught.

Honestly, what the  _hell_  is PoH even teaching them anyway?

The teal head then stiffened as several  _presences_  entered her senses just then. She looked up—along with every single player present only to see several players all dressed in dark cloaks concealing their faces—the trademark garb of Laughing Coffin—descending upon them, all with weapons in their hands.

Tamaki's eyes widened in horror before she withdraw her blade from behind her waist, parrying the blade of the Laughing Coffin member that had attacked her. All around her, the continuous sounds of battle and the clangs of metal upon metal echoed continuously.

"Tsuyu, what is going on?" Zehar breathed heavily, back-to-back with Calerd as they herded off several Laughing Coffin members. The eyes of the two guild leaders widened a slight fraction when they saw several more Laughing Coffin members appearing on the scene. Is this the entire guild?

Tamaki narrowed her eyes. "I thought that we'd attained the information on their headquarters a little too easily—and the route that we took on the way here is a little too easy as well," she murmured. "It's a setup!"

Not too far away from the trio, Kirito parried another Laughing Coffin member's blade. "Tsuyu, what should we do?"

Tamaki breathed heavily even as she slashed at a Laughing Coffin member who tried to sneak up on her, and kicked at him in his middle with her boot, sending him towards the middle of the circle that had already been formed by those in the raid party.

"Take them down!" Tamaki ordered, eyes flickering around as she took in the current situation.  _'They caught us off-guard, but we've regrouped.'_  She mused as she saw that the players have made up groups to take on Laughing Coffin members—all of them recalling the unspoken rule going around Aincard especially after Laughing Coffin had first started making their debut to  _never_  take on a Laughing Coffin member one-on-one.  _'We can do this!'_

" _Tsuyu! Behind you!"_

A panicked shout from Klein caught Tamaki's attention just then, and she whirled around only to have the sword in her hands getting knocked out of her grasp, and she fell to the ground. A dark shadow fell on her, and she looked up only to see the Laughing Coffin member—some guy with curly gray hair with a cruel smirk on his lips standing above her, a sword in his hands.

"Oh shit." Shigehiro who wasn't standing too far away, but was currently occupied with his own opponent cussed.  _"Tamaki!"_

Tamaki's eyes widened as she felt true fear for the first time since getting stuck in this game, even as the Laughing Coffin member raised his head with a creepy chuckle only for Tamaki to see true death being reflected in his eyes.

Tamaki's eyes widened in horror.

_Dark smoke. A wrecked car. A bloody limp arm hanging out of the broken window of the car._

_A young teal haired girl seated on the front steps of a school, watching the rain pelting down continuously, apparently waiting for someone._

"… _Come for me soon…"_

_Despair._

_A vision of that same teal head._

"… _Go on."_

_Badump. Badump._

Tamaki found it almost difficult to breathe—she hadn't felt like that ever since the night her parents died, and she had spent hours waiting for them at Teiko Middle School—waiting for two people who would never come.

_I…can't die yet._

"Die!" The Laughing Coffin member laughed maliciously as he brought his sword down onto Tamaki, only to have his sword halted by a hand gripping his wrist tightly. A pair of cold blue eyes looked into gray ones, and the Laughing Coffin member felt true fear for the first time in his life.

"My apologies, but I still have too much to live for." Tamaki murmured, pulling out her second blade from behind her waist. "I can't die here yet." She murmured absently—almost as if talking to herself, before she narrowed her eyes. "Surrender."

"Die!"

Tamaki narrowed her eyes before she murmured a soft apology beneath her breath, twisting out of the way of the blade easily before she unleashed a special Assassin skill—with her sword only appearing in a flurry of strikes as she rained strikes down upon the Laughing Coffin member.

He soon vanished into hundreds of pale green hexagonal shards.

Tamaki breathed heavily even as she picked up her dropped weapon, fighting the urge to throw up with the realisation that she'd just killed a person. Guilt wrecked her as she realised that the man's family won't be seeing him ever again.

A hand that touched her shoulder lightly made her jump, and Tamaki turned only to see Shigehiro standing behind her, looking really weary and guilt stricken as well. And judging by the state of the battlefield, it is over, with the remaining Laughing Coffin members that have chosen not to destroy themselves being herded by the surviving raid group members.

"Are you all right?" Shigehiro asked.

Tamaki nodded silently even as she sheathed her blades back into the holsters behind her waist, not trusting herself to speak. She was almost startled to realise that her hands were shaking really badly.

"Go on. Continue walking." One of the raid group members said gruffly, manhandling a Laughing Coffin member roughly. Not too far away, she saw a member from Asuna's guild herding Red Eyed Xaxa away, with Kirito pausing to say something to the guy. Several of the other Laughing Coffin members are also currently in cuffs—being led out by members of the raid group that are still coherent enough to move.

"Wait." Tamaki stopped two members from the Holy Dragon Alliance who had Johnny Black in restraints. Much like all Laughing Coffin members that were arrested, he is going to the Black Iron Palace prison where he would stay until this game is cleared and all of them get out. "I want a word with him."

Johnny Black glanced at her—or at least, Tamaki assumed that he's looking at her due to the bandages around his face along with the dark cloak, as well as the mask on his face.

"I want to know—why is Laughing Coffin doing this?" Shigehiro as well as the two from the Holy Dragon Alliance were surprised to see just how well Tamaki could mask her emotions. "You know that people will die in this game for real should their HP drops to zero, don't you? So why?"

Johnny Black smirked before chuckling maliciously. "I wonder?" he said. "Because it's fun, I guess."

Shigehiro's brow twitched. "'Fun'?" he growled. "You fucking bastard…!"

"Stop." Mochida appeared behind him just then, placing one hand on his arm.

Tamaki was silent for a long time before seeming to see something that the rest couldn't, and she narrowed her eyes in disgust. "…I guess the time for words is long over," she said at last. "You and the rest of your guild would remain behind the bars of the Black Iron Palace prison until we get out of this game. We won't allow you to hurt another person in this game ever again."

"Be that as it may. But how many people have you killed today, Tsuyu?" Johnny Black mocked. "Shouldn't that make you no different from us?"

"Hey. Move." The Holy Dragon Alliance members apparently had enough with listening to Johnny Black insult Tamaki, and forced him to walk.

"Tsuyu…" Shigehiro murmured, following Tamaki's line of sight as they watched the surviving Laughing Coffin members get escorted out by the raid group members.

"I'm fine." Tamaki murmured. "We didn't get PoH though." She added, and Shigehiro blinked. "I don't remember seeing him on the battlefield."

"Now that you've mentioned it…" Mochida murmured, creasing his brows as he tried to remember if he'd seen the leader of Laughing Coffin on the battlefield—arguably the most dangerous member amongst that red guild. After all, if it hadn't been for PoH and his 'beliefs', Aincard wouldn't be in the state that they are now, and they wouldn't have this many people dead from red and orange players.

Shigehiro and Mochida exchanged looks. "Hey, about what he said, ignore it." Shigehiro said awkwardly. "All of us knew what we might have to do here when we've decided to sign up for the raid. We knew what we're getting ourselves into. We did what we had to do." He added, glancing at his clenched fists as he recalled how the Laughing Coffin member whom he'd taken out before he can kill Kris had looked. Even how Shigehiro himself had seen how the HP gauge had immediately depleted before he'd disappeared into hundreds of pale green hexagonal shards. In the end, are they really any better than the red and orange players whom they have hunted down? Isn't this just…murder in the end? "You did what you had to do. That's all there is to it." Shigehiro said again, almost as if trying to convince himself more than Tamaki. "We just…did what we had to do…" His lips trembled.

If that is the case, then why couldn't he believe in his own words?

**XXXXXX**

Tamaki couldn't fall asleep at all that night—with her mind replaying her battle and then her kill of the Laughing Coffin member during the raid.

Standing at the front door of the guild house as she let the wind blow through her hair, Tamaki stared down at her hands almost like she could see blood there. There's no possible way though. They can't bleed or feel pain in this game, even though they could feel the heat and coldness of the elements, and even feel tired or hungry.

Catching a slight movement out of the corner of her eye, Tamaki looked up only to see Kirito standing at the banks of the river. She sighed to herself. So she wasn't the only one bothered by it, huh? She knew that at least half of her guild members have at least killed one person. Kirito for one had killed two.

The teal head then walked over towards Kirito who noticed her almost immediately. He smiled a weak smile at her before sinking to the ground on his behind. "I can't sleep," he confessed. "I know that we might have to kill when we'd decided to take part in the raid, but…"

Tamaki said nothing. "This is reality, I guess," she murmured. "But it keeps going. There's no end. And life is supposed to have an end, doesn't it?" She sighed, raking her hand through her hair. "You know, I was just this close to going off the deep end near the end of my third year in middle school." She admitted, recalling the events that had caused the Generation of Miracles to have a falling out. "It was then that I realised…" She trailed off slowly before looking at Kirito. "If 'like' is the beginning, then 'hate' is the end. Relationships are pretty simple. And so are human lives. It is the people themselves who make it complicated."

Kirito managed a small smile. "Maybe," he admitted. "I wonder… If this guilt would ever cease? Will there ever come a day when this game…will stop becoming a game? Or is it never a game to start with?"

"Death Game." Tamaki sighed. "How long has it been? Just how much longer must this go on?"

There is no answer. And then again, Tamaki didn't expect one either.

**XXXXXX**

_~August 22, 2024; Floor 50: Algade~_

A short memorial service was held for those who have lost their lives during the raid against Laughing Coffin. It seems to Tamaki that nearly half of Aincard have turned up at the memorial service, mourning the loss of fellow players whom they have never spoken to, but felt a certain kind of kinship for them due to being trapped in the game.

The members of the raid group have then later gathered at the local tavern for a quick get together—as they would all be going their separate ways after this—only joining up together every now and again for a boss fight as members of the lead group.

It soon became quite a noisy affair, slowly becoming some sort of party as Klein and his buddies drank themselves silly with Holy Dragon Alliance members, with Lind amongst them. Zehar and Calerd have wisely kept themselves away from that noisy bunch, preferring to stand in a corner with their own drinks. A bunch of guys were also trying to challenge Egil to an arm wrestling contest—much to his amusement.

Tamaki however could do without Heathcliff's presence at this party—as her mood always sours whenever she sees him. Her eye actually twitched in annoyance when she saw that the man had entered with the Knights of Blood Oath members who have participated in the raid. What the hell is he doing here?

"Just ignore him." Takao murmured to Tamaki as the teal head tried to ignore Heathcliff staring at her from across the tavern—trying to bore holes into her back. "Maybe if we ignore him—"

"Tsuyu."

Shigehiro who was also standing with Tamaki alongside Takao almost groaned in dismay, knowing that there is just an explosion waiting to occur should Heathcliff and Tsuyu interact with each other in close quarters. The teal head had never exactly made it a secret that she doesn't trust Heathcliff and doesn't like him, even if she respected him as a player for his high skill level and ability, and also as a fellow guild leader.

Tamaki turned around to face Heathcliff slowly, not showing any sign of displeasure on her face save for the slight twitch in her eyebrow. Neither one of them even realised that the entire tavern had quietened down, and that Asuna who was standing by Kirito made an attempt to go over to them to prevent Heathcliff from saying something that he shouldn't and set Tsuyu off, but Kirito stopped her. The latter was eyeing the group of them carefully as well, a frown on his face, but trusted in the ability and self control of the top three of Phantom Blue. The rest of Phantom Blue stayed where they are as well, though their muscles were tense—ready to step in if Heathcliff said or do anything inappropriate.

There is such a deep tension in the air that one could almost cut through it like a hot knife through butter.

"What can I do for you?" Tamaki fought hard to keep a growl out of her voice and her face calm.

Heathcliff had a polite smile on his face—one that sent warning bells through Tamaki's head immediately. "I was wondering if you would consider letting me have Kirito-kun?"

Silence.

"…Excuse me?"

On either side of Tamaki, Takao and Shigehiro almost face palmed themselves. Did they just hear him right? Did he  _seriously_  just try to poach a guild member from a guild leader? Over with Kirito and Asuna, Kirito looked ready to skewer Heathcliff on his sword, and Asuna looked furious. So were the other members of Phantom Blue, but a sharp look from Takao stopped them from doing anything stupid.

It is another one of those unspoken rules within Sword Art Online. A guild member can chose to leave a guild and join another if they wish it. It is their right—available within players' rights. But unless it is for a very good reason, no guild leader is allowed to expel a guild member from their guild. And of course, a rival guild leader trying to poach a guild member from a rival guild is another of those taboos.

"Asuna had often spoken of him and his skill as a player." Heathcliff said smoothly, either ignoring or not noticing that Tamaki is just one step away from skewing Heathcliff on her blade. Around the tavern, the other players were staring at Heathcliff as if he had grown two new heads.  _Everyone_  in the game is well aware by now of the bad blood between Phantom Blue and the Knights of Blood Oath—particularly the issues between the two guild leaders. And here Heathcliff is asking Tamaki if he can have a member of her guild? Does he have a death wish? "And I had seen it myself on a few occasions during the raids that we conducted on the Floor Bosses. I think that he would do better in my guild than in Phantom Blue."

The underlying insult to Phantom Blue wasn't lost on Tamaki and her fellow guild members. As one, all of them narrowed their eyes dangerously. Caet, Kris and Nirali have to act fast to restrain Klein at that point in time. Even the other players around them looked  _pissed._  For being a small guild, Phantom Blue is also one of the most powerful, and also the one that commands the most respect from the other players.

"He's not an object." Tamaki hissed. "If he wants to leave Phantom Blue, I won't stop him. But I'm not about to hand a guild member over to you like he's some kind of merchandise. I refuse."

"That's just too bad." Heathcliff said with an exaggerated sigh, seemingly provoking Tamaki on purpose. The faces of the other players paled as one. Is he insane? Is he seriously trying to incite a guild war? "But I stick to my opinion. For someone of Kirito-kun's skill and power, he would do better in a guild like the Knights of Blood Oath rather than Phantom Blue."

Shigehiro narrowed his eyes. He can't stay silent any longer. "Say that again, I dare you to," he hissed, a pissed look on his face. "What are you saying about our guild?"

Tamaki shot him a look, and he calmed down immediately. The teal head then turned back towards Heathcliff, a look of severe dislike on her face. "You are no fool," she said bluntly. "You know full well how we think of you and your guild. By you trying to poach a member of my guild, are you trying to incite a guild war?" Her voice was dangerous, and the listening players gulped nervously. If a guild war really broke out between these two guilds, many people are going to die. "I didn't want to say this in the first place. But Heathcliff, it seems to me that you're trying to subjugate every prominent guild out there—almost like you're trying to make your guild the strongest in the game. For instance, you approached Last Resort a few days before Laughing Coffin attacked them. And then when Thinker and Yulier approached you for the raid against Laughing Coffin, it took me and several other guild leaders to get involved before you even agreed to assist. And even then, you only sent Asuna and a few others from your guild that is supposedly the 'strongest' in the game. What is your game plan?"

Silence.

Last Resort had been one of the more combat orientated guilds, yet also a small one. Phantom Blue had been acquainted with them due to saving them from an attack by an orange guild, and the members from those two guilds have stayed friends ever since.

"I wonder?" Heathcliff had a smirk on his face.

"Commander, please stop this now." Asuna approached Heathcliff just then, a frown on her face, with Kirito close behind her. "Please stop sowing discord between both our guilds."

Heathcliff only shrugged. "We're leaving," he ordered, but Asuna didn't move. "Asuna?"

Asuna had stayed where she is, surrounded by Phantom Blue members, eyeing Heathcliff carefully as if seeing him for the first time. Her conversation with Tamaki the day before the raid against Laughing Coffin came to the fore of her mind just then.

_Are you really happy in a guild like that? A guild that tries to control everything in the game? A guild that doesn't care about the happiness of their own members? If you're really unhappy staying with them, then don't._

Asuna's eyes closed briefly for a few moments as she recalled the numerous complaints from the other guild leaders, and even how angry that all the other guilds and even players in the game have been with the Knights of Blood Oath. If it hadn't been for Phantom Blue and Tsuyu, more than one guild would have incited a guild war by now. Also, what Tsuyu had said earlier about the Knights of Blood Oath absorbing smaller and weaker guilds into them—that had also been true.

Heathcliff's argument back then had been those guilds couldn't survive by themselves any longer, and he is just 'helping' them. Asuna had never really tried to poke any further. To that end, just how much of what he'd said was true anyway?

Just when was it when the Knights of Blood Oath had become a guild like this?

"Commander." Asuna was relieved that her voice came out steady, and she is further strengthened by the presences of Kirito and the other Phantom Blue members. "I request to leave the guild."

Whispers started to break out across the tavern like hissing fires. Asuna is also pretty well known and famous in Aincard—much like Tamaki.

Heathcliff had a frown on his face at that. "Why?"

"Do you even have to ask me?" Asuna asked, her voice trembling. "I wasn't able to see it before—maybe because I was just closing my eyes to the truth. But… Since when was it when we started forsaking ourselves? When was it when the Knights of Blood Oath became a guild like this? Do you even have any idea just how many guilds and players are now out for our blood just because of what we've done? This isn't the guild that I've joined." She shook her head sadly before looking at Heathcliff once more, determination in her eyes. "I request to leave the guild. I will still be involved in the raids with the lead party, but as a solo player or if I should join another guild, as a member of that guild."

Heathcliff looked as if he wanted to say something, but decided against it when he saw Tamaki slowly shifting her hand to where her weapon is, eyes narrowing dangerously. The unsaid statement was clear—if Heathcliff should refuse, she wouldn't be staying her hand.

"Very well." Heathcliff said, bringing up his menu interface and making some selections before a new window then appeared on Asuna's menu interface, asking if she would like to leave the guild to which she picked the option 'Yes'. "We'll see each other around, I guess."

With a swish of his cloak, Heathcliff was then gone from the tavern.

"What's his problem?" Takao had an angry scowl on his face. "What a bastard. If it wasn't because we're involved in the lead party, then I would never want to see his face again."

"Who knows?" Kirito shrugged, still looking really uncomfortable that Heathcliff had been after him to join his guild. He thanked whoever is listening that he had already joined Phantom Blue, or nothing is stopping Heathcliff from actually forcing him to join the Knights of Blood Oath—most likely, he will use Asuna as leverage to make him join.

"Can't say that I'm surprised with this decision, but…" Tamaki glanced at Asuna who looked a little sad. After all, she had been with the guild ever since it's creation. "What are you going to do now? Are you going to try to make it as a solo player? With just how high up Aincard that we've reached, there are limits to what you can accomplish as a solo player."

"I know." Asuna smiled albeit sadly, making a mental note to go shopping for some new clothes now that she isn't part of the Knights of Blood Oath, and thus, has no reason to continue wearing the standard red and white garb of the members of that guild. "Just…" She looked at Tamaki. "Is your offer still open? The one about joining your guild?"

Kirito's eyebrows shot up, and he looked at Tamaki hopefully. Only a fool wouldn't be able to see the infatuated looks that Kirito and Asuna often gave each other.

"Yes." Tamaki smiled before sending Asuna a guild invitation. In only a matter of moments, there was a guild symbol next to Asuna's name on her PVI. "I guess we should say 'welcome aboard'."

* * *

_~August 22, 2024; Floor 22: Coral~_

"Were you expecting this?" Shigehiro was asking Tamaki quietly later that night when all of Phantom Blue have departed back to their guild house, with Tamaki and Shigehiro heading towards their own log house not too far away from the guild house.

Takao and Kirito have both promised to show Asuna around the guild house and even the surrounding areas and also to tell her about the few rules that they have within the guild. There weren't a whole lot of rules, with the main one being that no Phantom Blue member must go about alone. With just how much of a reputation that they've earned as being part of the lead group and even being responsible for nearly half the cells in the Black Iron Palace prison being full, they can't be too careful. When Tamaki had first commissioned Michitaka to build their guild house, he had also seen fit to add plenty of rooms—thus, there is more than enough room for Asuna, and each guild member could even have their own room.

"The fact that Asuna might leave the Knights of Blood Oath." Shigehiro added, upon seeing Tamaki's enquiring look. The teenage couple were currently seated atop the front steps of their log house, watching the stars and the lake. Both were currently dressed in their casual wear—having changed out of their battle gear. "Were you expecting this?"

"Well, I had actually anticipated Heathcliff cornering me sooner or later about either Asuna or Kirito." Tamaki admitted. "But I didn't expect for Asuna to really leave the guild." She glanced at Shigehiro and the two tightened their hands around each other. "He seems to have a really unhealthy obsession or even interest in us—particularly Kirito." She added with a frown. "I'm a little worried."

Shigehiro frowned. Even he had started to notice it. As are the rest of the guild. Heathcliff had indeed been taking a little too much interest in them, particularly Kirito. Like the recent raid against Laughing Coffin for instance…

Shigehiro's face fell when he remembered how the raid had gone, and how over twenty people who have volunteered for the raid have died, and how at least ten members from Laughing Coffin had chosen to destroy themselves rather than let themselves get caught.

In the real world, would their hearts and brains have stopped by now? The Laughing Coffin members—what would the reactions of their families be like? Would they even be aware that their loved ones are Red Players—essentially murderers? What is going on in the real world now? By him killing at least a Laughing Coffin member himself… Wouldn't that make him a killer as well? A murderer?

"Shige-kun?"

Shigehiro's head snapped up at the sound of Tamaki's voice only to see the teal head looking at him with concern and curiosity, and he managed a small smile. "I'm fine," he whispered, staring at his hand. "It's nothing. It's just…" He trailed off slowly. "I know what we're getting ourselves into when we participated in the raid. But knowing that someone is dead because of you… It isn't a good feeling."

Tamaki was silent for a long time. "If you continue trying to lie to yourself, there might come a day when you couldn't believe in your own words any longer," she murmured, and Shigehiro looked at Tamaki, surprised. "We knew what we're getting ourselves into. I won't lie and say that I don't regret killing that man. But if I hadn't… Maybe not just myself… Probably, loads more are going to die." She looked at Shigehiro with a small sad smile. "Does that make me horrible?"

"No." Shigehiro shook his head immediately. "Because I wish for the same thing too."

**XXXXXX**

_In the end, more than thirty people end up dead by the end of the raid—with a little over ten of them being Laughing Coffin members. All of us knew what we're getting ourselves into when we have volunteered to take part in the raid. We know what is going to happen, and what we might have to do._

_Does that make us murderers? Because when we've swung our swords, we know that if someone ends up on the wrong side of our sword—with their HP falling to zero, they will also die for real in the real world._

' _If you continue trying to lie to yourself, there might come a day when you couldn't believe in your own words any longer'._

_Tsuyu said that. All of us—all of us have at least killed one person that day. Over twenty people who have volunteered for the raid—knowing what they're getting themselves into got themselves killed._

_What is it for in the end? I thought that I understood what it meant by dying in this game. But when you realise that someone is dead because he wind up on the wrong side of your blade, thus making you a murderer, it isn't a nice feeling._

_Seijuro, I have no idea how much longer I can do this. And if I'm feeling like shit, then Tsuyu is bound to be feeling a hundred times worst. Kayaba Akihiko… What is his end game? What is he even thinking when he'd trapped us all in this game?_

_It has been over a year now ever since we've been trapped in Sword Art Online. And ever since that day at the opening night when he'd announced the death game announcement, none of us have ever seen him since. Where is he now? Where is he watching us from?_

_Posted on 22 August 2024 | 11:45PM | Poster: Ciav_


	14. Friends

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The situation with Sword Art Online had been taking its toll on Yuki. Even friends of Seirin have been stepping in to help.

The gym of the Seirin basketball club was full of sounds of cheering, the sound of the net swishing, and even the sound of basketball shoes squeaking.

As usual, the entire basketball team of Seirin were busy training their asses off with the Inter High having just ended less than a month ago. Unfortunately however, they have gotten themselves kicked out of the tournament after losing to Touou, and then to Miyabigaoka. However, they do still have a chance in the Winter Cup tournament occurring in less than two months—a tournament that will assemble the nation's best teams from all over.

Everyone in Seirin was determined to clinch the championship trophy of the Winter Cup and to fulfil their promise to Tamaki. Even the first year trio were training diligently, though it is only Yamada who had actually managed to attain a place as one of the regulars. While he usually prefers playing Point Guard, Riko had found out early on that Yamada could virtually play any position. He is like a much watered down version of Tamaki, only that he isn't as skilled as her when it comes to strategies and plays.

Even Yamada had admitted that Tamaki had actually trained him this way when they were still in Teiko. All the members of the Generation of Miracles could virtually play any position. They weren't given such a nickname just because of their genius skills in basketball, but partly because they knew how players in other positions think, and knew what to do in order to counter them.

While Yamada isn't exactly a starter and regular until his third year when the Generation of Miracles have graduated, and he was named the vice-captain, Tamaki had trained him to play in any position when he was undergoing her harsh training.

Kagami had been silently furious since their loss against Touou and Aomine—with all of Seirin having met the Generation of Miracles' infamous ace for the first time in their lives. They have heard rumours about Aomine's arrogant attitude from the other members of the Generation of Miracles, but until their match against Touou, none of them have actually experienced it for themselves.

Kagami had been furious when they have lost. So did Yamada even though he was placed on the bench—as Riko wanted to save him as a trump card for the Winter Cup. Essentially, he had been assisting Riko as a strategist throughout the duration of the Inter High.

Also, in recent weeks, the news that more SAO victims have been found dead in their beds isn't helping to reassure Kagami any—only making him more bad tempered. The redhead can't help but wonder just what is going on within the game now. Fukuda who had been his classmate that year had shown him a particular post on the SAO forum earlier that morning—one that seemed to have been posted nearly a week earlier.

Tamaki had posted that message, along with a photograph of her entire guild. And to say that Kagami is bewildered is an understatement, especially when Fukuda had solemnly told him who half of those people are.

Kagami is however concerned with what Tamaki had put in her message—that they're going after the infamous red guild, Laughing Coffin. Like with nearly every single one of their friends, Kagami had kept himself up to date with the SAO incident, and had always kept an ear out for any updates on the SAO forum.

By now, he knew that Laughing Coffin had caused the deaths of thousands of players. It is probably fortunate for the members of that red guild that no one knew their real identities in the real world, or families of the players whom have died at their hands would have long removed the NerveGears from their heads as revenge.

Even however short a time that Kagami had known Tamaki before she was caught up in the SAO incident, the redhead knew that Tamaki had a strong sense of justice, and wouldn't stand to see any wrongdoing or bullying occur in front of her without doing something to stop it. That incident with the five punks after Seirin's practice match with Kaijo came to mind immediately.

Thus, Kagami knew for a fact that no matter how dangerous it is going to be—even if she might end up becoming a murderer herself, if thousands of players have already died at the hands of Laughing Coffin—amongst which are probably some of Tamaki's friends, then she would likely go after them herself to stop them.

Akashi had even sent Kagami a link to a post on the SAO forum last night via email. In his email, the Rakuzan captain had told Kagami that the poster of that particular post is his childhood friend who is in the same guild as Tamaki in SAO.

And to say that Kagami is troubled and couldn't sleep at all the entire night is an understatement.

_But when you realise that someone is dead because he wind up on the wrong side of your blade, thus making you a murderer, it isn't a nice feeling._

Kagami doesn't blame this 'Ciav' at all. Neither does he blame or even abhor Tamaki for doing what she did. All of them within the game have killed someone that day. That likely explains the fact how over thirty SAO victims have suddenly ended up dead in their beds—their brains short circuiting due to the NerveGears frying their brains.

Kagami understands that they didn't like what they have to do, but they are forced to do what they did in order to protect their friends and maybe even themselves. Today it might be someone they don't know. But tomorrow, it might be their friends, their guild mates, and maybe even themselves.

Kagami remembered a passing conversation that he once had with Tamaki when he'd walked in on her strategising over a match. That had been before their first Inter High match last year. What was it that she had said again? That sometimes, they will need to sacrifice points in order to reel in the bigger fish.

The basketball that Kagami is shooting into the hoop—being ordered by Riko to practice his shooting from the three point line with Yamada as his training partner—bounced off the backboard.

Riko blew sharply on her whistle with irritation. "Kagami-kun, pay attention!" she admonished. "Is your head in it or not?"

"Sorry." Kagami apologised.

Even Alex and Tatsuya have been concerned about him; particularly with how many SAO victims have died lately. Tatsuya himself had even come with Murasakibara last weekend to Tokyo just to check on him. Alex had even flown in straight from America on the midnight plane just two nights ago. Imagine Kagami's surprise when he opened his door at three in the morning only to see Alex standing there with a large suitcase.

While Kagami is grateful for the company that his mentor had given, and the concern that both his mentor and brother have shown him, he really could do without his mentor walking about in his apartment naked. It is funny in the beginning when he is a little kid, and thus, doesn't have male hormones to worry about. But it is a bit of a concern now, especially now that he is entering the stages of puberty.

"Get your head back in the game." Yamada told Kagami quietly even as he passed the redhead a basketball. "Coach will assign you hundreds of laps otherwise. It's their last chance to win the Winter Cup. They'll be graduating at the end of the year—they wouldn't have another chance after that."

Kagami stared at the orange orb in his hands. "…I know."

Hyuuga sighed, looking at the worried expressions on the faces of his teammates. They have all tried to hide it and focus on training that day, but it is clear that much like Kagami, they couldn't concentrate at all. The freshmen—save for Yamada, have never known Tamaki, thus, they weren't  _that_  concerned. True, they are a little worried for their senior, but it is hard to be concerned for someone whom they have never known. Tamaki is as good as a stranger to them after all.

"Coach, we might as well end training early today." Hyuuga sighed. "We can't concentrate."

Riko sighed. With the Winter Cup happening in less than two months, it really wouldn't do for the team to be all out of whack. But it isn't like they could do anything today anyway. The brunette then blew sharply on her whistle.

"Practice is over!" she announced. "Hit the showers!"

Before anyone could even move however, the doors to the gym opened just then, and all eyes in the gym turned towards the entrance only to see the Student Council President entering.

"Sorry for the interruption, Hyuuga, Aida." The Student Council President apologised. "But the principal wants to see Kagami Taiga after your club practice is suspended for the day."

"Well, we've just ended practice." Izuki smiled. "We'll make sure he gets there."

The president nodded before leaving. Riko then turned accusing eyes towards Kagami. "Kagami-kun, what did you do this time?" she accused. "Did you fail half your classes  _again?"_  She groaned at the thought of forming another Bakagami Special Tutor Squad like that time in summer last year before the Inter High. If it hadn't been for Tamaki's Coaching Regime from Hell and Midorima's special rolling pencil, Riko is certain that Kagami would have to stay behind in school for remedial classes during the Inter High tournament.

"W-Well… I'm sure I didn't do anything…this time." Kagami mumbled, trying to remember just what it was that he did that is bad enough to warrant the  _principal_  calling him in.

He can understand if it's his homeroom teacher for his horrendously terrible grades, but the principal? Unless it's that one incident back in May when he'd punched an idiot in his class for insulting Tamaki and the SAO victims. Fukuda and three of his classmates have to hold him back from putting the idiot in the hospital.

Kagami ended up having to serve detention for a week after the teachers heard the reason behind the fight, and he even ended up having to see the school counsellor  _again._  But the idiot who had instigated the fight wasn't so lucky—he ended up in the hospital for a week for broken bones, and had even gotten himself suspended from school for two months due to his cruel words. Honestly, it is also for his own personal health that the principal and teachers have suspended him, as there is more than one student in the school who had actually wanted to do worse for what he'd said.

" _This time?!"_  Volcano Riko almost exploded. "I swear, Bakagami, if it is something like that incident back in May again…!"

"Shouldn't he get going?" Furihata, the future Captain and Point Guard interrupted nervously. He has no wish to turn his coach's ire upon him, but he has no wish to see his teammate get skinned alive either. "You shouldn't keep the principal waiting."

**XXXXXX**

It took Kagami nearly half-an-hour after a quick shower to wash off the sweat accumulated during training, and to change into his school uniform before he headed towards the school principal's office. He is nervous definitely, as he had never been called there before.

Even when he had gotten into trouble before over his abysmal grades and even that time when he had placed his classmate into the hospital for that arrogant idiot shooting his mouth off, it is his homeroom teacher who had handled it.

The redhead gave three quick knocks on the door before a voice from inside called out, "Come in."

The principal of Seirin is a pleasant looking man in his early forties with dark brown hair and eyes, also dressed in a suit with a tie, working on some documents. He looked up as Kagami entered nervously and closed the door behind him.

"Relax, Kagami-kun. You aren't in any trouble." The principal reassured. "I've called you here because I heard from Hotaka-sensei that you are particularly close with Kuroko Tamaki and her family?"

"Yes sir."

The principal smiled. "As you know, we've started running fundraising drives to assist the families of our students who were caught up in the SAO incident," he said, and Kagami nodded. "The cost to maintain the live support system and even the full dive system to maintain the NerveGear to ensure that it doesn't short circuit is pretty high. That is where the fundraising drives come in."

"I get that, sir. But what does that have to do with me?" Kagami asked with a frown.

"We would like you to give this to Kuroko-san for us." The principal said, handing over a cheque that had the amount of 50,000 yen written on it. Kagami's eyes widened at that amount. "We've given the cheques to the families of the other students who were caught up in the SAO incident. This is for Kuroko Tamaki. Give this to her aunt please. And tell her that we'll be willing to assist in any way we can."

**XXXXXX**

Kagami went to visit Yuki-san the next day after school had let out for the day, as there is no basketball practice scheduled, with the current third years having to attend college preparatory classes to prepare for their university entrance exams straight after the Winter Cup. If truth be told, they should already have stopped with their club activities since the Inter High is over, but they have made a deal with their teachers—that as long as they kept up their studies and their grades, they could still continue with their club activities.

The redhead had a surprise however when he had left school that day, intending to drop in on Rising Sun to deliver the cheque that the principal had given him the previous day as he had gone to visit Tamaki after his visit with the principal, as is his routine. And by the time he had left the hospital, it had by then been too late to visit Yuki-san.

Alex was waiting for Kagami outside the gates of Seirin when he had left the school, catching lots of attention because of her obvious foreign looks.

"What are you doing here?" Kagami asked, surprised.

"I thought that I want to tag along with you to visit that teammate of yours." Alex smiled even as they walked along the route that led to Rising Sun. "I've heard so much about her from you and your team, but I've never really met her before.

"Well, with how many SAO victims have turned up dead in their beds in recent months, the hospitals and even the Japan government have tightened restrictions on visitors." Kagami shrugged weakly. Only close friends and family could visit the SAO victims now. Yuki-san had vouched for them, and so did Akashi, and thus, they were still able to visit Tamaki.

Alex gave a small smile. "Even I've heard of just how bad it had been in America," she gave a sigh. "Tatsuya told me as such as well too during his emails. He even mentioned how stressed that the aunt of your teammate had been, and how she hadn't been able to visit your teammate due to her working herself to death just to pay for the bills. So I thought the least that I could do is to at least help out a bit."

"Help?" Kagami furrowed his brows, confused. By this point, they have arrived at Rising Sun, and walked into the shop after sliding opened the door. The peak hour rush is just over, and there are just a mere handful of customers in the restaurant. However, Yuki-san was sitting down at one of the seats, her face pale, with her two concerned helpers surrounding her.

"Yuki-san, please!" The female waitress pleaded, kneeling next to the seat that Yuki is sitting on, one hand on her shoulder. "You've been feeling ill all morning! You shouldn't be working!"

"That's right!" The other waiter who had stopped his education after high school nodded. "Do go and rest! We'll handle things here. It won't do for you to collapse!"

"I can't…!" Yuki murmured. "I need to raise more money for Tama-chan's—"

"Yuki-san, I'll call Seijuro-kun if I have to." The waitress threatened. "Please do go and rest! I'll call Kagami-san to help—"

"What's going on?" Kagami interrupted at this point, and the two helpers looked up only to sigh in relief when they saw him. All the workers at Rising Sun knew Kagami and all of Seirin by now, seeing as how they've helped out at the restaurant so many times.

"Kagami-san, you've come at the right time!" The waitress cried out in relief. "Please do say something! Yuki-san has been feeling ill all morning! We've tried telling her to go and rest, but she wouldn't listen!"

"Kagami-kun?" Yuki murmured. "Why are you here? Is Tamaki-chan…?" Her eyes went wide with horror just then, obviously recalling the number of deaths that had been getting reported on the news of late. "Please don't tell me that—"

"No! No! No!" Kagami shook his head frantically, guessing immediately what Yuki-san is concerned about. Akashi will kill him should his mother collapse because of a misunderstanding that he didn't clear up. "It's nothing like that! My school principal sent me." He dug into his bag, pulling out the cheque that he was given yesterday, with 50,000 yen being addressed to Kuroko Yuki. Yuki-san's eyes widened when she saw the amount, and she took it with shaking fingers. "It's from the fundraising and whatever donations that we've managed to get. It isn't just Tamaki who is receiving it—the school is assisting all the Seirin students who were caught up in the SAO incident."

Yuki smiled weakly, staring at the amount on the cheque. It can easily help her to pay for four months of treatments to maintain the life support as well as the dive therapy systems.

"Give my thanks to him." Yuki said at last. "And this is?" She looked at Alex curiously. "Uh…  _How can I help you?"_  She spoke the last part in English, and both Kagami and Alex were pretty surprised to find that Yuki spoke really fluent English.

"Sorry. I speak Japanese." Alex spoke in fluent Japanese, surprising Yuki and her helpers. "I'm Alexander Garcia, Taiga's basketball mentor in America. Call me Alex. He told me about your niece." She looked kindly at Yuki, displaying none of her exuberance that she normally showed whenever she met new people. "Even in America, we've heard about the SAO incident that had affected Japan so much. It's become an international incident after all."

"Okay?" Yuki didn't understand what's going on.

Alex smiled before digging into the small shoulder bag that she had over her shoulder before withdrawing out a cheque. Kagami's eyes went wide when he saw the ridiculous amount of zeros written on the cheque in Alex's hand.

Holy…!

Just how many zeroes are there?!

"I can't take this!" Yuki protested. "Even if you're Kagami-kun's mentor, I barely know you, and you didn't even know my niece before everything! I can't in good conscience take this from you!"

Alex smiled. "Consider this as I'm supporting someone's basketball career," she said. "I heard from Taiga how good your niece is, and that she's an excellent strategist on the court. Basketball doesn't just need good players—we need good strategists and good trainers too. Of late however, we only have good players or good trainers. I'm always on the lookout for talent for the National Basketball Association."

"I…" Yuki hesitated.

Alex winked. "In exchange, all that I ask is that you let me eat here for free sometimes," she said with a laugh. "I heard that your food here is to die for. Taiga always sings your praises, and let me tell you this now, Yuki-san—it's difficult to make him like someone's food that isn't fast food."

Yuki laughed. "I can do that," she said, laughing for the first time in months ever since her niece was caught up in the SAO incident. She then burst into tears before smiling at Alex. "Thank you…!" She sobbed. "Thank you so much…!"

A muscle in Kagami's cheek twitched as he watched Alex comforting the sobbing woman.  _'Tamaki, we'll take care of your family. Please be safe. Don't do anything stupid. We're all still waiting for you. Come back to us soon.'_


	15. Twin Sword Style

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> During an incident in the field dungeon, Kirito unwittingly unveil an extra skill that soon became the talk of Aincard. Meanwhile, the Knights of Blood Oath started stalking the members of Phantom Blue all over.

_~October 17, 2024; Floor 22, Coral~_

It had been nearly two months since the raid against Laughing Coffin and Asuna had joined Phantom Blue. Slowly, the people within Aincard—or at least, those that have been involved in the raid were slowly getting over the trauma of having killed a person.

Asuna had quickly fallen into life with Phantom Blue, and she had never once regretted joining them, as the guild is the complete opposite of the Knights of Blood Oath. The Knights of Blood Oath had been a guild built upon rule after rule—especially after they have grown in power, thus being rather reminiscent of being in the military. Hell, the members from that particular guild all have traditional garb that they must wear should they join that guild as well.

Phantom Blue on the other hand is never quite that restrictive. And their leaders generally don't lord it over them, unlike Heathcliff. They're more like a guild of friends, with everyone being so comfortable with each other that every single day is filled with joy and laughter. Asuna also found that she prefers Phantom Blue's guild house to the Knights of Blood Oath's guild headquarters.

The guild members of Phantom Blue have been nothing but welcoming and accepting towards Asuna from day one, though a few of the quieter members like Kris and Caet showed Asuna that they welcomed her by actions rather than words.

Phantom Blue themselves have a few rules to follow as well, though it isn't a lot, and those rules are reasonable as well—considering the fact that they are essentially a guild well-known for going after red and orange players—the Player Killers in the game. And Asuna knew for a fact that hunting down the red and orange players had originally been the reason why the guild was first created to begin with.

One of Phantom Blue's rules had been that no one is to go about alone, and that they should at least inform someone if they're going somewhere. As those rules aren't very unreasonable, and it is created and agreed on in the first place by all of them, Asuna had no problem with following them.

Tsuyu had gone shopping with Asuna the following day after the latter had left the Knights of Blood Oath to get some casual wear at Algade. Since she isn't a member of that guild any longer, she no longer has a reason to continue wearing the standard red and white garb. As for armour wise, Tsuyu had quite a collection of animal pelts and leather—gained from the members of Phantom Blue whenever they went level grinding—and Tsuyu could easily make high level armour for Asuna. Nirali had also helped Asuna to create some accessories and had even told her that if she needs some new weapons that she couldn't find in the shops in town, he could always craft it for her.

All of Phantom Blue—Asuna included, had essentially kept out of public eye for nearly an entire month. That one month is mainly spent level grinding in the dungeons that few people went into. Asuna could understand Tsuyu and Ciav's reasoning as well. The argument that Tsuyu and Heathcliff had is nothing new—Hell, every single time that the two guild leaders stepped in the same room, they usually ended up clashing heads with each other. It is the fact that Asuna had actually left the guild that had been the hot topic in all of Aincard.

Honestly, Phantom Blue doesn't need more drama added to their lives.

Asuna had been slowly falling into life with Phantom Blue, with the people whom she spent the most time with being Tsuyu, Ciav or even Kirito.

…Actually,  _especially_  Kirito.

That day is no exception, with Asuna sitting with Tsuyu in the sitting room, watching as she worked on creating more gear for the entire guild. With just how often they went level grinding, they are bound to wear out their armour and even their weapons often. Thus, Nirali, Caet and Tsuyu always have endless work to do as a Blacksmith, a Crafter and as a Tailor respectively.

Meanwhile, Ciav and Kaz were busy in the kitchen—preparing the guild's lunches, though Kaz is brewing liquor whilst Ciav is cooking.

The others were out by the river, with those able to fish trying to catch some fishes.

"So how are you liking it so far?" Tamaki asked Asuna, her needle flying in and out. With just how often that she had been working on her tailoring skill, she is bound to max it out soon. "With Phantom Blue, that is. Having any regrets?" She added the last part in a teasing tone.

Asuna laughed. "I like it here better than when I was with the Knights of Blood Oath, and you know that, Tsuyu," she countered. As it is technically Phantom Blue's day off, both girls are dressed in their casual wear and not their battle gear. "There's just this feeling of freedom and friendship visible in Phantom Blue that the Knights of Blood Oath doesn't possess." She added sadly. While she might not like how her old guild had became, it doesn't mean she doesn't still have some feelings for them. After all, Asuna had helped to create the guild, and had been with them since the guild's founding.

Tamaki was silent for several moments before she looked at Asuna. "I think we've been away from the public eye for long enough. But if you need to head into town, bring someone with you—maybe Kirito," she warned, much to Asuna's surprise. "Zehar and Calerd have dropped me a message about two weeks back. They told me that they've seen members from your old guild poking around in the towns and villages that we're known to show up in occasionally for our shopping needs. I don't know why exactly, but I don't have a good feeling about it."

Asuna was silent. "…The Commander?" she asked, still falling into her old habits when addressing Heathcliff.

"Who knows?" Tamaki shrugged, finishing the current leather armour that she's working on, and picking up another piece of leather to work on it. "Guild politics are more complicated than you think. And even so, the Knights of Blood Oath have been stepping on a great number of people's toes for a long time now. Just be careful. Heathcliff is a dangerous man."

Asuna was silent for a long time, smelling the strong smells of the liquor that Kaz is brewing—most likely for Klein and his friends who are the only ones amongst them who would down liquor. The mouth watering smells of Ciav's cooking wafted from the kitchen as well.

"I've been wondering for awhile now." Asuna said, turning towards Tamaki. "Do you, Ciav and Kaz knew each other even before…everything?"

Tamaki glanced at Asuna. "Yeah," she said with a nod. "We were friends in the real world—Kaz and I. So yes, I know his real name. As for Ciav, it's a little complicated." She shrugged, not wanting to remember the events that had gone down during her third year. "But whatever the case is, it's all over now."

Asuna smiled. "Yeah, I guess so," she mused. "Also, about Kirito-kun…" She hesitated, glancing at Tamaki. "I met him a few times even before he'd joined Phantom Blue, you know? He just had this aversion towards joining guilds. And he's such a well-known player too. Guilds everywhere were fighting tooth and nail just to get their hands on him. I can understand why the Commander—why Heathcliff wants him too. That's why it is such a surprise to everyone that he had joined Phantom Blue nearly a year ago." Asuna hesitated. "Why…did he not want to join a guild before?"

Tamaki was silent, remembering all those months ago when they'd first seen Kirito on Forest Maze not long after his first guild have all ended up getting themselves killed in the trap. Kirito had told her and Shigehiro about it a few months after joining Phantom Blue, and getting comfortable enough with them to tell his story.

"…It's not my place to tell." Tamaki said at last, looking at Asuna. "If you really want to know, you have to ask him. If it's you, I think he would tell you."

"Huh? What is that supposed to mean?"

Asuna's confused question received no answer, as Shigehiro emerged from the kitchen just then, heading towards the entrance of the guild house, calling for the rest of their guild for lunch.

"Hey, lunch is ready!"

**XXXXXX**

Kirito sat in his room later that night, examining his inventory, and ensuring that he had enough backup weapons and gear to last—especially since Tamaki had just announced earlier at dinner that they would be heading to the dungeon on floor 74 the next day to map out the dungeon and also to scout out the abilities of the Floor Boss.

As Sword Art Online only allows a maximum of six people to be in one party, Phantom Blue would be splitting into two different parties, with Tamaki, Ciav, Kaz, Caet, Kirito and Asuna in one party. Klein would be in the second party, leading Kris and some of his friends who were also in Phantom Blue.

There is a knock on his door just then, and Kirito dismissed his inventory window, calling out, "Come in," half expecting it to be Klein again, as the brunette often comes to bother him at night when the latter couldn't sleep.

Much to his surprise, it was Asuna who entered, smiling sheepishly at him. "Have you seen Tsuyu or Ciav?" she enquired. "I can't find them anywhere."

"Well, if they're nowhere to be found in the guild house, then chances are that they're in  _their_  own house." Kirito said with a light chuckle, going to his window and pointing out of it. "You see that log house there?" Asuna walked towards the window, standing next to Kirito only to see the log house not too far away from Phantom Blue's guild house that had lights turned on at one of the second storey rooms. "That's their own personal house. Ciav commissioned it built from Michitaka-san when he asked Tsuyu to marry him. Sometimes, they tend to disappear to have their own alone time. At times like that, Kaz is in charge. To be fair however, all of us are responsible for our own actions. There are only a few rules that we have to follow, and it isn't a lot."

"Yeah, I kind of get that." Asuna smiled. "It's so nice here. I sometimes forget that it's a guild." She admitted.

Kirito chuckled. "Yeah, we get that sometimes," he said. "I thought the same way too when I first joined."

Asuna fell silent, recalling what she'd asked Tamaki. "Hey Kirito-kun?" Kirito turned towards Asuna. "I want you to tell me why you avoid guilds and other people before you've joined Phantom Blue. And even now, as a member of the guild, unless it is with fellow guild members or even Egil-san, you avoid everyone like the plague. It isn't just because you're a beta tester, right? I mean, Tsuyu and Ciav and nearly half of the members of Phantom Blue are beta testers as well, and they don't act the same way. You're a nice person."

Kirito was silent for a long time. As far as he is aware, it is only Tsuyu and Ciav who knew about his past with his old guild, as he had told them the entire story a few months after joining Phantom Blue. He had never told anyone else—not even Klein or Egil. But if it's Asuna, then just maybe… He can trust her.

"It was a long time ago." Kirito said at last, walking over to his bed and sitting on it. Asuna sat down in the chair by his desk, looking at Kirito with concern. "Over a year ago, before I've even joined Phantom Blue, I did join a different guild—just the one time." He admitted, curling his fingers together with each other. "Much like Phantom Blue when it had first started out, it was a tiny guild, with only five other members. Including myself, there were six members. And the guild's name was the Moonlit Black Cats."

Asuna's eyes widened slightly as she recognised that name. It isn't uncommon to have guilds getting completely wiped out due to a boss fight gone wrong, but the Moonlit Black Cats was of note back then due to having gotten ensnared in a treasure room trap that had gotten all of them killed.

"To be honest, their levels were far lower than mine." Kirito gave a weak smile, recalling how he'd met the members of that guild, and how they've all tried to make him feel welcome. "So I thought that if I told them my true level, they would have reconsidered." Many of the beta testers within the game have done the same thing, especially if they are solo players. But at this point of time, there aren't many who have still remained as solo players. "So I hid my true level and joined their guild. The way they all seemed so comfortable together was something I coveted. It is pretty similar to how Phantom Blue is." He gave a weak smile. "But one day…" Kirito clenched his hands into fists. "I went with them for level grinding in one of the field dungeons, and they've triggered a trap in a treasure room that prevented us from using a Teleport Crystal. With the number of high level monsters that have appeared when the trap was triggered, all of them got themselves killed right before my eyes, and I… I couldn't do anything to save them." He admitted in a broken voice, and Asuna could only stare, shocked. "I was the one who got them all killed. Had I not hidden the fact that I was a beater, I could have warned them how dangerous that trap was." He tightened his fingers around each other. "After their deaths, I was in a pretty rough place. I didn't care if I live or die." Asuna's eyes widened. "But… Tsuyu and Phantom Blue helped me out at a time like that. I joined them. And I've never once regretted it. But I'm always afraid that they will end up like the Moonlit Black Cats. And when they got themselves involved with the lead group, I got worried that they would end up getting themselves killed one day."

Without a word, Asuna got to her feet, walking over to where Kirito is seated on the bed and wrapped her arms around his shoulders, allowing him to lean into her.

"A-Asuna?"

"Don't say anything." Asuna said in a tone quite unlike her. "But… I'm not going to die. And neither would any of the others. They're all strong. Tsuyu. Ciav. Kaz. Kris. Nirali. Caet. Klein. And everyone. You know this better than anyone else. They're your guild mates after all." Asuna smiled, now understanding just what it is that she feels for him. "I'll protect you. So do what you want to do. You can afford to be a little selfish."

"Asuna…" Kirito smiled to himself, trying to ignore the sudden quick beating of his heart.  _'What are you doing to me, Asuna?'_

**XXXXXX**

_~October 18, 2024; Floor 74, Kamdet~_

It was nearly 10AM the next day when Tamaki, Shigehiro, Kirito and Asuna have emerged from the Teleport Gate on Floor 74, Kamdet. The other members from their guild would be joining them a little later once they've gotten ready. Last that Tamaki had seen when she had left the guild house, Caet and Kris are still trying to rouse Klein and Kaz from their beds.

"We would just be scouting today." Kirito told Asuna. "It's too dangerous for just twelve people to take on a Floor Boss."

Asuna nodded. Ever since they've reached Floor 50, no one had dared taking on a Floor Boss with just one or two parties, since that is considered suicidal. You need at least a raid party consisting of a minimum of six parties at least in order to stand more than an equal chance at taking down a Floor Boss.

Tamaki stopped in her tracks just then as they stepped away from the Teleport Gate, and she threw out an arm to stop the three with her from approaching any further, much to their confusion. She narrowed her eyes at a pillar not too far away from them.

"Tsuyu?" Asuna asked hesitantly.

She had never worked much with Tamaki on the battlefield, and thus, unlike the more veteran members of Phantom Blue, Asuna isn't aware that Tamaki had honed some of her battle skills to near perfection that she could easily detect an eavesdropper or even an enemy. Kirito and Ciav on the other hand were prepared for anything, dropping one hand onto their swords.

"Come out now. I know you're there." Tsuyu ordered, eyes fixated onto the pillar not far away from them.

Much to Asuna's surprise, Kirito pushed Asuna behind himself. Even  _he_  had noticed the number of Knight of Blood Oath members loitering around  _everywhere_  he goes whenever he went into town with one of his guild mates. Can't be just a coincidence, especially since it had started occurring more frequently right after Asuna had joined them.

There was a slight pause before a man wearing the red and white garbs of the Knights of Blood Oath emerged from behind the pillar. Asuna recognised the man instantly.

Kuradeel.

Asuna had never really liked the man, as he gave her the creeps. But Heathcliff had assigned the man as her guard whenever she leaves guild headquarters. Though what Kuradeel declare as 'guarding', Asuna really calls it 'stalking'. Who on earth waits for her outside her house early in the morning just to fulfil his 'duty' anyway?

"Kuradeel." Asuna hissed. "What are you doing here?"

"I've came to bring you home, Asuna-sama." Kuradeel answered simply. "As the vice-commander of the Knights of Blood Oath, you belong with us, not  _them."_  He looked at Tamaki, Shigehiro and Kirito with slight disgust visible in his eyes.

"Have you gone deaf, or have you knocked your head somewhere?" Asuna demanded, annoyed. "I've  _left_  the guild  _two months ago!_  I'm no longer your vice-commander, so stop bothering me! And please stop bothering the members of my new guild! They have nothing to do with my decision, so stop stalking them! Or do you seriously want the other guilds to incite a guild war?"

Tamaki didn't let her surprise show on her face that Asuna actually knew that the Knights of Blood Oath have been basically stalking them everywhere they went. Thankfully, that guild never knew where their guild house is.

Kuradeel glared at Tamaki who stood firm and tall, not allowing Kuradeel to cow her. "Are you trying to tell me that guild is better than us?" he demanded. "That's ridiculous! We the Knights of Blood Oath are the strongest guild in the game! How can they—"

"Finish that sentence, and you'll be sorry." Kirito interrupted, a steely glint entering his eyes as he narrowed his eyes at Kuradeel. "Heathcliff is another matter. But I won't just stand here and listen to you insult my guild and my friends. They've done more for the players of Sword Art Online than any other guild. They helped keep the players safe from the Player Killers. Tell me then, Mr Knight of Blood Oath. Can you do the same thing they did? Sacrificing yourself for the sake of others?"

"Besides, to start with, Asuna is no longer your guild's concern." Tamaki stated, narrowing her eyes dangerously. "I've made that quite clear to your guild leader two months ago. And do you seriously want to make me angry? Phantom Blue didn't gain the reputation they did today for nothing."

"A tiny and insignificant guild like you—"

Whatever insult that Kuradeel had on the tip of his tongue was cut off when a pure black blade scratched the side of his face, with an angry looking Kirito holding onto the blade. "You know, I normally ignore people who insult me, but when you start insulting my guild, I'm not going to let it go." Kirito hissed. "If you're so fixated on your own delusions of superiority, why don't you prove it to me then?"

* * *

The duel between Kirito and Kuradeel barely lasted a full minute—with Kirito claiming victory by shattering the weapons that Kuradeel had used against him in the initiated duel. Having lost fair and square, and not willing to start something in a town plaza full of witnesses, Kuradeel was forced to retreat.

The four Phantom Blue members have then headed straight for the field dungeon on Kamdet after restocking on some restorative items from the town, only to find the rest of the guild already waiting for them.

Like with every field dungeon that they've gone through thus far, there are several monsters lying in wait for them during the route to the boss room. With how high the player levels of Phantom Blue have been, they have no problems dispatching the monsters. This is however the first time that all of Phantom Blue have seen Asuna in action, and they could admit to themselves that she definitely deserves the name of 'Lightning Flash'. Asuna too was impressed with how skilled Phantom Blue is, and how they all seem to work together like a well-oiled unit.

Each and every single one of them had came a long way since the day when they were trapped in the game. Each and every single one of them could hold their own in a battle now, even Kris who doesn't really like fighting to begin with.

It was nearly mid afternoon when Phantom Blue had decided to take a break in the corridor just before the boss room that none of them are willing to venture in. Ciav had handed out the sandwiches that he'd made earlier that morning for the entire guild, whilst Tamaki is going through her map interface, and how much progress that they've made on this floor alone.

Probably, they can call for a lead group meeting soon enough to discuss taking on the Floor Boss.

"Seems to be going well." Tamaki murmured as she looked at her map interface and dismissing the window. She then looked at her guild members. "So do you want to level grind some more, or return to Coral?"

Before anyone could answer, a window appeared in front of Tamaki just then, complete with a ringing sound—someone is calling, and judging by the name, the call is from Thinker. Without further ado, Tamaki answered the call, and Thinker's voice immediately went through.

"Tsuyu? Sorry to interrupt, but I just saw that you're at the field dungeon of Floor 74 now?"

"I am. Why?" Tamaki glanced at her guild members as she spoke, looking as confused as she felt.

"Some of my guild members haven't returned yet when they went on ahead to scout out the field dungeon on Floor 74 even though I  _told_  them not to do so!" Thinker sounded exasperated. "They're with Kibaou's faction! He sent them even though with their levels, they're not ready to take on Floor 74! If you see them anywhere, can you send them back?"

"Well, I hadn't really seen anyone else in the dungeon, but I'll keep a lookout for you." Tamaki answered before ending the call. She looked at her guild mates who looked troubled.

"The Liberation Army, huh?" Kirito mused. "Thinker-san's guild. I guess even the large guilds have their own problems."

"Yeah, Thinker has mentioned a few times that several factions have already been forming within his guild." Shigehiro admitted. "Even though he is the guild leader, he can't always control what they're doing."

"The Liberation Army had suffered some really terrible losses when trying to clear the 25th floor, so ever since, they've been focusing more on strengthening their organisation." Asuna volunteered the information.

"But we've been through the entire dungeon, and we hadn't seen anyone here." Kris objected. "Are they really here?"

There was silence for several moments. Tamaki, Shigehiro, Klein, Kirito and Asuna exchanged worried looks.

"There is only the boss room left." Kirito said at last uneasily. "You don't think…?" He trailed off slowly.

Tamaki exchanged looks with Shigehiro before getting to her feet. "Let's go and check it out," she said.

* * *

Like with nearly every single field dungeon that they've encountered thus far, monsters were already lying in wait for them as they continued onwards to the boss room, though said monsters are just no match for the high level players.

"Only the boss room is left." Klein said after dispatching the final monster that dissolved into hundreds of pale green hexagonal shards. "Maybe they're not here after all." He said hopefully.

There was a loud scream just then that echoed throughout the passageway, and all of Phantom Blue froze in their tracks. Tamaki was the first one to break out of her shock. "Come on!" she ordered even as faint blue columns of light appeared once more. "Klein, I'm leaving those monsters to you! Catch up once you can!"

"Got it!"

The entrance to the boss room was visible within moments as the six of them dashed towards the boss room—but with only one slight difference. The doors were opened, and blue flames were just visible even as the six players skidded to a stop just before the room.

"Hey, are you okay?" Kirito hollered.

As one, the eyes of the six Phantom Blue members widened in shock as they saw several people dressed in the dark garments of the Liberation Army cowering as they stood facing the Floor Boss—a giant monster that seems to be some sort of broadsword wielding blue ox. Several Liberation Army members lay sprawled on the ground, whilst a couple were supporting their friends. And all of them were breathing heavily.

Tamaki froze. Just how many of them have died already? What the hell are they thinking by entering a boss room without backup? They're just asking to die!

"What are you doing? Hurry up and use your Teleport Crystals!" Kris hollered, fear visible in his brown eyes as he is obviously reminded of the raid against Laughing Coffin months ago.

"We can't! They don't work!" A Liberation Army member cried out, clutching onto a blue Teleport Crystal.

Loud screams echoed as the Floor Boss attacked once more.

"There's never been a trap like this in a boss room before." Asuna whispered, horrified.

Kirito went pale as he remembered how his former guild had died—by triggering a trap that render Teleport Crystals useless in a treasure room.

"Hey, are you still alive?" Shigehiro hollered, looking to be on the verge of actually entering the boss room himself. "Get the hell out of there!"

"The Liberation Army will never suffer the shame of retreat!" The one who is obviously the leader announced. "Fight! We must fight on!"

"Are you an idiot?" Caet hollered, losing his temper for the first time in his life. Klein and the rest of his party emerged onto the scene just then—obviously having ran all the way here.

"Hey, what's going on?" Klein demanded. He was then taken aback as he saw the scene before him in the boss room.

"Crystals don't work in there." Kirito told his self-proclaimed best friend hesitantly. "If we rush in, we might just be able to open up a path for them, but…"

 _We might die instead,_  was left unsaid.

"Can't we do something?" Klein asked desperately. "Tsuyu?"

Tamaki had a conflicted look on her face, her mind running furiously through several plans—all of which carries some form of risk for her guild members. If any of them dies here, she will never forgive herself. But…

"Men! Attack!" The Liberation Army party leader ordered.

"No! Stop!" Kirito's eyes widened in shock.

The Floor Boss gave out a growl before spitting out a purple light beam from his mouth that easily stopped the Liberation Army members in their tracks before slashing out with his broadsword once more, throwing up dust everywhere. The party leader himself was even thrown to the entrance of the boss room at that point by the attack of the Floor Boss.

"Hey, are you okay?" Kirito rushed to his side immediately only to have the man dispersing into pale green hexagonal shards when his HP dropped to zero.

All Phantom Blue members paled at that sight—this is awfully like the raid against Laughing Coffin back then. All of them could only stare in shock at the space where the man had just been lying in mere moments ago.

Loud terrified screams from within the room caught their attention once more. Tamaki's eyes widened in shock when she saw a trembling Liberation member on the ground, unable to move. The Floor Boss advanced on the man, raising his weapon above his head.

"Tsuyu!"

Tamaki closed her eyes briefly before snapping them open, murmuring a low prayer that her guild would come out of this alive. "Spread out! Attract his attention! Klein, you and your party get the Liberation Army guys out!"

"Roger that!"

As one, the Phantom Blue members immediately sprang into action, with all of them drawing out their weapons even as they entered the boss room. Asuna was the first one to reach the Floor Boss, lashing out with her rapier to stop the Floor Boss from killing the trembling Liberation member. She succeeded in attracting his attention, but barely managed to dodge the incoming attack. Kirito was however quick to parry the Floor Boss's attack.

Meanwhile, Klein and his party were supporting the Liberation Army members out of the boss room. The moment that Tamaki saw that they were out of the crossfire, she nodded to Klein. "Fall back!"

There was a loud cry from Kirito as he slashed at the back of the Floor Boss with his sword, a determined look on his face.  _'I'm not going to let them die here!'_  he thought furiously.  _'Not them! Not my guild! Not my friends! And especially not Asuna!'_

He barely noticed the fact that his HP is depleting slowly even as the Floor Boss rained down attacks on him. However, his guild mates didn't miss it. Asuna for one looked horrified.

"Kirito-kun!"

"Kirito!" Klein shouted.

"Kirito, that's enough! Fall back!" Kaz ordered, currently kneeling down by one of the downed Liberation Army members and using a Heal crystal on him. "You'll die at this rate! Fall back!"

Kirito didn't seem to hear them as he dodged out of the way of another attack. All that he could see and hear at the moment is that of the Floor Boss.  _'Do I have to use_ _ **that?'**_ Kirito thought to himself hesitantly, recalling when he'd seen 'that' in his menu, and the warning that Tsuyu and Ciav have both given him when he'd told them about it.

There was a loud clang, and when Kirito looked up, he saw Tsuyu and Ciav in front of him, parrying the Floor Boss's weapon with both of theirs. Shigehiro groaned as his arms trembled beneath the insane strength. Glancing around, he saw that half of the Liberation Army members that Klein hadn't managed to get out have their HP bars already falling in the danger zone.

Tamaki glanced at Kirito, seeing the conflicted look on his face. "Can you do it?" she asked quietly, knowing what is currently running through his head at this moment. After all, she had been there when Kirito had approached her and Shigehiro on that night months ago, with the teen informing them of the extra skill that had suddenly appeared in his skills' list.

"We can buy some time for you." Shigehiro said quickly, immediately catching onto what Tamaki's plan is. "Is ten seconds enough? Can you do it?"

"Yeah!" Kirito got to his feet. "Just hold it off for ten seconds!"

"Got it." Tamaki nodded. "Asuna! Klein! You're with us! Hold the Floor Boss off for ten seconds! The rest of you, get them out of here!"

"O-Okay!"

As one, Asuna and Klein dashed back into the fray, assisting Tamaki and Shigehiro with the Floor Boss even as Kirito fell back and started flicking through his menu interface, accessing his skills' list. The other members of Phantom Blue were quick to take advantage of the distraction that Tamaki had created to get the remaining members of the Liberation Army to safety.

"Okay! I'm ready!" Kirito hollered even as Asuna parried the Floor Boss's weapon.  _"Switch!"_ He switched places with Asuna even as he took her place in battle, parrying the Floor Boss's gigantic broadsword, with a pale green sword appearing in a flash of light on his back. The dark haired teen grasped hold of the second sword with his free hand and used a knockback skill by knocking the Floor Boss off balance.

All of Phantom Blue were stunned, watching this scene play out in front of them. Even Tamaki was speechless. Sure, Kirito had told her about the extra skill, but she had never seen it in action herself.

Kirito breathed heavily, glaring at the Floor Boss. "Star Burst Stream," he hissed before launching his attack. Slash after slash, he hit out at the Floor Boss's torso in a myriad of combo attacks, barely giving the Floor Boss any chance to defend or even counter.

In a matter of moments, it was over, with the Floor Boss disappearing in a burst of pale green hexagonal shards, with the Congratulations window appearing above Kirito's head, complete with the amount of EXP earned, as well as the Col gained.

"It's…over, right?" he murmured, dazed. He did manage to protect them, right? They're all still alive, right? They're okay, right?

That was the last thought in Kirito's head as his exhaustion and the adrenaline of the moment caught up to him, and he passed out.

" _Kirito!"_

**XXXXXX**

_~October 18, 2024; Floor 22, Coral~_

"What was that back then?" Klein asked the moment that all of Phantom Blue was back in Coral—with Klein having carried an unconscious Kirito back all the way to their guild house, and had deposited him back in his room, leaving a worried and concerned Asuna to watch over the teen. "What kind of skill was that? I've never seen it before!"

"Did you see that slash combo?" Nirali asked, his eyes almost shining. "I thought that it's only the Assassin class that had dual wielding as part of their skills? Even so, I've never seen Tsuyu being able to do something like that."

Tamaki and Shigehiro exchanged concerned looks with each other before they sighed as one, already both sensing and seeing the eyes of their guild mates on them. "I guess there's no helping it." Shigehiro groaned to himself, scrubbing his hands through his hair. "We might as well tell them—it's going to come out anyway. I seriously doubt the few Liberation Army members that did survive would keep their mouths shut about what they'd seen Kirito do."

"So you both know what that is?" Caet asked curiously.

Tamaki and Shigehiro both nodded simultaneously. "Kirito told us about it. He had even showed us that particular skill in his skill window roughly six months ago." Tamaki explained. "It's an extra skill. Dual Blades. But unlike the dual wielding skill of the Assassin class, Dual Blades is different. As you saw earlier, it deals out tremendous damage and can use several combo moves. It's a skill unique only to Kirito."

"What does that mean?" Kaz frowned in confusion, tilting his head to one side.

"Well… How should I put this?" Shigehiro murmured. "Kirito told us that the skill Dual Blades just showed up in his skill window about six months ago. He told us about it, and even showed us his skill window." He exchanged looks with Tamaki. "But we told him to keep it quiet, and never to show it to anyone—even to members of our guild. Secrets never stay secrets in a place like Aincard. And who knows what the other players will do to him should they find out? I mean, our friends are all right—they're all pretty understanding people. But online gamers are an envious bunch. The jealous types might seek Kirito harm. That's what we're trying to avoid."

"What a tenacious guy." Klein grinned. "But I guess I understand your reasoning."

"I wonder what will happen now?" Caet frowned in concern. "I understand now why you both even kept it secret from the rest of us. It is as you said—secrets never stay secrets in Aincard. If we're not careful, it might become a repeat of the beta testers' hunting days once more." He warned.

Deathly silence fell amongst Phantom Blue.

"Well, I'll handle it if it ever happens." Tamaki sighed. "I doubt it will become as bad as back then though. Not many people would dare risk pissing us off."

"But will Kirito be all right?" Kris asked with concern. "And I could barely believe that he managed to take down a Floor Boss all by himself!" There was awe and envy in Kris' voice, as no matter how much he'd improved as a player, even able to stand on par with most of his fellow guild members, he knew that there is no way that he can do something like Kirito.

"Well, let's leave him to Asuna." Tamaki said, a small smile tugging at the sides of her lips as she exchanged glances with Shigehiro who grinned. "She's the best medicine for him."

**XXXXXX**

_~October 19, 2024; Floor 22, Coral~_

No one in Aincard was really surprised that not a single person from Phantom Blue was seen all day the next day especially after the  _SAO Daily_  had reported about Kirito's accomplishments, and how he had saved several members from the Liberation Army from the Floor 74's Floor Boss. As no one really knew where Phantom Blue's guild headquarters is—apart from that particular guild's friends, and they would rather die than give away the location—all that the info brokers and such could do is just to run around like a headless chicken, hoping to run into a member from Phantom Blue.

Tamaki herself had also received a steady stream of calls from several of her friends starting from that morning.

Thinker was the first to call; with him giving his thanks that they have at least managed to save some of his guild members. He had even mentioned that thanks to this incident, Kibaou's standing within the Liberation Army had fallen massively. Yulier was concerned about the several factions within the guild, as there were even whispers of a coup lately. But as it is their guild business, Tamaki couldn't really do anything at all.

"Oh boy, how much longer do we have to hide away this time?" Shigehiro almost moaned that night in his room in Phantom Blue's guild headquarters. Tamaki is leaning with her back against the bed's headrest, flicking through her menu interface. "And here I thought that it's bad enough after Asuna had joined us."

Tamaki glanced at Shigehiro, dismissing her menu interface. The time on the internal clock read 11:00PM. Most likely, the rest of her guild must be asleep. And most likely, she will find Asuna in Kirito's room unless otherwise. Honestly, the entire guild had already started placing bets as to when the two would confess to each other.

"We had better lay low for awhile." Tamaki said at last, looking at her boyfriend and in-game husband. "We've really been in the spotlight recently—and not all for good reasons either." She warned. "Regardless of our feelings towards the Knights of Blood Oath, if a guild war really broke out between both of our guilds, you know better than anyone else that some of the other guilds would get themselves involved too. The Knights of Blood Oath didn't exactly make themselves any friends in recent months with how they've been acting. And many people are going to die if a guild war really breaks out." Tamaki warned.

Shigehiro fell silent. "Yeah. But really, what is Heathcliff thinking by sending his people to stalk us all over the place for two months now?" he grumbled. "And they aren't exactly trying to keep themselves inconspicuous either. He must think that we're all deaf and blind."

"Who knows?" Tamaki sighed before she stiffened as a pale white hexagonal crystal floating a few centimetres above Shigehiro's desk started glowing purple. The teenage couple exchanged looks with each other.

When their guild house was first completed, Caet had also added in warding and warning crystals around their territory so that it will warn them if someone who hadn't been keyed into the wards crosses the line. It acts as a defensive mechanism as well, as Phantom Blue isn't exactly a large guild.

"Intruder." Shigehiro murmured before bringing up his menu interface and making his sword appear in a flash of blue. "I was wondering when it would come to this. It wouldn't take very long for rival guilds or even those seeking our heads to come after us."

"Come on." Tamaki said, eyes narrowing. "I think I got a pretty good idea who they're after."

* * *

The entire house is silent even as he crept through it, with the only sounds that could be heard being the low creak of the floorboards as he moved through the second level, trying to determine just which room belong to  _him._

He had his orders.

Then he came across a room at the end of the second level hallway—one with a plaque with the word 'K' carved in it.

K.  _K._

_Kirito._

He tried the doorknob—it turned easily beneath his hand, and the door didn't give out a sound as well as he opened it. And there, beneath a pile of blankets in the bed is obviously a person. He slid out his sword from the scabbard slowly, with the moonlight bouncing off it. He stepped up to the bed slowly, his sword raised above him—

The blankets were thrown off the bed, with Kris lying on the bed, glaring at him. He lashed out with his foot, knocking him off balance. Kris got to his feet, making his sword appear in his hand.

"You've got a lot of nerve, breaking into our guild house like this." Kris hissed.  _"Tsuyu!"_

The lights within the room were turned on immediately, flooding the entire room with light. A foot was pressed against his back, and when he turned his head, glaring, he found that a pair of swords were pressed at his neck, and he met the identical glares of Klein and Kirito. Within the room were also the remaining members of Phantom Blue. Tsuyu had her foot pressed against his back, pinning him to the ground. Ciav was standing by the doorway, a glare on his face.

Asuna was standing behind Caet and Kaz—the two males keeping her safe, and she glared at him.

"Kuradeel." Asuna hissed. "What do you think you're doing?"

"To bring Asuna-sama home."

Asuna's eye twitched. "Well, I  _am_  home. My place is with Phantom Blue. I'm not with the Knights of Blood Oath any longer!"

"How did you know that I'm here?" Kuradeel glared at Tsuyu who still had her foot on his back. "My plan is flawless! There's no way that—"

"He sure likes to listen to himself talk." Kirito muttered.

"It's your unlucky day." Tamaki interrupted. "You seriously think that we don't put warding and warning crystals around our territory to warn us of intruders that hadn't been keyed in?" She narrowed her eyes. "I think I got a pretty good idea why you're here in the first place. Is your motive…Kirito?"

Asuna glared. "Well? Are you here to kill Kirito-kun?" she demanded. "Answer me!"

"I wonder?"

Tamaki pointed the tip of her sword in between Kuradeel's eyes. "Is this Heathcliff's order?" she questioned dangerously.

"I wonder?"

Tamaki got to her feet. "Tie him up and watch him," she told Klein and Caet who both nodded. "I think we got another visit scheduled with Heathcliff."

**XXXXXX**

_~October 20, 2024; Floor 55, Granzam~_

"Hey, stop! You can't go in there!"

"Stop!"

Bang!

Heathcliff looked up only to see half of Phantom Blue entering his office, with a tied up and gagged Kuradeel between them. Pissed expressions were on the faces of all the Phantom Blue members present—Tsuyu, Ciav, Kaz, Klein and Kirito.

"Why, Tsuyu. What graces us with your presence today?" Heathcliff asked smoothly, eyes moving from one face to the other. All the members of Phantom Blue looked  _pissed._

"Maybe you can tell us, Heathcliff." Tamaki said frostily. One wouldn't be surprised to find snow falling from the ceiling even as the temperature fell several degrees. She grabbed hold of the bound and gagged Kuradeel's shoulder and threw him forwards, sending him sprawling to the ground ungracefully. "Maybe  _you_  can explain to me just  _why_  a member of your guild broke into my guild house and tried to kill a member of  _my_  guild!"

Tamaki had been watching Heathcliff carefully, and she noticed the barest twitch of his eyebrow as she said that, and a flicker of his eyes went towards the gagged and bound Kuradeel on the ground.

"Why, I'm sure there must be some mistake." Heathcliff said smoothly. "Or maybe even some misunderstanding—"

"This is going nowhere." Kirito interrupted, feeling his patience snap. He stepped forward. "I got a pretty good idea what is going on here. And I know your guild well enough to know that nothing will come of this even if Tsuyu lodged an official complaint as a guild leader." He glared at Heathcliff, recalling how worried and terrified that Asuna had been during the days before she'd left the Knights of Blood Oath. "Then I guess we don't have a choice." He took another step forwards, his eyes hard. "Honour duel. One on one. As he tried to kill my guild member—" Kirito had a pretty good idea just  _who_  Kuradeel's real target had been last night. He had most likely mistaken Kris' room for his as both their names begin with the initial 'K'. "Then I challenge  _him_  to a honour duel." He gestured towards Kuradeel.

Deathly silence.

A smile crept on Heathcliff's face slowly. Tamaki narrowed her eyes dangerously—she really didn't like that look on his face. Slowly, Heathcliff got to his feet.

"Then how about this?" Heathcliff said smoothly. "One on one—I accept the duel challenge. Everything goes in this duel. But if Kirito-kun loses to my guild member, both he and Asuna will have to join my guild. How about it?"

Tamaki's eye twitched dangerously. She then looked towards Kirito who glanced at her out of the corner of his eye and nodded, a dangerous fire burning in his eyes. He knows that Tsuyu would never make any decision like this on his behalf.

He had owed Tsuyu and Phantom Blue too much. They have done so much for him—taking him in when he was lost after the Moonlit Black Cats have perished, and they have even became his friends, asking no questions about himself.

If so, then the least that he could do is to make sure that Phantom Blue at least gets a bit of justice. Tsuyu had been dealing with Heathcliff and the Knights of Blood Oath all on her own for a long time now—being careful not to trigger a guild war.

But this is just about the last straw…

"Fine by me. I accept." Kirito hissed, eyes narrowing dangerously. "You and your guild have seriously pissed me off!"

A cruel smirk crept on Heathcliff's face.


	16. Wish

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It is nearly the end of the school year. Kagami and Yamada have a heart-to-heart talk with each other.

"Are you going to visit your friend after this?" Alex asked Kagami one Saturday morning as the two sat at the table in the kitchen, having a western style breakfast that Kagami had cooked for both of them—with fried eggs and ham, and with hash browns on the side.

The redhead looked up from his breakfast at that question, slightly surprised.

It is currently the month of October, with the Winter Cup tournament having just ended less than a week ago. And true to their word, Seirin did indeed manage to meet Rakuzan at the finals, having faced several of their past opponents along the way—teams like Shutoku, Kaijo and even Touou. They've even wind up facing the Shield of Aegis—Yosen High School, where Kagami and Tatsuya have finally managed to get the chance to face off against each other in an official match.

It was a very close victory for Seirin, as they've just managed to beat Rakuzan by the skin of their teeth. Yamada had finally been placed amongst the starting line-up when the Winter Cup tournament had begun, and while he is no Tamaki, he is still pretty good as a strategist and a playmaker.

In fact, Kagami could even see a little of Tamaki's style in Yamada's play, and if the younger teen had been trained and mentored by Tamaki, he isn't really that surprised. The entire Seirin team had visited their teammate in the hospital the moment they were named the Winter Cup tournament champions, with Riko and Hyuuga placing one of the championship medals that every single member of the Seirin team had received onto the surface of the bedside table.

They've fulfilled their promise—they swore to Tamaki that they would do it in her place—that they would take down the Generation of Miracles.

The moment that the tournament season had ended, the third years have retreated into their books to prepare for their college entrance exams. Hyuuga had handed captainship of Seirin over to Furihata who would be taking Izuki's role as Point Guard come next year. The freshmen trio that had joined the basketball team alongside Kagami and Tamaki would be entering the fray as starting players next year.

Strangely however, Riko and Hyuuga have both appointed Yamada as vice-captain, as Furihata doesn't have the experience as a player participating in tournaments except for the brief stint during the Rakuzan match when he had taken Izuki's place to allow the senior to rest his eyes. However, Yamada is a veteran player in tournaments, having been through Teiko Middle during his middle school years. And not to mention that he had also been the vice-captain of the Teiko Basketball Club after Tamaki.

As Riko would also be entering college next year, Seirin will also be essentially losing their coach. But the brunette had promised to keep in constant contact with Yamada who knew a little about coaching a team, having been through Tamaki's tutelage.

Kagami nodded. "I'm dropping by Rising Sun before the hospital first though," he said before returning to his food. "I'm a little worried about Yuki-san. And not to mention that one of her workers had taken ill, so I'll be filling in for them. Also, one of the waiters phoned me last night as well, saying something about their oven breaking down. Yamada had offered to help fix it."

Alex said nothing for several moments. Sword Art Online is a game that is released only in Japan at the time of the release, thus, the other nations aren't really hit as badly as Japan. Even so, the SAO incident had been the hot news on the international stage for nearly two years now. And everyone is slowly losing hope to ever free the players from within the game.

"I wonder how long this is going to go on though?" Alex murmured. "It's been nearly two years. How many SAO victims have died since?"

"I don't know." Kagami sighed, getting up and taking his plate to the sink to wash up. "I try not to think about it. I know that the family members of the victims are getting desperate, especially with the recent number of deaths. Akashi for one has been steadily growing more bad tempered—he's been lashing out at just about everyone lately. I don't know how much longer he can take this. If something happens to Tamaki, he might just snap."

**XXXXXX**

Rising Sun is always busy and packed in the mornings and evenings—as those are usually the times when people get hungry. Weekends are particularly busy.

Kagami was immediately ushered into the kitchen by a harassed looking Yuki the moment that he'd stepped through the doors, with the red haired woman informing the teen that he'll be on kitchen duty for the morning whilst she takes the floor, and that Yamada is already in the kitchen, and is trying to fix the oven. So until their oven is fixed, their breakfast menu is going to be limited to just onigiri and miso soup.

Yamada is already fussing over the broken oven when Kagami had entered the kitchen, pulling on an apron, and getting started on the list of food items that Yuki-san had given to him. Kagami had heard from some of the other freshmen that Yamada seems to like tinkering with electronics, and could fix just about anything.

"Morning." Yamada greeted without even looking up from his task, taking apart the oven bit by bit that Kagami hoped that Yamada knew what he is even doing. "I'm rushing out the repair on this as fast as I could, but they likely wouldn't get to use it until late afternoon at best."

"Yeah, I kind of get that." Kagami murmured even as he turned on the gas stove and started on making the lunch items that would take some time to make. "So… Vice-captain, huh?" The redhead mused, glancing at Yamada who looked at him. "If the SAO incident hadn't happened, chances are that the position would have gone to Tamaki."

Yamada fell silent, not even reacting to those words. It sounds a little accusing, but Yamada knew that Kagami didn't mean to be cruel. Right from the start, he had resisted entering cooperation play with Yamada, as he didn't want to feel like he's replacing his best friend. And to be honest, Yamada didn't feel comfortable entering cooperation play with Kagami as well—as that position belongs to his senior. Hence, Yamada and Riko have ended up coming up with a few tactics and plays to max out all their capabilities by having Seirin utilise their most lethal weapon—their teamwork.

That had actually been the secret to Seirin having managed the impossible—by defeating the Emperor, Rakuzan. They just managed to gain one point more than Rakuzan with Hyuuga managing a three pointer buzzer beater shot, but even so, they've won fair and square.

Surprisingly, Akashi didn't seem too upset at having lost the match, with Rakuzan getting booted off their throne by Seirin. Instead, Akashi had this really thoughtful look on his face, and had even said that he might have understood just why his cousin had chosen to bet everything that she had on an unknown team like Seirin.

"I'm sorry." Yamada murmured. "But I have no plans on replacing Kuroko-sempai's place in the team. I just wanted to help her, that's all—to let her see the player that I've become."

"I know." Kagami sighed. "I'm not leader material. And Furihata and the team are going to need a lot of help next year, since we're the only two that have participated in tournaments before. If you're the vice-captain, then I guess it can let the seniors graduate in peace."

And not to mention that Tamaki wouldn't want Kagami to act like this towards her junior who'd done nothing but just utilise what she'd taught him. If the teal head ever learnt that Kagami had these thoughts in mind, she'd likely slap him again.

"I miss her too, you know?" Yamada said quietly, and Kagami looked up from where he is frying some tofu. "Kuroko-sempai." He added. "Even when the rest of the Generation of Miracles have started changing during their third year, Kuroko-sempai is the only one who didn't. She tried her best to hold the team together. But even so, it is too much for her." He said sadly. "Then the SAO incident happened, and…" Yamada shrugged weakly. "There's no point talking about it now."

Kagami managed a weak smile. "All that we can do is wait," he said. "Her cousin said something about this once. That Tamaki isn't as weak as we like to think. I'm sure that she's fighting on the inside as well. Everyone… All of us are waiting for her. She'll come back. I'm sure of it."

For a moment, Kagami isn't even sure whether he is saying that to convince Yamada or himself.


	17. Duel

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A call for a duel only invites disastrous results, as Phantom Blue is soon to find out.

 

_~October 21, 2024; Floor 50, Algade~_

The news of the honour duel that would be taking place between Kirito of Phantom Blue and Kuradeel of the Knights of Blood Oath had travelled extremely fast, even by Aincard’s standards. Within hours, it seemed like the much anticipated duel between guild members from two of Aincard’s top guilds is all that anyone could talk about.

Betting pools were even set up within hours, with extremely large bets being placed on Kirito.

And then again, the Knights of Blood Oath isn’t too popular with the other players due to their actions for the past months, and they’ve stepped on a great many people’s toes. Lots of guilds disliked them severely for their holier-than-thou attitude, and if it wasn’t because they were supposedly the most powerful guild in the game, and they do indeed need Heathcliff’s help to clear the game, probably, more than one guild would have attempted a takeover or even started a guild war by now.

Phantom Blue on the other hand is the exact opposite of the Knights of Blood Oath. They’ve started out being distrusted and disliked by several players all because of the fact that nearly half of their members have been beta testers. But due to their work in going after the red and orange players, they have slowly gained the players’ trust, despite their statuses as beta testers. Now, Phantom Blue is easily one of the top guilds in the game—on par in terms of ability and power with guilds like the Knights of Blood Oath, the Liberation Army, Black Blades and even ICE.

Now nearly two years since they’ve been trapped in the game, one could say that Phantom Blue is extremely popular with the vast populace, and many people are rooting for Kirito to win, as they don’t like the Knights of Blood Oath to begin with.

Tamaki herself had also received a steady stream of calls and messages starting from the night after their declaration of war against the Knights of Blood Oath, and Kirito’s challenge towards Kuradeel. And even if Kirito didn’t issue a duel challenge against Kuradeel, one of the others would have. 

To be honest, all of Phantom Blue was pissed that a member from the Knights of Blood Oath actually made an assassination attempt against one of them. The truth behind the _why_ of the duel had actually made the headlines, and a great number of guilds and players alike were alarmed and furious. It doesn’t matter that the assassination attempt didn’t succeed (even if Kuradeel had targeted the wrong room that night), it is the fact that he had actually made an assassination _attempt_ that had made everyone furious.

It didn’t matter to anyone that Heathcliff had claimed that Kuradeel is acting on his own accord and he has no idea about this. That man is a member of the Knights of Blood Oath, and thus, under Heathcliff’s jurisdiction. Thus, everyone is of the same opinion that the guild leader of the Knights of Blood Oath should be aware of Kuradeel’s intentions, but didn’t do anything. And then again, _everyone_ in Aincard knew of the bad blood between Phantom Blue and the Knights of Blood Oath. The fact that it hadn’t yet escalated into a guild war is a miracle in itself.

The night before the duel can find Tamaki in Egil’s weapons’ shop on Floor 50, Algade, pretending that she’s looking at some weapons being displayed on the walls and even on the shelves when she’s really engaging in conversation with Egil and the three other guild leaders also present in the shop—with all three pretending to look at the weapons on display.

With how high strung that everyone in Aincard had been, especially after the assassination attempt on a member of Phantom Blue had been made public—and not long after the Laughing Coffin incident furthermore, the guild leaders have agreed that meeting in a neutral territory might be best for everyone. 

“Everyone’s pissed, you know?” Zehar commented calmly, the guild leader of Black Blades that is also a pretty influential and powerful guild in their own right, despite not being part of the lead group. “An assassination attempt made on a member of a pretty powerful and influential guild, and not long after the Laughing Coffin incident. I’m surprised that it hadn’t yet escalated into a guild war.”

“Yeah well, it wouldn’t be good news if _that_ happens.” Tamaki remarked, her back facing the other three (four if you include Egil that is currently polishing a sword in his hands). “Kirito knows that too. He knows that everyone in Aincard wouldn’t keep quiet if word of it got out. That’s why when Heathcliff started on his usual routine of ignoring us and our complaints despite what his guild member just did, Kirito issued a duel challenge.”

“Why not challenge Heathcliff though?” Calerd asked, glancing back over his shoulder at Tamaki. “I thought that it would be much more sensible, given how much trouble he had given you and your guild. I know that more than one member from your guild had been itching to have a go at Heathcliff ever since after the Laughing Coffin incident when he had basically insulted your entire guild that had resulted in Asuna leaving them and joining your guild instead.”

Egil’s ears pricked up, his interest peaking. He had been wondering the same thing himself.

“I told Kirito not to.” Tamaki answered calmly, picking up a short blade and opening up the item window to view its stats. “Before we’ve even gone and confronted Heathcliff, I’ve told my guild what to expect and what to do, and what _not_ to do.” She glanced over her shoulder. “The last thing that I want is any member of my guild to challenge Heathcliff to a duel. The fact that he is a guild leader set aside, I don’t like any of _our_ chances against him in battle. And the last thing that I want is Heathcliff jumping at the chance to absorb all of Phantom Blue into the Knights of Blood Oath if we issue a direct challenge against _him,_ and we lose." 

Zehar, Calerd, Thinker and even Egil exchanged startled looks with each other. They didn’t even think about that. Now they understood why Kirito had challenged Kuradeel instead of Heathcliff—arguably the one behind all the problems that Phantom Blue had been getting of late.

“So that’s why…” Egil remarked thoughtfully. “I didn’t even think of that.” He grinned. “I guess that’s why you’re the tactician, Tsuyu.” He joked.

“The duel would be held at Collinia, right? Floor 75?” Thinker asked, looking over his shoulder at Tamaki. “At least it’s neutral territory. But I still don’t like it. If something happens, we wouldn’t be able to do anything until it’s too late.”

“Not even Heathcliff is stupid enough to commit political and social suicide, with how bad a reputation that the Knights of Blood Oath had gotten of late.” Egil remarked. “And Kirito is strong. He wouldn’t lose to that Kuradeel. Actually, I can’t imagine him losing at all.” He added. 

Silence fell for several moments before Zehar finally moved, turning around to face Tamaki who still had her back facing them. “What do you think of Kirito’s chances at victory tomorrow?” he asked seriously. “He’s strong. You and I both know that—Hell, _everyone_ in Aincard knows that. But do you honestly think that Kuradeel will fight fair?”

“A rat like him? Not in the least.” Tamaki said bluntly, and the remaining four almost sweat dropped. “But we can’t just not do anything either, or a guild war is going to be the least of our worries. This is like when Laughing Coffin made an attack on me. The rest of Aincard won’t stay silent when a guild member attempted an assassination attempt on a member of my guild.”

“Because if an attempt is made once, what is stopping them from making it again?” Zehar said slowly, getting what Tamaki is thinking.

“Tomorrow, huh?” Thinker mused. “Duel of the century. This is a duel of guild honour. And between you and me, I sincerely hope that Kirito gives that guy his worst defeat ever. If you ask me, the Knights of Blood Oath needs to be taken down a few pegs.”

**XXXXXX**

_~October 22, 2024; Floor 75, Collinia~_

The stadium was full to the bustling nearly half-an-hour before the duel is to commence between Kirito and Kuradeel.

In the waiting room where Kirito is waiting are also some of the members of his guild, with the teen himself flicking through his inventory window and even his equipment window, making sure that he is prepared for what is to come. Klein was peeking out of the waiting room, taking a look at the stadium where it seems like nearly every single person in Aincard is in attendance.

“Whoa, quite a turnout!” Klein whistled. “It’s like everyone is here. I just saw Black Blades and ICE seated with Thinker and some Liberation Army guys. Hell, even Lind is here with some members of his guild!”

“Well, the Knights of Blood Oath hasn’t been too popular in recent months.” Kaz remarked. “I know for one that several members of the lead group had been getting tired with their holier-than-thou ways, and how they seem to want to control everything and know everything—even what they do outside of dungeon clearing missions.”

“Didn’t some of the guild leaders belonging to the lead group approach you about creating a new lead group sometime back?” Nirali asked, directing this question towards Tamaki.

“Yeah, they did. But as I don’t want to make things worse, I had been putting off giving them an answer.” Tamaki answered, much to Asuna’s surprise, as she hadn’t heard of it. “But regardless of how this duel would end today, I don’t think that we can stay on with the current lead group much longer.” She murmured. 

“It is only going to be a matter of time.” Shigehiro grunted. He then glanced at the internal clock on his menu interface. “It’s nearly time. We should retreat to the stands. Kris is saving seats for us.”

“Yeah, okay.” Klein sighed. “Good luck, Kirito. Though not that you need it.”

Kirito dismissed his menu windows, looking up from the bench he’s sitting on. “Yeah. I’ll win. I swear it.” He had a determined look on his face. “I’m not letting them get away with this. This isn’t just a simple matter anymore. It is a matter of guild honour.”

Asuna smiled weakly at Kirito. “Kirito-kun…”

“All right, guys. Let’s go.” Shigehiro sighed.

As one, the rest of the guild started filing out of the waiting room, with Asuna being the last to leave. She paused before leaving, smiling at Kirito. “Kirito-kun, after the match, wait for me, okay? I got something to tell you.”

Kirito looked surprised, but nodded. “Yeah. Sure.” He smiled weakly. He was surprised to see Tamaki still in the waiting room, looking at him with concern. “I’ll be fine. I won’t lose to someone like him.” He reassured her.

Tamaki sighed. “I know that you can beat him. But you know as well as I do that he likely wouldn’t play fair. Just be careful, and don’t underestimate him.” She warned. “No matter how he looks, he is still a member of the Knights of Blood Oath.”

“I know that.” Kirito sighed.

“Also…” Tamaki hesitated, and Kirito looked at her with surprise. “Be careful of Heathcliff.” She warned, much to his surprise. Tamaki closed her eyes briefly before turning away, ready to leave the waiting room and join the rest of her guild. “Good luck.”

* * *

 

“Giving Kirito some last minute instructions?” Shigehiro asked when Tamaki finally joined them at the stands. Kris had somehow managed to save them front row seats, and they’re seated pretty close with Black Blades and ICE, and even with the Liberation Army.

“Something like that.” Tamaki murmured.

“It’s starting.” Caet muttered.

The audience roared and burst into cheers as Kirito emerged from the waiting room and into the ring, whilst boos greeted Kuradeel as he emerged from the opposite waiting room. A very faint twitch appeared on the latter’s eyebrow.

Tamaki glanced at the row of seats where the Knights of Blood Oath have occupied, not liking the look that she saw on Heathcliff’s face. She then brought her eyes back to the ring where the referee is standing in between the two challengers—someone whom Asuna informed them goes by the name of Godfree. 

And then, the duel began.

Kirito is obviously the stronger of the two, and it is pretty obvious that he is barely even trying, as he hadn’t even unleashed any of his skills, and he is only using _one_ sword. Kuradeel is already having trouble defending himself, though he didn’t look too disturbed or concerned in the least, something that Tamaki frowned at, feeling warning bells going through her head immediately.

The cheers from the crowd around is almost deafening, but Tamaki managed to block it out, focusing only on how Kuradeel moves, fights and even the expression on his face. She had seen him fight Kirito once, only just that once, with a short duel that lasted barely a minute, but it is enough for her to gauge his fighting style. Every player has a unique fighting style, regardless whether they’re in a game or not. But how Kuradeel is fighting now is quite different from back then.

And something about him is giving Tamaki a bad feeling…

Klein narrowed his eyes. “Something’s wrong,” he remarked.

“You think so too, huh?” Kaz narrowed his eyes at Kuradeel. “Something’s a bit off here. It shouldn’t be this easy. And look at Kuradeel’s face. He doesn’t look worried in the least.”

“What do you mean?” Asuna asked, concerned.

“When you’ve gone after red and orange players as long as we did, you start to develop a sixth sense about people.” Shigehiro explained. “Kuradeel… He’s not as simple as he looks. He gives me the same feeling that we get around Laughing Coffin members.” He admitted.

“But… Kuradeel isn’t one of them!” Asuna protested.

No one said anything to that.

Tamaki narrowed her eyes as she saw that Kuradeel is starting to attack Kirito, though he easily dodged out of every swipe, not letting Kuradeel connect his attacks at all. The teal head frowned. Kuradeel’s fighting style is starting to get real familiar…

“Asuna, tell me something.” Tamaki said, and at the tone of her voice, every single member of her guild turned towards her. The teal head had a frown on her face, not taking her eyes off of the duel taking place in front of her. “Does Kuradeel always fight like that?” 

“I… No…” Asuna is starting to fear for Kirito now. What is this sense of fear that she feels?

Tamaki narrowed her eyes, as Kirito’s sword cut through Kuradeel’s sleeve, revealing pale skin beneath it. What is that? What is that that she saw on his arm? Is that…a tattoo? Tamaki’s eyes then flashed white as she activated her Far Sight skill, and she tried to focus on seeing Kuradeel’s tattoo on his arm, managing to make out something that looks like teeth on the black tattoo… And is that…a face?

Tamaki stood up from her seat, feeling fear and anger surge through her as she realised immediately who Kuradeel is.

“Tsuyu?”

“Stop the match!” Tamaki’s voice is sharp enough to carry across the stands. “He’s a Laughing Coffin member!”

Then, before their eyes, they saw Kirito stagger as Kuradeel’s sword cut him on the cheek, and he fell to his knees.

“No! Paralysis!” Kris cried out in horror.

“STOP THE DAMN MATCH!” Klein’s loud roar broke out across the stands, even as Phantom Blue tried to burst into the ring, only for members from the Knights of Blood Oath to try to restrain them. “Get out of my way! Kirito!”

 

* * *

“Not so tough now, are you?” Kuradeel cackled even as he pulled back his cut sleeve only to reveal a vaguely familiar tattoo on his arm.

Kirito’s eyes widened a slight fraction when he recognised that tattoo immediately. “I see… So you’re one of Laughing Coffin…!” He struggled against the effects of paralysis, but to no avail. He won’t be able to move for several moments—moments that Kuradeel could easily take to kill him. And judging by the actions of his guild, they have already figured it out, and are now trying to break into the ring. “I see… So PoH…” 

“Yeah, he made contact with me.” Kuradeel cackled, not seemingly in his right mind. “He opened my eyes to the truth. Who do you think you are, to be able to step onto me like this, and to take Asuna-sama away? Die!” He screeched, raising his sword above his head—

—only to have his sword knocked out of his hands by a panting Asuna who is now standing in front of a downed Kirito protectively, a fierce glare on her face, gripping onto her rapier tightly. 

“A-Asuna…” Kirito breathed heavily.

Asuna turned over her shoulder and smiled at him. “I made it in time,” she said. “Thank god…! Just wait there, okay, Kirito-kun? I’ll finish it up soon. As for Tsuyu and the others… Well… I think you can guess.” She then turn to glare at Kuradeel who is currently nursing his hand. “I thought that this duel is strange from the start. Just how low have you fallen, Kuradeel, to join the likes of Laughing Coffin?”

As Laughing Coffin is not an official guild recognised by the system, it is easy for their members to infiltrate into other parties or even guilds and attack unsuspecting players. During the early days of Sword Art Online when Laughing Coffin was making their debut, that had been how they have killed their first victims, and started gaining a reputation for themselves as the infamous red guild.

“Asuna-sama…”

“I won’t let you hurt Kirito-kun or even my guild mates.” Asuna declared, a steely glint entering her eyes. “I had enough. I’ve kept silent long enough. What the Knights of Blood Oath are doing is wrong! I won’t let you hurt my friends anymore!” She then lashed out at Kuradeel with her rapier who barely dodged the flurry of fast strikes. Asuna definitely didn’t get her name as ‘Lightning Flash’ for nothing. “Attacks that aren’t meant to hurt and kill are sometimes the most terrifying of all.” Asuna said coldly. “Will you surrender, Kuradeel? Or do I have to make you? This duel is over. It is never fair right from the start. You know that you stand no chance against Kirito-kun. That is why you even agreed to join Laughing Coffin in the first place, didn’t you?”

“I, inferior to that dirty beater?” Kuradeel screeched. “Don’t joke with me!” A sword appeared in a flash of blue in Kuradeel’s hands, and it is that look in his eyes that made Asuna feel fear for a moment. The screams and shouts from the stands are almost deafening. “You too! You should die too, Vice-Commander—” 

He never finished his sentence, as a sword was ran through him into the chest even as he raised his sword above his head, ready to finish Asuna off. Kuradeel choked, looking into the determined and slightly scared eyes of Kirito who seemed to have gotten over the effects of Paralysis. 

“Enough.” Kirito breathed heavily, seeing Kuradeel’s HP gauge deplete slowly. “I had enough. What is with you Laughing Coffin guys? I… I won’t allow any of you to hurt any of my friends again!” 

Kuradeel gurgled as the last of his HP drained away, and he slumped over on Kirito’s arm—the one holding the sword. “Murderer…” he whispered before he vanished in a burst of pale green hexagonal shards.

Over with Heathcliff, he looked on with shock before finally moving his eyes towards where Tsuyu of Phantom Blue is standing, her right foot atop the back of one of the Knights of Blood Oath members that had tried to stop her, identical black swords grasped in both hands. There is a glare and a frown on her face as she met his eyes from where she stood.

He had a feeling that Tsuyu is going to have quite a lot to say.

**XXXXXX**

_~October 22, 2024; Floor 22, Coral~_

“I know that something about that duel is off from the start, but I didn’t expect for that Kuradeel to be part of Laughing Coffin!” Nirali scowled as all of Phantom Blue minus three gathered in their guild house, seated in the living room. “If this is part of Heathcliff’s schemes as well, then he has gone too far this time!”

News of the outcome of the duel and even the fact that Kuradeel had been a Laughing Coffin member had spread all over Aincard within hours. And every single player and guild in the game are now roaring for Heathcliff’s blood due to the duel being _his_ instigation to start with, and thus, many are of the same opinion that he had planned the entire thing.

The rest of the guild wisely said nothing to Nirali’s outburst. Kirito especially has been really silent, seated in the armchair, with Asuna locking fingers together with him to give him comfort.

Kris looked up, being the first to break the silence. “Where’s Tsuyu-san?” he asked curiously.

“Gone to shout at Heathcliff, I’m assuming.” Caet grunting, remembering how _pissed_ that their guild leader had looked after Asuna and Kirito have managed to ‘defeat’ Kuradeel, and the danger to them had passed. “She’s really angry. I had never seen Tsuyu that angry before. And honestly, it kind of scares me.” He admitted. 

“Alone?” Klein asked with concern.

“No. Of course not.” Nirali shook his head immediately. “Kaz and Ciav are with her as support—and also to hold her back from killing Heathcliff if necessary. And honestly, I’ll be more worried about Heathcliff than Tsuyu right now.” He added.

**XXXXXX**

_~October 22, 2024; Floor 55, Granzam~_

The storm broke in the Guild Master’s room of the Knights of Blood Oath’s headquarters. 

“What was that about back then?” Tsuyu demanded coldly. “Do you know he’s a Laughing Coffin member? Answer me, Heathcliff!”

On either side of her, Kaz and Ciav are prepared to restrain Tamaki if necessary, though they were also extremely tempted to just let Tamaki have a go at Heathcliff. Hell, they want to get some punches in themselves.

Heathcliff sighed as he stood behind his desk, facing the three angry members from Phantom Blue, trying to do damage control. He cussed out Kuradeel in his head silently for leaving him this mess to clear up—as if he needed more hostility from Phantom Blue!

“Despite what you may think of me, Tsuyu, I assure you that I have completely _no_ idea that Kuradeel is a Laughing Coffin member, or I would never have allowed him to remain in my guild or even to fight Kirito-kun!” Heathcliff said tiredly. 

Tsuyu stared at Heathcliff for a long time, anger written all across her features, tightening her hands into fists by her sides as if she’s restraining herself from attacking Heathcliff. “…I don’t know what to believe anymore,” she said at last. “It wouldn’t surprise me if you planned this. It is something that you’re entirely capable of doing.”

Heathcliff stared at Tsuyu, not believing what he’s hearing for a moment. “…Am I really that despicable in your eyes?” he asked at last. He received no answer, but just cold glares from the three in front of him, and he sighed. “I only wish that I knew what I’ve done to make you despise me this much.”

“Maybe the question should be what you _hadn’t_ done.” Kaz interrupted coldly.

Tamaki shot Kaz a look and he nodded. She then turned her attention back towards Heathcliff, trying to calm herself down. “…We’re done with you, Heathcliff.” 

Heathcliff raised an eyebrow. “Done?” he echoed. 

“Yes.” Tamaki nodded determinedly. “We’re done with your lead group. This whole alliance thing for the top guilds and players to take on the Floor Bosses to clear the game has turned out to be a big joke! I had enough. We’re done with you.” She met Heathcliff’s eyes fearlessly. “Phantom Blue will still join you for the next raid for Floor 75 in a few months. I’ll finish the dungeon maps myself—it’s nearly done anyway. The next raid for Floor 75 will be the last that we will be involved with you. We’re going on our own after that. Black Blades and ICE will join us. As will the Liberation Army and even the Holy Dragon Alliance. We will form another raid party ourselves to take on the floor bosses and even the dungeons. I won’t work with someone that I can’t trust." 

Heathcliff narrowed his eyes narrowly. “Turning on us?”

“Think of it as you wish.” Shigehiro stepped in, a scowl on his face, not liking the tone that Heathcliff had used. “But no one would trust you or your guild after what had transpired this afternoon. And let’s make one thing clear, Heathcliff. You and your guild stay the fuck away from the members of our guild, or you’ll be sorry. We’ve had it with you. The next raid will be the last that we’ll be joining you. After clearing the game, I hope to goodness that we never meet you again.”

“Let’s go.” Tamaki gave Heathcliff a disgusted look before walking towards the doors, the two boys falling in step with her.

The door clicked shut behind them.

Heathcliff sighed as he sat down in his chair. Honestly, he had already seen it coming—tensions between their two guilds are really bad lately. It is only going to be a matter of time before Phantom Blue leaves. The incident with Kuradeel just sped the process up a little faster, that’s all.

And the last raid, huh?

A mysterious smirk crept on Heathcliff’s face. What is the name of the Floor Boss for the dungeon on that floor again?

_The Skull Reaper._


	18. Yui

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yulier approached Tamaki with a request for help--to help save Thinker from the depths of a dangerous dungeon.

_~November 02, 2024; Floor 56: Pani~_

News about the duel between Kirito and Kuradeel and how it had ended had travelled extremely fast, even by Aincard's standards. Needless to say, the reputation of the Knights of Blood Oath had taken quite a nosedive as a result, particularly with the other guilds.

Lots of guilds that were with the lead group had even taken the same stance as Tamaki, informing Heathcliff that the next raid for floor 75 will be the last that they will be partaking in together with the Knights of Blood Oath. Several guild leaders have already approached Tamaki, enquiring about the establishment of a possible secondary 'lead group'—essentially breaking away from Heathcliff's group.

Honestly, Tamaki has no idea what to think about it.

While it is true that the reputation of the Knights of Blood Oath had taken quite a nosedive only because of the actions that they'd undertaken—or more specifically, what Heathcliff had done, it isn't exactly a good idea to be isolating that particular guild either. A guild war is the last thing that they need, as the situation is already bleak enough.

Though if there is one good thing that had came out of the 'duel' that had almost ended in Kirito getting killed, it is that both Kirito and Asuna have both decided to stop dancing around each other and have accepted their feelings for each other.

The two have gotten married in-game, and after that, Tamaki had declared a week of vacation for her entire guild, as the recent events first with Laughing Coffin and then the Knights of Blood Oath are enough to shave ten years off her life. And not to mention that she wanted some alone time with her in-game husband and boyfriend without her guild members hovering around all the time. Hell, Shigehiro couldn't even kiss her without one of their guild members (either Keith or Takao) teasing them mercilessly about it.

It works out perfectly for everyone as well, as every single member in Phantom Blue had been particularly stressed and exhausted with just about everything lately. And it also serves as the perfect chance for Asuna and Kirito to have their honeymoon.

Caet, Takao, Kris and Nirali have decided to head to one of the lower floors to have some well deserved vacation time, with Keith and the others deciding on the same thing. Asuna and Kirito have opted to have their vacation time at their private house—the small log house that Phantom Blue have uncovered when they've first bought some land in Coral. Likewise, Tamaki and Shigehiro have decided on the same thing, but have made sure to keep out of Kirito and Asuna's way.

And then again, to the two childhood friends turned lovers, just spending time together with each other is enough for them. It doesn't matter what they do.

Besides, Tamaki wanted to complete her map of the dungeon on floor 75 as soon as possible so that they could get the next raid over and done with as soon as possible—not wanting to see Heathcliff's face ever again. Obviously, several of the other guild leaders have agreed with her, as they've been lending some assistance to the scouting for the floor dungeon.

As such, this explains why both Shigehiro and Tamaki were currently in the headquarters of Black Blades a few days into their vacation.

Tamaki groaned as she listened to what Zehar had to tell her about two of his guild members getting their fool selves killed after venturing into the floor dungeon of level 75 after she had  _specifically told them not to do so!_

"Didn't I tell you not to send anyone?" Tamaki questioned, annoyed. "I  _told_  you not to enter the boss' room most of all, since I already had a pretty good idea just how tough the floor boss is going to be, judging by the strength of the floor monsters alone."

By how long that Tamaki had been the strategist for the lead group, she had long learned how to deduce the strength level of the floor boss, and exactly how many people they will need in order to defeat the boss just by fighting the floor monsters alone. It is one of the reasons why the lead group usually take up to three months at least to prepare for a floor boss battle, as they have to prepare essential gear and weapons and even healing crystals aside from plotting out a strategy and gathering enough skilled players to fight the floor boss.

"They refused to listen." Zehar sighed, placing his head in his hands. Well, the fact that Tsuyu isn't ripping his head off is already considered a good thing. The teal head hasn't been in a good mood ever since her shouting match with Heathcliff of the Knights of Blood Oath. It is one reason why everyone in Phantom Blue have agreed to their vacation. "But those two are no weaklings either. If they did indeed venture into the boss' room—"

"And as they didn't have time to even use a Teleport Crystal, it could mean one of two things." Shigehiro frowned. "Either there is a trap in the boss' room that render Teleport Crystals useless—" He exchanged glances with his girlfriend, both obviously recalling that boss battle from so long ago when they have to step in to rescue several members from the Liberation Army from that particular floor boss. "Or the floor boss is tough enough that they don't have time to even use a crystal before they got themselves killed."

There was silence for several moments before the three sighed as one.

"…I don't know which one's worst." Zehar said at last. "But you're almost done with the map, aren't you?" He asked Tamaki.

"Yeah." Tamaki nodded. "I just need to figure out how many people we need for the raid party this time around, and what kind of equipment and such we need. Kris has been making batches of healing potions for the upcoming raid, and if my hunch is accurate, we're going to need lots of them. It basically means that at least three members of the raid group have to be supporting players from the sidelines."

"And not to mention that none of us can get in contact with Thinker for some time now." Shigehiro added, a frown on his face. "I'm a little worried." He admitted. "There has been rumours of a possible rift and internal fight within his guild for a few months now—ever since we'd saved some of his guild members from that floor boss awhile back."

"When you have a guild as large as the one that Thinker has, there are bound to be problems." Zehar pointed out. "And either way, his guild has changed. The Liberation Army didn't use to be the way they are now. I heard from Calerd that some members from the Liberation Army has been terrorizing and blackmailing some of the lower levelled players, and even the players taking care of the children in the Town of Beginnings."

Tamaki and Shigehiro exchanged looks, frowns on their faces. It definitely sounds like the actions of the Knights of Blood Oath… "But because we know Thinker, we know that he wouldn't order his guild members to do something like this." Zehar added. "My guess is some of the sub leaders within his guild. He's mentioned before that he had been having problems within his guild of late."

Tamaki and Shigehiro exchanged concerned looks with each other.

**XXXXXX**

_~November 02, 2024; Floor 1: Town of Beginnings~_

It was nearly two hours later when both Shigehiro and Tamaki have entered the Town of Beginnings for the first time in what seem like months—as neither of them have entered Floor 1 ever since beating the first floor boss.

The Town of Beginnings is now the home to the children under the age of fourteen that are not allowed into the battle zones. Instead, a few of the players who had opted out of becoming combat orientated players have volunteered to play guardians for the children if they aren't slated as prison guard duty for the Black Iron Palace—the prison in the game.

Tamaki had received a message from Yulier, Thinker's second-in-command in the Liberation Army, asking to meet them both at the Town of Beginnings, as there is less chance of them being overheard. As Kirito and Asuna both seem to be at the Floor of Beginnings as well for some reason, Tamaki had asked for them to be present too, since from the contents of Yulier's message, it seems to be pretty serious.

"It's awfully quiet." Tamaki admitted, having noticed the lack of life in the streets and marketplace even as the couple headed down the route that would take them to the town's tavern that had been the meeting place that Yulier had suggested.

"Yeah." Shigehiro murmured.

When he compares the lack of life to that of the bustling energy that is the Town of Beginnings when they've first begun the game, there is quite a vast difference. It is almost sad, as the Town of Beginnings now seem almost like a ghost town.

"There should be at least some players who still hang around the Town of Beginnings, along with members from the Army who are here as guards." Tamaki mused, her eyes flickering from side to side, almost uneasy at how quiet it is. "It shouldn't be this deserted or quiet."

Shigehiro frowned. "The red players, perhaps?" he suggested. After all, the incident with Laughing Coffin is still fresh in everyone's minds, and then the duel between Kirito and Kuradeel definitely didn't make things any better.

"Maybe." Tamaki didn't sound very convinced however. "We're here."

There was a tinkle of a bell somewhere in the establishment as the teenage couple entered the only tavern located in the Town of Beginnings only to see Kirito and Asuna currently dressed in their casual wear seated at a table by the window, with a small girl maybe not much older than seven or eight with long black hair and eyes seated in a chair between them both, dressed in a white dress.

Kirito was the first to notice the two, and he brightened, waving them over—though not like there are other customers in the tavern to begin with. "Tsuyu! Ciav! Over here!"

Asuna and the girl looked up at the sound of Kirito's voice, with Asuna's face brightening when she saw the two, though the small girl with them looked at them curiously.

"Sorry to keep you waiting." Shigehiro apologised. "We have a meeting with Zehar earlier."

"You both really shouldn't be working during your vacation." Kirito sighed.

"Speak for yourself." Tamaki smiled. She then glanced at the small girl. "Who's this?"

"Uh…" Kirito seemed almost at a loss for words, and looked at Asuna for help.

"Are you Papa and Mama's friends?" The small girl beamed at Shigehiro and Tamaki—as if nothing makes her happier than seeing them.

Silence.

Tamaki and Shigehiro stared at the girl, speechless for several moments.

"…'Papa'?" Shigehiro echoed in confusion.

"…'Mama'…?" Tamaki parroted in bewilderment at almost the same exact moment, wondering for a moment if she's hearing wrong.

Sure, Kirito and Asuna might be married in-game like herself and Shigehiro. But Tamaki knew perfectly well that there is no possible way to make a 'virtual child' in Sword Art Online. So why in the name of kami-sama is this girl addressing Kirito and Asuna as her parents?

The teal head looked at her two guild members only to see them with semi-embarrassed looks on their faces. "…You two…" Tamaki pinched the bridge of her nose, trying to ease her headache. "Can you explain? What is going on here?"

"Uhh…"

* * *

"I see…" Shigehiro murmured in understanding ten minutes later, glancing at the small girl who is nibbling happily on a slice of bread—Yui is her name, as what Kirito had explained to them, with both him and Asuna having found the girl in the forest around Corel during their honeymoon. It is only later when they've realised that she can't remember anything, and they've thus brought her down to the Town of Beginnings to see if they can find anything pointing to her origins.

"Do you know anything about this, Tsuyu?" Asuna asked hopefully, as Tsuyu somehow always has information on nearly everything that happens in the game.

Tamaki sighed and shook her head. "Sorry. I don't know anything about this," she said, much to Asuna's disappointment. "I've never heard of something like this happening before." She admitted. "Anyway, Yulier should be here at any minute now. What do you say if we listen to what she has to say first, and then we'll see if the rest of the guild knows anything?" She suggested.

"Sounds like a plan." Kirito nodded in agreement, and Asuna nodded.

The bell in the tavern jingled once more as the door swung opened, and Yulier stepped in, looking exhausted and weary. Her eyes brightened up when she saw the four Phantom Blue members, though she looked a little confused when she caught sight of Yui, but shelved it for the time being.

"Long time no see, Tsuyu, Ciav. And you both as well." Yulier greeted warmly even as she pulled out a chair at the table that they were occupying. "It's good to see you well."

"What's wrong?" Tamaki asked with a small frown. She can just detect the faintest signs of worry beneath Yulier's expression. And the fact that Yulier isn't with Thinker is a cause for worry. Wasn't Zehar saying something like this too? That none of them has been able to get in contact with Thinker for some time now?

Yulier's eyes widened a slight fraction before she smiled. "I really can't get anything past you, Tsuyu," she admitted. Her eyes shifted towards Kirito and Asuna before glancing back at Tsuyu. "I'm not sure if you've heard from your guild members, but they got into a light scuffle with some members from the Liberation Army yesterday when they were defending some of the children under the care of a guardian named Sasha." Tamaki and Shigehiro looked at Kirito and Asuna, startled, and the two nodded. "But I'm not here to complain."

Shigehiro frowned, propping his chin up on his hand. "…Were the rumours true?" he enquired, and Yulier looked surprised. "I've been hearing worrisome rumours and talk for some time now—that several members of the Liberation Army have been blackmailing and extorting some of the lower levelled players. But because I know Thinker, I know that he wouldn't have ordered something like this—and neither would he have allowed something like this to take place if he had known about it. Furthermore, Thinker has been saying something about there being an internal fight of sorts within his guild awhile back."

"Yeah, we've heard something like that too." Asuna admitted, exchanging looks with Kirito.

Yulier smiled sadly. "…We didn't want you to worry about us. That is why Thinker and myself never said anything. Besides, this is a guild problem," she said. She was silent for several moments. "We never wanted the Liberation Army to become a dictatorial organisation like it is now. When Thinker and myself have first created the guild, it is for the purpose of sharing information and food evenly amongst as many players as possible. It is only much later when we were even given the responsibility for acting as guards and guardians for the Iron Prison Palace when the situation with the red players spiralled out of control—or to be more specific, with Laughing Coffin."

"But the Army grew too large." Kirito mused, and Yulier nodded in agreement.

"Yes. There were multiple internal power struggles, and a man named Kibaou ended up with a great deal of power." Yulier explained. Kirito looked surprised at the mention of the name. "Kibaou and his faction have grown strong, monopolizing all the best monster spawn points, and have even started extorting people for taxes. But many people were upset with his lack of interest in clearing the game. So he sent the highest level players available to the front lines."

As one, the four Phantom Blue members flinched. They knew instantly what it meant. Tamaki also recalled when Thinker had made that call to her so long ago, asking her to retrieve his guild members if at all possible.

"…You're trying to tell me that this Kibaou is the one responsible for those men's deaths?" Shigehiro almost growled. "If we hadn't been there, nearly the entire team would have died! What the hell is he thinking?"

Tamaki placed a comforting hand on her boyfriend's arm, and he calmed down almost instantly. She then nodded to Yulier to continue her story.

"After that massacre, Kibaou's taken a lot of heat." Yulier admitted. "And we're close to actually dismissing him from the guild. Your involvement in that massacre didn't help his situation one bit." Yulier looked at the Phantom Blue members at this point. "Even Kibaou isn't stupid enough to commit political and social suicide by plotting against Phantom Blue. That's why…" She curled her fingers together with each other. "He set a trap for Thinker." The eyes of the four Phantom Blue members widened in shock. "Thinker's been stranded, deep in a dungeon!"

" _What?"_

Tamaki was the first one to regain her bearings. "…So that explains why none of us have seen Thinker for some time now," she murmured. She then looked at Yulier seriously. "Does he have a Teleport Crystal?" Yulier shook her head. "Is he unarmed?" Yulier nodded sadly. "This is bad."

"Why would he go into a dungeon unarmed?" Shigehiro asked with frustration. "He should know better than that!"

"Thinker was too trusting." Yulier defended her guild leader. "He believed Kibaou when he said that he only wanted to talk unarmed. That was three days ago."

Three days…

The same amount of time ever since Tamaki and several of the other guild leaders have noticed that Thinker hasn't been around. After all, he wasn't at the meeting that Zehar had asked for two days ago—summoning the guild leaders of all those interested to join up with Tamaki to form a new lead group separate from Heathcliff's after the next raid.

"I'm going to assume that it's a pretty high level dungeon then." Shigehiro mused. "Thinker is in no way weak, seeing as he's the guild leader of the Liberation Army, and on the same standing as Tsuyu, Zehar and Calerd."

Asuna was silent for several moments. "…I think I understand what you're here for, Yulier-san," she said at last. "But…" Asuna trailed off slowly, and she then looked at Tamaki, with the other occupants mimicking her actions.

Tamaki stared at the surface of the table that they're seated at, saying nothing for several moments. "…Honestly, I would rather not get myself involved in this. If things spiral out of control, a guild war will just be the least of our worries," she admitted. "Besides, this is Liberation Army business. Outsider guilds have no place in this."

"But Tsuyu—" Kirito protested, but Shigehiro tugged him on his arm, effectively silencing him.

"We can't do this as official guild business. But seeing as we're currently still on vacation, we're free to do as we please." Tamaki continued as if Kirito hasn't spoken. "We'll help you as friends, Yulier. Besides, I can't leave Thinker alone like this."

Yulier smiled through unshed tears. "…Thank you…!"

**XXXXXX**

_~November 02, 2024; Floor 1: Town of Beginnings, Black Iron Castle~_

Half an hour later, the four Phantom Blue members along with Yulier, and with a beaming Yui who is currently riding atop Kirito's shoulders were walking down the corridor of the field dungeon. It was quite a fight to make Yui stay behind, but the girl is quite stubborn, and had insisted on coming.

Tamaki had finally given up, and agreed to let her come along, with Kirito and Asuna volunteering to guard their 'daughter' if anything happens, much to the amusement of Tamaki, Shigehiro and Yulier.

"I had no idea a dungeon like this was beneath the Town of Beginnings." Asuna said, glancing around her cautiously. "Was this in the beta test?" She asked the three beta testers with her who shook their heads.

"The dungeon probably opens further, as the floors above have been cleared." Tamaki mused, opening up her map interface as they walked, with their positions being marked with white blimps on the map interface.

"Yes. Kibaou planned to keep this dungeon to himself." Yulier nodded.

As this is a pretty high level dungeon, and not in the beta test furthermore, unless one knows about this dungeon's existence, it is highly unlikely that anyone would just walk in here, as most of the players wouldn't head all the way down to the Town of Beginnings now that most of the upper floors have been opened. Furthermore, as this is a new dungeon not in the beta test, Tamaki can only imagine the number of rare items and high level monsters there are in this dungeon.

"Well, exclusive access to spawns can be quite profitable." Kirito mused, obviously thinking along the same lines as Tamaki.

Tamaki felt a prickling feeling in the air just then, and she sighed, drawing out her swords even as columns of blue light appeared around them. The other three Phantom Blue members followed suit. "All right, guys. The party's here. Let's get this started."

* * *

It took some time fighting through all the monsters in the dungeon before they managed to get to the corridor where Thinker is trapped—following the map interface. Yulier was the first to run ahead towards the safe zone the moment she'd seen that they're just a few steps away from rescuing Thinker.

Thinker was standing at the entrance of the safe zone, both arms waving like flags, his eyes almost bulging out when he saw Yulier and his friends. "Yulier! Tsuyu! Ciav!"

"Thinker!" Yulier called out in excitement.

"Stay back!" Thinker screamed. "That corridor is—"

Whatever that Thinker is about to say was cut off just then, as Tamaki activated her Scan only to see a monster's name appear—The Fatal Scythe. Acting on her instincts, she immediately activated her Sprint, and lunged at Yulier, knocking the woman to the ground. Both of them skidded to the ground—barely avoiding the dangerous looking scythes of the monster.

Shigehiro and Kirito were both fast to react—both drawing out their weapons and trapping the monster's scythes beneath their weapons even as Tamaki recovered quickly, pulling Yulier to her feet. The surroundings of the dungeon changed in just an instant—with the walls quickly turning a shimmering purple, and the invisible cloak concealing the monster was torn away.

The Fatal Scythe is a monster that had an appearance rather reminiscent of the Grim Reaper in western myths—with the black hooded garments and the white bone mask covering the face. Skeleton-like hands grasped the handles of the scythe, and Tamaki knew even without doing a wide area scan of the monster's abilities that this guy isn't going to be easy to deal with.

"Tsuyu, please retreat to the safe area with Yui-chan and Yulier-san." Asuna requested, drawing out her sword. "You're the only one of us who have healing potions right now. Check on Thinker-san, please. Ciav, go with her."

"Got it." Tamaki nodded, trusting in her guild members' ability to handle themselves. "Be careful, you two."

"Don't worry." Kirito grinned.

"Are you all right?" Yulier asked Thinker, grasping onto his hands, relief and fear visible in her eyes as she could scarcely believe that Thinker is really standing in front of her in the flesh.

"You shouldn't have come here, Yulier." Thinker said, ashen faced. "Tsuyu, you and the others too."

"We'll talk about this later, Thinker." Shigehiro told his friend. He then turned towards his girlfriend who had been staring outside the safe area where Asuna and Kirito are facing the boss, a frown on her face. "Tsuyu?"

"…My identification skill isn't helping." Tamaki admitted at last. This is something that has never happened before. All players in Sword Art Online were given an identification skill to identify the skill level and abilities of monsters, and even see how many health bars that they have. But all that appeared when Tamaki had used her identification skill on the Fatal Scythe is a sign that read 'Unknown'. "Probably, it's something as strong from a monster from the 90th floor."

"Thinker, what happened?" Shigehiro turned towards Thinker. "Is that monster the reason why you were stranded here?" He demanded.

"Yes." Thinker admitted. "It's almost insulting, but I got deceived by Kibaou. I should have listened to you both. Even still, you shouldn't have come here."

"Too late for that now." Tamaki said grimly before opening her menu interface, and making five Teleport Crystals appear and fall into her hand. She then handed two of the Teleport Crystals to Thinker and Yulier, handing the third to Shigehiro. "We're getting out of here once Kirito and Asuna have an opening."

Shigehiro seem about to say something before his eyes widened, and he grabbed at Yui who dodged him easily and left the safe area, rushing to her 'parents' who were knocked back by the Fatal Scythe, standing before them protectively.

"Yui!"

"Oh, come on…!" Thinker almost groaned in dismay.

"Get out of here, both of you. We'll rendezvous with you at the Town of Beginnings." Tamaki told Thinker and Yulier who hesitated before nodding. With a flash of blue, the two then disappeared within the light of the Teleport Crystals.

"Yui! Asuna! Kirito!" Shigehiro shouted, drawing out his sword, and turning towards the entrance of the safe area. His eyes then widened, and he stopped in his tracks, with the fire swirling around a  _floating Yui_  and the big-ass sword that she's carrying being reflected in his eyes. "What…?"

"What the…?" Tamaki's eyes were wide. "What…is going on?"

The flames dancing around Yui is something that Tamaki could hardly believe, seeing as how there are no magic skills in Sword Art Online. But the sign above Yui's head speaks of a greater story than this.

A sign that read the words 'Immortal Object'.

**XXXXXX**

_~November 02, 2024; Floor 1: Town of Beginnings~_

"Part of the system, huh?" Tamaki mused nearly three hours later in the town plaza of the Town of Beginnings when all four of them have finally managed to escape the dungeon, and Yui had told them her story before disappearing, leaving behind just her heart for her heartbroken 'parents'. "I really should have guessed it the moment I saw the 'Immortal Object' sign."

"…Only the administrator or the NPCs in this game have the Immortal status." Shigehiro murmured. "What is going on here?" He scrubbed his hands through his hair with frustration. "Honestly, it seems like everything that has been happening of late is filled with nothing but more questions."

"Tsuyu. Ciav." Kirito and Asuna approached them just then.

"Everything okay?" Shigehiro asked, and the two nodded.

"We'll manage. Yui's data is saved in my internal memory right now." Kirito gave a wry smile. "Trying to recreate her in the real world won't be easy, but I'll think of something."

Tamaki gave a small smile before there is a light beep, and when she opened her menu interface, she saw that it is a message from Heathcliff—something that made Tamaki's eye twitch.

The teal head frowned when she read the message.

"…Preparations are all set." Tamaki said at last after dismissing her menu interface, looking at her guild members in the eye. "All guilds are ready for the next raid." Shigehiro sighed, knowing what it means. "In five more days, we will begin the next raid for Floor 75."

"So it begins, huh?" Kirito sighed. "I really don't want to see Heathcliff." He complained.

"You and me both. But we don't have a choice." Shigehiro told him. "This will be the last time that we will be getting ourselves involved with him. Let's get this over with."


	19. Game Over

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The last raid battle that they're involved in with Heathcliff. "Just who are you?" Kirito makes an alarming discovery about the leader of the Knights of Blood Oath.

**Chapter Nineteen: Game Over**

" _You never know how strong you are, until_ _ **being**_ _strong is the only choice you have left." - Kuroko Tamaki_

**XXXXXX**

_~November 07, 2024; Floor 75: Collinia Teleport Gate Plaza~_

The town plaza where the Teleport Gate for Floor 75, Collinia were already filled with mingling players from the various guilds when Tamaki and Shigehiro have arrived via the Teleport Gate, already outfitted and equipped with their best equipment and gear.

The area immediately fell silent when Tamaki and Shigehiro have both made their appearances, and the two teens walked down the steps leading up to the Teleport Gate, with the teal head glancing around her surroundings. She saw a few familiar faces—as those were regular participants in the raids for the lead group whenever a fight against the Floor Boss had came up. There were several new faces amongst the group however, and Tamaki recognised some of those new faces as guild members from Black Blades and ICE—Zehar and Calerd's guilds.

"The air is pretty heavy." Shigehiro murmured in a low voice, his eyes scanning his surroundings carefully.

"Yeah." Tamaki agreed, though she can understand why. This just has to be the first raid that she is dreading throughout her time spent in Sword Art Online. Her hand quickly found Shigehiro's, and the teenage couple curled their fingers together with each other—a habit that the two have developed whenever they're feeling worried or scared.

"Hey! Long time no see!"

Startled, Tamaki turned around only to see a grinning Klein approaching them with Egil next to him, being followed by the rest of their guild. Even Asuna and Kirito were amongst them, though like nearly everyone present, they looked worried and concerned.

"How goes your vacation?" Egil teased. He then sighed, and looked at his surroundings. "Though I guess it really is no time for jokes." He admitted at last. "The air is pretty heavy and tense. And I do believe that this is the first time that I saw guild members from Black Blades and ICE participating in a raid battle against a floor boss."

"Are Zehar and Calerd around?" Shigehiro enquired, and Kirito nodded.

"They're conversing with Lind." The Black Swordsman gestured somewhere behind him where the three mentioned guild leaders could be seen conversing seriously with each other. "I heard rumours about this Floor Boss?"

"Yeah. I've gotten all the information that I need two days ago—confirmed by all those sent on scouting missions for the dungeon." Tamaki said, and everyone paid attention to her. Even those currently eavesdropping on their conversation have stilled and were no longer pretending that they aren't trying to listen. "Ten members formed a scouting team nearly a week ago to determine the Floor Boss and exactly what we're up against despite  _suggestions_  not to do so." The tone in Tamaki's voice told everyone present that she is clearly against this action from the very beginning. "Five of them managed to get into the Floor Boss' room, but the doors sealed shut behind them. Five minutes later, the doors opened, and according to the remaining five players, there wasn't anything in the room—not the Floor Boss, and not even the original five players who have entered before them. And make no mistake, those five aren't your average players."

"Are you serious?" Kaz murmured even as everyone around them stilled in shock at the implications. "In just five minutes?"

"An anti-crystal area?" Caet mused, biting onto the tip of his thumb as the faces of everyone paled. "We might just be in for a tough fight…"

"Tsuyu. Everyone." Tamaki turned only to see Zehar and Calerd approaching them with solemn expressions on their faces. Lind had joined up with the members of his guild that are participating in the raid, and is currently conversing with them in low tones. "It's been awhile. The air is pretty tense. I guess everyone here—or at least most of them no longer trust Heathcliff and the members from the Knights of Blood Oath." Zehar admitted.

"That's why I said that this is going to be the last raid battle that we would be involved with Heathcliff." Tamaki said. "After that, well…" She trailed off slowly, seeing hopeful looks on the faces of Zehar, Calerd, Lind, and several other players. "We'll see how it goes. We have to defeat this floor boss first."

"True." Calerd agreed before the murmurings all died down as there was a flash of white light from the Teleport Gate, and Heathcliff emerged from the light, being accompanied by four other players all dressed in the familiar white and red garb that only members of the Knights of Blood Oath wore.

"Looks like it's begun." Kris murmured, checking his item inventory for the nth time to make sure that he had created enough Healing Crystals. "I'll be on healing duty for this fight, so try your best to stay alive, guys."

"Don't sell yourself short, Kris." Tamaki interjected before anyone can say anything. "You're  _strong._  You've come a long way since we've first discovered you in that field so long ago." Kris managed a small smile as he remembered how he'd met Tamaki and the rest of them who would later go on to form the famous guild, Phantom Blue. "You never know how strong you are, until  _being_  strong is the only choice you have left." She murmured, much to everyone's confusion. The teal head shook her head. "Nothing. If we ever get out of this game, let's meet again in the real world. I really want us all to be friends in the real world too."

Klein grinned. "Yeah! I would like that too," he said almost wistfully. He held out a fist, grinning broadly as he did so. "Let's make a pact here. Let's meet again in the real world."

One by one, the members of Phantom Blue, along with Egil and even Zehar and Calerd formed their own fists and tapped them against each other.

Shigehiro smiled as he looked from face to face, meeting Tamaki's eyes before nodding to her.

"Together," he said.

Tamaki nodded. "Together," she echoed.

* * *

"I really don't like the feeling that I get." Asuna admitted even as the players that would be participating in the raid lounged about in the area just before the Floor Boss' room, all performing some last minute checks on their gear and equipment.

Tsuyu and all the other guild leaders, along with Ciav and a few others were lounging about in a corner, all gathered around the dungeon map that Tsuyu had pulled up, all of them listening to the teal head explaining something to them—most probably the strategy for dealing with the floor boss. And from what Tsuyu, Ciav, Zehar and Calerd have been saying of late, Asuna knew that a few players would be acting as supporting players for this floor boss—being there to solely heal by the sidelines, also armed with several status buffers potions.

"Yeah, and I'm kinda worried about the situation too." Kirito admitted. "The feelings that literally every single guild here had towards Heathcliff are another thing. If they can't put aside their feelings for this fight…"

"They'll be fine." Kaz assured him. "They aren't as inhumane as to really get Heathcliff killed just because of their own grudge."

"Tsuyu is coming back." Caet noted, as Tsuyu and Ciav walked towards them, grim expressions on their faces.

"We'll stick to our usual plan, though with a few changes." Tsuyu explained. Around them, the various guild leaders are explaining something to their individual guilds too. "We'll be pairing off with each other as a kind of teamwork battle. Better safe than sorry." She added. "Kris, you'll be on healing duty." Kris nodded solemnly. "Make sure that no one's HP falls below the orange zone. Defence and offense buffers are to go up once we get the Floor Boss' HP down to half."

"Well, this is it." Ciav sighed. "Is everyone ready?" He looked from face to face even as the doors to the boss room swung opened slowly. Shigehiro looked over at Tamaki even as he tightened his grip on his sword.  _'Seijuro… I'll protect her. I swear. I want to really date her for real in the real world. I want to marry her for real too. I…won't let Tamaki die.'_

"Commence attack!"

**XXXXXX**

For several long moments, everything in the Boss Room was silent even as the doors swung shut behind them, thus diminishing whatever light that they had. In fact, the only sounds that Tamaki could hear seemed to be that of her own harsh breathing, and the sounds of her heartbeat. Only the soothing presence of Shigehiro by her side is enough to calm her down.

"Nothing's happening." Egil commented nervously, adjusting his grip on his axe.

Tamaki's ears then pricked up as she could hear light cackling sounds that seemed as if it came from… _above_  them? The Assassin's eyes widened as her head snapped up, with her Night Vision immediately catching sight of the Floor Boss.

"Above us!" Asuna cried out, with the rapier user obviously having narrowed down the Floor Boss' location rather like how Tamaki did.

The lights in the room came on immediately, allowing every single player a good view of the Floor Boss that they're about to take on that looks to be some skeletal giant centipede with dangerous looking bone scythes for 'hands'. Five green health bars immediately appeared next to the name of the Floor Boss—The Skull Reaper.

"How many health bars does this thing have?!" Klein demanded as with a loud crash, the Floor Boss came crashing down onto the ground—thus causing all the players to scatter.

Three players that were unfortunately standing too close to the fatal looking scythes of the Floor Boss were almost cut in half, almost sent hurtling through the air and becoming hundreds of pale green hexagonal shards even as they hit the ground by where the stunned members of Phantom Blue were standing.

"W-With just one hit…?" Egil murmured, pale at the mere thought.

"This isn't good…!" Klein's face was pale even as he gripped tightly onto his sword.

"Don't panic! Spread out!" Shigehiro ordered, with his voice snapping his guild members and friends out of the mild panic that they've momentarily found themselves in. "Do it like how we've practiced and discussed!"

"R-Right!"

Heathcliff was the first to attempt a direct attack against the Floor Boss, using his shield to block the deadly looking bone scythes of the Skull Reaper to buy some of the players enough time to escape and to get their wits together.

Zehar and Calerd launched themselves into the air above him and struck at the base of the Skull Reaper's neck. As the tail came towards them, both guild leaders leapt out of the way immediately, only to have the incoming attacks when they're airborne and thus vulnerable being blocked by Tamaki, Shigehiro and Lind respectively.

"Don't panic!" Zehar told the players who all have awed looks on their faces at seeing the skill level and power of the guild leaders amongst their midst—the players who have  _earned_  the right as the leaders of the top ranking guilds in the game. "Do it like how we've discussed!"

"We guild leaders will block its attacks." Calerd added, getting to his feet and tightening his grip on his sword. "The rest of you attack its sides!"

The Floor Boss clearly isn't making it easy for them either, as despite its size, it is also insanely fast!

"Defense and offense buffers up!" Kris called out from where he is standing with about eight other players—all of them on healing duty. As one, they held up the buffer crystals, with orange lights being emanated from the players currently on the frontlines—thus increasing their offensive power as well as their defensive power.

The Skull Reaper let out a screech as Kirito and Asuna blocked its right scythe, before letting out an even greater screech as Tamaki came flying down on its back faster than anyone had ever seen before, a grim expression on her face—with her dual blades being held in a backhanded grip in both hands. Both blades struck down at the base of the neck, thus further diminishing the health of the Floor Boss, though not by much. But it is definitely more damage than any other damage that any of them have dealt thus far.

"I see!" Zehar's eyes were wide with realisation as Tamaki flew off his back by utilising her Assassin skills, narrowly avoiding the Skull Reaper's pointed tail. "His weak point is the base of its neck!"

So that's why Tsuyu kept launching aerial attacks whilst her combat partner—Ciav, had been covering her from below.

"Draw its attention!" Calerd ordered. "Draw its attention away from Tsuyu!"

Unfortunately for the raid group, only Assassins could launch aerial attacks and the only Assassin that they have at present is only Tsuyu. Assassin is a highly advanced combat class, and not one that deals much damage without extreme high levels and much buffering on battle skills. Hence, not many people would choose the Assassin class.

' _I'm not going to lose here! I'm not going to die here!'_  Tamaki thought furiously to herself as she barely blocked another of the Skull Reaper's attacks.  _'Everyone…'_  The grinning and smiling faces of her Seirin teammates even as they took that team picture not long after she'd joined the team surfaced in her mind. The smiling faces of her aunt and her cousin surfaced not long after that. She closed her eyes briefly before opening them again.  _'I made a promise! I'm coming back alive!'_

Tamaki launched herself into the air once more.

" _Assassin Skill: Hundred Strikes!"_

**XXXXXX**

After what seemed like a long and lengthy battle that had lasted for hours, but in reality, had only lasted for an hour, the Skull Reaper had finally fallen by the hands of the teamwork and skills of the raid party. But it is also undeniably the toughest battle that any of them had ever engaged themselves in. Even the previous Floor Boss had never given them this much trouble.

As such, whatever surviving members of the raid party all sprawled onto the ground of the Floor Boss' room, all trying to catch back their breaths. None of them were in too big a rush to head for the entrance of the next floor—having just narrowly escaped death.

Tamaki for one could swear that she saw stars and black spots in her vision as she opened her eyes, being back-to-back with Shigehiro who is undeniably exhausted as well. She had never used so many aerial and battle skills in one fight before. Kris had used nearly half his Energy Crystals just to allow Tamaki to use her battle skills continuously against the Skull Reaper throughout the entire fight.

Klein looked up over catching his breath back, with Egil sprawled on his back beside him. He glanced around the room, finding that there seemed to be lesser numbers than what they've actually started out with.

"…How many did we lose?" Klein asked at last.

Kirito wasn't sitting too far away from his best friend, and thus, heard Klein's question. He reached out with a shaky hand to pull up his menu interface, wondering just how many of them are left in the raid party at present. Asuna who was sitting back-to-back with Kirito—similar to Tamaki and Shigehiro, glanced over her shoulder as Kirito pulled up the map interface of the boss' room that they're currently in.

Kirito stiffened as he saw just how many that they have lost in the battle. He knew that at this very moment, probably, the doctors and nurses in whatever hospital that they are in would be preparing their death certificates. And he wondered for a moment if sometime in the future, would he be one of them? Would a doctor have to inform his mother and sister of his death?

"…Fourteen died." Kirito murmured, but his voice is loud enough to carry across the entire room.

Deathly silence fell amongst the players as they paled at the realisation.

"No way." Egil croaked in horror.  _Fourteen?_  And this is just the floor boss for Floor 75! They still have twenty-five floors more to go before they could reach the Ruby Palace and face Kayaba Akihiko!

"One-quarter of those who've made up the raid party." Zehar whispered, his sword currently struck in the ground before him, sitting back-to-back with Calerd—both guild leaders not too far away from Tsuyu and the rest of Phantom Blue and the members of their guilds. "Even with Tsuyu's strategy… We haven't lost a single player since the fiftieth floor."

"We still have twenty-five floors." Klein murmured to himself, staring at the ground, not bringing himself to look at anyone in the eye. "And atop of the Floor Bosses, we still have Kayaba Akihiko to worry about."

No one noticed a slight twitch of Heathcliff's hand with Klein's remark, but Tamaki did, and she narrowed her eyes.

"Will we really be able to reach the top?" Egil wondered out loud.

Kirito smiled grimly to himself at Egil's words, knowing that everyone is wondering the same thing with just how bad that the fight had gone against the Floor Boss. He scanned the room with his eyes, seeing that everyone is equally exhausted and drained after the fight, and could not even bring themselves to stand up.

Not one, but Heathcliff himself.

Kirito frowned to himself, eyeing the man carefully. Right from the start, he'd found something off about the guild leader of the Knights of Blood Oath. He wasn't the only one either. Even Tsuyu, Ciav, Kaz, and nearly half the guild, along with several other guild leaders have said the same thing.

There is just something off about Heathcliff…

Something that he just couldn't put his finger on…

Kirito then recalled something that Tsuyu had told him so long ago.

" _Be careful of Heathcliff."_

He glanced over at his guild leader only to see that she looked positively exhausted and drained, slumping against Ciav. Both of them have their HP bars falling into the yellow zone even, along with everyone else. Though with the auto-regeneration of their battle healing skills, their HP bar is slowly filling itself.

Kirito's eyes then widened as something came back to him, and his head snapped back towards Heathcliff, only to see that his health bar is nearly full—something that no other player present had.

What is going on?

There is no possible way for a player that had participated in the raid battle earlier to still have their HP bars still within the green zone. Unless…

Kirito's eyes widened when he recalled something that Ciav had mentioned a long time ago.

" _Only the administrator or the NPCs in this game have the Immortal status." Shigehiro murmured._

Kirito's eyes narrowed even further as he recalled the conversation that he had with Tsuyu, Ciav, Kaz and even Caet a long time ago—way before the Laughing Coffin incident.

" _Be careful of Heathcliff." Tamaki warned them, much to their surprise. "I've never trusted him right from the very beginning, and I probably never will. He gives me a bad feeling. And after having been trapped in this game for as long as we did, and had survived this long, we get this sixth sense—knowing just whom to trust, and whom not to trust. We hadn't gone after red and orange players for as long as we did without developing some battle instincts about people."_

No way…

His heart almost pumping in his ears, Kirito got to his feet gingerly, having almost lost all feeling in them thanks to just how much running and dodging that he'd done earlier, also picking up his sword.

He thinks that he might have just figured out the mystery that is Heathcliff. And if it's Tsuyu, she had likely suspected before he did as well—if she had warned them to be careful around the leader of the Knights of Blood Oath.

If he's wrong, then so be it. But if he's correct in his assumptions… Then Heathcliff is…

* * *

Tamaki looked up at once from catching her breath and stamina back as there was a slight commotion over where the members of the Knights of Blood Oath are resting.

"What's going on?" Shigehiro wondered, turning around as well only to see that Kirito seemed to have attacked Heathcliff out of nowhere, shocking the hell out of everyone as the Black Swordsman would never do a thing like this without reason. The orange head also saw the same thing that nearly everyone present saw.

A sign that read 'Immortal Object' above Heathcliff's head that lasted for several moments before disappearing once more.

"'Immortal Object'?" Shigehiro murmured in confusion even as the teenage couple got to their feet, along with every other player currently present—all with eyes on Kirito and Asuna as well as Heathcliff. "Isn't that just like…?" He trailed off slowly as he exchanged looks with Tamaki, both of them recalling only one other instance when they've seen the same exact sign above someone's head.

_Yui._

"What's going on here, Heathcliff?" Zehar demanded, eyes narrowing together, feeling his suspicion grow. There is no way that he had seen wrong. He knows what he just saw.

"Immortal Object." Tamaki said, and as one, all eyes—save for Kirito and Heathcliff, turned towards the teal head who had cold eyes as she stared at Heathcliff. Her guild members and friends could almost see the gears turning in her head. "The game ensures that his HP will never fall into the yellow zone." She explained. "But to my knowledge, in all MMOs, the only ones who have the privilege of gaining the Immortal Object status are just the administrator or even the NPCs in this game."

Looks of confusion appeared on the faces of several players.

"Something has always bothered me, ever since I arrived here." Kirito said slowly, not taking his eyes off of Heathcliff, his voice growing colder and colder that Shigehiro could swear for a moment that snow is almost falling in the room. "'Where does he hide while he watches us and adjusts the world?' But I'd forgotten a simple piece of psychology. Something that any kid knows." Kirito narrowed his eyes, unaware that he literally had everyone's attention on him. "There's nothing as boring as watching someone else play an RPG." Kirito paused. "Isn't that right, Kayaba Akihiko?"

It is like lightning had struck the room, as literally every single person in the room had horror struck expressions on their faces. Tamaki only had a look on her face that seem as if someone had just answered all her questions and didn't seem all that surprised.

"Tsuyu, you knew this all along, don't you?" Kirito poised the question towards his guild leader.

"I suspected it, yes." Tamaki nodded, ignoring the looks on her person. "But I didn't have any concrete proof."

Heathcliff—no,  _Kayaba Akihiko_  smiled a small cold smile to himself even as he looked from Kirito to Tamaki. "Would you be so kind as to tell me how you've figured it out?" he asked politely. "And when was it when you started suspecting my identity?"

Tamaki didn't take her eyes off of Heathcliff even as she answered, with Shigehiro standing by her side as support. "From the very beginning," she answered, much to everyone's surprise. "I have no idea if you're even aware of this or not, but you have a pretty unique way of talking. It took me some time for me to link the speech patterns of 'Heathcliff' to Kayaba Akihiko from what I remembered of the television interviews that I saw a few weeks before Sword Art Online's official release. But that isn't the only thing that make me suspicious." Tamaki paused. "Everyone in the game knows that only the beta testers in the game knew the best spawning spots and farming spots during the early days of the game. All the beta testers knew each other. It is only as we go further up the game that puts everyone on the same level as each other. But how do you know exactly where to go, and what the Floor Bosses of the games could do despite  _not_  being a beta tester?" One by one, the players started linking the pieces together. "But the thing that really make me suspicious of you is your vested interest in the members of my guild. Especially Kirito. Especially after he told us of his unique skill. I'm no idiot, Kayaba Akihiko. I can piece the pieces together myself. It is just that I never had enough proof to prove that you're the man who had trapped us all in here."

Heathcliff smiled to himself. "Very interesting," he said. "You're just as shrewd and sharp as I thought you would be. I never thought that anyone would link me to being Kayaba Akihiko as I thought that I've been really careful so far. You managed to identify me just with the small clues that you have. Very interesting, Tsuyu." He smiled even as he looked from face to face—most that have angered and even betrayed expressions on their faces. "Yes, I am Kayaba Akihiko. And if I may add, I am the game's final boss, who would have awaited you at the top floor."

"… _What?"_

Shocked and angered murmurings broke out across the room like hissing fires.

Terrified of the implications, Asuna clutched at Kirito's arm like he is her lifeline, even as Shigehiro grasped Tamaki's hand in his own.

"That's pretty bad." Kirito commented, narrowing his eyes, grasping Asuna's shaking hand in his own in order to calm her down. "The strongest player betrays us to become the last boss?"

"Not a bad storyline, is it?" Heathcliff commented with an air of one commenting about the weather. "I had always thought that you would be the one to stand before me at the end. I just didn't anticipate the trouble that Tsuyu would bring me, and that she would actually come the closest to figuring out just who I am." He glanced at the teal head who stared defiantly back at him. "You truly indeed earned your title as Sword Art Online's top strategist." Heathcliff commented before turning his attention back to Kirito. "Dual wielding is the skill given to the player with the fastest reaction time, who will then act out the part of the Hero that challenges the Demon King. But your power exceeded my expectations." He closed his eyes, shaking his head. "Well, these unexpected events are part of the fun of an MMORPG."

"Let me ask you something that I'm pretty sure everyone here is dying to know." Zehar finally found his tongue, narrowing his eyes at Heathcliff. "The past two years… And countless deaths… What is your motive in doing all this? Why trap all 10,000 of us in a death game? And Laughing Coffin… Are they part of your plan too?"

"I wonder?" Heathcliff shrugged. "It is true that my motive is just to create a 'death game' as you called it. But Laughing Coffin and the red players are something that isn't in my calculations. I was just about to interfere myself when Tsuyu and the rest of you stepped in."

Tamaki and Shigehiro exchanged looks. That should be around the time when they found themselves on Heathcliff's list.

"As for my plan…" Heathcliff brought up his menu interface and started tapping something on it. Then, one by one, lightning symbols started appearing on every single player's PVI but Kirito.

Tamaki felt her body suddenly go numb as the same lightning symbol appeared on her PVI and she slumped against Shigehiro who went numb too, and the teenage couple collapsed to the ground along with every single player save for Kirito.

"Paralysis?" Shigehiro hissed with anger, trying to force his body to move. "Damn it!"

"What are you going to do?" Kirito demanded, having caught Asuna in his arms as she went down—with Kirito being the only one that Heathcliff didn't afflict with Paralysis, and Tamaki had a pretty good idea why. "Kill us all, and cover it up?"

"Of course not. I wouldn't do something so unfair." Heathcliff answered. "Now that you've uncovered me as the game's final boss, I shall await you on the top floor—at the Ruby Palace. The path will be long and hard, but I'm sure that you will make it there—especially if Tsuyu is leading you." His eyes flickered towards the teal head who is glaring at him. "You were right, Tsuyu. This really  _is_  the last time that you will be fighting on the same side as me. You are indeed interesting. If you had caught my interest before Kirito-kun did, you would probably be the one that I would have gifted Dual Wielding to. But before I leave…" Heathcliff turned towards Kirito. "Kirito-kun, I feel that I must award you and Tsuyu for deducing my identity. That's why… I shall give you a chance." A smirk spread on his lips. "The chance to fight me one-on-one. Naturally, I'll deactivate my immortal status. Defeat me, and you beat the game. And all the players will be able to log out. How about it?"

Tamaki's eyes widened in horror at that. Having known Kirito as long and well as she did, she knew full well what the younger teen would decide. He had always been the type to put others before himself. It had been one of the reasons why Tamaki had asked Kirito to join Phantom Blue in the first place.

"That bastard…!" Shigehiro growled, still fighting to get to his feet, but to no avail.

"No, Kirito-kun!" Asuna said, frantic. "For now, we should fall back!"

Kirito's eyes showed how conflicted he is. Beat Kayaba Akihiko in a straight on duel, and everyone can log out? This…nightmare can end? All the deaths… Everyone will be saved?

"Don't insult me." Kirito said in a low voice. "Fine by me. Let's finish this." He smiled at Asuna. "I'm sorry. But I can't run away here. If I have a chance to end this nightmare, I'll take it. For you… And everyone… I won't die."

He placed Asuna gently back onto the ground and got to his feet, drawing out his two swords.

Kris gritted his teeth. "Kirito!" he shouted for the first time in his life. "Please…! Don't do this! We still have another chance! He's…!" The Pharmacist hadn't forgotten just how much Tsuyu had forbid any of them to even initiate a duel against Heathcliff. There is always a reason behind every single one of Tsuyu's decisions after all.

"Kirito, don't!"

"Don't seek your death!"

"Kirito!"

The shouts and protests from the other members of Phantom Blue and even Egil rang out one after the other.

"I'm sorry, guys." Kirito smiled as he turned to face his guild members. His friends. "I'll end this nightmare here. Tsuyu. Ciav." The two mentioned looked at Kirito as he spoke their names. "I've never thanked you for everything that you've done for me ever since I got my old guild killed. Thank you." Tamaki shook her head, not wanting to hear what seem to be Kirito's final words. "The pact that we made earlier… I  _will_  survive this. We'll meet again in the real world."

' _No…! Don't say it like you're saying goodbye!'_  Tamaki gritted her teeth, trying to force herself to move, but to no avail. She can't move her body at all, no matter how hard she tried. She then listened as she heard Kirito asked Heathcliff to make certain that Asuna didn't kill herself if he died during the duel.  _'Move! Damn it! Move!'_

Then, the fight started.

Nothing but fights and duels have filled their lives ever since getting trapped in Sword Art Online, but watching this fight in front of them filled them with nothing but fear.

' _Too many deaths have already occurred in this death game! I don't want to see another one!'_  Tamaki gritted her teeth.  _'Come on, please! This body of mine! Move, damn it!'_

Next to Tamaki, Shigehiro could only stare in shock as Tamaki struggled to her feet—managing the impossible for someone under the effects of Paralysis. The teal head is moving rather like something is struggling to hold her back, only able to barely stand on her feet with the help of her sword, but the fact that she is still able to move even under the effects of Paralysis is nothing short of a miracle.

"No way…! Why can you still move?" Shigehiro stared in wonder.

Tamaki could almost feel her heart thumping faster and faster in her chest even as she struggled—fighting to move on her own power.

' _I don't want to see anymore of my friends dead!'_

**XXXXXX**

_~Midorima Municipal Hospital; SAO Unit~_

"Coach is going to kill you if she finds out that you've cut class to come to the hospital." Fujisaki Sora told his teammate even as the three Seirin freshmen walked down the hallways of the hospital.

"Sorry." Yamada Kotaro apologised, giving a sheepish smile to his two teammates as well as classmates. "I just can't sit still in class for some reason today." He admitted. "Besides, why are you two coming with me anyway?" He wondered out loud.

"No reason."

"Someone needs to keep an eye on you."

Yamada almost face faulted at the replies, and was about to say something to that when a commotion up front caught his attention. He felt his breath caught in his throat when he saw a nurse rushed out of Kuroko-sempai's ward room.

"Hey, Yamada-kun!"

Yamada ignored his teammates and rushed to the looking glass of his senior's hospital room that allows visitors to look in. By now, he is more than familiar with the hospital procedures to know that during times of emergency, they don't allow anyone apart from hospital staff into the patient's room.

At least three nurses and one whom he recognised as his senior's attending doctor was tending to his currently comatose senior, with the doctor currently attempting to revive the teal head. The heart monitors on the table beside the bed is currently beeping like crazy.

"Kuroko-san! Kuroko-san?" The doctor tapped the teal head on the cheek even as he attempted to revive her. "Get the defibrillator!"

A nurse rushed into the room just then, pushing a trolley on which laid the defibrillator. She then noticed Yamada and the two others standing at the looking glass, and immediately reached up to cover the looking glass with a curtain. Even still, the three freshmen could hear the going-ons within the room as the hospital staff attempted to revive the teal head.

"This can't be happening…!" Yamada whimpered. "Please… Sempai… Don't die! It's too soon for you to go…! I hadn't shown you how much I'd grown as a player yet…! I…want to place the championship trophy into your hands myself…!" Yamada sank down to his knees, with both his teammates supporting him on either side. "Vice-Cap…! Kuroko-sempai…!"

**XXXXXX**

The saying that time will almost stop or even slow down when you're about to die is probably true in a way.

Two years…

Two years that they've spent watching out for each other's backs in a death game. Countless deaths. And yet, the game is also the only reason why she had found her closest friends—those that she can trust not to abandon her.

_We'll take care of him._

_What's your name?_

_Let's create a guild._

_Let's meet on the other side again._

Phantom Blue had been a guild of friends. They'd watched out for each other and helped each other. She had never really cared what others thought of her, thus, she didn't let what others say about the beta testers get to her. But her friends weren't so understanding.

More than once, she had to restrain Klein from getting into fights above his head whenever he heard some idiot badmouthing her during the early days of the guild's creation.

_You're not going to jump, are you?_

_Become a splendid Assassin—a Player, and change this rotten world… Save everyone…_

_She's talking about PK. Player Killing. The Red Players._

… _Ryusei is dead._

The first incidents of the red players, the Player Killing incidents did bother her, but she never bothered about it much until Ryusei and Shinya have ended up killed. More so after she had seen how Ryusei and his entire guild have gotten themselves killed in front of her.

_I owe those two a great deal._

_All the guild leaders are pissed. This might just be what would send them over the edge to declare an all-out war against Laughing Coffin._

_We need your assistance to crack down on a red guild._

… _Laughing Coffin._

The hunts and then the raid against Laughing Coffin when the Player Killer incidents got way out of hand. Phantom Blue then started gaining a reputation as PK Hunters not long after that, with the respect of nearly all the players.

_If 'like' is the beginning, then 'hate' is the end. Relationships are pretty simple._

… _He's not an object._

_I've never blamed you._

… _Tamaki. Marry me._

Shigehiro, or Ciav as he is known as in the game. He had been her childhood friend, and she has no idea when it had even begun—when she had first started gaining feelings for him. She really wants to date him in the real world too.

She wants to help Seirin to win the championship. She wants her friends back once more.

Is this…the end?

No…

She won't let it end here.

It is one big struggle all her life just to get to where she is. So why should this be any different?

She made a promise, didn't she? She promised to return alive.

…And Kuroko Tamaki  _always_  keeps her promises.

**XXXXXX**

_~Seirin High School~_

Kagami Taiga was packing his stuff up slowly, with the dismissal bell having gone sometime back, his mind already wandering towards his currently comatose best friend, and wondering just when it would end.

"Kagami, are you coming?" Fukuda asked him from the door. "Practice is beginning soon."

"I'll be there soon!" Kagami told his teammate who nodded and went on his way. The loud vibrating of his cellphone then caught Kagami's attention, and he frowned, fishing out his phone only to see Yamada's number being reflected on the screen.

Kagami felt his breath hitch.

* * *

The Seirin Basketball Team were just beginning their warm ups, with Aida Riko wondering just where the freshmen along with her ace were when the doors of the gym almost flew off the hinges.

Startled, every single member of the basketball club turned towards the entrance of the gym only to see a panicked looking Kagami still in his school uniform, currently clutching onto his bright red cellphone, and he looked as if he'd just run the entire way here.

"Kagami?" Izuki questioned in concern.

Kagami took several deep gulping breaths before facing his teammates and choking his words out. The words that everyone had been waiting to hear for months now.

"…Tamaki's awake."


	20. It's Been a Long Time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The SAO incident is finally over, and Tamaki, along with several SAO victims are finally awake and recovering from their ordeal.

Seirin probably broke the speed record with how fast that they got to the Midorima Municipal Hospital.

Especially more so with how Kagami had lost his temper when they've waited for nearly ten minutes at the bus stop for the bus with not a single one in sight, and the redhead thus decided that the bus is taking too long to arrive, and had thus decided to run all the way to the hospital, dragging the rest of the team along for the ride.

If Seirin were in their right state of mind, they would be surprised with just how fast that they've arrived at the hospital where their female teammate is. It usually takes at least a thirty minute ride by bus from where the school is located to get to the hospital. But with Kagami dragging them all, and thus with the entire team running at full speed with speeds that they would normally never achieve during their drills, all of Seirin arrived at the hospital within fifteen minutes.

The hospital was bustling and already filled with activity the moment that the basketball team has arrived, with nurses and doctors as well as the assistants and orderlies running about. The nurse at the receptionist desk seemed to be busy receiving calls too, and had immediately recognised Seirin given the countless visits that they've made to their teammate over the last two years. She had immediately waved Seirin in without even asking them to register their names on the visiting list.

The SAO Wing was full of activity as well, the closer that they've arrived, each of them with their hearts thumping.

All that Kagami could tell Seirin whilst on their way to the hospital was that Yamada gave him a frantic call—clearly, the three freshmen have cut class that day, much to Riko's annoyance. But for just that day, she had decided to cut them some slack.

Yamada could barely get his words out, and Nase Ichiro had taken the phone out of his teammate's hand and had explained the situation to Kagami instead.

The three freshmen didn't know a lot either—all that Ichiro could tell Kagami was that one moment, Tamaki seemed to be just one step away from flat lining (thus nearly giving Kagami an actual heart attack over the phone when he'd heard that), and the next moment, she had just woken up like that.

The bustle of activity all around the SAO Wing is enough to tell Seirin that it isn't just Tamaki who had woken from their 'comas'. In that case, the players within Sword Art Online had somehow managed to beat the game.

The door to Tamaki's hospital room was ajar as Seirin approached.

Kagami was the first one to arrive at the doorway, almost out of breath. And the first thing the redhead saw was that the three freshmen were standing by the side, with Yamada having a look on his face of a dog whose master had just returned home. A nurse was carefully removing the life support machines and even the IV tubes from Tamaki's wrist and arm. The teal head's attending doctor was currently writing something on a clipboard whilst on the bed…

Kagami's breath gave a hitch when he saw his best friend sitting on the bed, looking extremely pale and frail, and thinner than he'd last remembered—nearly two years ago. But she is  _there._  She is sitting up in the bed, and answering the doctor's questions, though she looks as if a strong wind is enough to knock her over, with a blanket covering her legs. And for the first time in two years, Kagami is seeing his best friend—his  _sister_  without the NerveGear over her head.

Kuroko Tamaki looked up at the doorway of her hospital room even as both the doctor and nurse excused themselves—with both the hospital staff knowing that this is a reunion that the teenagers have been waiting for  _two years._  Since the same thing is happening in nearly every single hospital room in the hospital—or at least, of the SAO victims that have regained consciousness.

"…Hey…" Tamaki smiled weakly, still with an absence of colour in her cheeks due to how long she had gone without sunlight and exercise and even solid food. "It's…been a long time… Right?"

"…I don't believe this…" Izuki breathed even as the team entered the room gingerly—almost like loud noises would reveal that this is just a dream. "I didn't believe this when Kagami told us, but…" He swallowed a lump in his throat, blinking back the tears that seemed to have pooled around his eyes. "It's…really you, Tamaki, right?" Izuki's voice was shaking—he had almost given up hope of having Tamaki open her eyes and talk to them once more.

"…Yeah." Tamaki smiled a small smile. "It's been a long time."

"…Thank God…" Kagami was the first one to approach his best friend, taking her left hand into his, almost cringing at how cold her hand feels, and even the fact that he could feel nothing but just her bones. "We've waited… We've waited for two years for this day… You're back… You're really back! My prayers had really been answered…!"

"I'm not going to die, Kagami-kun." Tamaki gave a small laugh.

The nurse in her room earlier had told her some stories of how worried her friends had been, and that Kagami had been visiting her every single day for the past two years—rain or shine. Thus, Tamaki had a pretty good idea just how bad that her best friend had taken it when she was trapped in the game.

With that tinkling sound when Tamaki had laughed, the entire team—save for the freshmen who have never known her save for one—relaxed. How long has it been since they've seen or even heard her laugh? Probably just that once when Kagami had finally broken through the wall that Tamaki had built up around herself, and had gotten her to trust him after the teal head had her trust completely broken when she was in Teiko thanks to the antics of her former teammates during her third year.

"I'm back." Tamaki smiled at her best friend who grinned back, feeling all the burdens on his shoulders relaxed at the sight of that smile.

" _Tamaki-chan, you idiot!"_

Kagami gave an indignant squawk when he was pushed to the side roughly—and only the quick movements of Furihata and Yamada saved the redhead from taking a swan dive to the ground. Tamaki gave a blink as she finally found a pair of warm arms wrapped around her warmly and protectively—almost reminiscent of how her aunt or even her mother had hugged her when she was little whenever she had nightmares. It only took Tamaki a moment to realise that it is Aida Riko who had wrapped her arms around Tamaki, trembling slightly.

The Seirin coach released her tight hold around Tamaki after a moment, and it is only then that Tamaki realised that Riko had tears brimming around her eyes that she quickly blinked to get rid of. The coach's hair is also longer than what she'd last remembered, with it reaching a little past her earlobes.

"You scared us all nearly half to death!" Riko sniffed, with her back turned on the rest of the team so that the boys wouldn't see their tough as nails coach cry. "If you pull another stunt like that again, I'll put you in the Boston Crab Hold!"

Tamaki smiled weakly. "Sorry. But I don't think I'll ever do anything like that again," she said, and the team laughed weakly to get rid of the tension.

With their teammate hovering between the lines of life and death for the past two years, it is going to take more than that to reassure them that Tamaki isn't going to disappear. Most probably, the teal head is going to gain a bodyguard or two over the next few days at all hours of the day.

"So…" Tamaki smiled a small smile, as she looked towards the freshmen trio that had been getting ignored for the past several moments—with the trio smiling at their seniors' joy since none of them had seen them so happy ever since they'd joined the team. The time when they'd won the Winter Cup championship is the one sole exception. "I know Yamada-kun, but who are the other two?" She smiled at Yamada who grinned at Tamaki, gazing at her with an adoring look. "It's been awhile, Yamada-kun. You've grown." She commented, still remembering the younger boy whom she had taken under her wing when she had noticed his potential and talent for strategy in the third gym on that day so long ago.

"Yes, Vice-Cap." Yamada grinned, slipping back into his old habits of addressing Tamaki, nearly forgetting the fact that come next spring, he will be the new vice-captain of the Seirin Basketball Club.

"It's been nearly two years after all." Hyuuga smiled, pushing his glasses up his nose even as the team hastily found seats for themselves. "A lot has changed. Tamaki, you know Yamada of course, since he's also a former Teiko alumni. And from what we heard,  _you're_  the entire reason why he had decided to come to Seirin." Yamada blushed, scratching at his cheek with one finger. "The other two are the new freshmen that have joined us this year. Introduce yourselves, freshmen!" Hyuuga barked at the remaining two who jumped—clearly, the two still haven't gotten used to Hyuuga and his switching personalities. Probably, it is the freshmen who were clearly relieved that come next year, they wouldn't have to handle Hyuuga anymore, since Furihata seems calmer somehow, and is less likely to snap at them.

"Nase Ichiro." Ichiro introduced himself with a small polite bow. "Nice to meet you, sempai."

"Fujisaki Sora." Fujisaki was the next to introduce himself. "Nice to meet you."

"We won the Winter Cup this year, Tamaki." Kagami blurted out with a proud grin. "We swore that we would win it for you, and we did. Yamada contributed to it as well. Honestly, with the championship game against Rakuzan, I really do feel as if you were there—fighting alongside us." He admitted. Hell, Kagami doubts that he would have managed to enter the 'Ultimate Zone' if it hadn't been for Yamada's lecture and his own memories of Tamaki, and his own thoughts of 'What would Tamaki do in this situation?'—just like how he did every single time he came across a tough opponent that they couldn't seem to beat. "Akashi even thanked us for doing what he couldn't—by defeating the Generation of Miracles." Kagami grinned, and Tamaki blinked—since when did her cousin become so chummy with her team?

"We're graduating at the end of the year." Tsuchida added. "So Seirin will have a new captain and vice-captain next year. Yamada-kun will take over the coaching as well, since Coach will be in college next year too."

"Furihata will be the new captain next year." Kagami told Tamaki, and Furihata blushed. "I'm not really captain material, so I'm glad that it's him." He grinned at Furihata who grinned back. "And the new vice-captain will be Yamada."

"I'll gladly give up that position to you, Kuroko-sempai!" Yamada interjected quickly. "I mean, I learned how to strategize and such from  _you_  in the first place! I—"

"Yamada-kun." Tamaki interrupted. "I'm not angry." Yamada fidgeted. "And furthermore,  _exactly._  I  _trained_  you. Thus, I know Seirin will be in the best hands possible with you in charge of their training, and with  _you_  as their vice-captain." She met Yamada's eyes fearlessly.  _"You_  were the one that had cleaned up the mess that  _we_  left behind when we'd graduated from Teiko. You did what myself and Sei couldn't. Seirin will be in the best hands possible with you in charge."

"But—"

Besides, it'll be awhile before I can leave the hospital. The doctor isn't sure if I'm even well enough to handle a full day of classes, with the new school term beginning in less than three months." The team looked confused at that, and Tamaki sighed. "Look, two years of going without solid food and exercise have fatal side effects, according to what the doctor said. I'm going to have to go through some rehabilitation to learn how to use my muscles once more, and even learning how to  _walk_  once again." Seirin paled as one—they hadn't anticipated the side effects that had came from being in a 'coma' for two years. "I won't recover in time to return to Seirin for the new school year. Besides, I hadn't had any proper education for nearly two years. I'm bound to repeat the year even if Seirin somehow agrees to take me back." Tamaki admitted.

"You've always been really studious." Kawahara pointed out, and the team nodded. After all, Tamaki had the most credit at tutoring Kagami when the entire team had formed the 'Bakagami Tutor Squad' all those years ago. "Given some tutoring and revision, I don't see why you couldn't—"

"Kawahara." Kagami interrupted, shooting his teammate a glare. "Drop it. Please. The most important thing here now is for Tamaki to recover."

It is almost comical that it is the so-called idiot of the team and the one that loves basketball the most siding with Tamaki on her decision not to return to Seirin.

Kawahara caught the relieved look in Kagami's eyes as the redhead turned his attention back towards Tamaki, and the bald player shut his mouth once more. Everyone in the team—even the freshmen knew that probably out of the entire team, Kagami is the one that is the most relieved and happy that Tamaki is awake now, and they no longer have to fret and wonder if they would receive word of her death when they wake up the next day.

By some unspoken agreement, no one in the team even mentioned a single word about Sword Art Online, and how Tamaki had even managed to escape the game. They would rather pretend that that event had never happened.

Besides, from what all of them have read in the forum, they knew that the happenings within the game isn't all sunshine and daisies either. People have  _died_  for real in the game. And from what Akashi and Kise have told them, Tamaki had likely killed someone in the game just for survival's sake.

Furthermore, it is probably just going to be a matter of time before someone from the government comes down to talk to Tamaki. The teal head would talk to them about her experiences within the game when she is ready. They wouldn't push her to talk about it.

"By the way, I don't see Yuki-san or even Akashi-kun?" Izuki questioned, raising a brow. He would have thought that they would be amongst the first to be here.

"Dr. Midorima contacted my aunt." Tamaki admitted with a small smile. "I managed to talk to her a little over the phone when he did. She can't leave her restaurant right now. She said that she would be here tonight—no matter what. As for Sei, Yamada-kun had already contacted him." Yamada nodded when his teammates turned towards him. "And if I know my cousin, he is likely already on the fastest train to Tokyo." She smiled at the thought of seeing her cousin.

"And probably cursing the train driver to drive faster if I know him." Kagami teased, and everyone laughed. "Akashi loses all reason the moment it comes to you. You should have seen him when he is chewing out that Aomine bastard. Momoi told me that he'd totally  _flipped_  out at Aomine."

Tamaki's face fell, and her eyes darkened at the mere mention of her once teammate and former best friend. Kagami shut his mouth immediately. Just like most of his friends, the SAO Incident had affected him both emotionally and physically.

"All right, we should leave. Tamaki-chan needs her rest." Riko declared, seeing the signs of exhaustion and fatigue visible in Tamaki's features. "We'll come again tomorrow." She promised the teal head who smiled and nodded. "Kagami-kun?"

"I'll stay here until Yuki-san or Akashi comes." Kagami told his coach, with the redhead having a look on his face that pretty much stated that he isn't going anywhere until he knows that someone whom he can trust is with his best friend. "I won't be at school and practice tomorrow."

Riko smiled. "I understand. Tomorrow is just the handover process anyway," she said. Especially since tomorrow also happens to be the last day of the school year. The team then got to their feet. "We'll see you tomorrow, Tamaki-chan." She said again, and Tamaki nodded, smiling, even as the rest of her teammates said their goodbyes—every single one of them clearly reluctant to leave.

"You're all overreacting." Tamaki sighed as the door closed behind the Seirin team, and Kagami stripped out of his coat and gakuran, depositing it onto the sofa where either he or Akashi had often spent the night over the last two years. "I'm not going anywhere."

"I know that. But seriously, Tamaki, you scared the hell out of all of us when the SAO Incident occurred, and  _you_  were caught up in it." Kagami said seriously. "Do you have any idea how worried and frantic we were when we saw you that day, with the NerveGear over your head? And we've just heard the nationwide broadcast just minutes earlier that that crazy Kayaba Akihiko had just trapped over 10,000 people in a game." Tamaki cringed, recalling that fateful day when Kayaba Akihiko had made that announcement in the town plaza of the Town of Beginnings. "The days that followed weren't any better. Person after person was dropping like flies, with the death list of the SAO victims growing by the day."

Kagami cringed as he recalled how terrified that he and all their friends have been during the early days of the SAO Incident. Akashi and Yuki-san had to be the worst. Kise, he recalled, was nearly out of his mind with worry. Momoi was nearly in tears when she had first came to the hospital with Kise and Midorima. And as for the usually sullen Midorima, Kagami was almost surprised to see how frantic he had looked back then. Murasakibara especially looked ready to wreck some havoc when he'd came to Tokyo the first weekend he could, with his brother in tow. If it hadn't been for Himuro restraining and calming down the purple haired giant, Murasakibara would likely have destroyed something in a rage.

Even Yamada had looked ready to faint when Kagami had first brought the first year to the hospital to visit Tamaki.

"Damn it, Tamaki, every single time I came to the hospital over the last two years, I see strangers bawling their eyes out because their son or daughter, or sister or brother had been found dead in their beds because their brains were fried by the NerveGear!" Kagami is ranting now—all his bottled up feelings over the past two years coming out like a torrent. "And every single morning whenever I wake up, I almost dread having to listen to the news on the radio or even watching the television or even logging onto the web—I almost feared having to see your name on the death list! Your cousin nearly burned himself out by losing his temper at everyone he saw during the first couple of months! I think that the only thing that Akashi  _knew_  how to do is to  _be_  angry at that time. He almost punched me in the face when I tried to reason with him, but I got through to him in the end. We are…kinda friends now. And Yuki-san nearly worked herself to death just to pay for the life support systems over the last two years, despite the financial help that both the government and the school had been giving her. Do you know how  _terrified_  we all were when we learned what had happened?" Tamaki looked at Kagami, feeling really guilty. "Don't you ever do this again, you hear me?" Kagami said gruffly.

Tamaki gave a small smile. "…Sorry," she apologised. "The SAO Incident might be terrible, yes. But there were times when it is enjoyable too." She admitted, much to Kagami's disbelief. "The friends that I made in there… They helped me get over the incident in middle school. They taught me how to trust again. They helped me get through it all—managing to fight our way out of the game. The SAO Incident might be terrible, but I made some friends there. Friends for life, you can say." She gave a small contented smile, trying not to think about the last thing that she'd seen in Sword Art Online before the Game Over signs had covered her vision. Then, the next thing that the teal head knew is waking up in the hospital to the sight of several stunned and shocked nurses and doctors.

Kagami gave a small smile. He knew that Tamaki had always found difficulty in making friends due to how quiet she is, and the trauma when she was in Teiko didn't make matters any better either. He made a mental note to find those friends of Tamaki's and thank them for watching her back whilst they were trapped in the game.

"Kagami-kun? I need you to do me a favour." Tamaki looked up at Kagami who nodded immediately. Hell, at this point, Tamaki could ask Kagami to get her the stars from the skies, and he would probably do it. "I…want to look for some people. But as I'm not really allowed to leave the bed right now, I can't do it."

Kagami sighed, knowing what Tamaki wanted. "…SAO survivors?" he guessed. After all, when one has been stuck in a death and life game for two years with a bunch of other people—trusting them to guard your back, you gradually start to trust them.

Tamaki nodded. "And… I want you to put someone on the 'No Visiting' list for me," she said, and Kagami nodded slowly. With the SAO victims slowly waking up, the government and the hospital are both bound to relax their restrictions on visitors soon. This means that Tamaki's friends could all finally visit. Every single time Kagami came to visit Tamaki—particularly during the early days when the government and hospital have placed restrictions on visitors, Kagami had often carried get well cards and presents from their classmates for Tamaki.

"Who is it?" Kagami is honestly curious. Who is it that Tamaki didn't want to see? His best friend is the kindest person in the world, and also just as understanding and patient. Whoever it is that had earned her ire probably deserved it too.

Tamaki tightened her holds on the blanket covering her legs, her eyes darkening as a past memory from Teiko surfaced, and she recalled how Shige-kun had looked like after that championship match. Even the awful row that the Generation of Miracles had amongst themselves after the Teiko versus Meiko match that was somehow the source of rumours for  _months._  Sei was actually mad enough to nearly punch Aomine in the face after that if Tamaki hadn't stopped him.

"…Aomine Daiki." Tamaki's voice was so low that Kagami almost didn't hear it, and the redhead widened his eyes. He had no love lost for the arrogant ace of the Generation of Miracles either, especially after hearing the entire story from both Yamada and Akashi, and how it is Aomine's attitude that had caused Tamaki to start on her gaming addiction and had traumatised her so much during their Teiko years. Even friendly Kise is pissed with the former ace. "I know that you should have heard by now what had happened at the championship league during our middle school years." She looked at Kagami seriously. "If not from my cousin, then from Yamada-kun. I had never been able to forgive him for that. If he hadn't came up with the idea to fix the score, then Shige-kun…!" Tamaki forced herself to calm down, knowing that agitating herself at this moment isn't a good idea, with how weak that she currently is. "Sorry. I'm not such a nice and forgiving person as that."

Kagami really wished to say that he is surprised that Tamaki would say such a thing, but he isn't. Even a saint would lose their patience with Aomine sooner or later, especially from the stories that he'd heard from the Generation of Miracles and Yamada. All of them were angry with Aomine, Akashi especially. Momoi had even stated that she had been keeping Aomine away from Akashi for his general health purposes, as there is no knowing what Akashi would do should he see Aomine again.

The redhead had already nearly flown off the handle the first time Momoi had dragged Aomine with her to the hospital to see Tamaki. He had explicitly forbid Aomine from even venturing near Tamaki. And clearly, Tamaki didn't want to see him either.

And if truth be told, if Kagami had been in Tamaki's shoes, he wouldn't want to see the guy either.

Kagami nodded. "…I understand."

Tamaki smiled at her best friend, relieved that Kagami didn't ask questions. "Thank you," she said, relieved. "And…"

Tamaki stared down at her hands—she could almost see the skeletal structure of her own hands, and she almost feared having to look at herself in the mirror. She could just imagine how sick and thin she must look—she is relieved at least that Kagami-kun didn't treat her like fragile glass. The doctor and nurses have reassured her when she'd first woken up and had a minor panic attack—that with some solid food and nutritions, she would be her old self once more, and she can then start on her rehabilitation once her body is strong enough.

"…I know that you don't want to talk about it, but I need to know." Tamaki brought her eyes up to look at Kagami once more. "How many…— How many people died?" She begged Kagami to tell her with her eyes alone.

Kagami hesitated. There is a reason why none of them have broached on this topic with Tamaki. They don't want to remember those nightmarish days. They don't want to remember that  _thousands_ of people have died during the last two years. Honestly, just how many have actually  _survived?_  How many is even awake now?

"…I don't know. But I know that there are lots of victims, especially during the early days." Kagami admitted at last. Honestly, Tamaki would find out herself sooner or later anyway. He might as well be the one to explain it to her. After all, knowing her cousin, Akashi probably wouldn't say a thing. And the redhead would likely throw the NerveGear away given the first opportunity. "I don't know the exact number, but from what I know from Furihata, he estimated that at least half the players trapped in Sword Art Online have died."

Tamaki tried to ignore the guilt that rose in her.

"The deaths were especially numerous a year ago." Kagami said with a heavy sigh. "I think that there were at least a thousand deaths at that point in time. It was also during that time when all of us feared for your life. Midorima was especially irritable at that point in time because of Takao. It was during the Laughing Coffin incident, I think—we read it in the forum." Kagami added upon seeing Tamaki's questioningly look. "And honestly, I know that you were pretty stressed out or something whilst trapped in the game, but dropping a message or two every now and then could help to reassure us that you're all right." Kagami reprimanded.

Tamaki smiled a small smile. "Sorry. I'm not really one for messaging," she apologised. "So you figured it out then? My avatar name? I know that I never told anyone my avatar name apart from fellow players."

"Akashi figured it out first." Kagami told Tamaki. "He told me at one point that it was the childhood nickname he gave you when you were both really little. When news about the forum first came out, he and Kise spent days going through thousands of profiles just to find yours."

Tamaki was silent for a long time. "The deaths… Is there anyone we know?" she asked at last. "Be honest with me, Kagami-kun. I need to know."  _I need to know whom we couldn't save._

Kagami hesitated. "…Not personally," he admitted at last. Seeing the frown on Tamaki's face, he interjected hastily. "I'm telling the truth! Not anyone we know personally at least. But when the SAO Incident had happened, including you, there were in total six victims at Seirin High—coming from all years. A year ago, four of them died at the same time. It was also around the time when there were nearly thirty deaths happening on the same day. And then after that, the deaths just…stopped."

Tamaki closed her eyes, mentally calculating the time frame, thus linking it back to the Laughing Coffin incident once more. Her schoolmates that have died… They are either the players that were part of the raid that had gone after Laughing Coffin or they were members of the infamous red guild themselves.

Honestly… How many have died at this point?

 _Kayaba Akihiko… Is this really what you want?_  Tamaki wondered almost sadly.

"Tamaki, listen." Kagami spoke gruffly, and Tamaki looked at her best friend with surprise. "I don't know what you're thinking and what had happened in the game. But all of us know that what we've gone through out here pales in comparison to what the  _players_  themselves have gone through within the game for the past two years. The little info we had from the forum is enough to tell us what is happening inside. Whatever the case, it is not your fault. You did the best you could. Your first priority had been to  _survive._  You protected the players within the game—this 'Ciav' said so. Everyone is thankful to you, and you know that."

Tamaki hesitated. "I…"

_Bang!_

Both teens in the room almost jumped when the door to the hospital room flew opened with a bang, and when they looked up, it is only to see a heavily panting Akashi Seijuro standing at the doorway, still in his Rakuzan school uniform. For once, the normally neat and pristine Akashi Seijuro looks untidy and ruffled. And he looked both panicked and hopeful.

"Akashi?"

"…Sei?"

_How on earth did he get here so fast?_

"My teacher gave me a lift!" Akashi answered the unasked question. "Yamada-kun gave me a call! He told me that you're awake! I… I need to see it with my own eyes!" Kagami wisely got out of the way to prevent getting knocked over or shoved aside like how Riko did earlier. Akashi dropped his bag onto the ground by his feet even as he reached his cousin's bedside, grasping her thin hands into his, examining them carefully before looking at his cousin's pale and thin features. "It's…really you, Tama?" Akashi asked hopefully, examining his cousin from head to toe, touching his cousin's cheek with trembling fingers. "It's…really you, right?"

"Yeah." Tamaki smiled. "It's me. It's…been a long time, Sei."

Akashi smiled a true smile for the first time in years, his vision blurring due to the tears that pooled around his eyes. Later if asked, Akashi would deny crying. The Rakuzan captain then wrapped his arms around his cousin and buried his nose into her teal blue hair.

"…Welcome back, Tama. Welcome home…"

His voice broke at the end.

Kagami smiled as he quietly tiptoed out of the room, careful not to alert the two cousins—wanting them to have their own reunion in peace. He of all people know just how frantic and worried that Akashi and his mother have been over the past two years, and that they were practically praying for a miracle to happen every single day.

He'd lost count of the number of times when he had overheard Yuki-san crying whenever she had came to visit her niece, and could only watch as Tamaki's health slowly deteriorated due to the lack of solid food, nutrients and even sunlight and exercise.

Two years…

It is finally over. She is finally back with them.

The hard part is of course just beginning, because the SAO victims needs severe rehabilitation with just how long that they were all trapped in the game. Kagami is no doctor, but even he knew that Tamaki is going to need a lot of help and support from her friends and loved ones to get through everything. She is essentially going to need to relearn how to use her muscles once more, and even learning how to walk once again, like what she'd said earlier.

Kagami smiled to himself even as he closed the door silently behind him, with the last thing that he saw being of Akashi sitting in the chair beside the bed, and smiling at Tamaki with the smile that he only saw the redhead giving to his mother.

"…Welcome back, Tamaki." Kagami whispered, a lone tear trickling from his eye.


	21. Recovery

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The recovery process for the SAO victims had begun, and Tamaki found it difficult, especially with her constant nightmares. Kikuoka from the SAO Task Force also made a visit, wanting to know everything that had happened in the game.

"That's it." The doctor said encouragingly even as Tamaki gritted her teeth, forcing herself to 'walk' by supporting herself on the support bars in order to get her leg muscles stimulated and so that her body could figure out on its own that their owner is ready to move on her own once more.

Two years of having nothing more than fluids and nutrients with no solid food and water as well as exercise had done lots of damage to Tamaki's body. Last that she'd heard from Kagami who had came to visit every single day and her cousin who had all but camped in her hospital room since all schools have let out for the winter holidays, all SAO victims—or at least, those who have been freed from the game were all struggling with their rehabilitation. It is the adults who have managed their rehabilitation easier than the teenagers, and have finished it sooner, as their bodies are more durable. But it isn't just the physical therapy that Tamaki is doing. Her doctor has to have her on pills to help her cope with the uncontrollable nightmares that came each night from what she has to go through when she was trapped in the game.

And from what Tamaki knew from Yamada who often tagged along with Kagami to visit, at present, there were at least another three hundred or so players who haven't woken. That in itself had game experts and medical specialists puzzled, as it doesn't explain why the remaining SAO survivors have managed to wake from their 'comas' whilst at least three hundred players are still trapped in the game.

"All right, I think we're done for today. You're already doing very well." The doctor said soothingly even as Tamaki reached the end of the support beams where the nurse was assisting the teal head into a wheelchair that she sank into gratefully. "We'll continue again another day."

Tamaki nodded. "…Thank you, Doctor."

**XXXXXX**

Shigehiro was sitting up in his bed, with a book in hand when the nurse wheeled Tamaki into their joint room—one that they shared with two others. It was nearly never done to have patients of the opposing sex sharing a room together, but Dr. Midorima had agreed to it after both Akashi and Midorima have approached him about it.

Most of the SAO victims who have known each other in the game that are warded in the same hospital have asked to be warded in rooms with each other when asked by their resident doctors if they would like to room alone or together with their friends. Being alone is a terrifying prospect—something that had stayed ingrained in the heads of all those that had survived that death game, especially with the fiasco with the red guilds nearly a year ago, particularly the Laughing Coffin incident.

Takao, or Kaz as he was known as back in the game had the bed opposite Shigehiro, who much like the orange head is sitting up in his bed reading a manga, especially after having finished his rehabilitation earlier that morning. Mayuzumi Chihiro, or better known as Caet in the game is currently asleep, with the blanket drawn over his silver locks. It had came as a shock to them all when they were first placed in the same room together, and the entire Rakuzan team came to visit when they were informed that Mayuzumi had been their teammate, and should really be in college by this time. Though ever since waking from being trapped in the game, Mayuzumi had done nothing but slept most of the time, his body trying to recover from the damage done when they were all trapped in Sword Art Online for two years.

There was a low knock on the door just then, and the two currently awake teens in the room—Takao and Shigehiro, both looked up as one as the door slid opened and a nurse wheeled Tamaki in before assisting her into her bed.

"Are you all right?" Shigehiro asked Tamaki with concern, seeing the teal head massage her knee carefully. Honestly, in a way, Tamaki is worse off than any of them as she already had a frail body right from the start. And being trapped in Sword Art Online for two years doesn't help any matters. She actually has to relearn how to use her leg muscles once more to learn how to walk whereas the rest of them merely have to learn how to get their muscles functioning once again.

Tamaki smiled weakly at Shigehiro and nodded. "I'll manage," she promised. "…I can't wait to start walking on my own once more. I never realised how difficult it is to perform everyday tasks on my own when I can't even walk."

Opposite Shigehiro and Tamaki, Takao groaned, burying his face into his hands upon see the PDA play itself out in front of him. Sometimes, he wonders if he shouldn't ask for a transfer back to a single ward, or better yet, be in a different room.

"Uhm… Guys? I'm  _still_  here?" Takao said loudly deliberately, and both Shigehiro and Tamaki blushed before pretending to busy themselves with something. "Honestly, sometimes I seriously wonder if you both forgot about the fact that you're rooming in with us?"

"What's with all the fuss?" Mayuzumi grumbled, waking up at long last from one of his many cat naps. "Can't a guy nap around here in peace?"

Takao twitched. "Just how many naps do you want to take in a day anyway, Sleeping Beauty?" he retorted, tossing one of the many pillows surrounding his bed at Mayuzumi who caught it with ease, grinning.

Shigehiro chuckled. He was relieved when they first got out of the game and realised that Mayuzumi and Takao were warded in the same hospital they were in that their personalities haven't really changed that much compared to when they were in the game. His gaze then went over to Tamaki who was frowning as she read a magazine of some sort that had been one amongst the pile of reading material that the nurse had brought in for them.

"What's wrong?"

"Hmm?" Tamaki looked up at Shigehiro's question only to see three pairs of eyes staring at her. "Oh. I was just reading this."

She held up the magazine that she had been reading only for the three boys to see that it is about a report on the SAO incident. Literally every single paper and magazine in Japan have been covering about the incident ever since the news that most of the SAO victims have woken have leaked. There hasn't been much details however as the government had been trying to get to the bottom of it all, and trying to locate the players who have played key roles in beating the game—in other words, the players who were present at the last raid boss battle against Heathcliff.

"Sword Art Online…" Mayuzumi murmured. His eyes closed briefly as he recalled the last thing he had seen before the Game Over signs have covered his visage and he then woke up in the hospital with worried doctors and nurses hovering over him. "Kirito and the others… Even Zehar and Calerd… I wonder how they are? Are they still alive?"

There was an uneasy silence with that. All of them have seen Kirito and Asuna shatter when they had that final confrontation with Heathcliff. And all SAO players knew of the rule in that game: that when someone shatters in the game, they also die for real. Thus, the chances of Kirito and Asuna still being alive in the game…

There was a knock on the door just then before it slid opened once again. The four teens in the room looked up as one only to see a middle aged man in a suit and glasses standing at the entrance, smiling at them.

He is unfamiliar to the three boys, but Tamaki had met him once before the hospital had changed their rooming plans for the SAO victims.

"Who are you?" Takao blurted out in curiosity.

"Kikuoka Seijirou." The man introduced himself. "I'm with the Ministry of Internal Affairs, and also part of the SAO Task Force—though it isn't like we really could do much anyway. Kuroko-chan has met me before once though."

The three boys turned towards Tamaki who nodded in response. "What are you doing here?" she asked.

"I wasn't really able to do much the last time we met, as I just have to ascertain that you're still alive and not mentally disturbed by the events of Sword Art Online. But this time, I am here to ascertain just what you know in regards to the events of the Sword Art Online incident." Kikuoka answered, walking towards the window in the room before turning around so that the four teens are in his visage. "Members of one of SAO's leading guilds, Phantom Blue."

"Before I answer that, if you're with the SAO Task Force, then you should know the fates of the victims." Tamaki said immediately, eyes narrowing. "Our friends… What happened to them? Kirito. Asuna. Kris. Nirali. Even Zehar and Calerd."

Kikuoka said nothing, as he had already known to some point that this would be Tamaki's first question. When he had first gone to visit the hero who had cleared Sword Art Online and had saved the 6,000 or so remaining players who have somehow managed to survive, Kirigaya Kazuto, or also better known as Kirito had actually asked for the whereabouts of his friends after telling him everything. The teen had even added that his guild leader in the game would know more than he did, as he didn't really join Phantom Blue until nearly a year or so ago, and not long after that, the entire fiasco with the red guilds have gone down.

Kikuoka had taken a personal interest in Kirito and the guild that he is with, as so many of the SAO survivors had said the same thing—that they owed their lives to Phantom Blue, and are thankful to them. Several of them have even asked Kikuoka to pass on their gratitude to them.

As part of the SAO Task Force, it henceforth wasn't really that difficult for Kikuoka to find out the real names of those who were so heavily involved in the raid battles for the floor bosses of the game. Particularly those that were there in the final battle when Kirito had ended up facing Heathcliff that lead to most of the SAO victims getting themselves logged out.

"Kris and Nirali—also better known as Sakurai Ryou and Mochida Kanata are also warded in this very hospital—" The four teens in the room stiffened, their eyes widening. "But they are also amongst the three hundred that haven't yet regained consciousness, though we know for sure that they're still alive." Kikuoka explained. "Zehar and Calerd—guild leaders of the guilds Black Blades and ICE in Sword Art Online—also better known as Sekiyama Soma and Ishigawa Shinji. They're still alive as well, though both are hospitalized in the Tokyo Medical University Hospital. And much like yourselves, they are both undergoing rehabilitation to recover from the ordeal."

"And Kirito and Asuna?" Mayuzumi asked when it seemed like no one else would, though he kinda don't want to know as well. After all, every single one of them was there—they saw the two shatter—

"They're still alive."

With those words, everyone stared at Kikuoka as if he'd grown two new heads.

"…That's not possible." Takao whispered at last, looking at Kikuoka with some hope in his eyes, along with his friends. "We were there. All of us. Kirito, of all the dumb things to do took Heathcliff's bait and challenged him. We saw that fight. Kirito was losing. Asuna protected him. I saw them shatter just before we were all forcibly logged out. There's no way—"

"The server saved them." Kikuoka cut off the teen, sounding as if he'd already repeated the same words a thousand times before, which he probably had. "It is really by sheer dumb luck that they're still alive. Kirigaya-kun is currently recovering in the resident hospital in Saitama. Yuki Asuna however is also amongst the three hundred players that hadn't woken."

There was a long silence as the four teens in the room contemplated Kikuoka's words.

"At least they're still alive. That has to count for something, right?" Shigehiro was the first to break the silence.

"And…Heathcliff?" Tamaki asked, "also better known as Kayaba Akihiko."

Kikuoka stiffened at that; looks like none of the medical staff and even their families have seen it fit to inform them of Kayaba's fate.

"He's dead." Kikuoka said at last, knowing that he couldn't put it off, since they'll find out themselves anyway once they leave the hospital. "He set his NerveGear to fry his brain should someone beat the game and him."

"Why would he go this far?" Takao frowned. "I don't understand."

"We don't understand either." Kikuoka admitted. "That's why I'm hoping that by getting first hand accounts from the players who had the most run-ins with Kayaba, we can get an understanding of the entire situation. I spoke with Kirigaya-kun before coming here. I want to get your side of the story—you who had been there at most of the frontline battles, and had suspected who Kayaba had been from the very beginning."

Tamaki was silent for a long time. "…I was a beta tester for Sword Art Online," she said at last. "I've always liked gaming, but it wasn't until my third year of middle school when I started my gaming addiction due to an incident that had happened. Gaming allows me to escape from reality for a bit. Takao-kun, or Kaz introduced me to Sword Art Online when he heard that the company that made the NerveGear is seeking beta testers for the game. We were lucky enough to be amongst one of the thousand that were chosen as beta testers. When Sword Art Online became a death game, we had a few run-ins with a certain group that later became one of the most feared red guilds in the game."

"Laughing Coffin, the infamous red guild." Shigehiro added, since he is one of the few that had been with Tamaki right from the beginning. "In the beginning, they weren't that much of a problem. It was about a year into the game when they started making a name for themselves by killing the players. It came to such a point that even the leading guilds of the game have started hunting them down."

"It is because of the red guilds that Phantom Blue was even formed." Tamaki said with a small smile. "We were beta testers after all. Most of the players don't really trust us. The reputation that we gained was accumulated after months of hard work."

"And Heathcliff?"

"I didn't suspect him at first." Tamaki shook her head. "To be specific, it's more like I just don't trust him. There's just  _something_  about him that seems a bit off. After that, it is more like his actions that I don't know. Needless to say, as we're both guild leaders, we got into our fair share of arguments. There was even a time when we were just this close to breaking out into a guild war."

"It didn't happen because Tamaki prevented it." Shigehiro added. "Lots of guilds and players were actually itching for an excuse to attack Heathcliff and his guild, as they didn't make themselves any friends with how they've been attacking. And their reputation only went downhill after one of their members attacked Kirito, and later on, the public duel revealed that one of their members is really a member from Laughing Coffin didn't help matters."

"I see." Kikuoka nodded. "Honestly, full dive technology is still in its early stages. That is why there are several people who didn't want to ban it entirely, as it is useful not only in games, but also in medical treatments. But the Sword Art Online incident had caused several to look at full dive technology with a critical eye."

"In other words, you're trying to figure out the problem to get a solution." Mayuzumi stated bluntly.

"…Kikuoka-san, this is something that I've learned during the game." Tamaki said slowly. "Humans make mistakes—that is an undeniable fact. But to learn from them, that is another different thing entirely. To first fix an error, you have to first admit that there is a mistake."

Kikuoka looked surprised for a moment before he smiled albeit sadly. "You know, Kirigaya-kun said the same thing. He said that you taught him that—not to avert his eyes away from mistakes or misfortune. That it is the only thing that can help him to learn." He dipped his head in a low bow to the four teens in the room. "Thank you, and for what it's worth, I'm sorry that we couldn't do more to help you when you were trapped in the game. I hope that you get released from the hospital soon."


	22. Restart

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Going through the process of recovery is tougher than one thinks. It got especially worse when Tamaki has to face up to the problems she had been running away from since middle school. And what is that picture that Egil had sent her?

"… _I've become really pathetic, haven't I?" - Kuroko Tamaki_

**XXXXXX**

" _Again,_ Klein?" The loud complaining voice of Nirali echoed across the riverbanks of Floor 22, Coral, where Phantom Blue had made their guild headquarters—also more commonly known as their guild _house._ "You really can't fish for nuts, can you?" He joked.

"Shut up! I'd like to see _you_ do any better!" A miffed Klein retorted, being seated at the port with a fishing rod in his hands, with fire almost burning in his eyes. Kris who was seated next to the bandana-clad brunette almost sweat dropped. He looks almost like a lawyer—scrutinising the lake almost like it's on trial.

"Maybe we should really tell him that you need to max out your fishing level before you can catch anything in the waters around Coral." Tamaki murmured, absently helping to set out the plates at the picnic bench not far away from the guild house.

"Nah, he'll find out sooner or later." Shigehiro grinned, still busy at the cooking grill with Asuna beside him. "Besides, it is kinda amusing to see him trying to fish _something_ day in and day out without catching anything. You will think that he'll figure it out by now."

Kirito who is helping Asuna by placing the cooked food onto the plates almost sweat dropped. "Uh… Ciav…"

"We might as well call them in for lunch." Asuna smiled, turning around and removing the apron tied around her waist.

"Yeah. Might as well." Tamaki agreed. She then turned towards the riverbank. "Hey, lunch is—"

Blue eyes then widened as the surroundings and even the skies suddenly turned a deep ominous red—like the time when the Game Master had made the announcement of Sword Art Online becoming a death game. And the members of Phantom Blue were no longer where they are.

"Shige-kun—!"

_Sounds of glass shattering._

* * *

The digital clock on the bedside table read 07:15AM.

Kuroko Tamaki curled around a pillow, her arms wrapped around it, her eyes wet, even as she forced herself to sit up. There was a low whine, and from the dog basket in a corner, Aoi, who is not quite a puppy anymore, and yet, not quite full-grown either, padded over to Tamaki, whining gently.

He nosed his mistress, trying to give her comfort.

Tamaki gave a small weak smile even as Aoi placed his front paws onto her legs, and she ran a shaking hand over the black and white fur even as the husky gave a small short bark.

"…I've become really pathetic, haven't I…? Aoi…"

The husky whined.

**XXXXXX**

The smells of coffee and frying eggs could be heard sizzling from the kitchen in the apartment above the Rising Sun restaurant even as Kuroko Yuki entered, already dressed for the day. Akashi Seijuro flipped the eggs expertly onto the plate in his hand even as he turned off the gas stove, with toasted bread popping up from the toaster with a light sound.

School had already let out for the winter holidays a month ago, and like all the students at Rakuzan, Akashi had returned to his hometown. The Crownless Generals in the Rakuzan team had even insisted on him returning for the _entire_ holidays, stating that if there is any need for basketball practice during the winter holidays, they can head to Tokyo instead of Akashi having to return to Kyoto. Their coach had also agreed upon hearing the discussion that the regulars had been having on the last day of school—with the entire Rakuzan team knowing about Akashi's home situation.

After all, after Tamaki had been discharged, Kuroko Yuki had insisted on Tamaki moving in with her and her son temporarily until she is at one hundred percent. Her physical state notwithstanding as she is still undergoing rehabilitation, Akashi is actually more concerned with her mental state.

"Morning, Mom." Akashi greeted even as he placed the plates of toasted bread and fried eggs onto the table in front of each chair.

"Morning, Sei-chan." Kuroko Yuki greeted even as her son removed the apron over his clothes, hanging it onto the hook in a corner. It had almost became customary for them—whenever her son returns for the holidays or is back for the weekend, he will always cook breakfast for them before she has to open the restaurant downstairs. She then glanced at the entrance of the kitchen where she could see the closed door of a particular room before she turned back towards her son. "So did you hear Tama-chan last night?"

Her son was silent for several moments as he passed his mother the utensils. "…Yeah," he said. Considering that he had the room just next door to his cousin, and he had always been a bit of a light sleeper to begin with, it is rather difficult to sleep through the whimpers and cries that he always hears from his cousin's room. It always took him everything that he could to stop himself from barging into his cousin's room. "Like I do every night."

"Shige-kun's mother came in to talk with me yesterday too." Yuki told her son who looked surprised. The redhead knew that his best friend's parents have already made the decision to move back to Tokyo upon Shigehiro waking from his 'coma'. Actually, the decision had already been made nearly a year ago when 10,000 players were still trapped in the Sword Art Online game. Furthermore, it also works better for Shigehiro, as the hospital where he had to go for rehabilitation is based in Tokyo. "Aya told me that Shige-kun had been getting nightmares constantly. She woke up one time only to find Haru-san sleeping in the living room with Shige-kun next to him."

"Actually, while I don't like seeing them having nightmares, it actually puts my mind at ease that they're having nightmares too." Akashi admitted. "It actually means that they're recovering, and trying to move past the traumatic stage."

The therapist in charge of Tamaki's rehabilitation had actually told Kuroko Yuki and Akashi what to expect once Tamaki had been discharged. The Sword Art Online incident had traumatised the survivors—particularly those that were particularly active during raid battles and the incident with Laughing Coffin. In fact, for the first few weeks after the game had been cleared, the hospitals have to prescribe anti-depressant pills as well as sleeping pills for the victims, as more than one of them have trouble sleeping, and even if they somehow managed to fall asleep, they'll suffer from horrible nightmares.

"…Morning." Tamaki entered the kitchen just then, with Aoi close at her heels.

"Morning, sunshine." Yuki ran her hand over her niece's teal blue locks. "Breakfast is ready. Aoi, time to eat."

The half-grown husky barked happily as he fell upon the dog bowl set in a corner, tail wagging merrily.

Akashi gave a small smile at seeing the dog so happy as Aoi had been really down in the dumps throughout the time when Tamaki was in the hospital. It is only when Seirin had came for their visits to the restaurant frequently for their meals or even when they've came to give his mother a hand when the husky cheered up a little. Dogs are really loyal for life. And the redhead knew that nothing would happen to his cousin whilst Aoi is with her.

"So what are your plans for today?" Akashi asked, deciding not to ask behind the reason for his cousin's sleepless night last night. "You're meeting Shige, aren't you?"

"Yeah." Tamaki nodded around a bite of toast. "I'm meeting Kagami-kun and the others too. Haven't really seen them since the hospital, after all."

**XXXXXX**

"I wonder if Tamaki is really all right…?" Fukuda mused absently around his straw, with Kagami, Furihata, Kawahara and even Asada Shino seated in the seats around him at Maji Burger's. "Haven't really seen her since she'd left the hospital. It's been what—nearly a month since?"

"I talk to her on the phone every night." Kagami volunteered the information. "I popped by Rising Sun once a week too to check on her too—Tamaki appreciates the company at least. I think that she's just been sleeping a lot—like with every other SAO survivor. Though let's just count our fortunes that she survived." He murmured around his burger, barely restraining his shudders as he recalled the reports in the newspapers after the SAO victims have woken—with the papers stating the names and the number of victims who have died.

Asada Shino looked at Furihata beside her nervously. "Um… Kouki? Should I really be here? I mean, I don't even know her."

"It's fine." Furihata reassured his not-so-secret crush and childhood friend. "Tamaki will like you. You'll like her too."

Shino isn't so worried about whether _she_ will like this mysterious teammate of her childhood friend and not-so-secret crush. She's more concerned if that mysterious teammate will like _her_ instead. People—most often, girls have never really taken to Shino much for some reason. Hence why most of Shino's good friends are often guys—with Furihata being one of them.

She got lucky during her first year at Seirin, as she was in a class with really friendly people, and made fast friends with even the girls in her class. They seemed to like teasing her about her crush on Furihata, much to her chagrin.

"Besides, Tamaki should meet our new basketball manager." Fukuda grinned at Shino who smiled nervously back.

"I'll have you know that I'm only agreeing under extreme objection." Shino grumbled, and the boys exchanged grins above her head. "Yamada-kun and Kouki clearly can be very persuasive if they want to." She huffed.

"They're here." Kagami said suddenly, and all heads swivelled towards the entrance of Maji Burger's where a teal head and an orange head have just entered. Kuroko Tamaki gave a small smile before speaking to Ogiwara Shigehiro, and the two then walked towards the booth where the Seirin students were occupying.

It didn't miss Kagami's notice that Tamaki seemed to be walking slower than he'd remembered, and she seemed even pale—almost looking unhealthy. Furihata, the current Point Guard and the new Seirin captain clearly noticed too if the frown on his face is of any indication. The once timid and shy brunette had came a long way since their first year if both Hyuuga and Riko were comfortable enough leaving Seirin in Furihata's hands once they'd graduated, with Yamada as his second-in-command.

Privately, all of Seirin knew that Yamada would likely be the one leading their training sessions as well as being their strategist that had originally been Riko and Tamaki's roles. The paperwork for the club that is usually the vice-captain's work will be handed to Shino as their basketball manager. Most likely, Shino will also be the one preparing honey lemons for the team during matches to regain their strength, as unlike Riko, Shino had at least some culinary skill in the kitchen, much to the entire team's relief.

"Looks like they're still recovering." Furihata murmured low enough so that only Kagami and Shino who is sitting next to him could hear him, much to Shino's semi-confusion. "It's been almost a month, hasn't it? I guess the damage done is really great."

"Sorry, have you been waiting long?" Shigehiro asked, with the two settling in seats next to Kagami.

"No. We've just arrived not long ourselves." Kawahara reassured. "Are you two all right?"

"Well, we'll get by." Tamaki gave a small smile. "So who's this?" She looked at Shino curiously who flushed beneath the attention. "I don't remember seeing you before."

"Well… She's my childhood friend." Furihata said hesitantly. Unknown to him, the remaining three Seirin guys thought unanimously, _'and future girlfriend.'_ "And the new basketball manager. Asada Shino. Shino, meet Kuroko Tamaki. She…well…used to be our teammate." Furihata said hesitantly, as he recalled Tamaki saying that she won't be returning to Seirin in time for the new school year. "And her boyfriend, Ogiwara Shigehiro."

Tamaki and Shigehiro raised an eyebrow at the words 'basketball manager', and as one, looked at the embarrassed Shino at that. "Well, Kouki says 'basketball manager', but I'm just helping with the club's budget and paperwork and even the culinary." Shino said, embarrassed.

"Oh right. You'll need someone to do that now that Yamada-kun is probably going to be swamped with club duties once the new school year begins." Tamaki mused, and the four Seirin boys nodded. She looked at Shino, smiling. "Nice to meet you. I'll leave Seirin in your hands from now on."

Kawahara looked at Tamaki, worried. "Now that we're on the topic of the new school year…" he trailed off slowly, looking at both Tamaki and Shigehiro. "Tamaki, what are you going to do about high school? You're supposed to be in third year this coming spring, right? Are you really not coming back to Seirin?"

"It's not just Tamaki." Shigehiro cut in. "I think all the SAO victims—or rather, the teens are in the same states. Our doctors haven't given us the all clear yet. Besides, I heard that there are plans to open a school for the SAO survivors. Both to educate us and get us back into society and also to keep an eye on our conditions."

"Yeah, I heard something about that too." Kagami mused. "Tatsuya was telling me about it." The table fell silent. "But isn't there some SAO victims who haven't woken up yet?"

Shigehiro and Tamaki flinched, and exchanged looks with each other. They then turned their attention back towards Kagami. "…Yeah." Shigehiro nodded. "Some of our friends were amongst those that haven't woken up yet. K—Sakurai, Mochida and even Asuna." Shigehiro ticked off on his fingers. "I'm a little worried."

"We just came from the hospital actually." Tamaki told her friends. "We went to visit them after our therapy and rehabilitation. I think I got a pretty good idea how you must feel when we were trapped in the game for two years." She murmured, and Kagami flinched, with the other three boys exchanging uneasy looks with each other. "I know that the SAO Task Force had been trying to figure out what is keeping them still…asleep."

"Coach and the others have actually emailed me about a week ago." Furihata volunteered the information, and Tamaki looked interested at that. "They're a little worried about you, as they have to prepare for college for the last month before term begins, so they haven't been able to visit much when you were still in the hospital. Call them if you can."

"Yeah." Tamaki nodded. "I will."

**XXXXXX**

"You got a really good team there." Shigehiro admitted nearly an hour later as the teenage couple took a slow walk in the nearby park, giving Aoi his daily walk. As Maji Burger doesn't allow pets inside, they have to tie the husky up outside the outlet whilst they were inside with their friends. "They all honestly care for your well-being and all that even the seniors who have graduated still kept checking up on you." He looked at his shorter girlfriend. "I heard from the nurses when we were still in the hospital that Kagami came to visit you every single day when we were still trapped in the game, rain or shine. Should I be worried?" He asked in a joking manner so that Tamaki won't be worried that her best friend and her boyfriend will end up in clashes.

Truthfully however, Shigehiro will be lying if he said he wasn't jealous. It had after all been Kagami who had helped Tamaki to get over the trauma of what had happened in middle school, and it had also been him who had given his all along with Tamaki's kouhai and her basketball team to achieve what Shigehiro had wanted to but gave up—to beat the Generation of Miracles and be Number One in Japan. And Kagami had done it for Tamaki—his best friend.

Any boyfriend will be jealous if they saw their girlfriend being so close with another guy. Privately however, Shigehiro also knew that much like Momoi Satsuki, majority of Tamaki's good friends are guys because of her interest and passion in basketball. Honestly, probably, much of that passion has faded due to being trapped for two years in a game. That interest is still there, but her desire to play isn't there so much anymore as her muscles have weakened so much that it just isn't possible for her to be that active in sports any longer.

Tamaki looked at Shigehiro, amused. "He's like my brother—like Sei is to me," she told Shigehiro. "You don't have to worry about anything. Besides, I honestly don't know if I'm even going back to basketball after everything." She said almost sadly. "It is difficult for me to even stand for long hours, let alone play in a game. I know that Mayuzumi is going through the same thing. He was saying something in his email about his parents moving back with him to Tokyo as his therapist and the rehabilitation that he has to undergo is in Tokyo."

Shigehiro was silent for a long time as he thought about their guild mates. The times in SAO had its ups and downs, but he had never regretted meeting all the others in Phantom Blue. There are still times when he'd woken up, thinking that he is still trapped in the game, only to realise that he is already back in the real world. His parents were really worried about him the first few days due to this reason, but he is gradually getting better.

The Phantom Blue members who were already awake and functioning have exchanged regular emails with each other, as most of them were living or currently relocating to Tokyo. Thus, he knew from Kazuto (Kirito) that Asuna is currently based in a hospital in Setagaya. Even Egil who was never part of Phantom Blue to begin with had exchanged constant emails with them; and his shop, the Dicey Café, had became a regular haunt for them during one of their good days. Zehar and Calerd, were never counted amongst the Phantom Blue crew have also exchanged constant emails with them.

A loud bark from Aoi caught their attention just then, and the teenage couple watched as Aoi barked excitedly, chasing after a white butterfly.

"Hey, Aoi!" Shigehiro called out, but the dog was far too excited to pay him any mind, and the orange head sighed. "I'll go and get him before he goes and get himself lost or something." He told Tamaki. "Just find a bench to sit. I'll come back soon."

Tamaki nodded before Shigehiro released his hold on her hand and took a brisk walk after the excited husky who is quickly getting out of sight, with the orange head managing to follow the canine's path due to his excited barks.

Tamaki gave a small quirk of her lips before she was taken aback as someone grabbed her wrist from behind. Startled, she turned only to meet with the scowling visage of one Aomine Daiki. Her blue eyes turned cold immediately.

"Tamaki." Aomine greeted, barely restraining a cringe as Tamaki jerked her hand out of his grasp and placed some distance in between them both. An Ignite Pass would have hurt less as compared to the cold expression on her face. "You're a hard one to find."

"Sei should have made it clear to you on my behalf." Tamaki said bluntly, not even gracing Aomine with a response. She's not going to deny that she had been avoiding him. "I don't want to see you."

"Why? What did I do to you?" Aomine almost cried.

"If you had to ask me, then you obviously haven't learned your lesson and from your mistakes—not like how the others did." Tamaki almost hissed in fury. "You surely hadn't forgotten what had transpired in middle school, did you?"

"In Teiko?" Aomine echoed. "Is it…true then? What Akashi said?"

He had tried his best to get his former captain's angry tirade out of his mind the time when Satsuki had dragged him to the hospital, and how Akashi had nearly flung his scissors at Aomine in a fit of rage. It is blatant that Akashi had blamed Aomine for Tamaki being trapped in a game—all because _he_ had drove the teal head to the brink of despair that she feels as if the only way for her to escape is in a game.

Tamaki betrayed nothing on her face, but she had a pretty good idea what her cousin must have said to Aomine. Satsuki didn't say much when she had visited her that time when she'd just regained consciousness, and Tamaki had told her best friend that she didn't want to see Aomine again. The pink haired girl did however tell her only the barest details of what Akashi had said to Aomine the one time when she had dragged her childhood friend by the tie to the hospital. Clearly, Akashi had laid the blame where it is supposed to lay—at Aomine's feet.

It is one of the reasons why Kagami and Yamada have been so angry with Aomine too, along with the rest of the Generation of Miracles the moment they have found out what Aomine's selfishness had driven Tamaki to do.

If that tanned teen hadn't first came up with the absurd idea in the beginning of third year to _play around_ their opponents with that absurd 20 points quota thing, and then again coming up with the idea to fix the score during the championship finals against Meiko Middle, he wouldn't have driven Tamaki to the brink of despair that she was just this close to quitting school entirely. Akashi and Tamaki's friendship with Shigehiro would never have been affected to the point that the orange head had cut off all contact with his childhood friends for _months_ until the SAO incident had occurred.

"Since when have you known my cousin to exaggerate or even lie?" Tamaki questioned sharply, and Aomine flinched. "Sei never lies. He always tells it as it is—no matter how unpleasant it is for you to listen to. If it wasn't because of _you,_ Shige-kun would never have been driven to the brink of despair that he had almost committed suicide!" Tamaki snapped, parting with one very sensitive detail that Shigehiro had finally hesitantly told her when they were still trapped in the game when conversation had came up about the time in middle school. "Our opponents too. No matter how boring the game it is to you, no matter how _worthless_ you think they are, you have _no_ right to disrespect them as an opponent when they've given their all to face you! It is extremely rude to our opponents, and disrespectful to the sport of basketball and sportsmanship itself!"

Aomine barely restrained a cringe. Their old Teiko coach was far from pleased when he had found out early on during their third year that their matches seemed to be more of the Teiko team competing amongst each other than a match against their opponent. He had lectured the entire team for over an hour the first time they did that, ranting on about respecting their opponents and staying true to the spirit of sportsmanship and so on.

Akashi and Tamaki have tried to support him, but there is only so much that they could do when it is Teiko's very policies itself that is working against them. Thus, with gritted teeth, all that the three of them could do is minimise the damage.

"I…I was just _bored."_ Aomine tried yet again, to explain—the same way he did to Kise, Midorima and even Murasakibara when they have cornered him one day nearly a year ago after his first and only forced visit to the hospital, and Akashi had totally lost his temper upon seeing him. Murasakibara had never seem so scary to Aomine before. And then again, the childish purple haired giant had always adored Akashi and Tamaki, especially since they have been friends and classmates since elementary school—the giant's first friends to accept him as he is. "It… It was just something to do to…pass the time. I didn't know…that it would cause so much damage." He almost whispered the last part, as Tamaki only seem to get angrier upon hearing those words. And is it him, but she's looking paler?

"Are you eighteen or eight?" Tamaki glared at him, and Aomine cringed upon seeing those cold eyes fixated on him. He can understand now why _no one_ wants to make Tamaki angry. "You're old enough to know better back then, as we're all more or less adults, and should know right from wrong. And even if you don't, it sure as hell isn't _our_ job to teach you!" She pointed one trembling finger at Aomine, already feeling lightheaded, trying to regulate her breathing like what her therapist had taught her—as she had already been warned that she couldn't get too agitated. "I guess it's also partly our fault back in second year for letting you do what you want. And Satsuki sure didn't help any matters for babying you the way she always did."

Aomine flinched. Midorima's angry words had said as much back then when he, along with Kise and Murasakibara have cornered Aomine that day. That if they hadn't given Aomine this much leeway and if Satsuki hadn't let him have his way for everything, things would never have come to this.

"I…I didn't mean to!" Aomine protested, trying to ignore the pangs of guilt once more as he was reminded again of the amount of damage that he had caused. His fellow Generation of Miracles have laid the blame at his feet. So did Yamada the first time Touou had faced Seirin in the Winter Cup preliminaries that year, with the first year blaming Aomine for everything, and telling him just how much work that he and Nishi Akira—the Teiko captain after Akashi have to do just to clean their reputation after Aomine had dragged it through the mud. "I didn't know…that things would come to this…! It…wasn't my fault! _I didn't do anything!"_

Once more, Aomine feels as if he is thirteen once more, crying for people to forgive him—to _look_ at him.

_Don't abandon me._

" _Yes,"_ Tamaki almost hissed, her blue eyes boring like gimlets into the guilt-stricken Aomine, _"You_ didn't _do_ anything. You did _nothing_ at all! You're contended to just sit there, tearing down everyone who even loves basketball because you lost your passion for it! Tell me then, Aomine-kun, how much better are you than Hanamiya Makoto? Even he on his worst day had _never_ made anyone else quit basketball, and he had never driven his opponents to the point of _suicide!_ That's what you did!"

Tamaki's breathing are starting to come in short breaths, and she tried hard to calm herself down, but it is getting difficult to do so when she is so angry and agitated right now.

Aomine flinched at being compared to Hanamiya Makoto who had almost destroyed Tamaki's basketball career if not for extreme _luck._ And it is true what she'd said. Hanamiya Makoto might be a total bastard and comparable to a venomous viper on the court, but even _he_ had never gone as far as making someone quit basketball because of him, and he had never driven anyone to the point of suicide.

Aomine's last face-to-face meeting with his former captain came to the fore of his mind just then.

" _Yes, you didn't_ _ **do**_ _anything." Akashi snarled. "You're always so self centered and arrogant—only thinking of yourself and nothing else. How else do you think you were even able to stay on in the basketball club and Teiko even when you've continued failing all your classes and started cutting practice even, even picking fights with some random street thug every other day? Tama pulled some strings for you to prevent the headmaster and the coach from kicking you out! If you want to ruin your life, go on ahead. But stop ruining hers."_

"You've ruined enough of our lives." Tamaki hissed. "Leave us be! You've done enough damage! Whatever debt that you think we owe you has been paid in full. Leave us alone! Let us live our lives out in peace! I'll just pretend that I never knew you! I'll just pretend that we're never teammates!"

Tamaki is starting to sway on her feet, and Aomine noticed it. His eyes widened in alarm, and he reached out. "Oi, Tamaki, are you all right?"

Someone else reached Tamaki before Aomine did.

Ogiwara Shigehiro wrapped an arm around Tamaki's waist, letting the petite and shorter teal head lean against him, one hand clutched at the collar of her shirt, looking really pale and sweating feverishly, struggling to breathe. His other hand had on a tight hold on a leash belonging to a snarling and growling husky who looked extremely ferocious at the moment.

"Breathe, Tamaki. Just breathe." Shigehiro told his girlfriend calmly. "Calm down. It's not worth it to get this upset over someone like him."

Tamaki buried her face into Shigehiro's chest, and Aomine looked on with jealously. It should be _him. Him_ that Tamaki would go to, and would smile at.

Shigehiro then took his eyes off of Tamaki the moment he is reassured that she's fine, his once warm brown eyes turning cold and hard the moment it landed on Aomine. _He's_ the reason why his entire team had quit basketball after that match—why it had driven him to cut off all contact with his childhood friends. _He's_ the reason why Suzuki had attempted suicide, but fortunately was saved, and then had to spend a year at a rehabilitation centre.

"Aomine Daiki." Shigehiro hissed. "It's been a long time. I don't expect you to remember me, as bastards like you never seem to deem it fit to remember your opponents' faces—or rather, your _playthings,_ as we are nothing more than just _toys_ to you, are we?" Shigehiro hissed out with venom, and Aomine glared, but stood his ground. "Haven't you done enough damage already? And I know for one that Seijuro and Tamaki don't want to see you. Get out of here."

"I don't take orders from you." Aomine retorted, trying to remember where he'd seen this guy—he looked vaguely familiar.

Shigehiro's eyes flashed before he tugged gently onto Aoi's leash, and the dog immediately stood in front of Shigehiro and Tamaki both, his hackles raised—looking larger than he normally is, baring his teeth and growling ferociously.

"Get out of here before I set Aoi on you." Shigehiro threatened, and Aomine knew that that is not an empty threat. "Trust me, you don't want to find out how sharp his teeth is."

Aomine knew when to take a hint as he glanced at the growling dog warily. "I'll come back again," he said.

"Please do if you wish to test how sharp Aoi's teeth is, or even test Seijuro's wrath." Shigehiro warned. "He isn't in the right mood these days. I'm sure you don't want some extra holes to breathe out of, right?"

Aomine knew when to take a hint—he left as quickly as he could.

Aoi immediately became as gentle as a kitten, quickly snuggling up to Tamaki's leg, whining and looking at her adoringly. Shigehiro sighed as he wrapped an arm around her waist. "Come on, let's take a seat over there," he said reassuringly, leading Tamaki towards the nearby bench at the grassy area where children always flew their kites during summer. Thankfully, no one is around to watch the earlier scene, or it'll be more trouble than it's worth. "Do you want me to call Seijuro?"

Tamaki shook her head, still looking pale, but feeling much better, even as Shigehiro placed a can of Pocari into her hands that he'd taken from his bag. "He'll likely kill Aomine-kun," she said weakly, and Shigehiro chuckled. "I'll tell him if Aomine-kun keeps bothering me. I know that it is only a matter of time before he corners me. Satsuki had said as much."

Shigehiro was silent for several moments. "He hasn't changed a bit, has he? Still just as arrogant," he scoffed. "That kouhai of yours—Yamada or something like that had said something along those lines when he'd visited when we were still in the hospital."

Tamaki gave a small smile, leaning her head against Shigehiro's shoulder. "Don't talk about him," she murmured. "I never thought that he'd really make me this angry. I thought that Sei was exaggerating when he said that he came the closest to committing murder in his entire life when he'd seen Aomine-kun when Satsuki had dragged him to the hospital."

Shigehiro smiled before he rested his chin atop Tamaki's head, inhaling her scent. The sounds of birds chirping could be heard, with Aoi resting at their feet, their hands curled together with each other.

It is so peaceful.

" _A star shines brightly high. To tell a King is nigh. But Mary holds a baby. No sound he makes, no cry. She lays him in a manger. This night he first is born. To keep him safe from danger. All on a Christmas morn."_ Shigehiro hummed softly beneath his breath, singing softly in slightly accented English.

" _Mary's Lament."_ Tamaki murmured. "We used to sing this song all the time—especially during Christmas. It's one of Sei's favourite songs. Never understood why too, as it sounds a little depressing to me."

Privately however, the teenage couple understood why this is one of Seijuro's favourite songs. As the lyrics of the song is about a mother who is protecting her baby—in this case, Mother Mary and Jesus.

" _She lullabyes so soft, so low. She sees the crown and the thorn. She sings of how she loves him so. But still her heart is torn, forlorn. All on a Christmas morn."_ Shigehiro sung softly. Inwardly, he wondered how Seijuro had spent the past two Christmas and his birthdays. It had always been customary for the three of them to celebrate each other's birthdays and celebrations together. Though he hadn't attended the one during their last year of middle school due to all their issues.

" _And while your babe is asleep. Why, Mary, do you weep? His path you see to Calvary. You see his wounds so deep. You shoulder now his Cross. This night he first is born. You gave him birth to die for us. All on a Christmas morn."_ Tamaki murmured, singing softly beneath her breath. Her English is slightly less accented than Shigehiro's. _"She lullabyes so soft, so low. She sees the crown and the thorn. She sings of how she loves him so. But still her heart is torn."_

" _She lullabyes so soft, so low. She sees the crown and the thorn. She sings of how she loves him so. But still her heart is torn, forlorn. All on a Christmas morn. All on a Christmas morn."_

Their melodious voices blended together, creating an almost beautiful sound.

Shigehiro smiled. "Feeling better?" he asked, feeling Tamaki nod. "I see. I'm glad."

Two simultaneous alerts rang from their phones just then, and Tamaki peeled herself off Shigehiro, reaching for her phone even as Shigehiro reached for his. The teal head then raised an eyebrow as she saw the email sender—Egil, also otherwise known as Andrew Gilbert Mills. And by the looks of it, it is a group mail—sent to just the two of them, Kazuto—also better known as Kirito, Takao and Zehar and Calerd—also known as Sekiyama Soma and Ishigawa Shinji.

"You received it too?" Shigehiro enquired, glancing at the screen of Tamaki's phone. "What's Egil emailing us six for?"

Tamaki didn't reply, but just opened the mail.

_To: Kuroko Tamaki | Ogiwara Shigehiro | Kirigaya Kazuto | Takao Kazunari | Sekiyama Soma | Ishigawa Shinji_

_From: Andrew Gilbert Mills_

_Subject: Take a look!_

There isn't a message composed, but just a picture as an attachment. Curious, Tamaki opened the picture, then, her eyes widened when she got her first look at the picture, and judging by the sharp intake of breath next to her, she knew that Shigehiro is equally shocked.

The picture is grainy, and almost of low quality, but there is no mistaking it.

Long orange-brown chestnut hair and hazel eyes. Dressed in an almost skimpy white outfit within a giant birdcage.

Tamaki was rendered speechless for several moments, staring at the picture being reflected on her phone screen.

"…A-Asuna?"


	23. Once Again

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Egil gave Phantom Blue news about a new game--Alfheim Online, and someone who could be Asuna that had been sighted as a prisoner within. And if Asuna is in that new game, then are the rest of their friends in there too?

" _You_ _ **tried**_ _to stop them. Isn't that enough?" - Asahina Satoru_

**XXXXXX**

"So Tamaki-chan, tell me. How have you been doing?"

"All right, I guess."

"…Let's try this again. Do you have something troubling you?"

Kuroko Tamaki sighed to herself as she looked up at the face of the psychiatrist assigned to her in the wake of the Sword Art Online incident. Asahina Satoru, whilst young, is said to be one of the best in his field—specialising in trauma and mental health.

As far as Tamaki knew, Dr. Asahina Satoru along with his wife, Dr. Asahina Saki, are both experts in their field, and one of the best psychiatrists in the nation. In fact, the nurse that was in charge of her care during the SAO incident had even explained to her that the two psychiatrists actually graduated from the Medical Academy affiliated with the Self-Defense Forces, and as such, actually holds a high rank within the armed forces.

In the wake of the SAO incident, both Asahinas were assigned as the leading psychiatrists for the mental care and health of the SAO victims—more specifically, the teenagers, as they're particularly good with teens.

While Tamaki was assigned Dr. Asahina Satoru as her psychiatrist for her psychiatric treatment in Chiyoda General, Dr. Asahina Saki was assigned to Shige-kun. As far as Tamaki is aware, most of her friends whom she'd known in Sword Art Online are assigned to treatment in Chiyoda General. Hell, she'd run into Kazuto (Kirito) and the others a few times over the past month.

"You're not going to let me go until I tell you why, are you?" Tamaki asked dryly, and Dr. Asahina gave a small smile at his patient.

The psychiatrist is young—probably just in his mid-twenties, and he is extremely handsome as well, with chestnut brown hair in a mohawk style. Little wonder why half the nurses in the hospital often go gaga over him. Thankfully, the psychiatrist is happily married, and is utterly devoted to his wife whom from what Tamaki had heard from Dr. Asahina Satoru—is actually his childhood friend and sweetheart ever since their kindergarten days.

The nurses assigned to the SAO treatment have sometimes joked—stating that Tamaki and Shigehiro are like the younger selves of the Asahina couple.

"It's really nothing." Tamaki sighed, staring at her clasped hands in front of her—currently seated as she had always done whenever she came for her session with Dr. Asahina—on the black leather couch in a corner of Dr. Asahina's office, with the psychiatrist seated in the other couch across from her.

Dr. Asahina said nothing, allowing Tamaki to take her time to talk to him. It is one thing that she'd liked about Dr. Asahina—he never rushed into things. In fact, he didn't start working on her with her trauma with the SAO incident until their fourth or fifth session. The first few sessions with him were merely Dr. Asahina trying to get her to trust him, and to get to know her more by asking her about mundane things about her life.

"Just… I ran into a…former friend the other day."

Dr. Asahina raised an eyebrow. "A…'former' friend?" he echoed.

Tamaki nodded. "We used to be teammates in the Teiko Basketball Club," she admitted. "He was my old partner. But well… Things happened." She shrugged. "He…was the whole reason why things fell apart to begin with. I won't deny that I had a part to play with how selfish he had become over the past few years. But still…" She swallowed a lump in her throat, blinking tears away quickly as she recalled the number of suicides that she had actually managed to stop during that awful year. "…Why did things turn out like this? I'm tired. I'm tired of them blaming me for everything. I'm not his keeper. I couldn't care less if he's tired with basketball now. He's not my problem anymore!" Tamaki blinked away angry tears, recalling how _furious_ Kagami-kun and Shige-kun have been when Satsuki had came to visit that time when they were still in the hospital, and she had literally begged Tamaki to talk some sense into Aomine who is literally destroying his own life.

Shige-kun had nearly grabbed the nearest thing next to him—which unfortunately or fortunately, depending on how one look at it—happens to be a pair of scissors belonging to one of the nurses, and had almost thrown it at the terrified Satsuki who didn't need any other deterrent to flee the room.

There is a reason after all why Tamaki had even stopped talking to her best friend ever since their graduation from Teiko. All that Satsuki cares about is Aomine. She had never stopped to think just how Tamaki is feeling. Or even how stressed and pressured that Akashi had been.

Dr. Asahina was silent for a long time.

Tamaki had talked about her issues with Teiko and the Generation of Miracles during their second or third session. And while she didn't go into depth about it, the psychiatrist had a general understanding of the entire situation, as he had actually gotten her file, and knew her history due to talks with her cousin and aunt. There is a reason why Dr. Midorima had specifically requested for both Asahinas to be the ones taking on Tamaki and Shigehiro as patients, as they have serious issues relating to their middle school life that actually leads to them being trapped in Sword Art Online to begin with.

"…Remember what I told you when we first start talking about the Laughing Coffin incident when you were forced to kill two people from that guild?" Dr. Asahina asked Tamaki, and the teal head looked at him in surprise.

Tamaki nodded in response to that question. "…'It's their choice—they choose to _want_ to commit murder'," she responded, reciting the words that the psychiatrist had told her at that time, and Dr. Asahina nodded sagely.

"Exactly, it's _their_ choice." Dr. Asahina pointed out. "It's the same theory here, Tamaki-chan. When it comes down to it, _no one_ is pointing a gun at this Aomine's head, forcing him to skip classes and practice and literally _playing_ your opponents like a cat with a ball of thread." He rationalised, and Tamaki barely managed to stop a small smile appearing on her face with that mental image. "It's _his_ choice—your teammates' choice. No one is forcing them to do what they did, let alone you. You _tried_ to stop them. Isn't that enough?" He asked gently. Of all the SAO patients assigned to him, Kuroko Tamaki is the patient with the worse mental health problems because of past history with Teiko, and the trauma from it. "Besides, how old were all of you back then?"

"…Fifteen. Coming to fifteen for me and Sei."

"Right." Dr. Asahina responded. "You're _fifteen._ You're a bunch of kids yourselves—not exactly kids, and not exactly adults either. But that's exactly my point. You're all old enough to know right from wrong, and old enough to make decisions for yourselves. And if your _teammate_ doesn't know how to differentiate between right and wrong, it's not your problem. You're all more or less adults, and should know right from wrong. And if _he_ doesn't, then it's sure as hell not _your_ job to teach him." Dr. Asahina pointed out. "It's not your fault, Tamaki-chan." He repeated. "It's _his_ choice. He made his choice, so he has to lie in it. You've done your best. There's nothing more to be done. Let it go, Tamaki-chan."

Tamaki managed a small smile. "…Right."

**XXXXXX**

The Dicey Café that Andrew (Egil) runs in real life is actually located in central Tokyo in the Kabukicho district—the red light and entertainment district of Shinjuku. The café is actually tucked in one of the alleyways of Kabukicho alongside several shops and even a host club.

"I'm starting to wonder if Andrew ever gets any business." Shige-kun was wondering out loud as they took their usual route to the café. Ever since leaving the hospital, much like the rest of their friends—or at least, those that are _awake,_ they've paid Andrew (Egil) a visit at his café during one of their good days.

"I'm sure that it gets busy at night." Tamaki defended their friend since it is true that the area is always really quiet during the daytime.

Kabukicho is known as the _red light and entertainment district_ for a reason after all. Tamaki still remembered Aunt Yuki's face when she had told her where Andrew's café is located the first time she went to visit with Shige-kun. But as her aunt trusted and knew that Tamaki could handle herself, she trusted her niece to make her own judgment.

Shige-kun stopped in his tracks just then as Tamaki was absently eyeing the number of old and probably _extinct_ records being displayed in the shop window of an odd and ends place that they were passing by. The teal head looked at Shige-kun curiously before following his line of sight, and her face hardened.

A certain pink haired teenager was leaning against the wall in between a music records store and a place that is unmistakably a host club. Momoi Satsuki smiled weakly at the teenage couple, her smile wavering as she met twin glares head on. Shige-kun wasn't that amused with the audacity of Momoi's request more than a month ago when they were still in the hospital, and thus, still _recovering._

The pink haired girl is lucky that Akashi wasn't around at that time, or he likely would have done something worse.

"…Tamaki-chan." Satsuki greeted weakly, averting her eyes from the poisonous glare that Shige-kun was giving her. If looks could kill, Satsuki would be six feet under. "Can we talk?" She asked, fidgeting on her feet uneasily.

Tamaki glanced at her boyfriend. "…Go on ahead," she said at last. "I'll be right there."

Shige-kun frowned but nodded. "Give a shout if you need me," he said before walking towards the direction of the Dicey Café, giving Momoi a glare as he passed her.

A very long and awkward silence fell between the two girls for several moments after Shigehiro's departure. Momoi was the first one to break the silence.

"So… How have you been?" Satsuki asked weakly.

"Stop wasting time with pleasantries." Tamaki said coolly. "What do you want?"

Satsuki flinched upon hearing the cold tone in Tamaki's voice.

For as far as she could remember, Tamaki had been nothing but nice to her. She had been one of the few female friends that Satsuki had, and the only one whom she could trust—that friendship had meant the world to her.

But just like when they'd graduated from Teiko, Satsuki picked Aomine over Tamaki—just like all those times when the tanned teen had literally caused all kinds of problems within the club and Satsuki had defended him. And then again when she'd gone to visit Tamaki at the hospital when she'd just regained consciousness, begging Tamaki to help talk some sense into Aomine without thinking of the fact just how much Aomine had _hurt_ Tamaki to the point that she thought that her only escape is into a game.

Only this time, Tamaki had decided that enough is enough.

"…Dai-chan…came to me two nights ago." Satsuki said at last, not bringing herself to meet Tamaki's eyes. There is a reason why everyone in Teiko feared making Tamaki and Akashi angry. "He…was crying. He kept apologising over and over." Satsuki neglected to mention that her father upon seeing Aomine so distraught and upset actually brought out his hidden stash of alcohol and allowed Aomine to drink his sorrows away despite the fact that he is underage. "That's why I came here." Satsuki looked at Tamaki. "Can…you at least talk to Dai-chan? About…his basketball? And that…you forgive him?" She asked hopefully.

Tamaki closed her eyes and counted one to ten rapidly in order to calm herself down like how Dr. Asahina had taught her.

She really shouldn't be surprised in the least.

Satsuki had _always_ taken Aomine's side, no matter what happens. Like throughout the second half of their second year and throughout their third year of Teiko when Aomine was literally creating havoc and chaos for their basketball club _because_ he kept skipping practice, and several of the regulars followed his example, Satsuki had kept defending Aomine—claiming that he is just going through a particularly difficult time.

Yeah right. Then what about _Akashi_ and _Tamaki?_ Who the hell is going to help _them?_

Then their final championship game with Meiko when the team had finally went too far. Their coach was furious with the team's actions as well, but he had left the punishments of the regulars to Akashi and Tamaki as he admitted that he might just do something that he'll regret if he has to handle the punishments.

Akashi had expelled Aomine from the basketball club after the championship league, though Aomine doesn't really care, as there aren't any official matches and tournaments after this anyway. The only setback is that there will be a permanent black mark on Aomine's record. Satsuki had again leapt to his defense after hearing about it.

And for the first time in her life, Tamaki had blown up at the shocked Satsuki in the basketball clubroom where the pink haired girl had cornered her.

There is a reason why it fell to Akashi and Tamaki to handpick the next batch of regulars for the team instead of the usual tradition of the current regulars picking their own successors. The graduating team is just too angry with each other—to be exact, _Akashi_ and _Tamaki_ are both too furious with the team to even speak with them.

Yamada Koutarou and Nishi Akira—the next leaders of the Teiko Basketball Club were angry too as they were present at the championship league match, and thus, saw everything that had happened. Those two were actually the ones assisting Akashi and Tamaki with whatever damage control that they could do for their final months in the team before graduation.

During the seniors' retirement ceremony when Akashi and Tamaki have handed succession over to their respective successors a mere month before graduation, the two have actually told Yamada and Akira good luck and apologised to them for leaving them a big mess to clean up.

Tamaki ended up being the one to pick the next manager for the first string too instead of following tradition and allowing Satsuki to be the one to pick her own successor.

There were rumours and news all over the school for a month after that due to Akashi and Tamaki's actions, and that the entire basketball team were _furious_ with the regulars minus Tamaki and Akashi for their actions during the Meiko versus Teiko game. Satsuki was actually made by Coach Kashitori to 'retire' early due to how much trouble she is creating for the two leaders because of Aomine's forced expulsion from the club, and the coach feared for their mental health and tempers.

As a result, the once close friendship that Tamaki and Satsuki had once shared had eroded to almost nothing.

There is a reason after all why Tamaki had been quite attached to Riko when she'd first entered Seirin, seeing her as the older sister that she never had. Even still, it is still Kagami who had been the first to break through Tamaki's shell and get through to her, helping her through the worst of the trauma due to the championship league match.

"…Tell me then, Satsuki." Tamaki said at last through tightly gritted teeth, glaring at the signboard of the nearby host club instead of focusing on Satsuki since she can't promise that she won't fly at her once best friend, "Give me _one_ good reason why I should forgive him."

Satsuki blinked in confusion—she obviously hadn't expected that response. "I…"

Tamaki closed her eyes, counting one to ten rapidly in her head to calm herself down and to calm her temper—she doesn't want a repeat of what had happened like the time when Aomine had confronted her.

"That's exactly your problem." Tamaki finally tore her eyes away from the signboard, focusing on Satsuki. "Ever since Teiko. You're always so focused on Aomine, ignoring all his faults, always pleading for leniency for him that you lost sight of what's truly important. Do you know the number of problems that you both have created for the club for the last year that ended up in Sei and myself having to do what we did when it comes time for the retirement ceremony?" Tamaki glared at Satsuki who paled. "That's what I meant! Aomine isn't the only person in the club! Likewise, he isn't the only person who plays basketball in the high school circuit who wants a decent challenger! If he wants me to forgive him, he's going to have to _earn_ it—just like the others did!"

Kise had nearly grovelled at her feet the first night when Aunt Yuki and Sei have brought her home. And Sei had told her what Midorima had done throughout the past two years that had basically earned him her forgiveness. Atsushi-kun had taken a little longer, but as she always had a soft spot for the giant, it didn't really take much to forgive him. And to begin with, the entire fiasco with Teiko stems from _Aomine._ The rest of the team were just following what he did.

Neither she nor Sei have blamed them for just caving into peer pressure.

The fact that Aoi had never liked either Satsuki or Aomine should speak a lot. The husky had always been friendly with people. Hell, Aoi adores Kagami despite the fact that the redhead is _terrified_ of the dog that had just been a little puppy when Tamaki had first found him. Himuro Tatsuya of Yosen had found it very funny the first weekend when Tamaki is out of the hospital, and he had tagged along with his brother to visit Tamaki.

Tamaki had also taken a liking to the effeminate teen and could see why Kagami had respected him so much, and why Atsushi-kun had liked Tatsuya as well when he could barely tolerate anyone outside of the Generation of Miracles.

Satsuki bit on her lower lip nervously before looking at Tamaki. Part of her can't deny the reasons why Tamaki is angry with the pair of them—and for good reason too. But another part of her wants Tamaki to help Dai-chan—believing that he will pick himself up should Tamaki help him.

"…Do it for Sakurai-kun." Satsuki pleaded, knowing from Wakamatsu-san that Sakurai-kun is one of Tamaki's friends in Sword Art Online, and is also one of the few that hadn't woken yet.

Tamaki's eyes flashed with fury, and Satsuki took one step backwards—terrified for the first time at the look in Tamaki's eyes. The teal head looked ready to _kill._

"…Do _not_ bring him into this." Tamaki hissed with fury. She recalled Dr. Asahina's words to her, and breathed in and out to calm herself down. "…I had enough of you lot. Both of you made your choice remarkably clear that day! I thank you to stay _far_ away from me. And if you want my advice, I'll advise you to warn Touou to be careful should you wind up facing the teams of our old teammates, and even Seirin. _Especially_ Rakuzan. If I know Sei at all, he'll _rip you apart."_ Satsuki flinched at that—that is very true. If Touou hadn't been torn apart by Seirin at the Winter Cup qualifiers, chances are Akashi would have given them their worst defeat ever should they ever wind up facing Rakuzan. "Unlike me, my cousin is not that forgiving. And he doesn't forget. Ever." Even Satsuki knew that. "And he can be more ruthless than I am. He's our captain for a reason. There's a reason why all of us followed him starting from our first year."

"Tamaki-chan, please—"

"Enough!" Tamaki finally blew. Curious shopkeepers were starting to stare, but Tamaki couldn't care less. "I thank you both to stay away from me. If I find either you or Aomine on my doorstep, I'll set my dog on you."

She pushed past the pink haired girl, walking as quickly as she could with her current health limitations, trying to calm herself down as she did. She was never so relieved to see the familiar sights and door of the Dicey Café, pushing it open and entering.

A bell jangled somewhere in the café as Tamaki entered.

The establishment was devoid of customers, especially at this time of the day, and there was slow jazz music playing from the record player in a corner. Shige-kun was seated at one of the stools at the bar counter. Takao was there as well, currently dressed in a black tee and dark blue jeans, with a black fur-trimmed coat on. So were Soma (Zehar) and Shinji (Calerd). Kirigaya Kazuto (Kirito) was present as well, dressed in a black tee and jeans with a black jacket.

Honestly, that teen takes the term of 'the Black Swordsman' entirely too seriously, though in Tamaki's opinion, she can understand where the people within Sword Art Online came up with the moniker to begin with.

"Sorry I'm late." Tamaki apologised as she approached the counter, taking the seat beside Shigehiro who squeezed her hand comfortingly. "I had a bit of…business to take care of."

"Yeah, we heard." Andrew Gilbert Mills (Egil) responded from behind the counter, wiping his hands with a rag. "Coke for you?"

"Yes please."

It took several moments for Andrew to prepare a glass of Coke, but one was soon in front of Tamaki—like with the others, as none of them are of age yet to drink.

"So… I don't see Mayuzumi." Takao mused, glancing from one to the other, shaking his glass slightly, causing the ice cubes within it to rattle.

"Oh, you haven't heard?" Soma enquired. "He's still in the midst of preparing for his move to Tokyo apparently. He moved back to Kyoto when he was discharged for some stuff, but he did say he's coming back."

"I did tell him about the meeting today by email, and he said he'll help out where he could." Andrew added.

Kazuto stilled and he looked at Andrew. "So what was that picture you sent?" he enquired, a faint hint of hope visible in his voice. "There must be a reason why you called for all of us."

After all, outside of Andrew, Soma and Shinji, all those present here were Phantom Blue members. Andrew had often assisted them with information and the occasional raid battle—with the fight against the last boss before they were forcibly logged out coming to mind. Soma and Shinji have their own guilds in Sword Art Online, but they were as much involved with Phantom Blue—especially with the entire fiasco with Laughing Coffin, and then with Kayaba before the game had ended.

Andrew looked from face to face as he cleaned the drinking glass in his hand before he sighed, placing the glass down onto his side of the counter with a light tap. "It's a bit of a long story," he said at last before fumbling with something on his side of the counter. "You guys—you ever hear of this?" He threw something onto the counter, with the item sliding over the countertop before coming to a stop before Kazuto.

It is a game packaging, with the pictures of two people with wings on the front cover that is of a forested background with the full moon visible in the night sky. Words were also visible across the front cover—'Alfheim Online'.

"A game?" Kazuto frowned, even as the others peered at the item currently in front of him.

"Alfheim Online?" Shigehiro read the words on the front packaging.

"I think I heard about it somewhere." Takao frowned.

"I'm not surprised if you've heard about it." Andrew commented. "It's an MMO for the Amusphere, a successor to the NerveGear."

The eyes of the teens in the café widened with surprise. Kazuto frowned, his attention returning to the game within his hands. "Then another virtual MMO like SAO?" he enquired, studying the game within his hands.

Tamaki frowned, stirring her drink with the straw. "You say that this game is a successor for the NerveGear—in other words, SAO's successor?" she enquired, and Andrew nodded. "Does this mean that the same company made this?"

The eyes of the other teens caught on what Tamaki is implying, and as one, they turned towards Andrew who looked solemn. "You caught on quick, Tamaki," he said. "That's right. Someone bought Kayaba's old game company. Some company called 'RCT Progress'."

No one noticed Kazuto's face paling.

Every single person in the café stared at Andrew for a long time. "…Sword Art Online got quite the dubious reputation after that, and the company that made it even more so." Soma said at last. "Why would someone buy Kayaba's old company? I heard rumours that it is about to go under, as the shareholders all backed out after his death—not surprising, given what he had done."

"Who knows?" Andrew shrugged. "But within the game circles, there is talk that several developers still harboured hope that the full dive system could still survive in games. That's where this MMO came about." He tapped on the game packaging in Kazuto's hands. "Alfheim Online. Basically, 'Land of the Fairies'."

"From Norse mythology, huh?" Shinji mused, having taken a major in myths and legends back in his high school before the SAO incident—having been two years ahead of Tamaki and Shigehiro in terms of schooling.

"Seems so." Andrew nodded. "From my sources, this MMO, whilst being a direct successor to Sword Art Online, has several differences. For one, there's a heavy emphasis on player skill. In other words, levels don't really mean much when it comes to the game. What will affect battle are the player skills—the more you use them, the more you improve." He explained. "Combat really depends on the player's own athletic ability. Also, PKing is encouraged." Andrew added.

All their faces paled the moment Andrew mentioned the word 'PK'. All of them are still traumatised from the time with Laughing Coffin.

"I-It's not permanent, right?" Soma squeaked, his face pale.

"No, it isn't." Andrew shook his head immediately—understanding why they are all so pale. He might not have been there when the entire raid against Laughing Coffin had gone down, but he had heard enough tales from the other players to know what had transpired. "Like Shinji had said, Alfheim Online is based off Norse mythology. In other words, the entire story is like a war amongst the different fairy races. Thus why PKing is encouraged. This game is like an SAO with magic, but no sword skills." He explained. "It's really popular. I've heard it's because you can fly."

"Fly?" Shigehiro spluttered.

"Well, of course." Tamaki sighed, understanding the reason why upon seeing the pair of fairies displayed on the front cover of the game packaging. "'Land of the Fairies'. The players are _fairies,_ so they have _wings._ I suppose that's a big selling point of the game—to be able to fly." She concluded.

The others nodded slowly. Which person doesn't wish to have the ability to fly?

"So back to topic." Tamaki said, and all heads snapped towards her. She pulled out her phone, pulling up the group email from Andrew and opened the grainy picture of what she had presumed to be Asuna. She placed her phone on the countertop so that everyone can see it. Tamaki stared at Andrew, tapping her finger onto the countertop next to her phone. "Where did this picture come from?"

"That's right!" Kazuto stared at Andrew. "This picture… It does look awfully like Asuna." He admitted, missing his in-game wife and girlfriend.

"You'll be surprised to hear where it came from." Andrew said solemnly. "It's taken inside the game—inside Alfheim Online." He said, much to their surprise. Andrew turned over the game packaging, showing the group of teens the back that seems to be a map of some sort for the game. "At what's called the World Tree." Andrew tapped onto the middle of the map where an image of a tree is visible. "A legendary castle sits atop this tree. In this game, players are divided into nine races, with all of them racing to reach the castle first. And supposedly, there's a limit to how long you can fly, so the players can't fly forever either—thus, there's no way to get the top of the tree by flying." He explained. "From my sources, a player tried to get to the castle by flying, but failed to even get to the lowest branch. But he did manage to take several pictures. And something strange was in one of them."

Andrew took out a bunch of photos from his side of the counter and placed one of them down onto the countertop. It is a grainy picture like the one that he'd sent them—a picture with several leaves covering much of the photo, but in the distance, a giant birdcage is visible.

Andrew tapped onto the image of the birdcage with his fingertip. "When they zoomed in on the cage as best as they could, they found this." Andrew concluded, tapping onto the picture on Tamaki's phone screen.

"But why would Asuna be there?" Kazuto asked, puzzled, asking the question currently on everyone's minds.

Everyone fell silent for several moments, and Tamaki and Shigehiro exchanged looks. They got a real bad feeling about this. If this MMO is a direct successor of SAO, does it mean that it's based off that game itself? It can go bad in several different ways. Additionally, as Asuna is one of the three hundred SAO victims that haven't woken up yet, _and_ she has been seen in Alfheim Online, does this mean that the others…?

"…If Asuna is in that game, then chances are that the few others who are still trapped in their comas are in there too." Shigehiro said slowly, coming to the same conclusion as Tamaki. "In other words, Mochida…" He trailed off slowly.

"…and Sakurai…" Takao murmured, curling his fingers together.

"…Asuna…" Kazuto murmured.

A long silence fell amongst them.

Finally, the group of teens exchanged looks before nodding as one. Kazuto picked up the Alfheim Online game, staring at it for several moments before looking at the curious Andrew once more. "Can I take this with me?" he asked, waving about the game. Andrew nodded, curious. "And where can we get more copies?" He enquired.

Andrew looked from one to the other, bewildered, before a look of resignation appeared on his face. Having known them as long as he did, he knew that they are all extremely stubborn. They wouldn't be members or even leaders of some of Sword Art Online's leading guilds if they weren't.

"There's a game shop just down the street," he said at last. "I've spoken to the owner this morning, asking him to reserve some copies for me. Tell him that I sent you. Also, the hardware functions similarly as Sword Art Online. So you can use the NerveGear for Alfheim Online."

"…I need to get a new Amusphere then." Tamaki sighed. "My cousin threw out the NerveGear the first chance he got."

Takao and Shigehiro raised their hands silently—indicating that they need to get the Amusphere too.

"So I'm assuming that you lot are going to investigate?" Andrew asked bluntly.

"It's the best clue we got." Kazuto answered, getting off his stool and picking up his bag. The others followed suit. "I'm going to check it out." He glanced at the others. "I'll head on home immediately. Let's stay in contact via emails."

"Yeah, you got it." Shigehiro nodded. He looked at Andrew. "We'll make a move. We'll keep you updated."

"Yeah. Go save Asuna and the others. Otherwise, our fight can't really end." Andrew told them. "I'll help on my end too. Mayuzumi as well. That guy is pretty skilled with computers after all. He can probably do something."

"Let's go." Takao said eagerly. "Let's go and get the game. We'll meet in Alfheim Online!"

* * *

"Welcome home, Tamaki-chan." Kuroko Yuki greeted as Tamaki stepped through the front doors of Rising Sun. "You're back early. Aren't you going somewhere with Shige-kun?"

"Y-Yeah. I was feeling a little tired, so I decided to come home early." Tamaki managed a weak smile. "I'll be in my room."

Yuki smiled and nodded before Tamaki headed up the stairs at the back that lead to the apartment. Akashi isn't around—most likely out with one of his friends, and thus, the apartment is silent. Aoi greeted Tamaki with a bark the moment that she had entered her room, and the teal head patted his head.

Tamaki then locked her room door before unzipping her bag and removing the Alfheim Online game packaging as well as her new Amusphere. The device looked like a pair of visor—only with red lenses, and she stared at it for several moments, swallowing nervously.

"…Help me out once more," she whispered, willing herself to get over her fear for diving into a game system once more.

Tamaki then set up the console and devices, attaching the Amusphere to it, and placing it over her eyes, getting into her bed. A familiar low beeping sound echoed around her room as the Amusphere and the console powered on.

Tamaki closed her eyes.

" _Link start!"_


	24. The Land of the Fairies

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Straight after logging into ALO, Mayuzumi contacted Tamaki and Shigehiro with some disturbing news.

_~January 20, 2025; Northern Forest, Neutral Territory~_

A very familiar page greeted Tamaki's eyes the moment that she was transported straight into the world of the game itself. After all, she had seen this page once before when she had first started playing Sword Art Online for the beta test—when she had to first pick her character name and gender.

The only differences between ALO and SAO's first login page is that ALO requires her to also choose a race character class.

"Maybe I'll go with this." Tamaki mused, eyeing the stats as well as the strengths and weaknesses of the Imp character class. She was half tempted to go with the Undine class because of the colour scheme, but decided on Imp in the end due to them being the 'masters of the night'.

" _You've chosen the Imp character class. Are you sure?"_

The computer generated voice echoed once more, and Tamaki is more certain than ever that ALO is just a copy of SAO's system even as she picked the 'yes' button before a bright flash of light greeted her eyes, thus forcing her to shut it.

Then before she even knew what is going on, Tamaki soon found herself falling through the skies.

' _T-That's right! Fly! Fly! This game allows you to fly, right?'_ Tamaki thought, trying not to panic even as she started falling like a stone towards the ground. She then nearly paled as she realised that she hadn't gone through a tutorial to learn how to _fly,_ like the one that she had gone through in Sword Art Online that taught them the barest basics of combat and navigation. _'Uh oh.'_

"Eeek!" Tamaki squeaked in fright, though she would likely deny it to anyone who asked even as the forested ground of some unknown forest started coming into view faster.

_Crash!_

Bracing for a heavy impact, Tamaki was slightly surprised to find that it didn't hurt as much as she'd expected, and that she'd somehow landed on something _soft._

" _Owwww…!"_ A pained groan reaches Tamaki's eyes, and even as she rubbed at her eyes to ease up on the hundreds of stars that had exploded at the back of her eyelids, she was startled to realise that she'd landed onto the back of another player.

"S-Sorry!" Tamaki squeaked, scrambling off the player as fast as she could and getting to her feet gingerly.

The other player followed suit, and Tamaki took the time to size him up. He was about a head taller than she is, with messy orange-red hair in a similar style as the one that Shigehiro had in reality, and he is dressed in a dull red and white coat that reaches to his hips, with a black shirt and trousers worn beneath it. Dark brown boots adorned his feet, and he had a pair of blades visible at his side.

"Uh…" Tamaki eyed the player closely even as he rubbed the back of his head. His mannerisms is vaguely similar to… "Shige-kun? You're Shige-kun, right?"

The male player paused in his actions to eye Tamaki, startled. "Uh… Tamaki?" he asked uncertainly. "Well, at least I don't have to worry about finding you." Shigehiro joked. "Apparently, all of us arrived in different locations, due to our chosen classes." He frowned at that, concerned for a moment that they wouldn't be able to find the rest of their friends.

Tamaki perked up at the mention of 'chosen classes' and immediately started looking for a reflective surface of some sort—maybe a lake or something. She spotted one not too far away from where they are and immediately went towards the side of the river, peering at herself in the waters of the lake.

She is still as petite and _tiny_ as she is back when they were playing Sword Art Online and even in reality, but that's where the similarities end. Instead of teal blue hair, Tamaki's ALO avatar now sprouted a dark purplish-black dark-blue hair colour, with her long hair done up in a low side ponytail and dark blue eyes. She also had on a pale purple and white sleeveless tunic with a pair of black shorts and black combat boots laced on her feet. A steel purple armlet of some sort was around her upper left bicep, and she had on a black cloak around her shoulders that is held by a clasp above her left shoulder that won't hinder her in a fight in the least. A pair of identical black blades was also visible by her side.

Tamaki frowned as she took note of her blades. She swore that it resembles the weapons that she had equipped back in Sword Art Online before all of them were forcibly logged out at the end of the game.

"Do you have any idea where the others are?" Tamaki turned back towards Shigehiro who is making his way over to her, pulling up her menu screen, and was greatly relieved to find that the logout button is available to her.

"No clue—"

Both teens almost jumped a foot in the air when a low ringing sound started to echo around the forest, and the communications menu appeared in front of each of them just then, with the name 'Caet' flashing beneath the telephone icon.

Both Tamaki and Shigehiro exchanged startled looks before accepting the call as one. Mayuzumi's annoyed voice echoed around the forest clearing just then.

" _Finally!_ I've finally gotten through to at least _one_ of you!" Mayuzumi sounded remarkably annoyed—a first for the normally impassive teen. He had after all a type of composure and patience that is enough to even match Tamaki's—being so similar to the teal head. There had been more than once, especially after they're out of the game, when someone would ask Mayuzumi if he is sure that he is not Tamaki's long lost older brother or something.

" _C-Caet?"_ Shigehiro and Tamaki echoed as one, sticking to the unspoken rule of only using each other's avatar names in the game, and never to ask anything regarding the real world. "How on earth…? Are you in the game too? Aren't you still in Kyoto?" Shigehiro was confused, rightfully so.

There was silence for several moments before Mayuzumi spoke again, sounding annoyed. "…Did you even bother to read your email? I know that I've _told_ all of you two days ago via an email that I'm coming back to Tokyo tonight! It took some time for my dad to get the lease for my apartment finalised." Tamaki glanced at Shigehiro only to see that he looked sheepish. Knowing Shigehiro as well as she did, Tamaki knew for sure that Shigehiro most likely hadn't checked his email in days. "And on that note, _why the hell_ _did you change your avatar name?_ I can't even be sure that it is _you_ that I'm contacting, and not some random person!" Mayuzumi sounded peeved.

Tamaki looked surprised at Mayuzumi's proclamation that Shigehiro had changed his avatar name. But on the other hand, she wasn't so surprised that Shigehiro would want to change his avatar name to something different as compared to the one that he'd used in Sword Art Online.

"Rhaen." Shigehiro supplied helpfully, seeing the questioning look on Tamaki's face. "My avatar name." He then turned his attention back to the call. "And well… I have my reasons." He said uncomfortably. "And how the heck did you contact us in the game if you're _not_ in ALO?"

"I happen to be pretty proficient in computers, thank you very much." Mayuzumi said indignantly, and Tamaki mouthed the word 'hacking' to Shigehiro who 'ahhed' in understanding. The older boy had after all mentioned once that he had actually intended to take a major in computer sciences in college with a minor in literature if he hadn't gotten caught up in Sword Art Online. "Egil contacted me awhile back and told me about the situation. I've been in the system for a few hours now, and thus, I got a general understanding of the entire ALO world just from reading the system and the coding that made up this world."

"What can you tell us about it?" Tamaki asked, bringing up her menu system once more, going to the item menu and even the skills menu as well as the guild menu only to see that it had as much remained the same as the one in SAO, with the only difference being that there are a series of question marks over where the item names would have been.

"ALO is just a copy of the SAO servers." Mayuzumi answered promptly, and there were even light sounds of fingers tapping over keyboard keys. "From what I could find out, everything in ALO—from the system to the servers and even the cardinal system is just a mere copy of the one in SAO."

Tamaki frowned, exchanging looks with Shigehiro. "We were talking about this with Kirito and the others earlier," she said. "RCT, the company that made ALO bought over Argus, Kayaba's old game company—the original company that had made SAO. Thus, it shouldn't be that much of a surprise that the systems of the two games are similar."

"But it doesn't make sense that all our old items, skills and even our character data from SAO had been brought over to ALO." Shigehiro said, flicking through his player menu. "Hell, even the data of our guild is here!" He brought up the guild menu only to see that Mayuzumi, Sakurai, Mochida and even Asuna's player names were greyed out—indicating that they aren't online. But the others are. "Hey, maybe we could find the others with the map, as they're our guild members."

"Before you do that, listen to me first." Mayuzumi was annoyed, and Shigehiro looked sheepish. "The system in ALO isn't just a mere copy of SAO. It _is_ SAO's old servers and system. That's why you have your old character data and everything brought over. Also, the save data is nearly identical, so any skills common to both games had their levels overwritten."

"I still have most of my sword skills, now that you mentioned it." Tamaki said with a frown, flicking through her skill window. "But my skills from my Tailor sub class are gone. I'm guessing that ALO doesn't have sub classes like SAO?"

"No, from what I could find out." Mayuzumi admitted. "And also, if you hadn't already done so, delete your items immediately before the error detection program finds them! I don't know about you, but from everything that I've found out thus far, something isn't sitting right with me. If I'm you, I'll try to find Asuna and the others as quickly as I could."

"That's what we're here for." Tamaki said absently, flicking through her items window and deleting them all at once, though she had hesitated initially as those items are what she had gathered over the course of two years in SAO. "And the others?"

"I'm contacting them now." Mayuzumi sounded resigned. "I'll link all of you in a group chat in a moment—you idiots need to learn how to fly, and the flying tutorial won't be appearing for you."

He then hung up. It took several minutes before a call was put through once more, and this time, both Shigehiro and Tamaki answered promptly.

"This really feels weird." Zehar admitted. "But I guess all of us are here. And Tsuyu? If it's Kaz that you're worried about, don't. He's here with me and Calerd in the Eastern Forest, and he…kinda looks cute." He snickered at the end, and Shigehiro and Tamaki exchanged confused looks.

"Don't call me cute!" Takao sounded annoyed.

"Well, it's your own fault for picking the character class you did." Calerd sounded amused. "Can't blame us, can you?"

"If you idiots are done fooling around, can we begin?" Mayuzumi sounded annoyed. "There's only so long that I can stay in the system and not get detected. And before you ask, _because_ your character data are transferred from SAO, in your case, there won't be a flying tutorial because the game _recognises_ you as long time players."

"I can actually help a bit there." A vaguely familiar voice said from Kirito's end, and silence reigned for several moments.

"…Is that Yui I hear?" Shigehiro asked at last.

" _Can we begin?"_

"Uh… Sorry. Yes." Kirito sounded abashed from his end at Mayuzumi's dangerously sharp tone—always a sign that the normally impassive teen is close to losing his temper. "Please go ahead."

Mayuzumi huffed before taking each of them through the step-by-step tutorial of learning how to fly by using the wings that were given to them in the world of ALO. The wings only materialised when they wished it, and would disappear once they're back on the ground. Furthermore, they can't fly forever either, and there is also an altitude limit to how high they can go.

"I'm leaving the system." Mayuzumi said once all of them were at least proficient enough to use their wings without crashing into a tree or something. "If I stay any longer, I'm going to get caught. Find out as much as you could. We'll meet up tomorrow or something."

"Okay," said Shigehiro before Mayuzumi left the group conversation. "So judging by our positions, I'm going to assume that we're all within vicinity of each other." He mused, pulling up the map. "Where's the nearest town?"

"That will be Sylvein in the Sylph territory." Yui spoke up.

"We might get more information if go there." Kirito added. "So we'll meet there?"

"Yeah."

**XXXXXX**

"What do you think?" was the first question out of Shigehiro's mouth the moment they were up in the skies, and thus, less of a chance of getting their conversation overheard the moment that they've pinpointed where Sylvein is located, and thus, made their way towards the town's direction.

"What do I think?" Tamaki echoed the question back to her boyfriend, glancing at his mechanical looking wings before turning her eyes back to his face. "About the whole ALO system being a copy of the original SAO system? And if Caet is to be believed, ALO's system _is_ the original SAO system?" Shigehiro nodded grimly, and Tamaki sighed, turning her eyes back towards the front. "I don't know." She admitted. "If it's true, then whoever are the owners of RCT is also responsible for the fact that over three hundred SAO survivors haven't yet regained consciousness. In other words, they are responsible for Asuna, Mochida and Sakurai-kun still being trapped in the game world."

"Let's hope not." Shigehiro said with a frown, not even wanting to think of the repercussions if such a thing should actually come to light.

"Hey, are those the others?" Tamaki asked all of a sudden, and Shigehiro blinked, turning his eyes to the front only to see winged figures in the sky, all heading towards the same direction that they are before one of them suddenly plummeted down to the ground into the forest below.

"Hey!"

* * *

Tamaki and Shigehiro made it to the spot where the falling player—who is apparently Kirito had plummeted down to the ground at the same time as the others. And now, Tamaki understood what had tickled Zehar and Calerd so earlier, as atop Takao's raven black locks are a pair of cat ears, and is that a black cat tail behind him?

Shigehiro let out several loud hacking coughs that sounded suspiciously like laughter even as they hovered above the treetops where Kirito had just crash landed, with Takao shooting the couple an annoyed look as he knew just what they're sniggering about.

"Hey Kirito!" Zehar called out, with both Zehar and Calerd being dressed in similar crimson red and black garbs. Zehar however had light chestnut brown hair whilst Calerd had a head of dark brown locks.

"Hey! Are you still alive?" Takao enquired even as they hovered down to the ground where Kirito had apparently landed on his head painfully.

"Huh…?"

Tamaki looked up just then, and her sharp eyes then took in the scene around them.

Apparently, they've just walked right into the middle of a fight, as standing not too far away from them is the stunned figure of a female Sylph with long blonde hair and green eyes currently gaping at them. In front of said Sylph is a male Sylph about a head taller with glossy dark green hair that it looks almost black in a messy mussed up style and dark green eyes. He is dressed in a dark green and yellow high-collared coat that is sleeveless on the right arm and black trousers with a pair of dark brown boots. A silver and black armlet was also visible around the bicep on his right arm, and he had a pair of black and brown gloves on his hands which were currently grasping a sword with a black hilt.

And in the air before the two stunned Sylphs were about five Salamanders dressed in the easily recognisable crimson red and black garbs that also identified Zehar and Calerd as being from the same race.

"Hey Kirito, are you all right?" Shigehiro asked even as Kirito groaned, rubbing at his head as he got to his feet gingerly.

"Who the heck are they?" The male Sylph spluttered, still with the sword in his hands.

"Kirito, your luck of finding trouble wherever you go seems to have caught up to us here too." Takao said wryly, pointing at the five stunned Salamanders in the air.

"Seems to be." Kirito grimaced, rubbing at his head even as he shook his head to get the stars out of his vision, studying the five stunned Salamanders that are currently staring at the group of them—most probably trying to gauge their threat level. "Sorry."

"Even still, five heavy combat fighters attacking two people?" Zehar sneered at the five mentioned Salamanders. "Can't say that I approve."

"What did you say, you bastard?" One of the Salamanders snarled at Zehar.

"You're a Salamander too! You should be siding with us, or if you don't want to, you stay the hell out of this!"

Zehar's eyes flashed dangerously. "I don't take orders from you," he hissed dangerously, and the seven unknown players in the vicinity gulped at the dangerous aura that Zehar is currently emanating. There is a reason after all why Zehar, along with Calerd, Tamaki and even Heathcliff were known as the top four guild leaders in SAO, and why they command so much respect—at least until Heathcliff had gotten up to his antics.

"Then we'll kill you too!" One of the rasher Salamanders rushed at Zehar who dodged him in mid-air neatly, with the Salamander changing targets halfway, rushing to meet Kirito who is just behind Zehar.

The female Sylph clenched her eyes tightly in fear, but when she heard nothing for several moments, she opened her eyes only to see that Kirito had gripped the end of the Salamander's sword effortlessly in his bare hands, a confident smile on his face.

"We're saved." The male Sylph sighed in relief.

"Hey." Tamaki called out to the pair of Sylphs. "Can we handle this?" The pair of Sylphs nodded dumbly and Kirito grinned. "You heard them, Kirito. You might as well go wild. Might as well get into combat practice."

"I guess so." Kirito shrugged even as he removed his sword from the sheathe on his back. Then, he moved so quickly that none of the Salamanders could even react before one of them was down for the count, with his body dispersing into crimson light.

"Where are you looking?" A male voice echoed next to the ear of one of the stunned Salamanders, and Shigehiro effortlessly blocked the sword strike that came at him, with Tamaki attacking from the Salamander's blind spot.

In a matter of moments, the clearing that once had five Salamanders were down to one sole remaining Salamander that was almost gaping at the skill level that the group of 'newbies' that he had termed them as were capable of.

"They're good." The male Sylph whispered, his eyes shining in awe. _'They're not new players. They've seen combat before.'_

"So? Have you had enough, mister? Or do you want to fight too?" Kirito addressed the sole remaining Salamander still in the air.

The Salamander immediately raised his hands in surrender. "I'll pass," he said, his voice shaking slightly. "From what I've seen, I'll rather not fight you one-on-one." His eyes glanced from face to face. "A group of different fairy races… Are you a guild?"

"You can say that." Kaz said curtly.

"I'll take my leave." The Salamander said, flying higher in the air. "But I don't believe that this is our final meeting. See you."

Silence reigned for several moments after the Salamander's departure, and Tamaki watched with fascination at the four crimson lights that were present at where the four Salamanders that they've taken out earlier before fading away.

The male Sylph sighed in relief as the lights dispersed, sheathing his sword. "I suppose we should thank you for that," he said at last, with him and his companion approaching the group of them. "But still, this is my first time seeing a guild comprised of different fairy races. It's not really common, that's for sure." He commented.

"Yeah, we get that a lot." Tamaki exchanged looks with Shigehiro and Takao who smiled grimly. "Actually, now that we've met two Sylphs, can we ask for directions to Sylvein? We were actually on our way there to stock up on supplies, but this guy—" She pointed at Kirito, "lost his balance halfway there and plummeted straight down." Tamaki immediately came up with a lie so well constructed that if her friends hadn't known that it is a lie, they would have believed her instantly.

"At least I didn't land in a lake?" Kirito said weakly.

The male Sylph chuckled with amusement even as his female companion giggled next to him. "You remind me of my friend," he added to Tamaki. "Sure. We'll lead you there. It's the least that we could do, seeing as how you'd just about saved our lives." He admitted.

"I'm a Sylph. Leafa." The female Sylph introduced herself.

"The same. I'm technically the Sylph race's third-in-command." The male Sylph introduced himself. "The name's Nohac. Nice to meet you."

Tamaki frowned to herself as she studied Nohac. He reminds her vaguely of someone for some odd reason.

But who?


	25. Pretenders

_~January 21, 2025~_

Tamaki would never tell anyone—not even Shigehiro, but she is quite relieved after the end of their first day in ALO, and she had chosen the logout option _(thank the gods the logout button is there!),_ and she opened her eyes to the incessant beeping of the Amusphere only to meet the familiar ceiling of her bedroom in her aunt's house.

The phobia of fearing that she'll never return to the real world after going into a virtual reality world once more will likely never fade from her psyche—not after everything that had happened for the past two years in SAO. But like what Dr. Asahina had told Tamaki, she needs to face up to her fears sooner or later.

Not facing up to it won't make them disappear—it'll still be there, just not acknowledged. And though Akashi had disapproved of it, Dr. Asahina had actually suggested some time ago to go into a virtual reality world once more to help Tamaki to face up to her fears.

When he had initially suggested it, it was around the fourth session that Tamaki had with him after the psychiatrist had managed to get the teal head to trust him. Tamaki was still dealing with the aftermath of nightmares and night terrors from the SAO Incident at that time, and to say that she'd freaked out is a complete understatement.

Dr. Asahina was then quick to reassure her—saying that no, he didn't mean that he wants Tamaki to go back into a virtual reality world straight away, just something that she might want to consider once she thinks that she's ready for it.

Their first day in ALO was full of ups and downs.

Leafa and Nohac—the two Sylphs whom they have met in the forest were kind enough to lead them to Sylvein after learning that they are 'lost'. The two have even acted as their guides in Sylvein. They have even met a fellow Sylph by the name of Recon who seems to openly idolise _(if not crush on)_ Leafa, though the female Sylph seems to be painfully oblivious of it, as she clearly only has eyes for Nohac.

(Though whether Nohac even knew that his partner and teammate seems to have a crush the size of the World Tree on him is another matter entirely)

They've even met a Sylph by the name of Sigurd, who seems to be the Sylph race's second-in-command of sorts. And to say that they plain dislike him just from their first encounter alone is a severe understatement. Tamaki actually has to hold back Shigehiro from attacking him in _Sylph territory,_ particularly when Sigurd has said something particularly insulting about her.

(Anyone who knows Shigehiro will tell you that the friendly boy will turn into a monster if you insult or upset his girlfriend within his hearing or seeing distance)

And much like during their time in SAO with Kayaba Akihiko, the SAO survivors all felt something off about Sigurd. They don't have any explanation for it. They just felt wary about him—the same way they did with Heathcliff and even Kuradeel back in SAO. The fact that Tamaki doesn't seem to like and trust him either had already sent warning bells through their heads.

The lot of them have been SAO survivors—with the Phantom Blue guild members being Red Player Hunters for long enough to rely on their instincts and gut feeling to gauge a person's true nature. If their gut feeling is nagging at them, telling them that something about the person is not right, then they'll listen to it. After all, it had saved their asses in SAO more than once.

Nohac didn't seem to hold great respect or liking for Sigurd either, and for obvious reasons—with how Sigurd kept sniping at Leafa. Clearly, he holds no respect for women—something that simply grate at the nerves of the boys with Tamaki.

Tamaki barely managed to wrestle Shigehiro away with her to a café before a fight breaks out in the middle of Sylvein. A wise decision, as what Nohac had told them later when the two Sylphs have finally managed to catch up with them in the café that they've taken sanctuary in. Sigurd has some power and authority amongst the Sylphs; though the Sylph race is also arguably one of the most easy-going when it comes to their governing. Thus, Sigurd's high and mighty attitude had been grating on many people's nerves lately.

It is probably why Sigurd is mainly the one assigned to 'keep an eye' on Sylvein and their territories whilst Nohac is normally the one tasked with Leafa to go around the borders and their territories making sure that no Renegades cross over.

 _Officially,_ like what a grim Leafa had told them, Nohac is the one stuck with the dirty jobs with Sigurd living it up there in Sylvein. But unofficially (and every single Sylph knows it), it is the other way around. Sakuya doesn't seem to trust Sigurd either, particularly with the countless complaints from her people—the most prominent coming from Nohac for Leafa's sake.

So _unofficially,_ it is really Nohac who is Sakuya's second-in-command whilst she's away trying to gain alliances and allies with the other fairy races.

The SAO survivors could all agree on one thing when they've all decided to call it a day—with them all deciding to go back into ALO in two days as more than half of them still have rehabilitation and therapy and they are still unable to stay awake for more than twelve hours. Tamaki for one is still undergoing physical therapy along with the rehabilitation that the others are going through as well.

There is _something_ going on in ALO as a whole, not just Sigurd and the entire business with the Sylphs, though Tamaki is strangely concerned about it.

Quests in virtual MMOs, like what Zehar had said just before they'd logged out—are normally assigned by NPCs, the Non-Player Characters. This is common knowledge for anyone who had even played a virtual reality game, and considering that they've all been through SAO together, they knew this. But the 'quest'—the main goal in ALO being to reach the top of the World Tree doesn't seem to be an official quest at all. Generally, all quests have land markers, and sub quests upon sub quests involved in it—with the end goal all leading to the end of the quest.

But this World Tree 'quest'?

It is only something that all of them have heard _outside_ the game. Honestly, if the lot of them hadn't heard of this 'ultimate goal' from Egil, they would likely never even know about this 'unofficial quest'.

And after subtly prodding at Leafa and Nohac after Kirito had admitted to their goal being to get to the top of the World Tree, even the two Sylphs have admitted that reaching the top of the World Tree doesn't seem to be an official quest in ALO at all, now that they stop to think about it.

Tamaki seemed to be worried about it, and upon logging out, she had immediately rang up Mayuzumi who seemed to be waiting for her call, as he'd answered the phone even before it had started ringing for the second time.

" _I can see why you would be concerned about it."_ The older boy (or rather young man now at this point of time) had said after listening to what Tamaki had to say, _"And true, it does seems weird. A main quest that is not an official quest at all? And there are no clues about how one goes about getting to the top too, you say?"_ Mayuzumi sighed. _"I'll look into it on my end. Not that I can do anything much rather than sleep, read and go on the computer anyway if I'm not at rehab."_ He grumbled.

That was a day ago, and to say that the SAO survivors are all worried and suspicious is a severe understatement. And honestly, at this point, they don't need their stress levels going up.

**XXXXXX**

Simultaneous alerts beeped from the two phones set side by side with each other on the bedside table.

Ogiwara Shigehiro growled before tightening his arms around the slender and petite waist and burying his nose into teal blue hair, inhaling the sweet floral scent. "Just ignore it," he mumbled. "I don't want to move."

Tamaki sighed, reaching out for their phones on the nightstand before handing her boyfriend his. "It might be important," she reminded. "We're supposed to meet up with the others today before going back into ALO tomorrow, remember?"

Shigehiro growled before swiping at the lock screen of his phone and keying in the passcode, all the while not releasing his hold on Tamaki's slender waist. He then opened the messenger app that Mayuzumi had created for them not even a month after being discharged from the hospital.

Apparently, the silver head had been bored out of his mind after his discharge, and he was also steadily getting quite annoyed with how difficult it is to stay in contact with his SAO friends. And when Mayuzumi is bored, _things_ happen.

Thus, the end result is that of Mayuzumi creating a messenger app for all the SAO survivors just so that they can stay in contact with each other, and be ensured that they're still alive. As the messenger app is on a closed server, there is also no chance of anyone hacking into it—the silver head had made sure of it at least.

Various chat messages showed up on their individual phone screens—with the majority of it being from Takao. Hell, he's the one who started the chat to begin with as well.

 **@kazu-kun** {Yoohoo! Anyone there?}

 **@kazu-kun** {Hellooooooo?}

 **@k-kazuto** {It's first thing in the morning, Kaz}

 **@kazu-kun** {It's 10 in the morning [smiley face]}

 **@mayu-chi** {Remind me to kill this idiot [angry face]}

 **@kazu-kun** {[shocked face]}

 **@kazu-kun** {You wouldn't!}

 **@mayu-chi** {I would if you disrupt my sleep again!}

 **@ishigawa-s** {Caet, can you add in a function to block someone? [annoyed face]}

 **@seki-soma** {This is the first time in days I have a good night's sleep furthermore! Thanks a lot, Kaz! [annoyed face]}

 **@mayu-chi** { **@ishigawa-s** I'll look into it [smirk]}

 **@kazu-kun** {[shocked face]}

 **@k-kazuto** {Now that we're all up anyway, where are tsuyu and rhaen? Still asleep?}

 **@k-kazuto** {And I still can't get used to rhaen's new name [confused face]}

 **@seki-soma** {Those two are probably still asleep}

 **@seki-soma** {Something that I would love to do [sleepy face]}

 **@kazu-kun** {Together? [smirk]}

 **@ishigawa-s** {…}

 **@seki-soma** {…}

 **@k-kazuto** {…}

 **@mayu-chi** {…working on ban function}

 **@kazu-kun** {I'm jokiiiiiing!!!! Sorrrrrryyyy!}

 **@shige-hiro** {I'm up, and this had better be good! [angry face]}

 **@kazu-kun** {Why is everyone mad at meeeeeee? [sad face]}

 **@k-tamaki** {[annoyed face] Stop being such a drama queen}

 **@mayu-chi** {oh, tsuyu's in too}

 **@kazu-kun** {both of you up at the same time [thinking face] suspicious…}

 **@mayu-chi** {working on ban}

 **@kazu-kun** {shutting up nooooow!}

 **@k-kazuto** {jokes aside, just what are you both doing?}

 **@shige-hiro** {none of your business}

 **@mayu-chi** {I somehow got a feeling that we're better off not knowing for the sake of our sanity}

 **@k-tamaki** {what is it?}

 **@kazu-kun** {lets meet up at cross café! we're going back into ALO tomorrow right?}

 **@shige-hiro** {two hours}

**XXXXXX**

Fukuda Hiroshi could proudly state that he is like most teenagers in this day and age.

Thus, he wasn't expecting for his life to take such a _colourful_ change when he'd entered high school, and was coaxed by Kawahara to join the Seirin basketball team.

To be fair, his first year was fairly quiet, if one doesn't count the shocking news about Kuroko Tamaki joining Seirin. After the shock had worn off however, the basketball team as a whole then realised that genius or not, Tamaki is quite normal, if not quiet and timid. Brash and hot-tempered Kagami surprisingly seems to be very taken with her because of that, and the two soon became good friends, if not best friends. He is likely the only one who even knew everything that had happened in Teiko.

But everyone in Seirin had seen it. They've seen how Kagami had slowly broken through Tamaki's shell, and had dragged her back out. She started to smile again. Izuki-sempai and Koganei-sempai even found out that their only female teammate is a pretty big gamer, and they could literally talk about everything gaming for hours, much to everyone's amusement.

But then, the SAO incident occurred, and then, it is like everything had fallen apart.

Looking back now, it is almost difficult to believe that the entire thing had lasted for two years. It had felt longer than that.

And while Fukuda knows that it really isn't right, he was really relieved that Tamaki hadn't been one of those that have died in the game or even still trapped in there for some odd reason.

While Fukuda hasn't been much of a gamer, he wouldn't deny it when asked that he had been honestly curious about virtual reality games—the worlds that Tamaki had loved so much.

Along with Seirin, he had visited Tamaki at the hospital regularly. And even when she had left the hospital, they had still checked up on her regularly. Riko was particularly adamant on that, as she was probably the most freaked out when the entire incident had happened.

Then when news about the ALO, the direct successor to the SAO had broke, Fukuda got curious about it. He had then gone secretly to get the ALO along with the Amusphere, wanting to know just what it is about virtual reality worlds that had attracted Tamaki so much.

His quiet teammate who never seem to care about anything much other than her friends.

Fukuda had fallen in love with the world of ALO at first sight the moment he had stepped in the virtual reality world. It is honestly difficult to believe that what he is seeing around him isn't real. Is this why Tamaki had loved virtual reality worlds so much?

He had even befriended other online players, with one of them being a first time gamer like he is that goes by the name of Leafa. They have partnered together frequently. And Fukuda had even known Leafa well enough for the girl to trust him enough to tell him who she is in reality, and thus, they are even friends in the real world.

Kirigaya Suguha is her name, as what Fukuda had realised when they'd met up for the first time in the real world. A middle schooler in third year for the upcoming school year. And Fukuda had quickly realised that they have quite a bit in common during their first meeting.

Apparently, she had an older brother who had been an SAO survivor as well—that had been the entire reason why Suguha had even played ALO to begin with, wanting to know more about the world that had attracted her brother so.

And gradually, Fukuda is starting to understand why Tamaki had liked gaming so much.

It allows her to become someone else in another world. She doesn't have to hide. She doesn't have to be so helpless. And unlike the real world, there are no social restrictions that even stop them from becoming friends with someone else.

Those new guys whom they'd just met recently in ALO immediately come to mind.

Fukuda smiled as he placed the Amusphere back over his eyes.

" _Link start!"_

**XXXXXX**

"The more that I think about it, the more that I think Shinji is right." Sekiyama Soma frowned as they met up at the Cross Café as was agreed on. "Something is really weird in ALO."

"I've done some checking up on ALO and the servers as well as the quests in there." Mayuzumi piped up—with this being the first time since they were discharged from the hospital when the lot of them have seen the older boy. "And it's like what we've suspected. ALO _is_ merely a copy of SAO. The servers were originally SAO's old servers. That is why you were registered as old existing players when you've first logged in, instead of being identified as new players."

Kazuto frowned, his brain working overtime. "Then does this mean that RCT is responsible for the continued comas of Asuna and the others?" he asked in a low voice so as to not attract attention from the other patrons in the café.

Tamaki took a sip from her vanilla milkshake. "…Most probably," she said at last from her place next to Shigehiro.

The SAO survivors all paled as one from the mere implications of what they've just discussed.

"If so, we're in some deep trouble." Shigehiro concluded at last, pinching the bridge of his nose. He turned to his girlfriend. "You still have that Kikuoka guy's contact, right?" Tamaki nodded. "Do you think he might know anything?"

Tamaki frowned. "I don't know. But I don't think it's wise to involve him in anything until we know for sure," she cautioned. "Asuna and the others might be put in danger if we act rashly."

"I'll investigate more on my side." Mayuzumi cut in with a frown. "The lot of you continue doing what you could in ALO—"

"No way! You're an SAO Clearer?"

As one, all their heads swivelled towards the table three tables away from them where a rowdy group of people—most likely college students maybe a year or two older than them were gathered at.

At this point, just the mere mention of 'SAO' is enough to attract their attention.

Tamaki frowned as she narrowed her eyes, studying the guy whom the speaker was addressing. Around her, the rest of her friends were doing the same thing. Kazuto for one was staring at the guy for an extremely long time without blinking—it is almost unnerving to watch him.

The guy whom the group of rowdy college students were addressing seemed pleased, leaning back into his chair, nursing his cup of Coke. Tamaki frowned as she studied him closely, and then realised what she'd missed earlier. While he had the malnourished body that is still clearly gaining weight like most of the SAO survivors, unlike the actual Clearers in the game who had actually seen the _Hell_ first hand, he didn't have that haunted look in his eyes.

The things that the Clearers in the game had gone though are different from the SAO players who were content enough to remain hidden in the towns and become civilians in everything. It might have been months since they were out of the game, but the Clearers still have nightmares and terrors from what they'd seen and been through.

Any SAO player who had also been a Clearer could recognise another Clearer almost immediately, even if they've never met face-to-face.

But this guy… He is most definitely _not_ a Clearer.

"What was it like, Ken-san?" One of the college students asked excitedly. "The newspapers and magazines never said anything much about it. The rest of the Clearers of the game had declined every interview ever since clearing the game."

"Total Hell." 'Ken-san' answered. "They don't tell you what it's like to go through floor after floor with nothing but just your guild mates and your weapons in hand, not knowing if you're going to live through it." He gave an exaggerated sigh, taking another swig from his glass. "I've seen people die, you know? They aren't very skilled to begin with, so it is no wonder."

Tamaki tightened her grip around her cup so tightly that her fingernails turned white. On either side of her, Shigehiro and Takao were glaring at Ken with murderous intent in their eyes, simultaneous growls coming from them.

"…A Pretender." Kazuto hissed with fury at last, glaring at Ken and his group of rowdy friends with murder visible in his eyes.

A Pretender.

A name given unofficially by the SAO Clearers or even the actual survivors to someone who had pretended to be someone that they're not. Someone using the hype and fame that had came with the end of the SAO incident to get attention and maybe even fame and money.

Legally, there are no laws broken when a Pretender starts doing that.

But amongst the social media circles, the actual SAO Clearers and survivors have made damned sure that those Pretenders couldn't survive amongst the social media circles any longer.

It soon came to such a point that amongst the social media circles and even in the gaming circuits, pretending to be an SAO Clearer or even a survivor when you're not had become something unforgivable.

A taboo.

The actual Clearers would never talk about their time in SAO except to fellow Clearers. It is like those experiences had become something sacred—something that had bonded them together.

Hence, it is pretty easy for a real Clearer to pick out the fakes from the actual Clearers.

And if anything, if a Pretender comes waltzing in, pretending that they've been through the same Hell that they did—have seen the countless comrades that they have die at the hands of a Floor Boss just because they're trying to do what so many countless others were too terrified to do—the Clearers were the ones who would take it personally.

"I heard that those who died during the Floor Boss battles died pretty gruesomely?" Another guy joked, thus only making the SAO survivors more pissed off.

"They aren't really that good to begin with." Ken scoffed, taking another swig of his Coke. "But I'm different from them." He boasted. "I survived after all."

"Enough that you even had someone from _Gamer Paradise_ coming to interview you tomorrow." Another friend said. "What do you think they want?"

"To know more about me obviously!" Ken preened. "I'm the best Clearer in there after all! Ask anyone and they'll tell you the same!"

That is apparently as much as Shinji could take.

While he might not show it, the guild leader of Black Blades had a pretty fearsome temper when someone pissed him off. Unlike him, Soma is the more rational of the pair.

Shinji slammed his glass down onto the surface of the table, glaring at Ken with daggers for eyes. Kazuto was quick to latch out and grasp onto his wrist.

"Shinji, don't—"

Whatever that Kazuto is about to say was cut off as there was a loud scrapping of chairs legs on the ground, and when the group of them have looked up, there was a loud groan of pain along with lots of screaming as someone sitting at the neighbouring table had apparently lugged himself at Ken, and is now attempting to hit every inch of him that he could.

Hence the screaming.

"What the hell's your problem?"

"Get off him!"

"Hey asshole! Leave him alone!"

The workers of the café were soon rushing out to the patio where they were all seated, trying to separate the fighting pair of young men. Tamaki has no idea when it is when they'd all gotten to their feet as well, and were trying to separate the pair.

Or rather, it is Kazuto and Takao who were trying to separate them, with the rest of the boys with her holding back Ken's friends from escalating the situation. One of the workers even seemed to be on the phone, presumably calling the police.

The one who had instigated the fight was screaming even as Takao and Kazuto combined have to struggle to pull him off Ken who by this point, had been bruised up so badly that he is barely recognisable.

"Fuck you!" The guy was screaming, limbs flailing as he screamed, struggling to free himself from Takao and Kazuto. "How _dare_ you pretend to be a Clearer? If we were still in the game itself, I'll fucking kill you myself!"

Tamaki's eyes widened when she saw his face, and she recognised him immediately. From the startled expressions of her friends, Tamaki knew that they'd recognised him too.

A fellow Clearer who had originally been the guild leader of one of the mid-level guilds, but it was wiped out during the last Floor Boss that they have faced, thus only leaving Filis as the sole survivor.

He wasn't the only one either.

Fourteen people have actually died when they've faced off against the Skull Reaper. Nearly four guilds were wiped out during that battle.

Tamaki could understand Filis' feelings now, and why he'd reacted this badly to a Pretender pretending to be a Clearer when they've seen the horrors and the deaths of their comrades falling to a Floor Boss—all of them attempting to do what countless others were too fearful to do. _They_ are the ones that have risked their lives and their very existences to battle through the Floor Bosses and the countless monsters, all hoping to reach to the top to clear the game and get out of it.

"How dare you!" Filis was still screaming.

"Filis, calm down!" Takao grunted.

It was that name that caused Filis to stop his flailing and screaming. He blinked as he turned to stare at them, and recognition shone in his eyes as he recognised his fellow Clearers.

"…Tsuyu? And Zehar and Calerd?"

The police sirens sounded in the distance.

* * *

"All right." The police constable who is the one taking Tamaki's statement sighed, exchanging looks with his colleague beside him who is the one scribing the words that the teal head is going to say. "Let's go through it again. So you claimed that it is Kobayashi Ken-san who had provoked Kitamura Eijiro-kun into attacking him and beating him black and blue?" The officer sounded almost incredulous.

"Not 'claim'. It _is_ the truth." Tamaki answered curtly, arms crossed over her chest even as she sat across the table. "We were there. We saw everything. You can ask the others. They'll tell you the same thing."

"According to Kobayashi-san's friends, Kitamura-kun just attacked from out of nowhere." The police constable said, reading from the file that he is holding before turning his attention back towards Tamaki. "How is that 'provoked'?"

Tamaki held the police constable's eyes for several moments without saying anything, unintentionally unnerving the man. "…He pretended to be someone he's not," she said at last, much to the two police officers' surprise. "He pretended to do something that he had _never_ done."

"Pardon?"

"Is this about Sword Art Online?" The police scribe spoke for the first time since Tamaki had been brought into the interview room after the lot of them—along with the café's workers who were there at the scene, were brought to the police station to give their statements. Filis, or Kitamura Eijiro as he was known as was placed in the lock-up. And for safety reasons, Kobayashi Ken was placed in a different cell. "Your friends have implied as much when we've questioned them earlier."

"Sword Art Online?" The police constable echoed incredulously before turning back towards Tamaki. "That's what this is about? He beat someone black and blue, and had likely ruined Kobayashi-san's left eye because of a _game?"_

Tamaki bristled with fury. Clearly, this officer had never lost someone in the game, or had never even lost anyone before. Apparently, the police scribe was of the same opinion, as he shot his colleague a dirty look over his insensitive comments.

"This _game_ has people _dying_ in it. Or are you so out of touch with the news and reality that you _didn't know_ that?" Tamaki said frostily, and the police constable flushed.

"All right, let's try this again." It was the scribe that spoke this time, obviously realising that Tamaki wouldn't respond to his colleague very positively, and thus, he passed the laptop that he'd been using to scribe Tamaki's words to his colleague. Apparently, at some point, the two have decided to swap. "Do you know what begun the entire situation to begin with?"

"Like I said, it is Kobayashi who had provoked Kitamura-kun." Tamaki said. "He did something that is completely unforgivable to the SAO survivors. He pretended to be someone he's not. He pretended to be a Clearer—one of those that risked life and limb and our very existence itself to clear the game and seek a way out."

The police constable who is now the scribe paled even as he typed in Tamaki's words in the laptop in front of him. His colleague kept his composure, but it is clear that Tamaki's words had affected him as well.

"And I wouldn't blame Kitamura-kun as well." Tamaki said. "I understand his feelings. All the Clearers would. If Kitamura-kun hadn't gotten there first, one of us would have done worst than just destroy Kobayashi's left eye. I know for one that either Shinji or Shige-kun would have probably knocked out some of his teeth at best."

"Why?"

"'Why'?" Tamaki echoed. "A pointless question." She will say 'stupid', but Tamaki doesn't feel like being rude to the police officer who seemed to understand the entire situation better than his idiotic colleague. "We were all SAO survivors, SAO Clearers—just like Filis—Kitamura-kun. For two years, we saw several of our friends fight and gave their lives just to clear the game. Over 6000 players died over the course of two years. And then we get that Pretender—Kobayashi—coming along and pretending to be someone he's not. Pretending to do something that he had never done. Coasting along on the deaths and sacrifices of hundreds if not thousands for something that he had _never_ done when most likely, he is one of those cowards who is content enough to hide in the villages and towns as we went about risking our lives. Those that'd died—they were our friends. Friends killed by Player Killers. Friends killed all in the name of clearing the game. And some of those blasted Player Killers are still walking around scot free from murder. And like it's not enough, we get Pretenders like that guy practically spitting on the lives and sacrifices of our friends—making light of it. Pretending to be one of us when he _isn't—_ he will never be. If we had still been in the game, Kitamura-kun would have killed Kobayashi, and no one will bat an eye, as in our eyes, it is well deserved. So tell me then, Mr Inspector." The pair of police officers almost flinched as Tamaki leaned forwards over the table. "If you were us, what would _you_ have done?"

All of them were released within the next hour.


End file.
